You're My Reason
by MrsDoubleV
Summary: You're My Future. Sequel UPDATE. This is TaeKook/VKook/TaeJung FanFict. Gs for Kook. Rated: T. Bahasa non baku. Don't Like Don't Read! RnR? Thanks for your support guys.. Mian kalo sedikit mengecewakan..
1. Chapter 1

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T+ menuju M

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan. Bernaung di bawah entertainment mereka masing-masing. Di pakai hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, alur yang cepat, setting kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa, cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat! Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

Cklik

Cklik

"Ya begitu bagus."

Cklik

"Ekspresimu kurang.."

Cklik Cklik

"Nah seperti itu."

Cklik

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar di salah satu gedung di pusat kota Seoul, terlihat ramai. Beberapa kali flash kamera terus mengarah pada suatu objek. Tepatnya kepada seorang namja yang terbilang tampan bahkan sangat tampan. Rambut cokelat karamelnya terlihat sangat lembut meski tak tertata rapi. Tatapan matanya tajam namun terkesan mendalam. Dan jangan lupakan juga kulit tan nya yang sangat terlihat eksotis saat kulit itu nampak bersinar terkena cahaya lampu. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh cinta pada sosok tampan itu.

"Oke, V! Cukup! Pemotretan selesai! Terima kasih atas kerja samanya! Tim bereskan alat-alatnya!" Ujar seorang fotografer yang sudah sangat di kenal di dunia fotografi kepada sang objek tadi yang di panggil dengan sebutan, V?

"Kerja bagus! Aku memang tidak pernah salah memilihmu sebagai modelku." Ujar fotografer tadi sambil menepuk bahu kanan V.

"Kamsahamnida, Namjoon-ssi." Balas V sopan sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada fotografer yang bernama Namjoon itu.

"Tae-ah! Ohh Namjoon-ssi. Mian..." ujar seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang yang di pakai sebagai lokasi pemotretan itu.

"Gwenchana, Yoongi." Balas Namjoon pada namja yang baru saja datang itu.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa setelah ini aku masih ada schedule lagi?" Tanya V pada Yoongi sambil melepaskan dasi yang di kenakannya mengingat tema pemotretannya kali ini yang cukup formal dengan beragam setelan jas. Tak lama Namjoon pun pergi meninggalkan kedua lelaki itu berbicara berdua.

"Ani. Sekitar 2 jam lagi kau baru ada schedule lain. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang, Tae." Balas Yoongi membuat V menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Nugu?"

"Your new assistant. 'Cause I can't handle you alone anymore and your baggage of course. So you need an assistant who can help you and me, maybe?" Jelas Yoongi dan V pun hanya menghela nafasnya saja. Ia tidak terlalu perduli karena masalah asisten atau apapun, itu semua adalah masalah Yoongi, managernya.

V mengikuti langkah kemana Yoongi membawanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin managernya itu marah jika ia mengeluh apalagi menolak. Karena menurutnya, Yoongi itu adalah seorang manager tergalak yang pernah ia temui. Dan ia tidak pernah mengeluh, membantah apalagi menolak permintaannya. Jadi V hanya menurut pada managernya itu. Sedikit aneh memang melihat hubungan mereka apalagi jika di lihat dari segi profesi. Disini V adalah modelnya sementara Yoongi hanya manager dan merangkap sebagai asistennya dulu sebelum ia bilang jika akan memperkenalkan seorang baru. Harusnya managerlah yang harus menuruti sang model atau orang yang ia manageri. Bukan malah sang model yang harus menuruti managernya?

Yoongi membawa V ke ruang ganti yang disiapkan untuknya. Sepertinya orang yang ingin di kenalkan padanya itu sudah berada disana. Karena seperti biasa V tidak pernah mau ruangan tempat ia berganti dan make up di datangi orang lain kecuali managernya ataupun pemake up artist. V ini sangat banyak menuntut, egois dan anti berinteraksi dengan orang luar kecuali rekan kerjanya itu pun hanya jika di lokasi saja selepas itu ia masa bodo dengan mereka. Maka tidak heran meski memiliki banyak fans, ia juga banyak memiliki haters karena sikapnya itu. V melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang ganti plus ruang make up nya tadi. Ia bisa melihat jika disana kini sudah berada seseorang yang terlihat sedang membereskan sesuatu. Dan V yakin mungkin itu adalah assistant barunya.

"Ehemm.." deham V membuat orang itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan segera menghadap ke arah V dan Yoongi. Orang itu pun segera membungkukkan badannya kepada mereka berdua.

"Nah V, dia adalah assistant barumu. Namanya..."

"Annyeonghasaeyo... Joneun Jeon Jungkook imnida..." ujar orang itu lalu membungkukkan badannya lagi pada V berusaha untuk bersikap sopan.

"Jungkook? Hmm okay. But, hyung? A girl? Are you kidding me?" Ujar V sedikit ketus saat memperhatikan penampilan Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah. Jungkook yang merasa di perhatikan pun hanya bisa menunduk terus.

"Hey, c'mon. I'm not kidding you. And yes, she is a girl and your new assistant now. So have a problem?" Tanya Yoongi pada V.

"Tapi, hyung. Apa baik mempekerjakan seorang yeoja sebagai assistantku? Huh I think no! Kenapa hyung tidak mempekerjakan orang lain saja?" Ujar V sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"A girl or a boy is same. Sudahlah jadi terima saja. Lagipula ia juga dipilih oleh perusahaan untuk menjadi assistantmu." Ujar Yoongi. V hanya bisa terdiam. Jika sudah membawa perusahaan, ia sudah tidak bisa membantah apapun.

"Hahh oke. Aku terima." Balas V singkat. Yoongi pun tersenyum senang.

"Nah, Kook. Kau sudah dengar bukan? Sekarang kau sudah resmi bekerja. Sebagai assistant V aka Kim Taehyung ini." Ujar Yoongi pada Jungkook yang masih terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung! Stop called me with my real name!" Kesal V yang hanya di balas kekehan saja dari Yoongi sebagai tanggapan.

"A-aku... Akan berusaha keras, Tuan." Balas Jungkook sambil kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Eyy jangan seformal itu. Dan aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk memanggilku..."

"O-oppa?"

"Ne. O-P-P-A."

"Oppa? Cih! Sudahlah hyung! Jangan aneh-aneh deh! Menyuruhnya untuk memanggilmu apa? Oppa? Cih!" Ujar V yang segera mendapat death glare dari Yoongi.

"Cih! Terserah hyung saja!" Ujar V akhirnya setelah sadar mendapat glare dari Yoongi.

Setelah itu tak ada perbincangan apapun lagi. V kini sibuk dengan gadgetnya sementara Yoongi sibuk memberikan arahan kepada Jungkook, sang assistant baru. Jungkook mendengarkannya dengan baik dan menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali tanda jika ia mengerti. Sesekali V melirik ke arah manager dan assistant barunya itu lalu kembali fokus pada layar gadgetnya yang entah sedang menampilkan apa.

-Assistant baru? Hah lihat saja seberapa lama kau akan betah menjadi assitantku, gadis kelinci!- batin Taehyung.

SKIP

"Nah ini kamarmu. Kau bisa istirahat disini. Mian jika sedikit berantakan karena maklum biasanya hanya 2 orang namja yang tinggal di sini." Ujar Yoongi saat memperlihatkan letak kamar tempat Jungkook untuk beristirahat.

"Kamsahamnida, oppa. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup kok. Sudah di berikan tempat untuk tinggal saja aku sudah cukup senang." Balas Jungkook dan membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

Ya, Jungkook memang kini di haruskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan V dan juga Yoongi di sebuah apartment dan harus meninggalkan apartment sewa lamanya demi pekerjaan baru yang digelutinya. Ini semua sudah tertulis di dalam kontrak kerja Jungkook dengan agensi keartisan tempat V bernaung dan Jungkook harus melakukannya sesuai dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang ada di dalam surat kontrak yang sudah ia tanda tangani tentunya. Meski ya Jungkook mengakui ia sedikit takut karena bagaimana pun ia seorang yeoja dan kontrak kerjanya mengharuskan dirinya untuk tinggal satu atap, satu apartment dengan 2 orang namja. Tentu ini tidak mudah untuknya. Namun lagi-lagi karena kontrak, ia pun mau tidak mau menerimanya.

"Mandi dan istirahatlah. Kau pasti sudah lelah karena bekerja. Dan besok pagi jam 8 kau harus segera siap-siap karena Taehyung ada pemotretan lagi." Ujar Yoongi lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook di kamar barunya.

Selepas kepergian Yoongi, Jungkook pun meletakkan koper dan barangnya yang lain di sudut kamar lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang ada. Jungkook mengakui kamar barunya ini memang terlihat tidak terlalu besar namun jika di bandingkan dengan kamar di apartment sewa lamanya, kamar ini jauh terlihat lebih besar dari pada kamar lamanya. Jungkook cukup senang akan hal itu. Jungkook mengitari pandangannya ke sekitar kamar itu. Dan ia baru sadar sepertinya kamarnya ini menjadi tempat dimana V sang model biasa meletakkan beragam figura foto dirinya serta beragam hadiah dari para penggemarnya. Terlihat dari banyaknya tumpukan figura dan board-board bertuliskan nama V ataupun Taehyung. Lalu ada beragam boneka serta hadiah-hadiah kecil yang di letakkan di sebuah lemari kaca yang sangat besar. Jungkook tersenyum melihat semuanya itu. Sangat tidak menyangka jika V akan menyimpan semua hadiahnya serapi itu.

"V aka Kim Taehyung. Seorang model muda berusia 22 tahun yang terlihat tampan dan juga misterius. Tapi ternyata di balik kemisteriusanmu itu kau sangat menghargai fansmu." Ujar Jungkook sambil menatap ke arah sebuah figura yang sangat besar bahkan sampai bisa menutupi seperempat dinding kamar itu yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah foto V aka Taehyung untuk pemotretan salah satu majalah.

Setelahnya ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sebelumnya ia juga telah mengambil peralatan mandi dan pakaian ganti untuknya Ia merasa tubuhnya sudah sangat lengket penuh dengan keringat karena sudah seharian bekerja. Bekerja sebagai seorang assistent apalagi menjadi assistent seorang model seterkenal V membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra mengikuti kemanapun dan melakukan apapun yang di perintahkan. Beruntung kamar mandi itu berada di dalam kamar jadi Jungkook tidak perlu lagi mencari kamar mandi di luar.

"Hahhh segarnya..." Ujar Jungkook saat merasakan butir-butir air itu jatuh membasahi wajah hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang tadi terkuncir pun kini menjadi terlihat basah.

Tak terasa sudah lebih dari 15 menit Jungkook berada di dalam kamar mandi. Kini ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan sebuah t-shirt longgar dan sebuah hot pants katun berwarna hitam serta sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Wajah Jungkook kini nampak terlihat semakin segar setelah mandi.

Jungkook kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur dan masih sibuk mencoba mengeringkan rambut hitam panjangnya yang masih basah. Sesekali ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jam dinding yang tergantung. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat jarum pendek jam itu sudah tepat berada di angka 1 tanda jika sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Aigoo sudah menjelang pagi lagi? Astaga bahkan aku saja belum tidur." Ujar Jungkook masih sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Srekk

Srekk

Srekk

Berulang kali Jungkook terus mengusak-ngusak rambutnya agar bisa cepat kering. Ia sudah di buru waktu agar ia bisa cepat untuk tidur. Ia lelah meski ia akui ia masih belum mengantuk. Mungkin acara mandinya tadi yang membuat rasa kantuknya jadi hilang.

"Hahh bagaimana ini? Rambutku masih basah dan aku juga masih belum mengantuk." Keluh Jungkook dan meletakkan handuknya tadi di tempat tidur.

"Mungkin dengan berjalan mengililingi apartment ini aku jadi mengantuk. Lagipula aku juga belum melihat-lihat apartment ini juga." Putus Jungkook lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Ia takut bisa menganggu atau mungkin membangunkan V ataupun Yoongi yang ia yakini pasti sudah mulai mencoba masuk ke alam mimpi mereka di kamar mereka masing-masing. Jungkook melirik ke arah depan tempat kedua kamar Yoongi dan V berada. Ya kamarnya memang bersebrangan dengan kamar milik mereka dan hanya di batasi ruang tengah untuk tempat menonton TV merangkap ruang tamu mengingat apartment ini memang memiliki 3 kamar.

Lampu di ruangan tengah itu sudah di matikan membuat Jungkook sedikit kesulitan melihat karena gelap. Jungkook merogoh saku hot pantsnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa memberikan penerangan sedikit.

Dengan seberkas cahaya dari ponsel yang di temuinya di saku, Jungkook pun melangkah ke arah samping tempat dimana balkon berada. Lampu di balkon itu terlihat masih menyala meski tidak terlalu terang karena memang sengaja tidak di matikan.

Klek

CKLEK

Jungkook membuka kunci pintu balkon itu perlahan mencoba meminimalkan suara yang tercipta agar tidak dicurigai sebagai pencuri? Angin malam itu pun berhembus mengenai tubuh dan wajah Jungkook. Jungkook memejamkan matanya menikmati angin malam yang terasa dingin sekaligus menyejukkan di kulitnya.

Namun baru beberapa detik Jungkook merasakan terpaan angin malam itu namun ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bahu kanannya membuatnya terkejut sekaligus takut. Jungkook pun hanya bisa diam mematung tanpa mau menolehkan kepalanya. Kini pikirannya malah membayangkan sosok makhluk astral yang selalu di takutinya sejak kecil.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Jungkook pun masih diam di posisinya. Bahkan ia menahan nafasnya takut-takut sesuatu yang menyentuh bahunya itu benar sosok makhluk astral seperti yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Sedang apa disini?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Lagi-lagi Jungkook masih terdiam dan tidak bergerak. Ia masih mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tentang sosok makhluk astral yang terus memenuhi pikirannya itu dan mencoba mendengar suara... Berbicara soal suara, Jungkook merasa mengenali suara itu.

"Aku tanya, sedang apa kau disini?"

Lagi. Suara itu. Jungkook sangat yakin ia mengenali suara itu. Tapi... dimana? Dan astaga! Jungkook segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok itu ani, orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"A-ahhh T-Taehyung-s-ssi.. Mi-mian..." ujar Jungkook meminta maaf. Ia merasa mungkin suara-suara yang banyak dihasilkan dirinya sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Sia-sia usaha yang Jungkook lakukan untuk meminimalkan suara jika pada akhirnya tetap bisa mengganggu Taehyung.

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini?" Ujar Taehyung sambil melangkahkan dirinya semakin mendekat ke arah Jungkook membuat Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya.

Dukk

Kini Jungkook sudah terpojok pada pintu kaca balkon itu dan tubuh Taehyung. Jungkook masih mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang terus berkedip karena terkejut. Taehyung meletakan kedua lengannya di antara tubuh Jungkook, mengurungnya agar Jungkook tidak bisa pergi ataupun kabur darinya. Tanpa Jungkook sadari sebuah smirk tercipta di wajah Taehyung terlebih ruangan itu memang gelap dan hanya terlihat bias-bias cahaya dari balkon membuat seringaian itu luput dari pandangan Jungkook.

"A-aku... A-aku ha-hanya ingin pe-pergi ke bal-balkon saja. Ka-karena a-aku sedang ti-tidak bisa ti-tidur." Jawab Jungkook gugup mengingat jaraknya dengan jarak Taehyung sangat sangat dekat sekarang.

"Benarkah? Wae?" Tanya Taehyung lagi dan kembali semakin mendekatkan dirinya dan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook membuat Jungkook semakin bergerak gelisah.

"A-aku ju-juga ti-tidak tahu..." balas Jungkook terbata. Beberapa kali Jungkook menegak salivanya saat ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dan wajah Taehyung yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Jadi? Mau aku bantu kau untuk tidur, hmm?" Bisik Taehyung seduktif tepat di telinga kiri Jungkook membuat Jungkook berkeringat dingin. Kedua tangannya terus mengepal di samping tubuhnya untuk mencoba menahan sesuatu yang entah mengapa terasa bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Hmm a-aku... A-aku... Ahhh..." desah Jungkook saat bibir Taehyung mengecup pangkal lehernya.

"Ohh kau menyukainya?" Ujar Taehyung lalu kembali mengecupi pangkal leher Jungkook membuat Jungkook semakin berkeringat dingin. Kedua kakinya pun sudah terasa sangat sangat lemas hingga ia tidak yakin bisa menopang tubuhnya dalam waktu yang lebih lama.

"Ahhh hen-hentikan hmphhh..." Desah Jungkook lagi saat Taehyung kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan di leher putih Jungkook.

Jungkook semakin merasa lemas sekarang. Akal sehatnya kini pun sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi karena kecupan-kecupan ringan yang di berikan oleh Taehyung di area paling sensitifnya itu. Jungkook hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dan mencoba menahan desahan-desahan yang tercipta saat bibir Taehyung menyentuh lehernya berulang kali. Taehyung menyeringai di dalam kegiatannya yang terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan di leher putih Jungkook itu. Dari apa yang ia lihat ini, ia sangat yakin pasti Jungkook sedang berusaha untuk terus menahan dirinya karena ia berhasil menguasai salah satu area sensitif yeoja itu.

Taehyung semakin gencar memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada leher putih Jungkook bahkan kini sudah semakin turun ke bahu kiri Jungkook yang terekspos karena t-shirt berkerah longgar yang di kenakannya. Taehyung memajukan dirinya selangkah ke depan dan tubuhnya kini sudah benar-benar bersentuhan dengan tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat nafas Jungkook yang terengah-engah di tambah dadanya yang naik turun dan berulang kali mengigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri. Rencana yang sudah dipikirkan Taehyung sejak tadi mungkin bisa berjalan lancar.

Brukk

Tanpa di duga, tubuh Jungkook yang sedaritadi melemas kini sudah berada di dalam pelukan Taehyung. Ya, Jungkook sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri membuat Taehyung menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Jungkook sudah terkulai lemas di dalam pelukannya. Matanya terpejam, keningnya berkeringat, bahkan bibir bawahnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah mungkin karena sedaritadi Jungkook yang terus menggigitinya.

"Kook?" Panggil Taehyung namun tak mendapat respon dari Jungkook.

"Kook? Kau pingsan? Kook?" Taehyung mencoba menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Jungkook namun tidak ada hasil. Jungkook sama sekali tidak bergerak. Taehyung mendekatkan jari telunjuknya pada hidung Jungkook dan bisa merasa hembusan nafas dari sana membuat Taehyung lega.

"Untunglah hanya pingsan." Ujar Taehyung lega. Ia menatap kembali wajah Jungkook yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya sekilas lalu menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar penyimpanan hadiah atau sekarang sudah menjadi kamar Jungkook.

SKIP

Jungkook kini mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan. Suara getaran ponsel miliknya sedikit mengganggu tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya lalu melirik ke arah meja nakas di samping kanan tempat tidurnya dan mengambil benda persegi itu dari sana. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, ia langsung saja menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeobosaeyo?"

-Kookie? Ini benar kau kan? Kenapa suaramu mengerikan begitu kekekeke- ujar suara di sebrang telepon. Jungkook yang mendengar suara itu langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia melihat layar ponselnya dan tersenyum seketika.

"Oppa! Bogoshipoyo..." ujar Jungkook dengan manjanya. Terdengar kekehan dari sebrang telepon itu.

-Nado jeongmal bogoshipoyo, Kookie... Bagaimana kabarmu, hmm?-

"Baik seperti biasa. Kalau oppa?"

-Oppa kira keadaanmu tidak baik karena merindukan oppa heheh bukankah tadi kau bilang kau sangat merindukan oppa?-

"Yak! Oppa!" Teriak Jungkook kesal karena namja di telepon itu menggodanya.

-Kekeke mian, kabar oppa baik kok. Mian karena pekerjaan oppa yang sibuk, oppa jadi jarang menghubungimu, Kookie. Dan nanti oppa sempatkan untuk kembali ke Busan, ne.-

"Jeongmal? Oppa benar akan kembali ke Busan?"

-Ne. Tapi mian tidak bisa dalam waktu dekat ini. Lalu bagaimana kabar ahjumma dan ahjushi? Mereka baik kan?-

"Ne, oppa. Appa dan eomma baik kok."

-Ahh oppa jadi rindu Busan. Merindukanmu juga.-

Deg

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia jadi mengingat Busan. Ya sudah lebih dari 3 bulan ini Jungkook pergi dari Busan ke Seoul. Tujuan awalnya karena ia ingin bertemu dengan namja yang di sebrang telepon itu sekaligus mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Namun tentu saja ia tidak pernah mengatakan jika ia berada di Seoul pada namja itu. Karena ia hanya ingin memberikan kejutan pada namja itu kelak jika mereka bertemu meski sepertinya tidak bisa dalam beberapa waktu dekat ini.

"Karena itu cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan pulanglah sesekali ke Busan. Aku kan sangat merindukanmu, oppa..." ujar Jungkook dengan nada manja. Ia memang sangat suka bermanja-manja dengan namja di telepon itu.

-Ne, ne, ne akan oppa usahakan. Kookie, sudah dulu ya. Oppa harus kembali bekerja. Byebye. Saranghae, Kookie.-

"Nado jeongmal saranghae, oppa.- balas Jungkook lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Senyum kini tidak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya setiap kali habis bertelponan dengan namja itu seperti saat ini. Namja itu, adalah tunangannya. Jika di ingat mungkin sudah 2 tahun belakangan ini Jungkook dengan namja di telepon tadi resmi bertunangan. Mengingat saat itu Jungkook masih berusia 18 tahun sementara namja itu berusia 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Jungkook kembali tersenyum saat mengingat moment pertunangannya dengan namja itu yang membuat hatinya selalu merasa bahagia dan nyaman saat bersamanya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Aigoo sudah jam 6!" Keluh Jungkook lalu segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya tadi.

Jungkook segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum ia keluar kamar. Ia tidak ingin terlihat kacau ketika berpapasan dengan Taehyung ataupun Yoongi. Setelah selesai, dengan rambut yang sudah di kuncir tinggi-tinggi, Jungkook pun segera keluar kamarnya.

CKLEK

Terlihat lampu di ruang tengah itu masih mati menandakan belum ada di antara Yoongi ataupun Taehyung yang sudah terbangun. Mungkin karena mereka berdua yang masih kelelahan dan tertidur nyenyak. Jungkook berjalan menuju ke saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya. Kini ruangan itu sudah terlihat terang. Mata bulat Jungkook kini melihat ke arah pintu balkon yang tertutup rapat dengan lampu yang masih menyala. Jungkook pun segera mematikan lampu itu. Mengingat soal balkon, entah mengapa ia jadi merasakan ada sesuatu yang sempat terjadi semalam antara dirinya dengan Taehyung? Namun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karenanya ia pun hanya cuek dan tidak ingin di pusingkan dengan hal itu. Jungkook pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan segera berjalan menuju ke dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan mungkin suatu tugas yang baik yang bisa ia lakukan.

SKIP

Sarapan itu kini sudah siap di atas meja makan. 3 piring spagetti spicy tuna sudah di tata oleh Jungkook. Namun ia masih belum juga menemukan tanda-tanda jika Taehyung dan Yoongi sudah bangun. Ia jadi khawatir jika terus di biarkan. Bisa-bisa mereka jadi bisa kesiangan dan terlambat datang nanti ke pemotretan. Namun jika Jungkook membangunkan mereka, ia takut merasa tidak sopan.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk membangunkan Yoongi dan juga Taehyung segera. Meski merasa ragu tapi ia mau tidak mau membangunkan mereka takut jika semakin lama dibiarkan, mereka malah akan kesiangan nantinya.

Tok Tok Tok

Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamar pertama yang berada di sebelah kiri tepat di samping ruang dapur. Ia tidak tahu itu kamar milik siapa jadi ia hanya mengetuknya saja.

Tok Tok Tok

Jungkook kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu karena tadi belum mendapat jawaban dari dalam.

"Ne?" Ujar Yoongi sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Nampaknya Yoongi baru saja bangun bisa di lihat dari matanya yang sipit terlihat semakin sipit karena masih setengah terpejam.

"Hmm... Mi-mianhae, oppa. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Tanya Jungkook dengan perasaan tidak enak karena telah membangunkan Yoongi yang masih terlihat benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk.

"Hoamm... Ani. Gomawo sudah membangunkan." Balas Yoongi sambil tersenyum kepada Jungkook.

"Dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Ujar Jungkook.

"Oh gomawo.." Jungkook pun mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar di samping kanan, tepatnya kamar Taehyung.

Tok Tok Tok

Seperti halnya tadi, Jungkook kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Namun tak terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Tok Tok Tok

Jungkook mengetuk lagi pintu itu namun masih sama tak mendapat jawaban membuat Jungkook bingung.

"Masuk saja, Kook. Taehyung memang tidak akan mempan di bangunkan dengan cara seperti itu." Ujar Yoongi yang ternyata masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya memperhatikan Jungkook.

"Ne?"

"Tak apa, masuk saja. Pintunya tidak di kunci." Balas Yoongi.

"Tapi, op-oppa..."

"Masuklah dan tolong bangunkan Taehyung." Ujar Yoongi lalu langsung masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Jungkook hanya bisa memandangi pintu kamar Yoongi yang sudah tertutup.

"Hahh.. Apa boleh buat... Hufff..." Jungkook membuka kenop pintu kamar Taehyung. Dan benar pintu kamar itu memang tidak tertutup. Jungkook mendorong pintu itu ke dalam agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa serba putih itu.

Jungkook dapat melihat ada seseorang yang masih bergelut di dalam selimutnya. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar tertutup oleh selimut sehingga Jungkook tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Jungkook berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat tidur utama. Berkali-kali ia menelan salivanya susah payah karena gugup dan bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hmm... T-Taehyung-ssi..." panggil Jungkook perlahan. Namun nampaknya tak ada pergerakan sedikit pun dari namja itu.

"T-Taehyung-ssi..." Panggil Jungkook lagi. Namun lagi-lagi masih tak ada jawaban membuat Jungkook bingung karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu cara yang pas untuk membangunkan Taehyung.

"T-Taehyung-ssi..." panggil Jungkook lagi dan kini sambil mencoba menepuk-nepuk selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh bahkan wajah Taehyung.

"Sebentar lagi, hyung..." balas Taehyung dengan suara serak khas orang yang masih mengantuk.

"Taehyung-ssi. Ini aku Jungkook, bukan Yoongi oppa. Oppa memintaku untuk membangunkanmu karena ini sudah pagi. Bukankah Taehyung-ssi nanti ada pemotretan? Dan aku sudah menyi-"

"Diam, bawel!" Balas Taehyung lalu terbangun tiba-tiba.

Taehyung membuka selimut yang tadi menutupi wajahnya dan kini terlihat wajahnya yang tampan yang baru saja bangun tidur. Wajahnya nampak lucu seperti bayi yang sedang kesal. Imagenya jadi berubah dengan setiap pemotretannya yang selalu menggunakan tema Bad Boy karena aslinya jika di lihat ia nampak bak seorang 'Baby Angel'. Rambut cokelat karamelnya yang berantakan, kulit tan wajahnya yang mulus tanpa cacat, hidung mancung, bibir plum alami, dan matanya yang wahh sungguh nampak sempurna layaknya seorang malaikat. Jungkook yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa terpesona.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit sinis sambil menatap Jungkook. Taehyung segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur king size nya. Dan jika di perhatikan, Taehyung ternyata tidur dengan topless.

"A-ani..." balas Jungkook lalu menundukkan wajahnya menutupi semburat merah di pipinya karena tersadar jika namja di hadapannya ini memang topless.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku?" Tanya Taehyung masih dengan menatap Jungkook.

"A-aku di mintai tolong oleh Yoongi oppa untuk membangunkanmu, Taehyung-ssi." Balas Jungkook gugup. Ia tahu pasti Taehyung sangat tidak suka jika orang asing main seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

"Mianhae... Aku akan mengingatnya. Mian..." Jungkook membungkukkan badannya mencoba meminta maaf lalu segera keluar dari kamar itu.

"Bodoh." Ujar Taehyung saat menatap kepergian Jungkook.

Brakk

Jungkook menutup kembali pintu kamar Taehyung dengan sedikit kuat lalu berdiri bersandar disana. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang terasa memanas. Ia yakin pasti saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat Kookie? Aigoo... Mata polosku..." ujar Jungkook lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kookie, ada apa denganmu? Ada apa dengan pikiranmu, itu, eoh? Aigoo aigoo..." ujar Jungkook lagi lalu menepuki kepalanya.

"Loh? Kook? Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah mandi terlihat dari rambut hitam kecokelatannya yang masih basah. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-aniyo, oppa. Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok." Balas Jungkook lalu berlari melesat ke ruang makan.

"Aneh." Ujar Yoongi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu ikut berjalan ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

TBC/ END / DELETE

.

.

.

Haii Vie kembali dengan FF yang semakin lama semakin gaje huahaha... sebenarnya FF ini udah lumayan lama di ketik tapi baru di post baru-baru ini. Makanya ceritanya jadi pasaran gak karu-karuan begini huffttt

Oh iya aku ingin minta pendapat kalian nih lebih baik FF ini di lanjut, end, atau delete aja ya? Dan masalah couple yang cocok untuk Jungkook selain Taetae siapa ya? Ada ide? Hehehe..

Review? I really thanks to you if you review this FF hehe bye


	2. Chapter 2

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T+ menuju M

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan. Bernaung di bawah entertainment mereka masing-masing. Di pakai hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, alur yang cepat, setting kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa, cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat! Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

Brakk

Jungkook menutup kembali pintu kamar Taehyung dengan sedikit kuat lalu berdiri bersandar disana. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang terasa memanas. Ia yakin pasti saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat Kookie? Aigoo... Mata polosku..." ujar Jungkook lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kookie, ada apa denganmu? Ada apa dengan pikiranmu, itu, eoh? Aigoo aigoo..." ujar Jungkook lagi lalu menepuki kepalanya.

"Loh? Kook? Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah mandi terlihat dari rambut hitam kecokelatannya yang masih basah. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-aniyo, oppa. Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok." Balas Jungkook lalu berlari melesat ke ruang makan.

"Aneh." Ujar Yoongi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu ikut berjalan ke ruang makan.

Setelah semua menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka, Taehyung, Yoongi beserta Jungkook pun segera berangkat ke lokasi pemotretan hari ini yang akan memakan waktu berjam-jam mengingat lokasinya tidak berada di Seoul melainkan Pulau Jeju. Jeju? Ya, tempat itu di pilih karena sesuai dengan tema pemotretan majalah Taehyung yaitu musim panas. Dan dipastikan lokasi yang akan digunakan adalah pantai.

"Ne, ne, ne.. Aku mengerti hyung.. Mau berapa kali lagi hyung terus mengulanginya? Ishh aku bilang aku sudah mengerti!" Keluh Taehyung merasa kesal karena Yoongi yang terus menerus mengulang script yang ada padanya untuk pemotretan nanti.

"Aku kan hanya bermaksud mengingatkan! Yasudah istirahatlah sana! Perjalanan kita juga masih jauh." Ujar Yoongi dan kembali sibuk dengan beberapa lembar file dan gadgetnya membiarkan Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya tertidur. Yoongi tahu jika Taehyung memang sangat membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk istirahat sebelum mulai bekerja lagi.

Jungkook yang duduk di belakang kursi Yoongi dan Taehyung hanya bisa diam. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jendela pesawat ataupun membaca majalah yang dipinjamkan oleh sang pramugari. Ia duduk sendirian membuatnya kebosanan. Untunglah penerbangan dari Seoul ke Jeju tidak memakan waktu cukup lama sehingga tidak membuat Jungkook berlama-lama bosan.

Pesawat yang membawa Taehyung, Yoongi dan juga Jungkook sudah mendarat dengan selamat di bandara di Pulau Jeju. Baru saja langkah kaki pertama mendarat di atas permukaan tanah pulau itu, mereka sudah di manjakan dengan udara di pulau itu yang sangat bersahabat. Matahari masih bersinar di atas kepala mereka, meski begitu sinarnya tidak terlalu menyengat membuat kulit mereka tidak langsung terbakar karena sengatan sinar matahari.

Taehyung, Yoongi dan juga Jungkook kini berjalan dengan membawa 2 buah troli besar yang membawa semua barang bawaan mereka mencari seseorang yang sudah di tugaskan untuk menjemput mereka ketika mereka sudah mendarat di pulau itu. Sudah sekitar setengah jam lamanya mereka menunggu namun orang yang ditugaskan itu sepertinya masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Taehyung memberenggut kesal. Ia sudah merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan juga lelah. Ia ingin segera cepat sampai ke hotel dan melanjutkan istirahatnya yang sempat tertunda sebelum kembali menjalankan pemotretan sore harinya.

"Hyung! Kenapa lama sekali? Sudah setengah jam kita menunggu disini!" Keluh Taehyung tidak sabar. Ia sudah sangat sangat lelah.

"Sabarlah, Tae! Mungkin orang itu sedikit kebingungan dan tidak tahu kita ada disini." Balas Yoongi sedikit kesal dengan ketidaksabaran Taehyung.

"Ishh!" Taehyung sudah sangat merasa kesal. Ia memang sangat tidak suka menunggu.

Tak lama terlihat seorang namja yang tampak tergesa-gesa dan kebingungan. Tangannya memegang sebuah papan nama besar. Kepalanya seolah sedang mencari-cari seseorang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jungkook memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang itu. Dan matanya menangkap nama yang tertera di papan itu. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Oppa.. Sepertinya itu dia." Ujar Jungkook sambil menunjuk namja tadi yang masih saja terlihat kebingungan di depan pintu kedatangan.

"Kau benar. Kajja kita hampiri dia!" Balas Yoongi lalu berjalan dengan mendorong salah satu troli dan meninggalkan troli lainnya untuk di bawa Jungkook. Sementara Taehyung hanya berjalan santai di belakang Yoongi dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, kebiasaan Taehyung.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jungkook membawa troli yang penuh dengan barang itu. Ia merasa troli itu sangat berat memang. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia harus bisa mendorongnya terlebih ini merupakan salah satu tugasnya sebagai asisten.

Dengan perlahan, Jungkook mengikuti Yoongi dan Taehyung dari belakang lengkap dengan troli beratnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan kedepan seolah takut kehilangan jejak kedua namja itu apalagi jarak di antara mereka sudah cukup jauh. Mungkin karena Jungkook yang terlalu lama berjalan.

Dari kejauhan, Jungkook melihat Yoongi dan Taehyung sudah berbincang bersama seorang namja yang sepertinya di tugaskan untuk menjemput mereka. Tak lama mereka bertiga pun melangkah. Jungkook mencoba mempercepat langkahnya hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang hingga orang itu terjatuh.

"Aigoo, josonghamnida.. josonghamnida..." ujar Jungkook sambil membungkukkan badannya merasa bersalah pada seseorang yang di tabraknya tadi.

"Aigoo! Jimin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Teriak namja lainnya saat melihat namja yang di panggil dengan nama Jimin itu mencoba untuk berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya tadi.

"Gwenchana, hyung.." jawab namja bernama Jimin itu lengkap dengan senyumannya. Jungkook sebagai tersangka bersalah hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Neo! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" Teriak namja tinggi berkacamata di samping namja bernama Jimin itu dengan nada marah.

"Sudahlah hyung... Ia tidak sengaja. Lagipula aku juga tidak apa-apa." Ujar Jimin mencoba menenangkan namja tinggi di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Apa kau tidak punya mata, eoh? Kau tahu siapa yang kau tabrak ini, hah?" Teriak namja tinggi itu lagi membuat Jungkook semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jin hyung! Su-"

"Dia ini Park Jimin! Seorang aktor dan model terkenal! Dan kau! Berani-beraninya membuatnya terjatuh! Bagaimana jika ia sampai terluka, hah?" Teriak Jin menggebu-gebu bahkan karena teriakannya itu, ia menjadi pusat tontonan para penumpang yang berlalu lalang di dalam bandara.

"Mianhamnida... Sungguh saya tidak sengaja..." balas Jungkook sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah hyung... Yang penting dia sudah meminta maaf, bukan? Lagipula aku juga tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita cepat karena pesawat kita sebentar lagi akan berangkat." Ujar Jimin sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Dan kau! Lain kali, kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Ujar Jin ketus lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook yang masih terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mian. Maaf atas kelakukan hyungku ya..." ujar Jimin lengkap dengan senyum manisnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook.

Selepas kepergian dua namja bernama Jimin dan Jin itu, Jungkook kembali mendorong troli berisi barang-barang Taehyung yang- ngomong-ngomong soal Taehyung, Jungkook kini tidak mendapati keberadaan Taehyung ataupun Yoongi di sekitarnya. Padahal seingatnya, mereka berdua sudah berjalan tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Mungkin karena insiden penabrakkan tadi, Jungkook jadi kehilangan jejak Yoongi dan juga Taehyung. Dan kini Jungkook hanya bisa meringis. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana sekarang karena ia belum pernah kesini sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus kemana?" Keluhnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari berharap ia dapat menemukan keberadaan Taehyung ataupun Yoongi.

Pipp

Jungkook mencoba menelpon Yoongi. Namun sambungannya selalu terputus dan jika pun tersambung, ponsel Yoongi pasti tersambung dengan operator. Jungkook semakin bingung sekarang. Mengapa ia tidak mencoba menghubungi Taehyung? Siapa tahu saja kan ponsel Taehyung bisa tersambung. Jungkook tidak melakukannya karena ia tidak tahu nomor ponsel Taehyung. Ya, Taehyung tidak memberikannya dan Yoongi pun tidak memberitahunya. Dan jadilah Jungkook sendirian dengan kebingungan yang melanda.

Grebb Krettt

"Ya! Kau mau bawa kemana troli-

-ku?"

"Menyusahkan! Cepat! Aku sudah lelah!" Balas Taehyung ketus. Jungkook masih berdiri terdiam di tempatnya tadi karena masih terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Taehyung menyusulnya.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disitu? Cepatlah!" Teriak Taehyung lagi lalu berjalan sambil mendorong troli penuh barang itu.

SKIP

"Kook! Kau darimana saja? Kau membuatku khawatir." Ujar Yoongi saat Jungkook kini sudah menyusul ke tempat mobil jemputan mereka terparkir.

"Mian, oppa. Tadi aku tersesat jadi aku..."

"Hyung! Nanti saja bicaranya! Aku lelah! Aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat!" Keluh Taehyung kemudian masuk ke dalam van dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tengah.

"Hahh dasar! Baiklah cepat masuk, Kook!" Ujar Yoongi lalu ikut masuk ke dalam van di kursi depan di samping kursi kemudi. Jungkook pun ikut masuj ke dalam van dan duduk di kursi tengah tepatnya di samping Taehyung.

Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung yang kini sedang mencoba menyamankan posisinya pada jok tempat duduk dengan mata terpejam dan kedua telinga yang dipasangkan headset. Sepertinya Taehyung sudah mulai mencoba untuk tidur. Jungkook pun tersenyum simpul melihatnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil tepat saat mobil van itu berjalan meninggalkan bandara menuju ke tempat penginapan mereka.

Mata Jungkook begitu di manjakan dengan pemandangan indah yang di lihatnya di sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara menuju ke penginapan tempat mereka akan menginap. Ia bisa melihat pantai-pantai indah dengan laut biru serta pasir putih di sepanjang perjalanan. Tak hanya pantai, Jungkook juga bisa melihat berbagai padang rumput dan hamparan berbagai jenis bunga yang berwarna-warni di sepanjang perjalanan menuju penginapan. Jungkook tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk tidak mengabadikan lewat ponselnya.

Dengan ponsel di tangan dan klik Jungkook sudah mengabadikan pemandangan indah itu. Ia tersenyum dengan hasil jepretannya. Meski tidak seperti hasil foto dari fotografer profesional, tapi hasil jepretannya tidak buruk ataupun mengecewakan.

Jungkook masih saja asik mengabadikan semua pemandangan yang disuguhkan padanya itu tanpa menyadari jika kini mobil van yang ditumpanginya bersama Taehyung dan juga Yoongi telah terparkir di depan sebuah penginapan yang berada tepat di pinggir pantai.

Penginapan itu terlihat besar dan mewah. Suasana di penginapan itu juga sangat tenang dan sangat pas untuk tempat menenangkan pikiran bagi orang yang membutuhkan tempat sunyi.

Yoongi sudah keluar dari dalam van dan mulai berjalan masuk menuju ke sebuah cottage yang sudah di booked sebelumnya sebagai tempat tinggal sementara Taehyung, Yoongi dan juga Jungkook selama tinggal di Jeju. Sebelum Jungkook ikut turun, Jungkook mencoba untuk membangunkan Taehyung yang sepertinya sudah sangat terlelap dalam tidurnya karena posisinya dari awal mereka pergi sampai sekarang tak berubah.

"Taehyung-ssi... Kita sudah sampai..." Ujar Jungkook sambil menepuk lengan Taehyung perlahan. Namun sepertinya tidak ada pergerakan dari Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ssi..." Panggil Jungkook lagi dan kembali menepuk-nepuk lengan Taehyung. Lagi dan lagi Taehyung masih diam, tidak bergerak sama sekali hingga entah panggilan yang keberapa Taehyung baru mulai terlihat bergerak.

"Taehyung-ssi... Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum sebelum beranjak keluar dari dalam van.

"Hoammm..." Taehyung menguap dan meregangkan kedua lengannya sebelum ia beranjak keluar dari dalam van.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di dalam. 2 jam lagi kita baru akan ke lokasi pemotretan." Ujar Yoongi saat melihat Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari dalam van.

Cottage itu tidak terlalu besar memang. Hanya terdiri dari 2 kamar tidur, ruang TV, dapur serta teras dan juga kolam renang di halaman belakang cottage itu. Meski tidak besar, namun cottage itu terasa nyaman dan enak untuk di tempati.

Jungkook mengambil dua buah koper dari dalam bagasi van dan membawa kedua koper itu masuk ke dalam cottage. Ia meletakannya tepat di depan pintu masuk karena ia tidak tahu akan di letakan dimana kedua koper milik Taehyung itu.

"Bawalah satu persatu..." Ujar Yoongi sambil menahan tubuh Jungkook yang sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena beban berat yang diangkatnya.

"Gomawo, oppa..." Balas Jungkook dan di balas seulas senyum dari Yoongi yang kemudian mengambil alih kedua koper dari tangan Jungkook dan meletakkannya di dalam kamar nomor dua yang letaknya di sebelah kanan pintu masuk setelah kamar pertama.

Brukk

Baru saja Jungkook berbalik dan tanpa sengaja tubuhnya bertabrakkan dengan tubuh Taehyung dengan cukup keras hingga lagi-lagi ia hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai kalau saja Taehyung tidak menarik kedua tangannya. Jungkook menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya pinggulnya tidak jadi terbentur dengan lantai yang keras.

"Lihat-lihat kalau berjalan!" Ujar Taehyung ketus sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar pertama yang bisa di pastikan jika Taehyung pasti akan menempati kamar itu.

Jungkook hanya menghendikkan kedua bahunya lalu berjalan kembali ke van untuk menurunkan semua barang bawaan mereka. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Jungkook bolak-balik menurunkan barang dari bagasi van ke dalam cottage berulang-ulang. Dan kini setelah semua barang sudah di turunkan, ia sudah bisa bernafas lega. Ia sandarkan punggunya ke sandaran sofa empuk yang ada di ruang TV mini di dalam cottage itu. Ia merasa sangat lelah saat ini bahkan keringat sudah bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Lelah... Dan aku mengantuk..." Ujar Jungkook lalu menguap. Ia merasakan matanya sudah terasa berat karena efek kelelahan. Namun ia berusaha tetap terjaga karena bagaimana pun setelah ini ia harus ikut ke lokasi pemotretan Taehyung.

Tapi bagaimana pun usaha yang di lakukan Jungkook agar tetap terjaga, pada akhirnya ia pun tertidur juga di sofa. Yoongi baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar dan menemukan Jungkook sudah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengerti kelelahan yang di alami Jungkook. Karena jika dihitung mungkin Jungkook sudah lebih dari 5 kali bolak-balik untuk menurunkan barang dari van.

"Hyung?" Panggil Taehyung saat ia baru saja keluar kamar dan mendapati Yoongi sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar di sebelahnya.

"Ohh Tae apa yang kau lakukan di kamar itu?" Tanya Yoongi. Taehyung mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi tadi.

"Tentu saja istirahat di kamarku. Memang ada apa?"

"Kau tidur denganku. Biarkan kamar itu di tempati oleh Jungkook. Kasihan dia. Apa kau tidak melihatnya sampai tertidur seperti itu di sofa?"

"Shireo! Hyung kan tahu aku tidak suka jika harus membagi kamar dengan orang lain meski dengan hyung sekalipun. Suruh Jungkook tidur di kamar lain saja!"

"Ya! Di cottage ini hanya ada 2 kamar, pabbo!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia tidur denganmu saja hyung."

"Ya! Dia itu yeoja! Yeoja! Jadi tidak mungkin aku berbagi kamar dengannya, pabbo!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja di tidur di sofa! Sofa itu kelihatannya juga empuk dan nyaman jika di tiduri."

"Ya! Dasar! Yasudah biar aku yang pindah ke kamarmu!" Putus Yoongi akhirnya lalu mulai memindahkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kamar yang semula di tempati oleh Taehyung sendiri.

"Ya! Hyung! Andwae! Andwae!"

"Tidak suka? Baiklah selama seminggu ini aku akan menarik semua kartu kreditmu!" Ancam Yoongi dan sukses membuat Taehyung terbelalak.

"Ya! Hyung! Jangan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu, minggir! Aku mau masuk!" Akhirnya dengan pasrah, Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Yoongi untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

SKIP

Jungkook mulai mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasakan kesemutan pada kaki kanannya. Ia sedikit kesulitan menggerakan kakinya dan itu membuat tidurnya jadi terganggu.

"Ahh ternyata aku benar ketiduran disini..." Ujar Jungkook saat menyadari jika dirinya tertidur di sofa. Ia menggapai kaki kanannya yang terasa kesemutan dengan kedua tangannya dan menekan-nekannya sedikit berharap kakinya akan terasa lebih baik.

"Ohh Tuhan sudah jam 2? Yaampun aku belum siap-siap! Pemotretan kan dimulai satu jam lagi! Yaampun!" Ujar Jungkook terkejut saat ia melihat jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua sianh, satu sebelum waktu pemotretan Taehyung yang sudah di jadwalkan.

Dengan kaki yang masih kesemutan, Jungkook memaksa bangkit dan segera bersiap-siap. Namun ia bingung harus kemana. Dua kamar tidur yang ada sudah di tempati oleh Yoongi dan juga Taehyung. Jadi dengan terpaksa, ia akan menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur. Kebetulan koper miliknya juga masih berada di luar. Ia segera mengambil pakaian gantinya secara asal dan langsung berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jungkook langsung segera menanggalkan pakaiannya padahal pintu kamar mandi yang ia gunakan ini tidak terkunci dengan rapat. Ia sudah terlalu terburu-buru sehingga ia tidak menyadari jika pintu kamar mandi itu sedikit terbuka. Jungkook langsung menutup tirai shower sebelum menghujani seluruh tubuhnya dengan air yang keluar dari dalam shower.

"Dasar hyung! Kenapa lama sekali mandinya! Padahal aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin buang air kecil! Ishh!" Keluh Taehyung saat keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Huhh mau tidak mau aku harus memakai kamar mandi di dekat dapur!" Keluhnya lagi dan dengan ogah-ogahan ia berjalan menuju ke arah dapur.

"Dasar hyu-"

Perkataan dan umpatan-umpatan dari mulut Taehyung pun terasa berhenti di tenggorokan saat ia memandang ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia menegak salivanya dengan berat begitu menyadari jika ada orang lain di dalam kamar mandi itu selain dirinya. Dan ia bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya, yaitu bagian pribadinya kini sudah terasa menegak akan pemandangan erotis yang dilihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Siluet seorang yeoja dengan tubuh sempurna yang sedang asik mengeluarkan senandungnya saat air-air dari shower itu menghujani tubuhnya. Seluruh gerakan dan senandung yang ditimbulkan oleh Jungkook membuat Taehyung hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya berdiri itu.

-Oh shit! Aku harus mengurusnya segera!- batin Taehyung saat melirik ke bagian selangkangannya dan ternyata terlihat ada sesuatu yang menimbul dari sana.

Taehyung segera menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dan melesat kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia harus menuntaskan kegiatannya menidurkan adik kecilnya sesegera mungkin. Beruntung saat ia masuk, Yoongi baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap dan juga handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Ohh Tae kau-

Brakk

buru-buru sekali..." ujar Yoongi bingung saat melihat Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi seperti seorang yang kesetanan. Lalu ia mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali bersiap-siap.

SKIP

Jungkook kini sudah terlihat rapi. Dengan t-shirt longgar berwarna serta celana hitam panjang serta flat shoes hitam ia sudah siap untuk menjalankan pekerjaannya di lokasi pemotretan Taehyung untuk pertama kalinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan sebagai seorang asisten artis itu sebenarnya. Namun ia percaya pada dirinya jika ia sangat bisa diandalkan dalam hal apapun. Tak apa kan jika ia percaya diri seperti ini?

Setelah Jungkook mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya tinggi-tinggi, Jungkook segera mengambil tas dan juga beberapa barang keperluan Taehyung yang sudah di masukkan ke dalam satu koper dan membawanya ke van. Yoongi dan Taehyung sudah duduk di dalam van dan terlihat sedang terlibat beberapa obrolan serius. Setelah meletakan koper itu di bagasi, Jungkook pun langsung masuk ke dalam van dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bagian tengah di samping Taehyung seperti biasanya.

Taehyung melirik sekilas ke arah Jungkook saat Jungkook masuk ke dalam van dan mendudukkan dirinya di sampingnya. Jungkook yang sadar jika sedang ditatap Taehyung pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung. Namun sedetik kemudian Taehyung segera menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah Yoongi dan berpura-pura sibuk mendengarkan semua arahan Yoongi. Jungkook hanya menghendikkan bahunya saja melihat sikap Taehyung yang seperti itu karena ia tahu sepertinya Taehyung memang memiliki sifat yang dingin, terutama pada dirinya.

Tak terasa van yang membawa Taehyung, Jungkook dan Yoongi kini sudah berhenti dan terparkir manis di sebuah pantai yang sangat indah. Pantai itu terletak tidak jauh dari cottage tempat mereka menginap. Hamparan pasir putih pantai itu terlihat sangat bersih dan halus. Deburan ombak di pantai itu juga tidak begitu keras dan cenderung tenang. Air lautnya pun berwarna biru cerah dan terlihat sangat indah.

"Cuaca sedang bagus hari ini! Jadi bekerjalah dengan baik! Ohh V! Kau sudah datang? Cepatlah berganti pakaian karena kita akan segera memulai pemotretannya." Ujar seorang fotografer yang terkenal di dunia, Kim Namjoon.

Ya, V memang model tetap yang selalu di bidik oleh Namjoon. Sudah terhitung mungkin puluhan kali Taehyung selalu bekerjasama dengan Namjoon dan semua itu di mulai dari awal kariernya dulu sebelum seterkenal seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan Namjoon sendiri itulah yang dulu menawarkan Taehyung untuk menjadi model. Jadi bisa dibilang Namjoon ini adalah yang menjadi kunci awal kesuksesan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook, tolong berikan script ini pada Taehyung ya. Ia ada di sana. Aku ada keperluan sedikit. Tolong ya..." Ujar Yoongi sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang di sebutkan oleh Yoongi tadi.

Jungkook pun berjalan ke sebuah tenda yang dibangun tepat di pinggir pantai. Tenda itu sengaja di bangun sebagai tempat istirahat untuk model dan juga para kru lain. Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah kursi malas yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana dan memandang ke arah laut.

"Maaf, Taehyung-ssi. Aku di minta Yoongi oppa memberikan script ini." Ujar Jungkook.

"Letakan saja dimeja." Balas Taehyung cuek dan mulai sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Jungkook yang mengerti pun kemudian meletakan lembaran script itu di atas meja kecil tepat di samping Taehyung duduk lalu beranjak pergi. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Taehyung.

"Ehh tunggu-tunggu!"

"Ne?"

"Tolong pesankan aku es kelapa muda. Aku haus." Perintah Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Jungkook.

"Ne." Balas Jungkook lalu beranjak dari hadapan Taehyung untuk memesankan pesanan Taehyung.

Jungkook sudah berjalan hampir 10 menit di pinggir pantai itu dan ia belum juga menemukan tempat yang menjual kelapa muda. Ia pun cukup aneh dengan pesanan Taehyung. Kelapa muda? Apa di pulau Jeju ada yang menjual kelapa muda? Entahlah...

"Aku... Seperti mengenal orang itu..." ujar Jungkook entah kepada siapa saat melihat 2 orang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Kedua orang itu nampak asik berbincang dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan. Mereka nampak mesra satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Jungkook kembali menajamkan penglihatannya karena merasa penasaran dengan sang namja. Dan dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak saat melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Dimana sang namja mengecup bibir sang yeoja dengan sangat mesra. Air mata pun berlomba-lomba jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa amat sakit dan memukul-mukulnya. Berharap dengan cara itu, rasa sakit di dadanya akan berkurang.

"Oppa..." lirih Jungkook.

Tanpa di sadari namja itu melihat keberadaan Jungkook. Matanya pun terbelalak. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan Jungkook.

"Jungkookie?" Ujar namja itu memastikan jika ia benar-benar melihat Jungkook.

Tanpa membalas panggilan namja itu, Jungkook pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari kembali ke lokasi pemotretan. Hatinya sudah benar-benar terasa sakit. Melihat tunanganmu bercumbu dengan yeoja lain di hadapanmu sendiri. Apa itu tidak menyakitkan?

"Jungkookie! Tunggu!" Teriak namja itu dan mencoba mengejar Jungkook namun belum sempat ia mengejarnya, yeoja di sampingnya sudah menarik tangannya dan menahannya untuk pergi.

"Mian, Ryn.. Aku harus mengejarnya. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya..." ujar namja itu dan mencoba melepaslan genggaman tangan sang yeoja.

"Tap- ya! Jung Hoseok!" Teriak yeoja itu kesal karena Hoseok sudah berlari mengejar Jungkook dan meninggalkannya sendirian disana. Ia menatap nanar punggung Hoseok yang semakin jauh dan semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

TBC/END/DELETE?

.

.

.

Chap 2 selesai... Gimana? Tambah kacau? Yaa aku akui tambah kacau chap ini.. mianhae..

Ceritanya pasaran? Kurang greget? Alurnya kecepetan? Gak nyambung? Ahhh mianmianmian mianhae..

Ide saya mandek sampe sini aja.. jadi apa FF ini pantas untuk di lanjut? Atau berenti smpai disini aja? Atau malah di remove aja?

Mian krn lama update. Saya banyak tugas jadi sibuk dan gak punya banyak waktu untuk nerusin FF" saya yang lain. Sekalinya update chapnya mengecewakan. Hahaha mungkin saya memang gak terlalu berbakat jadi author :(

Oke tanpa basa basi review yaa.. mian gabisa balas review kalian satu" tapi jujur aku udah baca semua kok review kalian :)

Oke, see you^^


	3. Chapter 3

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T+ menuju M

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon

Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka

masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan.

Bernaung di bawah entertainment

mereka masing-masing. Di pakai

hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-

abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa

non baku, alur yang cepat, setting

kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa,

cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah

sewaktu-waktu

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada

kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun

alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan

saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide

aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat!

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berlari tak tentu arah. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari kedua matanya, membasahi pipi chubbynya. Jungkook sangat sangat merasakan sakit hati dan kecewa. Melihat tunangan yang selama ini di percayanya bersama bahkan bermesraan dengan yeoja lain di depan matanya benar-benar sangat menyakiti hatinya. Rasa percayanya selama ini pun langsung runtuh begitu saja ketika sudah mengetahui tentang kenyataan yang ada.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya begitu saja di atas pasir di tepi pantai yang sepi. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahaan saat itu namun ia sama sekali tidak ingin kembali ke tempat lokasi pemotretan ataupun penginapan. Ia benar-benar sedang membutuhkan waktu sendirian dan mencari ketenangannya disana.

FLASHBACK ON

Jung Hoseok nama pemuda itu. Dia adalah tunangan dari Jungkook. Ia merupakan seorang model asal Busan, tempat kelahirannya dan Jungkook namun mulai berkarier di Seoul sejak menginjak usia 20 tahun. Ia dan Jungkook merupakan sahabat sejak kecil hingga sampai timbul perasaan cinta di antara keduanya dan memutuskam untuk saling mengikat dalam tali pertunangan terlebih karena usia mereka yang saat itu masih sangat muda.

Dan suatu kebetulan jika ia bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook di Jeju seperti saat ini. Namun sayangnya pertemuan itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Dan karena pertemuan yang tidak disengaja itu pula Jungkook jadi mengetahui apa yang di lakukan Hoseok, tunangannya selama ini yang tidak pernah di ketahuinya.

"Jungkookie! Tunggu!" Teriak Hoseok untuk mencoba mencegah kepergian Jungkook.

Grebb

Jungkook merasakan pergelangan tangan kirinya di tarik kuat oleh seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Hoseok, tunangannya. Jungkook mencoba memberontak untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Hoseok yang mencengkram kuat tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Berontak Jungkook.

"Jungkookie, dengarkan oppa dulu..."

"Apalagi yang harus aku dengar? Dengan melihatnya saja aku sudah tahu, oppa. Jadi cukup lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku untuk pergi!" Balas Jungkook dengan nada kesal dan sarat akan emosi.

Hoseok pun tak bisa berkata banyak. Melihat betapa kacaunya Jungkook saat ini seperti sebuah tamparan keras di wajahnya. Dulu ia sudah berjanji kepada kedua orang tua Jungkook untuk tidak akan pernah membuatnya menangis. Namun sepertinya ia sudah melanggar janjinya sendiri. Dan hanya sebuah penyesalan yang dirasakannya.

"Mianhae, Jungkookie.. Maafkan oppa..."

"Kau jahat oppa.. Kau jahat.." lirih Jungkook dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Mianhae.. Oppa tahu oppa memang brengsek. Tapi.. Oppa juga mencintainya. Oppa mencintai Jaeryn, Kook..." ujar Hoseok penuh kejujuran.

Sesungguhnya Hoseok tidak ingin berkata jujur akan hal yang sudah ia sembunyikan setahun belakangan ini. Namun ia juga tidak mampu untuk menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama dan semakin menyakitkan Jungkook. Ia sadar mungkin ia memang namja paling brengsek yang tega menyakiti hati yeoja sepolos dan sebaik Jungkook. Dan karena itu pula ia semakin merasa tak pantas jika harus di sandingkan dengan Jungkook.

"Mianhae, Kook.. Mian.."

FLASHBACK OFF

"Hikss.." satu isakan pun kembali keluar dari bibirnya. Air mata pun masih saja berlomba-lomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Namun tetap saja pipinya basah karena air mata itu tidak berhenti berproduksi. Perkataan Hoseok begitu menusuk hatinya.

"Ya!" Jungkook mendengar ada sebuah teriakan seseorang yang terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Namun karena ia merasa orang itu tidak memanggilnya, ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Lagipula suasana hatinya saat ini sangat tidak enak. Semuanya berkecamuk membuat dirinya sendiri pusing.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak punya telinga! Sedari tadi aku memanggilmu dan kau ma-" seketika perkataan namja itu terpotong di kala menyadari keadaan Jungkook saat ini.

"Ya! Wae?" Tanyanya namun Jungkook hanya diam tidak menanggapinya.

"Ya! Kau punya mulut kan untuk berbicara. Dan jika aku bertanya, jawablah!" Ujar Taehyung ketus. Ia tidak peduli kondisi Jungkook yang sekarang terlihat seperti apa karena ia paling benci jika diacuhkan oleh orang lain.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Huaaaa..." Tangis Jungkook pun kembali pecah membuat Taehyung panik. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Jungkook menangis seperti ini.

"Y-ya! Ja-jangan menangis! Ya!" Ujar Taehyung panik. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri waspada jika ada orang lain yang lewat. Bisa-bisa ia terkena scandal dan di tuduh ingin berbuat macam-macam.

"Huaaaaa..." Jungkook masih saja terus menangis membuat Taehyung menjadi semakin pusing. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat Jungkook berhenti menangis.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumam Taehyung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kebingungan.

...

Pada akhirnya tangis Jungkook pun kini sudah reda bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari. Masih terdengar sedikit isakan-isakan kecil di bibirnya namun tidak dengan air matanya. Matanya sudah berhenti memproduksi air mata dan mata bulat ini kini terlihat terpejam. Sepertinya Jungkook tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Taehyung hanya memperhatikan wajah damai Jungkook yang tertidur bersandar pada bahunya. Dan entah mengapa, saat melihatnya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Hahhh ada apa denganmu, Taehyung?" Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Hanya dengan melihat wajah damai Jungkook ia sudah merasa gila.

"Ya! Ireona!" Taehyung mencoba membangunkan Jungkook.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan mereka harus segera kembali ke penginapan. Yoongi pasti sudah menunggu mereka disana. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, Yoongi memang langsung kembali ke penginapan dan sudah mengabarkan Taehyung terlebih dulu. Dan karenanya Taehyung merasa kesal karena hanya di tinggal berdua saja dengan Jungkook, asisten yang tidak berguna -menurutnya-.

Taehyung terus mencoba membangunkan Jungkook dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jungkook namun sepertinya Jungkook sudah terlalu pulas di dalam tidurnya.

"Ya! Palli ireona!" Teriak Taehyung akhirnya membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut di dalam tidurnya hingga ia pun terbangun.

"Palli! Kita harus segera kembali!" Ujar Taehyung acuh lalu segera bangkit dan berjalan mendahului Jungkook yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Perlahan, Jungkook bangkit dari posisi tubuhnya tadi dan mencoba menyusul Taehyung yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Namun, baru saja berdiri, ia sudah merasa pusing di kepalanya. Mungkin ini semua efek karena ia terlalu banyak menangis. Ia pun menumpukan satu tangannya ke batang sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dari kejauhan, Taehyung kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan ia dapat melihat jika Jungkook yang sedang menahan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon dengan sebelah tangan memegangi kepalanya. Dengan satu helaan nafas, ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook.

"Menyusahkan! Naiklah! Palli!" Taehyung sudah menjongkokkan dirinya di hadapan Jungkook bermaksud untuk menggendong tubuh Jungkook di punggungnya. Jungkook yang tidak mengerti pun hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Ya! Palli naiklah!" Ujar Taehyung lagi.

Pada akhirnya Jungkook pun naik ke atas punggung Taehyung. Meski ia sedikit bingung dengan perbuatan 'Tuan' nya ini. Tak apa kan Jungkook menganggap Taehyung adalah 'Tuan'nya mengingat ia memang bekerja untuk Taehyung.

Tak ada pembicaraan apapun antara Taehyung dan Jungkook di dalam gendongannya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga Taehyung dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari Jungkook. Sepertinya Jungkook jatuh tertidur kembali.

...

Taehyung segera membaringkan tubuh Jungkook di atas tempat tidur berukuran king di salah satu kamar di penginapan mereka. Kamar itu pada awalnya adalah kamar Yoongi. Namun mengingat jika di dalam penginapan itu hanya tersedia 2 buah kamar, dan mengingat jika Jungkook adalah seorang yeoja diantara mereka, pada akhirnya Yoongi pun pindah ke kamar Taehyung.

"Oppa..." igau Jungkook di dalam tidurnya dan sebuah isakan pun kembali terdengar. Di perjalanan pulang, Taehyung memang sempat mendengar igauan dan isakan dari Jungkook. Namun ia tidak tahu apa yang di tangisi oleh Jungkook mengingat di pantai tadi Jungkook memang tidak menceritakan apapun padanya.

"Oppa... Kenapa oppa begitu jahat padaku?" Igau Jungkook di dalam tidurnya. Taehyung masih saja diam mendengarkannya.

"Jahat? Apa yang di maksud adalah sikapku?" Gumam Taehyung sambil menunjuk dirinya. Ia pun kembali mengingat sikapnya kepada Jungkook belakangan ini. Ia pun sadar sikapnya dan ucapannya pada Jungkook memang sedikit keterlaluan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Hikss.." dan satu isakan pun kembali terdengar dari bibir Jungkook. Taehyung pun membulatkan matanya.

"Apa aku memang sudah benar-benar keterlaluan padanya? Ahhh aniya! Aniya! Itu karena dianya saja yang terlalu cengeng! Hanya karena aku sering membentaknya ia jadi... Ahh molla! Molla!" Pada akhirnya Taehyung pun segera keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

...

Pagi pun menjelang. Matahari pun sudah tidak malu-malu lagi menunjukkan sinarnya. Suara deburan halus ombak di pantai pun terdengar hingga ke dalam sebuah kamar yang di tempati oleh seorang yeoja. Tidurnya semalam tidak begitu nyenyak terlebih dengan mimpi buruk yang di terimanya.

"Ughh..." erangnya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Sudah pagi." Ujarnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya begitu melihat ke arah jendela kaca tanpa tirai yang membuat sinar matahari tak terhalang untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang di tempatinya.

"Kenapa mimpi semalam terasa begitu nyata?" Gumamnya saat mengingat mimpinya semalam yang ia nilai adalah sebuah mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Tok Tok Tok

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Jungkook akan lamunannya pada minpi buruknya itu.

"Kook? Apa aku boleh masuk?" Ujar Yoongi dari balik pintu.

"Ne, oppa. Masuk saja." Balas Jungkook.

CKLEK

Pada akhirnya Yoongi pun masuk ke dalam kamar yang di tempati Jungkook dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan sepiring roti isi dan juga secangkir teh hangat. Jungkook yang melihatnya pun mengerjap bingung.

"Oppa?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya Yoongi dengan raut penuh kekhawatirannya.

"Ne. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Karena Tae bilang semalam kau demam makanya ia menggendongmu hingga pu-"

"Jadi Taehyung-ssi benar menggendongku? Itu bukan mimpi?" Tanya Jungkook dengan raut terkejut. Ia mengira itu adalah mimpi. Karena, jika di pikir, namja seangkuh Taehyung tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal begitu.

"Ne. Ia yang menggendongmu sampai kemari. Wae? Apa kau tidak ingat? Apa karena semalam kau demam kau jadi tidak menyadarinya?" Yoongi pun balik bertanya kepada Jungkook.

"Jika kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi, berarti kejadian itu.. juga bukanlah mimpi?" Gumam Jungkook dengan suara kecil yang hampir tak dapat di dengar oleh Yoongi.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah? Atau kau merasa pusing? Mau oppa ambilkan obat untukmu?" Tanya Yoongi menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

"Aniya, oppa. Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Jungkook lalu segera memasang senyum manis pada wajahnya.

"Geurae.. Ahh ya sarapanlah. Dan hari ini kau istirahat saja disini." Ujar Yoongi dan memberikan sepiring roti isi untuk Jungkook.

"Aniya. Aku tidak apa-apa, oppa. Biarkan aku bekerja. Aku tidak ingin terasa di istimewakan." Tolak Jungkook.

"Tapi kau kan baru saja..."

"Gwenchana, oppa. Bagaimana pun juga aku kan juga bekerja disini."

"Hahh geurae.. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika kau lelah, langsung istirahat. Arra?"

"Arraseo.. Gomawo oppa.."

...

Suasana pemotretan hari ini tak berbeda jauh dengan suasana pemotretan kemarin hanya saja lokasi nya yang berbeda. Pemotretan kali ini berada di sebuah tebing tinggi yang cukup mengerikan namun juga sangat indah. Dari tebing itu, kita bisa melihat betapa indahnya Pulau Jeju. Pantai berpasir putih serta birunya laut yang begitu memanjakan mata.

Taehyung sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang sudah di siapkan untuk pemotretan. Hanya sebuah pakaian casual khas untuk musim panas. Karena tema pemotretan kali ini memang masih berbau summer atau musim panas.

Jungkook duduk di dalam sebuah tenda yang memang selalu di sediakan di saat ada pemotretan outdoor. Tujuan penyediaan tenda itu adalah untuk tempat istirahat sang model juga sebagai tempat make up sang model. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang ada bersama beberapa kru yang lain. Yoongi juga terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya di luar hingga meninggalkan ia sendirian dengan beberapa kru pemotretan yang lain.

Klik

Klik

Taehyung sudah memulai pemotretannya. Beberapa kali ia juga sudah berganti pose mengikuti arahan sang fotografer, Kim Namjoon. Tak bisa di pungkiri Jungkook nampak terpesona dengan Taehyung. Meski menurutnya Taehyung orang yang angkuh dan cuek, namun profesionalitas yang ia tunjukan di dalam pekerjaannya itulah yang membuatnya jadi terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Taehyung atau yang orang lain lebih kenal dengan nama V.

Klik

Klik

"Ya pertahankan posisimu seperti itu, V." Ujar Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan lensa kameranya dari Taehyung.

Klik

Klik

"Ahh annyeonghasaeyo.." ujar beberapa kru saat melihat kedatangan orang lain, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang model lain bersama managernya. Karena Jungkook masih terlalu fokus memperhatikan Taehyung, ia jadi tidak menyadari kedatangan orang itu.

Orang itu-namja- yang baru saja datang, tak sengaja menyadari kehadiran Jungkook di dalam tenda itu. Dan ia pun merasa tak asing dengannya. Seperti pernah bertemu namun tidak tahu pernah bertemu dimana.

"Jimin-ah palli! Kau harus cepat bersiap!" Ujar namja tinggi berkacamata lainnya yang tidak kalah tampan.

"Ne, Jin hyung."

...

Yoongi baru saja masuk ke dalam tenda. Setelah urusannya dengan seseorang di ujung telepon tadi selesai, Yoongi langsung menghampiri Jungkook yang masih duduk diam memperhatikan pemotretan Taehyung yang sudah memasuki sesi ketiga.

"Eoh... Yoongi hyung!" Ujar seorang namja bertubuh atletis dengan ramahnya.

"Annyeong Jimin-ah. Baru datang?"

"Hmm. Tadi pesawatku sempat delay sebentar untung saja tidak terlambat." Balas Jimin lengkap dengan senyum ramahnya.

Park Jimin adalah seorang aktor dan juga seorang model sama seperti V aka Kim Taehyung. Namun yang membedakan mereka adalah dari sikap keduanya. Jika Taehyung di kenal dengan sikap angkuh dan semena-menanya, Jimin terkenal dengan sikap ramah dan baik hatinya. Maka tak heran banyak orang yang lebih menyukai Jimin ketimbang Taehyung. Meski begitu, keprofesionalitas kerja merekalah yang membawa mereka tetap bersaing di dalam dunia modelling itu.

"Ahhh kau... Hmm apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Ujar Jimin kepada Jungkook yang duduk di samping Yoongi. Merasa ada orang yang berbicara dengannya, Jungkook pun segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ne?" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia tidak ingat apakah ia pernah bertemu atau tidak dengan namja di hadapannya ini yang di ketahui bernama Jimin.

"Jimin-ah kau harus se- Neo?!" Perkataan Jin yang awalnya mengarah ke Jimin jadi mengarah ke Jungkook membuat Jungkook semakin membulatkan matanya saat satu telunjuk Jin mengarah padanya.

"Ya! Kau lagi!" Ujar Jin dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Yoongi kebingungan melihat ekspresi Jin dan Jimin yang nampak mengenal Jungkook.

"Tentu aku mengingatnya! Kemarin itu ia yang sudah membuat Jimin terjatuh saat di bandara!" Ujar Jin dengan mata berkilat marah. Seketika Jungkook pun jadi mengingat kejadian di bandara yang cukup memalukan itu.

"Calm down, hyung.." Jimin mencoba menenangkan Jin, managernya.

"Apa aku bisa tenang saat tiba sorenya di Seoul kau minta aku untuk membawamu ke dokter untuk memeriksa lengan dan punggungmu?" Jelas Jin penuh penekanan membuat Jungkook kembali merasa bersalah.

"Separah itukah?" Lirih Jungkook namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Jimin.

"Aniya.. Itu bukan salahmu. Itu karena efekku terjatuh saat syuting bukan karena kejadian di bandara itu. Jin hyung memang sedikit berlebihan." Balas Jimin sedikit berbisik agar tidak di dengar oleh Jin.

"Ya! Aku mendengarnya Park Jimin!" Teriak Jin dan hanya di balas cengiran dari Jimin saja.

"Sudahlah hyung.. Jangan memperpanjang masalah. Lebih baik hyung lanjutkan pekerjaan hyung ya-"

"Ya! Ya! Aku tahu Park Jimin! Jangan mencoba untuk mengajariku!" Kesal Jin lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jimin, Jungkook dan juga Yoongi yang nampak kembali sibuk dengan gadgetnya hingga tak menyadari kepergian Jin.

"Come on Park Jimin! Sekarang giliranmu!" Teriak Namjoon bermaksud untuk memanggil Jimin karena sudah giliran untuknya pemotretan.

"Baiklah saatnya aku kerja. Nanti kita mengobrol lagi ya hmm..."

"Jungkook." Balas Jungkook dengan seulas senyum.

"Ah ne, Jungkook.." lalu Jimin berjalan menuju ke set pemotretan.

Jimin dan Taehyung pun berpapasan di jalan. Dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Jimin mencoba ramah dengan memasang senyum ke arah Taehyung meski hanya di balas tatapan tajam dari Taehyung. Meski mereka sering bekerjasama dalam berbagai pemotretan, namun hubungan antara Taehyung dan Jimin tak bisa di katakan baik. Atau lebih tepatnya Taehyung selalu bersikap angkuh pada Jimin yang terus mencoba bersikap ramah padanya.

-Tak usah berlagak sok ramah, bodoh.- batin Taehyung saat berjalan melewati Jimin.

"Ya! Jung- ahh siapapunlah namamu! Ambilkan aku air!" Perintah Taehyung seenaknya pada Jungkook.

"Ah, ne.." balas Jungkook sekenanya dan berjalan untuk mengambil sebotol air untuk Taehyung.

"Tae-ah.." panggil Yoongi membuat Taehyung segera menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Yoongi.

"Ne. Wae hyung?"

"Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke Seoul. Ada beberapa berkas yang harus aku bereskan di perusahaan. Tak apa kan jika aku tinggal kau dan Jungkook disini?"

"Kau tidak mengajak Jungkook ju- auu appo hyung! Kenapa memukul kepalaku!" Ringis Taehyung sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sempat di pukul dengan segulung kertas oleh Yoongi.

"Memang kau pikir kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendirian?" Sindir Yoongi dan di balas decihan saja oleh Taehyung.

"Masih 2 hari lagi kalian disini. Dan kau! Jangan macam-macam dengan Jungkook saat aku tidak ada, mengerti?" Ancam Yoongi.

"Ya hyung! Memang kau pikir aku om-om mesum? Memang kau berpikir aku akan macam-macami yeoja itu seperti apa, hah? Aishh jinjja!" Kesal Taehyung tak terima di tuduh yang bukan-bukan.

"Geurae. Aku percaya padamu. Ahh aku harus segera ke penginapan untuk mengambil barangku dan aku harus segera kembali ke Seoul setelahnya." Yoongi baru saja ingin beranjak namun kehadiran Jungkook menghentikan niatnya sebentar.

"Ahh Kook-ah. Oppa harus kembali ke Seoul sekarang. Tak apa kan jika kau harus menggantikan tugas oppa sementara?" Ujar Yoongi membuat Jungkook sedikit bingung.

"Ne?"

"Oppa akan mengemailmu nanti apa tugas yang harus kau lakukan untuk menggantikanku sementara. Aku harus kembali sekarang. Annyeong." Ujar Yoongi lalu berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih membulatkan matanya karena bingung dan terkejut.

"Ehemm jadi, mana minumku?" Interupsi Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ahh ne.. Ini, Taehyung-ssi..."

...

Jadwal pemotretan masih saja berlangsung bahkan hingga hari sudah sore seperti ini. Dan mereka semua pun mau tak mau melewati jam makan siang mereka di sana. Beruntung semua sudah di siapkan oleh para kru hingga tidak menyebabkan para kru bahkan model sendiri jadi kelaparan.

Semakin sore, angin yang berhembus pun menjadi semakin kencang. Meski begitu, pemotretan yang berlangsung pun tetap berjalan lancar terlihat tak terganggu sedikitpun.

"Hatchii..." Jungkook pun bersin. Mungkin ia sudah kedinginan berlama-lama disana. Dan salahkan dengan pakaian yang di kenakannya saat ini. Hanya sebuah kaos tipis yang membalut tubuhnya yang dipastikan tidak dapat menahan hawa angin dingin yang berhembus kencang.

"Aigoo.. Pakailah jaketku." Ujar sebuah suara tak asing dari belakang tubuh Jungkook.

"Ahh tak perlu, Jimin-ssi.." tolak Jungkook dengan lembut takut menyinggung perasaan Jimin.

"Tak apa. Pakailah. Kau sedang sangat membutuhkannya. Setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi rasa dingin sampai menunggu pemotretan selesai. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi. Panggil saja aku Jimin." Ujar Jimin sedikit memaksa Jungkook menerima pinjaman jaketnya.

"N-ne, gomawo.." balas Jungkook akhirnya dan menerima jaket pemberian dari Jimin.

Setelahnya keduanya pun kembali hening. Jungkook masih memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan, tempat Taehyung berpose dan Namjoon yang kembali memotretnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jimkn yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini. Ia baru saja mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian yang sejak awal datang di pakainya. Sesi pemotretannya sudah selesai sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Jadi kau bekerja pada Tae- ahh V?" Tanya Jimin.

"Hmm. Aku adalah asisten barunya." Balas Jungkook singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung yang masih terus berpose.

"Lalu apa Tae- ahh V suka bersikap semena-mena padamu?"

"Ne?"

"A-ahh a-ani.. Mak-maksudku hmm ya kau tahu? Aku banyak mendengar jika dia itu suka bersikap semena-mena kepada orang lain. Lalu apa dia juga bersikap seperti itu padamu?" Jelas Jimin membuat Jungkook ber-oh ria.

"Aku juga banyak mendengar tentang hal itu."

"Lalu? Apa benar jika di-"

"Kalian berbicara seperti itu karena kalian hanya sebatas melihatnya dari luar. Tapi jika kalian mengenalnya, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu." Bela Jungkook dan membuat Jimin terdiam.

"Sebenarnya ia baik. Tapi terkadang cara penyampaian dan perkataannya saja yang salah dan malah terkesan sedikit kasar. Tapi over all dia baik." Sambung Jungkook yang membuat Jimin semakin terdiam.

"O-oh.. Jadi begitu.. Ya kau benar. Aku memang tidak mengenalnya secara dekat. Karena yah kau tahu sendiri. Ia sedikit dingin dengan orang lain." Balas Jimin sedikit berbisik.

"Jimin-ah! Kajja kita kembali ke penginapan!" Teriak Jin menginterupsi pembicaraan antara Jimin dengan Jungkook.

"Sebentar lagi hyu-"

"Cepatlah! Kita kembali sekarang!" Balas Jin penuh penegasan dan Jimin pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Arraseo.. Jungkook-ah aku duluan ya! Jangan lupa makan malam dan minum obat! Annyeong!" Ujar Jimin dan beranjak pergi mengikuti Jin.

Dan dari kejauhan nampak ada raut dan tatapan tidak suka yang terpancar dari mata tajamnya saat melihat kedekatan antara Jimin dan Jungkook. Namun sedetik kemudian orang itu pun langsung kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya yang masih belum terselesaikan. Dan orang yang dimaksud itu, adalah Kim Taehyung.

...

Hari pun sudah menjelang malam. Pemotretan pun sudah selesai. Jungkook dan Taehyung kini sudah kembali ke penginapan mereka. Setelah mandi dan menyantap makan malam yang disiapkan oleh Jungkook, mereka pun kembali dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Taehyung yang segera masuk ke kamarnya dan Jungkook yang memilih duduk-duduk di tepi kolam yang ada di belakang cottage.

Splashh

Jungkook menggoyangkan kakinya yang ia masukkan setengah ke dalam kolam. Udara malam itu memang sedikit dingin. Namun Jungkook sama sekali tidak berniat mengangkat kedua kakinya dari dalam kolam. Karena ia memang suka bermain air. Sedari kecil hidup di Busan yang notabennya di kelilingi pantai, membuat siapapun yang hidup disana akan serasa familiar dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan pantai apalagi air. Begitupula dengan Jungkook.

"Ahh aku lupa memulangkan jaket ini.." gumam Jungkook saat menyadari jaket hitam yang sedang di pakainya yang nampak terlihat sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"Untung besok kita bertemu lagi. Aku berniat memulangkan jaket ini padanya." Ujar Jungkook lagi dan lagi-lagi kembali menggoyangkan kedua kakinya di dalam air kolam.

Di saat keheningan yang melanda, ekor matanya menatap benda yang terasa tak asing pada jari manis tangan kanannya. Sebuah cincin perak bertahta sebuah permata. Itu adalah cincin tunangannya yang selalu ia kenakan setiap saat dan enggan untuk ia lepas.

Namun kini saat ia melihat cincin itu kembali, bayangan Hoseok dan yeoja yang bersamanya kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Dan hatinya kembali sakit saat mengingatnya terlebih mengingat perkataan jujur Hoseok akan perasaannya kepada yeoja itu. Dan air mata kembali menetes dari mata kirinya. Tak mau terus menerus mengingatnya, ia pun segera melepas cincin perak yang sudah selama 2 tahun ini tersemat di jari manisnya.

Taehyung baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Ia berencana untuk mengambil segelas air dari dalam dapur. Ia merasa haus setelah terbangun dari tidurnya beberapa jam yang lalu setelah habis makan malam. Namun saat ia berencana ingin ke dapur, matanya menangkap sosok seorang yeoja berambut hitam yang sedang duduk sendirian di tepi kolam. Dan ia sangat yakin jika itu adalah Jungkook. Niat jahil pun langsung muncul di dalam otaknya.

Taehyung dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang nampak sedang melamun karena ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Taehyung. Taehyung berjinjit agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat menyadarkan Jungkook dan membuat rencananya gagal. Saat ia sudah tepat berada di belakang Jungkook...

"Doorrrrr!" Teriak Taehyung dengan kuatnya di sebelah telinga Jungkook membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget seketika hingga hampir terjatuh ke dalam kolam. Dan melihatnya, Taehyung pun tertawa puas.

"Hahahaha bodoh!" Ujar Taehyung lalu berjalan kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil segelas air sesuai niatnya semula.

"Aigoo! Cincinku!" Teriak Jungkook saat menyadari cincinnya sudah tidak berada di tangannya. Dan kemungkinan besar cincin itu sudah berada di dasar kolam.

"Aigoo.. Bagaimana aku harus mengambilnya!" Ujar Jungkook panik.

Jungkook nampak berjalan mondar-mandir di tepi kolam. Ia memikirkan cincin itu yang pasti sudah berada di dasar kolam. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan masuk ke dalam kolam dan mencari cincin itu atau tidak. Baru saja ia akan menyemplungkan dirinya masuk ke dalam kolam, dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung segera mengurungkan niatnya kembali.

"Aku harus mengambilnya!" Putus Jungkook akhirnya.

Dengan perlahan, ia pun segera menuruni tangga besi yang ada di tepi kolam. Sejujurnya, Jungkook tidak bisa berenang. Meski ia sangat senang bermain air, namun untuk berenang, Jungkook sangat membencinya. Ia memiliki trauma sendiri dengan yang namanya berenang. Dan karena cincin itu ia mau tidak mau harus mencoba memberanikan dirinya masuk ke dalam kolam yang terlihat cukup dangkal.

Jungkook sudah berada di tangga terakhir paling bawah kolam. Namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa merasakan dasar kolam. Ia mengumpat kebodohan dirinya. Ternyata kolam yang di lihatnya ini tidak sedangkal yang ia kira.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Jungkook dengan raut panik. Jika ia naik, lalu siapa yang akan mengambil cincin itu?

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba menyelam dan tetap berpegangan pada tangga ini. Ya, begitu lebih baik." Putus Jungkook akhirnya.

"Jungkook fighting!" Ujar Jungkook menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Blup blup blup

Jungkook kini sudah berada di dalam air. Ia sedang mencoba mencari benda kecil miliknya itu. Ia sedikit kesulitan karena dasar kolam yang cukup terlihat masih jauh di bawah kakinya sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas cincin miliknya.

"Hahhh hahhh hahhh.." Jungkook kembali mengangkat kepalanya ke permukaan untuk mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Jungkook kau pasti bisa! Fighting!" Dan seketika Jungkook pun kembali masuk ke dalam air tanpa melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari tangga besi yang menempel di pinggir kolam.

Jungkook menyelam semakin dalam agar ia bisa mencapai dasar kolam. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas pun ia gunakan untuk meraba-raba dasar kolam. Dan dapat. Ia merasakan cincin itu. Namun karena sedikit jauh, Jungkook terus menyelam semakin dalam. Ia mencoba meraih cincin itu sekuat tenanganya.

-Sedikit lagi, Kook.- batinnya.

Namun karena licin, sebelah tangan yang tadinya memegang tangga besi pun terlepas. Jungkook pun langsung panik seketika. Ia mencoba kembali meraih pegangan tangga ataupun itu namun sayang semua terasa jauh. Dan Jungkook tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Suara kecipakan dari kolam sedikit menggangu ketengangan seorang Taehyung yang sedang duduk di meja bar mini di dapur. Ia baru saja membuat secangkir teh dan suara berisik yang berasal dari kolam membuatnya kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan yeoja bodoh itu?" Ujarnya dan segera berjalan menuju ke kolam.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook di dalam kolam.

Splashh splashh

"To- blup blup long blup blup blup"

"Ya! Kalau tidak bisa berenang, kenapa malah masuk ke kolam? Aishh jinjja!" Ujar Taehyung dan segera menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam berniat untuk menolong Jungkook.

"Uhukk uhukk uhukk.." Jungkook terbatuk tepat saat Taehyung berhasil menolongnya dan mengangkatnya hingga ke tepi kolam.

"Bodoh! Sudah tahu tidak bisa berenang! Kenapa malah nekad masuk ke kolam? Menyusahkan!" Ujar Taehyung dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Uhukk uhukk goma uhukk wo uhukk uhukk" balas Jungkook mencoba untuk berterima kasih.

"Bodoh!" Umpat Taehyung dan segera masuk ke dalam untuk segera berganti pakaiannya yang basah.

...

Taehyung kini sudah mengganti pakaiannya yang basah tadi dengan pakaiannya yang kering. Ia merasa cukup kedinginan terlebih air di dalam kolam itu memang dingin. Ia berniat untuk kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil kembali secangkir teh hangatnya tadi untuk mengurangi rasa dingin di tubuhnya. Dengan handuk yang masij bertengger di atas rambutnya yang basah, Taehyung pun berjalan kembali menuju ke mini bar di dekat dapur.

"Ya! Apa yang di lakukan yeoja bodoh itu? Aishh jinjja!" Ujar Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook yang masih terduduk di tepi kolam dengan pakaiannya yang masih basah.

Dengan beragam umpatan, Taehyung pun kembali menghampiri Jungkook. Handuknya yang masih berada di atas kepalanya pun segera ia lemparkan ke arah Jungkook. Dan lemparan itu pun tepat mengenai kepala Jungkook.

"Ya!" Seketika Taehyung langsung menarik tubuh Jungkook agar tak kembali jatuh ke dalam kolam. Matanya terpejam dan kemungkinan sepertinya ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aishh jinjja! Yeoja ini benar-benar menyusahkan!" Ujar Taehyung dan segera menggendong Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook.

Taehyung sudah membaringkan tubuh Jungkook di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size. Dan ia kembali mengamati bajunya yang lagi-lagi basah terkena air dari baju yang di kenakan oleh Jung- mengingat baju yang basah, mata Taehyung langsung beralih mendapati tubuh Jungkook yang benar-benar terlihat basah. Jaket hitam yang di kenakan Jungkook terlihat basah total.

"Hahh.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ck"

"Ya! Bangunlah! Ya!" Taehyung mencoba mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jungkook untuk membangunkan Jungkook.

"Ya! Cepat bangunlah!" Lagi Taehyung mengguncang tubuh Jungkook namun tak mendapat respon apapun dari Jungkook.

"Ck! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika ia tidak mengganti pakaiannya, ia bisa saja sakit! Ck!" Ujar Taehyung panik.

Taehyung melirik ke arah jaket hitam yang di kenakan Jungkook. Dan sedetik kemudian ia pun segera menurunkan resleting jaket itu dan melepaskan jaket itu dari tubuh Jungkook.

"Mianhae.. Tapi jika kau terus memakai baju basah begini, kau bisa sakit." Gumam Taehyung sambil melepaskan jaket itu perlahan dari tubuh Jungkook.

Dan Taehyung lagi-lagi menyadari bahwa tak hanya jaket Jungkook saja yang basah tapi juga seluruh kaus dan celana yang di kenakan Jungkook basah. Dan Taehyung semakin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Otteokhae?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hohoho finally update again yeyy.. Mian ya readersdul kalau update nya terlalu lama. Karena ada berbagai macam gangguan yang aku alami dalam menulis FF. Semua doc FF hilang dan membuat aku harus menulis ulang yang jadi memakan banyak waktu. Dan untuk cerita Complicated Relationship itu aku sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan. Karena well semua FF aku belum rampung di tambah lanjutan FF itu doc nya semua hilang dan yehh ide ceritanya pun jadi berhamburan kemana-mana fiuhhh..

Ohh dan aku mau bilang terima kasih untuk readersdul yang udah memberikan saran web atau cara apa yang bisa aku gunain untuk buka web ini yang well biasanya langsung masuk internet positif. Dan karena sarannya, sekarang aku bisa akses web ini tanpa hambatan apapun uhhh jeongmal gomawoyo readersdul hehehe

Oh ya mian chap ini aku belum kasih adegan NC nya yahh.. well masih sedikit bingung gimana buat Taehyung yang angkuh dan cuek begitu bisa membuat Jungkook klepek-klepek sama dia. Apalagi disini Jungkook baru patah hati dan adanya Jimin disini menambah sedikit err ya begitulah gamau kasih bocoran dulu hehehe so review again yah readersdul^^


	4. Chapter 4

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon

Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka

masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan.

Bernaung di bawah entertainment

mereka masing-masing. Di pakai

hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-

abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa

non baku, alur yang cepat, setting

kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa,

cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah

sewaktu-waktu, NC Inside!

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada

kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun

alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan

saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide

aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat!

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

Taehyung melirik ke arah jaket hitam yang di kenakan Jungkook. Dan sedetik kemudian ia pun segera menurunkan resleting jaket itu dan melepaskan jaket itu dari tubuh Jungkook.

"Mianhae.. Tapi jika kau terus memakai baju basah begini, kau bisa sakit." Gumam Taehyung sambil melepaskan jaket itu perlahan dari tubuh Jungkook.

Dan Taehyung lagi-lagi menyadari bahwa tak hanya jaket Jungkook saja yang basah tapi juga seluruh kaus dan celana yang di kenakan Jungkook basah. Dan Taehyung semakin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Otteokhae?"

Akhirnya dengan satu tarikan nafas, Taehyung kembali mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada kaus putih yang di kenakan Jungkook dan mencoba untuk melepaskannya. Dengan susah payah Taehyung menelan salivanya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tetaplah seorang lelaki normal yang penuh dengan hormon menyebalkan. Ia pasti akan bereaksi jika saja ia disuguhkan dengan errr Taehyung tak mau membayangkannya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping agar ia tidak dapat melihat langsung tubuh Jungkook yang pasti akan terekspos jika kaus itu berhasil ia lepaskan. Dan sialnya, kaus itu tak juga lepas.

Taehyung sedikit mengangkat tubuh Jungkook agar mempermudahnya melepaskan t-shirt putih yang sudah sangat basah itu. Dan tangannya kini bisa merasakan betapa halusnya kulit Jungkook secara langsung pada telapak tangannya. Dan ohh Kim Taehyung merasakan hormonnya mulai melonjak.

-Sial! Jangan di saat seperti ini!- batin Taehyung penuh kekesalan.

Glek

Taehyung kembali menelan salivanya dengan berat saat matanya melirik ke arah tubuh bagian atas Jungkook yang sudah polos menampilkan payudara sintalnya. Yang sialnya Jungkook tidak memakai bra! Ohh Kim Taehyung sudah benar-benar hampir gila! Sungguh ia tidak bisa melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggoda itu lebih lama. Payudara montok dengan nipple pink itu begitu menggoda dan melonjakkan hormon kelelakian Taehyung.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Jauhkan tanganmu Taehyung bodoh!" Umpatnya.

Namun sepertinya tangannya itu tak bisa di ajak bekerjasama dengan pikirannya. Sepertinya Taehyung sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Hingga kedua tangan Taehyung itu kini sudah menangkup kedua payudara Jungkook dan...

"Shit! Lihat! Sekarang kau jadi nampak seperti seseorang yang hendak memperkosa yeoja yang lemah, bodoh! Argghhhh!" geram Taehyung namun sungguh payudara montok itu memang benar-benar menggodanya hingga...

"Ughhh.." sebuah desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jungkook saat kedua tangannya tanpa sengaja -atau memang sengaja- meremas kedua payudara montok dan menggoda itu. Dan lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya bisa merutuki kebodohan dirinya.

-Pabboya! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!- rutuk Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Namun tangannya tetap tak berhenti.

"Ughh.." dan lagi-lagi sebuah lenguhan kembali keluar dari bibir Jungkook.

"Ahhhh cukup!" Teriaknya geram dan segera menjauhkan kedua tangannya. Dan ia pun langsung segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat sangat memerah. Bahkan merahnya mungkin sudah menyaingi merahnya tomat.

Dan segera saja Taehyung langsung mengambil asal pakaian milik Jungkook dari dalam koper miliknya untuk segera menutupi tubuh polos Jungkook itu. Sebuah sweeter berwarna merah maroon langsung Taehyung pakaikan di tubuh Jungkook. Setelahnya ia langsung beranjak dari dalam kamar untuk segera pergi ke dalam kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan adik kecilnya yanh sepertinya sudah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

-Shit! Dasar bodoh kau Kim Taehyung!- umpatnya dalam hati saat melihat ke arah selangkangannya.

...

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Taehyung, Jungkook mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing dan tubuhnya terasa sedikit menggigil. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh rambutnya yang masih terasa basah.

"Eoh? Bukankah tadi aku ada di kolam? Lalu kenapa aku ada di- omo! Sejak kapan aku memakai baju ini? Bukankah tadi aku... Arghhh apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Jungkook terlihat panik karena tidak mengetahui dan mengingat apapun. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia sempat pingsan di pinggir kolam saat berniat mengambil cincinnya yang..

"Astaga! Cincin itu!" Dengan segera Jungkook pun kembali beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mengingat soal cincin, Jungkook pun berniat ingin mengambilnya kembali. Ia sudah tidak peduli bagaimana penampilannya sekarang dan rasa sakit di kepalanya karena cincin itu sangat penting untuknya.

Baru beberapa langkah Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Jungkook mengerutkan kening saat mendengar suara-suara aneh itu. Karena penasaran, Jungkook pun berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu kamar yang di tempati oleh Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ssi?" Panggil Jungkook namun ia tak mendapat balasan apapun dari Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin penasaran.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung-ssi?" Karena semakin penasaran, Jungkook pun mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang kebetulan tak terkunci itu.

"Taehyung-ssi?" Panggil Jungkook lagi dan masih tak mendapat jawab.

"Shit!" Terdengar sebuah umpatan yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi. Mendengarnya, Jungkook pun kembali berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tak terkunci dengan rapat.

"Fuck you Kook! Shhhh.." terdengar lagi umpatan dari mulut Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengerutkan telinganya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Taehyung dan itu semakin membuatnya penasaran.

"Ohhh yess shhh ahh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya melihat Taehyung yang membelakangi dirinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Taehyung sebenarnya dan mengapa sedaritadi terus mengumpat? Begitulah pikirnya.

"T-Taehyung-ssi?" Panggil Jungkook dan seketika Taehyung pun terdiam dan berhenti mengumpat. Melihatnya, Jungkook pun mencoba untuk mendekati Taehyung yang masih terdiam pada posisinya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Taehyung membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut.

"K-kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Jungkook dengan langkah yang semakin lama semakin dekat ke arah Taehyung.

"Pergi dari sini!"

"Ne?"

"Ku bilang pergi dari sini!" Teriak Taehyung lagi namun Jungkook tak mengindahkannya bahkan ia kini sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Taehyung.

"T-Taehyung-ssi..." dengan tangan bergetar, Jungkook pun menepuk bahu tegap Taehyung.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang bisa aku... bantu?"

Grep

Taehyung pun segera meraih sebelah tangan Jungkook dan melemparkan sebuah seringaian pada Jungkook membuat Jungkook sedikit berjengit.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk pergi. Tapi kenapa masih disini?" Tanya Taehyung dengan sorot mata tajam seolah mengintimidasi Jungkook.

"A-aku hanya khawatir. Aku pikir kau ingin meminta bantuan padaku jadi.."

"Ya aku memang membutuhkan bantuanmu dan aku harap kau jangan menyesal." Balas Taehyung dengan seringaian yang semakin nyata di wajah tampannya. Melihat seringaian itu, entah mengapa Jungkook merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia merinding.

"A-apa mak-maksud- hmmphhh"

Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan perkataannya, bibirnya sudah lebih dulu di bungkam oleh bibir Taehyung. Jungkook pun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya karena terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Taehyung sedikit mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga tubuh mungil Jungkook terhimpit dengan wastafel.

Perlahan namun pasti, Taehyung mulai melumat pelan bibir Jungkook membuat Jungkook hanya bisa sedikit melenguh dan menikmati ciuman itu. Bahkan Taehyung sesekali mulai mengigit bibir bawah Jungkook membuat lidahnya bisa masuk dengan leluasa ke dalam mulut Jungkook dan mengeksplor apapun yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hmmpphh" sebuah desahan terdengar dari bibir Jungkook di sela-sela ciuman yang mulai memanas.

Taehyung mulai memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan kembali melumat bibir Jungkook. Lidahnya pun tak segan mengajak lidah Jungkook untuk bertarung. Menekan, mendorong bahkan membelitnya membuat Jungkook pun mau tak mau membalasnya mengikuti instingnya.

Kedua lengan Jungkook kini bahkan sudah melingkar indah di leher Taehyung dan sesekali meremas rambut belakang Taehyung untuk menyalurkan perasaannya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jungkook, satu lengan Taehyung pun sudah melingkar pada pinggang ramping Jungkook sementara lengan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Jungkook agar bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Suara kecipakan saliva pun memenuhi ruangan kamar mandi yang sepi itu. Keringat pun mulai mengucur dari pelipis keduanya mengingat hawa di dalam ruangan itu menjadi memanas akibat kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan.

"Ugghhh.." desahan kembali terdengar dari bibir Jungkook saat lengan Taehyung yang awalnya memeluk pinggangnya, kini malah beralih masuk ke dalam sweater yang dikenakannya. Jari-jarinya bermain-main di sekitar pinggang dan perutnya membuat dirinya terasa di sengat ribuan volt.

Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya bergetar akan sensasi yang di dapatnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Kedua lengannya yang tadi mencengkram kuat leher Taehyung, kini terlihat mengendur.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sesaat setelah Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sementara Jungkook sibuk mengambil oksigen, Taehyung kini mulai mengecupi pangkal leher putih Jungkook hingga ke bahunya yang sedikit terekspos akibat sweater kebesaran yang dikenakannya.

Jungkook merasa semakin melemas ketika tangan Taehyung kini mulai menangkup dan sedikit meremas payudaranya. Kakinya terasa mati rasa hingga membuatnya jadi sulit berdiri dan menopang tubuhnya. Melihatnya, Taehyung pun tak sungkan mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan mendudukkannya di atas washtafel yang berdiri kokoh disana.

"Ahhh~" satu desahan lolos dari bibir Jungkook di saat Taehyung memberikan sebuah tanda berwarna merah keunguan di bagian pangkal lehernya. Bahkan tak hanya satu tanda saja yang di tinggalkan namun ada beberapa tanda disana.

Jungkook hanya bisa memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi yang bergejolak aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya pun bahkan sudah kembali melingkar indah di leher Taehyung dan meremas rambut belakang namja itu saat namja itu kembali meninggalkan tanda di leher putih nan jenjangnya.

Srettt

Taehyung nampaknya tidak mau berlama-lama bermain. Kedua tangannya kini semakin turun ke bagian hotpants yang di kenakan Jungkook. Ia membuka kancing beserta resleting hotpants itu lalu melepaskan hotpants itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Uhhh~" desahan kembali lolos dari bibir Jungkook saat salah satu tangan Taehyung mulai menyentuh daerah kemaluannya yang masih tertutupi underware.

Mendengar desahan dari Jungkook, libido Taehyung pun semakin naik bahkan bagian bawahnya sendiri sudah terasa semakin sesak. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama!

Dengan satu tarikan, Taehyung pun sudah berhasil melepaskan benda nista bernama underware itu membuat Taehyung bisa melihat dan merasakan langsung kemaluan Jungkook yang terasa sedikit basah. Tanpa menunggu lama, Taehyung pun ikut menanggalkan boxer dan underware yang di kenakannya menyisakan adik kecilnya yang sudah sangat menegang.

Penglihatan Jungkook sudah terasa tak benar. Semua yang ia lihat terasa buram. Ini semua berkat sensai dahsyat yang ia dapat dari setiap sentuhan Taehyung. Bahkan saat Taehyung mulai menggendong tubuhnya ala koala hug saja ia sudah tidak sadar.

Taehyung memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas kloset dengan Jungkook berada di pangkuannya dan berhadapan langsung dengannya. Jungkook hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan saat junior Taehyung yang sudah menegang itu tanpa sengaja bergesekan langsung dengan klitorisnya.

Taehyung mulai mengocok juniornya kembali sebagai persiapan sebelum juniornya masuk ke dalam lubang Jungkook. Matanya sudah berkilat penuh nafsu sekarang. Sungguh libidonya sudah benar-benar naik.

"Akhh.." teriak Jungkook saat ujung junior Taehyung yang tak bisa di bilang kecil itu mulai mencoba membobol dinding pertahanannya. Jungkook benar-benar merasakan sakit yang teramat. Ia merasa tubuhnya bahkan seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Sungguh rasanya sangat sakit hingga membuatnya menangis.

"F-fuck ahhh.." umpat Taehyung saat merasakan juniornya terasa di jepit kuat di dalam lubang kemaluan Jungkook. Meski begitu, ia dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya terlebih kenikmatan ini sangat berbanding jauh di bandingkan saat bermain solo.

Taehyung sedikit mengeram di karenakan posisinya saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan dan menyulitkannya untuk bergerak dengan bebas. Taehyung pun berinisiatif melingkarkan kedua kaki Jungkook pada pinggangnya dan membawa tubuh mungil yeoja itu ke dalam pangkuannya yang kini duduk di atas kloset. Dan keadaan seperti ini lebih memudahkannya.

Keduanya nampak sangat menikmati kegiatan panas mereka itu. Bahkan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhenti menggerak-gerakkan pinggul membuat tubuh keduanya terhentak-hentak dengan cukup keras. Suara desahan dari kedua bibir mereka pun menjadi alunan pengiring kegiatan panas itu.

Jungkook hanya bisa mengigiti bibir bawahnya saat junior Taehyung menghantam telak titik terdalamnya. Kedua tangannya pun kini hanya bisa melingkar di leher Taehyung bahkan sesekali menjambaki rambut belakang Taehyung membuat Taehyung terkadang menjerit saat rambut belakangnya ditarik dan kuku-kuku Jungkook terasa menggores bagian belakang leher, bahu, hingga punggungnya.

"Ahhhh..." teriak keduanya saat keduanya sama-sama telah mencapai klimaks. Taehyung duduk bersandar pada belakang kloset yang didudukinya. Dadanya naik turun setelah mencapai klimaksnya. Bahkan wajah hingga pakaiannya kini sudah basah penuh dengan peluhnya. Tak berbeda dengan Taehyung, Jungkook pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Taehyung. Ia sudah sangat lemas tak ada tenaga. Matanya pun sudah terpejam dengan nafas memburu seperti orang yang habis lari maraton.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari, Jungkook sudah terlelap dalam posisinya itu. Jungkook sudah terlihat benar-benar kelelahan. Bahkan yeoja itu sampai tidak menyadari jika tubuh mereka masih menyatu.

Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya berat karena telalu lama menahan beban tubuh Jungkook. Ia pun mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Jungkook namun tak ada respon apapun dari yeoja itu.

"Apa boleh buat.." Ujarnya dan kembali menggendong tubuh Jungkook.

Taehyung membawa tubuh Jungkook untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tak mungkin keluar dan menggendong Jungkook dalam keadaan ehem seperti itu. Keadaan dimana tubuh mereka masih bersatu begitu. Jika ada yang melihat, pasti akan menjadi berita heboh meski ia tahu jika di dalam cottage itu tak mungkin ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Tapi yasudahlah...

Dengan perlahan Taehyung menarik keluar adik kecilnya yang masih tertanam di dalam Jungkook, tak ingin membuat tidur yeoja itu jadi tak nyaman. Setelahnya, ia mulai menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga yeoja itu.

"Gomawo... Dan mianhae.."

.

.

.

Pagi pun menjelang. Sinar matahari pun mulai masuk ke celah-celah jendela menyinari sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan nuansa kayu. Seorang yeoja terlihat mulai mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari tanpa sengaja menyilaukan matanya.

"Ahh.." desis yeoja itu kesakitan saat ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang semula masih terpejam pun kini mulai sedikit terbuka.

"Ahh sakit sekali.." keluhnya saat merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya. Potongan demi potongan ingatan semalam pun mulai memenuhi otaknya.

"Astaga! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan!" Teriaknya histeris. Matanya yang sudah bulat pun menjadi semakin membulat.

"Aku rasa aku memang bodoh! Akhhhh..." teriaknya frustasi sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

Jungkook pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia tidak merasa familiar dengan kamar ini. Bukan ini bukan kamar yang ia tempati di cottage ini tapi ini...

"Astagaaaaaa..." lagi-lagi Jungkook pun kembali berteriak.

CKLEK

"Wae? Gwenchana?" Tanya Taehyung yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandinya dengan keadaan topless dan rambut yang masih basah.

Melihatnya, Jungkook kembali berteriak dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Taehyung pun hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya tanda bingung.

"Kau ba-"

"Jangan mendekat!" Potong Jungkook saat Taehyung mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mianhae.." lirih Taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam dan segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap ke arah Taehyung.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf untuk semalam." Sambung Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin terdiam.

"Seharusnya semalam kita..."

Taehyung memang suka bermain-main dengan banyak yeoja bahkan ia pun sudah menyetubuhi yeoja sebanyak yang ia mau. Namun entah kenapa, saat melakukannya dengan Jungkook semalam, ada sebuah perasaan berbeda yang ia rasakan. Perasaan bersalah yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Meski ia tahu mereka melakukannya juga karena diawali kebodohan dan hasrat yang tak bisa ia bendung sebelumnya.

"Ini." Taehyung memberikan sesuatu pada Jungkook. Sebuah cincin perak bermata satu berlian.

"Ini milikmu, kan?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Bagaimana.."

"Tadi aku meminta seorang petugas untuk menguras air kolam dan meminta mereka untuk mencarikan ini. Ini cincinmu yang semalam terjatuh ke kolam, kan?" Jelas Taehyung panjang lebar dan di angguki oleh Jungkook.

"Ini, ambilah. Dan hari ini kau boleh berisirahat disini. Kau tidak perlu datang ke lokasi."

"Tapi aku kan harus bekerja..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti masih... sakit. Istirahatlah disini. Aku bukan seorang yang kejam memaksa orang sakit untuk bekerja. Apalagi kau sakit juga karena aku. Mian.."

Baru kali ini Jungkook merasakan seorang Kim Taehyung yang terkenal cuek dan berhati dingin berbicara lembut padanya bahkan tulus meminta maaf padanya. Dan karena hal itu juga sebuah perasaan hangat melingkupi dadanya. Ia senang dengan perubahan sifat Taehyung padanya dari yang kejam dan suka berbicara kasar jadi melembut seperti ini padanya. Ia menyukai perubahan seperti ini.

...

Taehyung kini sudah berada di lokasi pemotretannya. Ia datang sendirian karena sesuai perkataannya tadi pagi, ia membiarkan Jungkook untuk beristirahat di cottage dan membiarkannya untuk tidak bekerja hari ini sebagai asistennya.

Lokasi pemotretan itu sudah cukup ramai oleh para kru yang sibuk menyiapkan set dan juga keperluan lainnya seperti kabel, lampu lighting, kamera, dan sebagainya. Kim Namjoon sang fotografer pun kini nampak serius memberi pengarahan pada beberapa kru, anak buahnya.

Taehyung mulai berjalan ke arah tenda tempat dimana para model berkumpul untuk di make up. Di dalam tenda sudah ada beberapa model yang memang datang untuk mengisi halaman sebuah majalah dengan potret diri mereka, sama seperti Taehyung.

"V-ssi duduklah sebentar. Sehabis ini, aku yang akan menandanimu. Lalu kau datang sendiri? Kemana nona kelinci itu?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang bertugas sebagai penata rias model.

"Nona kelinci?"

"Maksudku, asistenmu. Kemana dia? Kenapa kau datang sendirian?"

"Ahh ia sedang istirahat di penginapan. Ia sedang sakit."

"Ahh begitu.."

"Selamat pagi semua..." ujar seorang namja dengan nada ramahnya. Semua yang berada di dalam tenda itu pun membalas sapaan ramah namja bertubuh atletis itu, kecuali Taehyung yang hanya menatapnya tajam.

Jimin hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh saat menyadari tatapan tajam Taehyung yang ditujukan untuknya itu. Ia sudah biasa di perlakukan itu. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Kemana Jungkook?" Gumam Jimin tanpa berhenti menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Jangan pernah dekati dia!" Balas Taehyung dingin membuat Jimin sedikit tersentak.

"Ne?"

"Jangan pernah dekati Jungkook!" Tegas Taehyung lalu berjalan melewati Jimin membuat Jimin mengerutkan pelipisnya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Taehyung.

-Ada apa dengannya? Dan memang kenapa jika aku dekat dengan Jungkook?- batin Jimin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mian untuk keterlambatan updatenya yahh.. FF yang lain juga sedang dalam proses pengetikan kok. Kalau sudah selesai, langsung di update deh.. Dan mian kalau chap kali ini sedikit banget karena memang lagi buntu ide nih mian yahh.. oke lanjut chap selanjutnya.. byebye


	5. Chapter 5

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon

Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka

masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan.

Bernaung di bawah entertainment

mereka masing-masing. Di pakai

hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-

abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa

non baku, alur yang cepat, setting

kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa,

cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah

sewaktu-waktu, NC Inside!

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada

kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun

alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan

saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide

aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat!

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa di ruang tengah sebuah cottage. Di hadapannya ada sebuah televisi layar datar yang sedang memutarkan sebuah film klasik yang sangat disukai olehnya, Titanic. Namun meski ia menyukai film itu, nampaknya ia sedang tidak benar-benar menikmati film yang diperankan oleh Leonardo Dicaprio itu. Ia malah terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang melamun.

Hari ini, sesuai dengan perintah Taehyung, ia tidak pergi ke lokasi pemotretan. Awalnya ia jadi merasa tak enak karena harus mengabaikan pekerjaannya. Namun karena ancaman Taehyung dan mengingat ia memang bekerja untuk Taehyung, ia pun mengalah dan tinggal di cottage. Lagipula Taehyung berkata jika ia akan pulang cepat.

Pluk

Jungkook langsung dikejutkan saat cincin yang tadi dipegang olehnya jatuh dan menggelinding entah kemana. Jungkook langsung panik dan segera mencari cincin permata itu.

"Aigoo pabboya! Kemana cincin itu? Aishh!" Umpat Jungkook saat ia tak bisa menemukan cincinnya. Ia sudah berjongkok dan mencari-cari cincin itu di lantai berlapis karpet bulu serta kolong meja dan sofa namun ia tak kunjung menemukan cincin itu.

"Mencari ini?" Ujar seseorang membuat Jungkook segera mendongakkan kepalanya.

"T-Taehyung-ssi?" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Taehyung kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebelah tangan yang memegangi cincin miliknya.

"Harusnya kau hati-hati. Ini kedua kalinya kau hampir kehilangan cincinmu ini." Ujar Taehyung menasehati meski nadanya tetap saja terdengar dingin di telinga Jungkook.

"Kamsahamnida, Taehyung-ssi.." ujar Jungkook saat menerima cincin dari Taehyung.

"Jangan bicara terlalu formal begitu. Panggil aku Taehyung saja." Ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut.

"N-ne?" Namun Taehyung langsung saja berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook dan memasuki kamarnya. Sepertinya namja itu lelah setelah menjalani pemotretannya hari ini.

-Apa ini mimpi? Kenapa dia... Ahh sudahlah Kook!- batin Jungkook acuh dan kembali menatap sendu cincin ditangannya.

Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia merasa lelah setelah beberapa kali ia harus berpose untuk pemotretannya. Helaan nafas pun terdengar di sela-sela keheningan kamar itu. Ia menatap jauh ke langit-langit kamar dan pikirannya di penuhi dengan sosok seseorang yang entah kenapa mulai sedikit mengusik pikirannya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Keluhnya sambil mengusak rambut cokelatnya.

Deg

Taehyung memegangi dada kirinya dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang terbilang tak normal. Dan setelahnya ia pun mendengus dengan kesal.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh Kim Taehyung!" Sungutnya kemudian.

"Tapi.. aku sangat penasaran sekali dengan cincin itu. Sepertinya cincin itu sangat berharga untuknya. Dan apa mungkin itu cincin nikah?" Gumam Taehyung sangat mengingat cincin perak dengan satu permata yang beberapa kali dipegangnya.

"Dia sudah menikah? Atau mungkin tunangan? Atau... Akhh molla! Molla! Molla!" Taehyung kembali mengusak rambutnya kembali.

"Kenapa aku harus memusingkan itu sih? Aishh" umpatnya lagi.

"Tapi.. Jika ia sudah menikah ataupun bertunangan, berarti aku sudah..." Taehyung menggantungkan ucapannya dan pikirannya kini menerawang kejadian semalam dimana ia dan dirinya..

"Aihh molla! Molla! Molla!" Taehyung langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kepala miliknya. Ia tak mau memikirkan hal itu meski tanpa memikirkannya terkadang hal itu sering muncul dengan sendirinya.

...

Hari pun telah berganti. Dan hari ini adalah jadwal Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali ke Seoul. Taehyung telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan lancar membuatnya jadi bisa kembali lebih cepat satu hari ke Seoul dan menyelesaikan semua jadwal pekerjaan yang sudah menunggunya.

Kini Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah duduk didalam pesawat. Taehyung duduk tepat disamping jendela dan Jungkook disebelahnya. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun diantara mereka. Taehyung terlihat sedang mencoba memejamkan matanya di balik kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya, sementara Jungkook sibuk dengan benda itu, cincinnya. Lagi-lagi ia menatap sendu ke arah cincin permata yang kini hanya digenggamnya.

Ya, ia memang tak lagi memakai cincin itu mengingat pertunangannya sudah berakhir -mungkin-. Ia ingin membuang cincin itu jauh-jauh dan melupakan tentang semuanya. Namun saat ia menatap lagi cincin itu, hatinya lagi-lagi terasa berat dan seolah tak rela. Jung Hoseok, namja itu sepertinya masih ada di dalam hati Jungkook -mungkin-.

"Ehemm.." dehaman Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersadar dari lamumannya. Cincin yang digenggamnya pun segera ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai cincinmu? Bagaimana jika cincin itu hilang lagi? Kau akan sangat menyusahkanku, tahu!" Ujar Taehyung dengan nada dinginnya.

"Mian jika selama ini aku menyusahkanmu.."

"Memang itu cincin apa sih? Sepertinya itu penting sekali." Tanya Taehyung yang semakin penasaran dengan cincin itu. Apakah itu cincin pernikahan seperti yang ia pikirkan diawal?

"Hmm itu... sebenarnya itu bukan cincin yang penting. Iya.. sama sekali tidak penting kok.." balas Jungkook.

"Tidak penting tapi sekali hilang kau langsung geger mencarinya. Ck"

"A-ahh itu.."

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur. Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai ya." Ujar Taehyung lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook pun sudah mendarat dengan selamat. Saat ini Jungkook bersama satu troli besar sedang berdiri menunggu Taehyung yang tadi pergi ke toilet. Bandara nampak ramai karena beberapa pesawat baru saja melakukan pendaratan. Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya sambil melihat kesekelilinya. Sama sekali tak ada orang yang Jungkook kenali disana sampai...

Jungkook tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok seseorang ah ani dua orang yang berjalan keluar dari gate tempat Jungkook berdiri kini. Jungkook merasa tak asing dengan kedua orang yang berjalan beriringan dengan dua buah troli yang berada dihadapan mereka. Keduanya nampak sedang asik mengobrol bahkan sesekali tertawa. Dan mata Jungkook tak melewati saat-saat dimana sang namja mencuri-curi kesempatan mencium pipi sang yeoja membuat mata Jungkook semakin membulat.

"Ya! Kajja!" Ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba yang baru saja keluar dari dalam toilet bandara.

"Ya! Kajja! Kenapa masih diam?" Ujar Taehyung lagi namun tak mendapat respon apapun dari Jungkook.

"Aishh kau ini mendengarku-"

TES

"-tidak?" Taehyung langsung mengerjapkan matanya saat ia melihat setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata kanan Jungkook.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Kau menangis?" Taehyung nampak terlihat bingung saat mendapati Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Wae?" Taehyung bertanya lagi dan ia tetap tak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dari Jungkook. Jungkook masih diam dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya membuat Taehyung semakin penasaran dan mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook.

Taehyung melepaskan kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Sebenarnya, Taehyung sedang melakukan sedikit penyamaran agar tak diketahui fansnya. Bahkan ia tak mempublikasikan kapan kepulangannya. Ia sedikit risih jika harus dikelilingi fansnya. Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud jahat, hanya saja ia kurang suka melihat fans yang membuang waktunya bahkan terkadang ada siswa yang memilih membolos sekolah hanya untuk menyambut dirinya. Dan Taehyung sangat tidak menyukai hal itu.

Taehyung melihat ke arah sepasang kekasih -jika ia boleh menyebutnya begitu- terlihat sangat mesra satu sama lain. Dimana sang namja kini sedang merangkul bahu sang yeoja dan sesekali membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sang yeoja yang akhirnya dibalas seulas senyum dari yeoja itu. Namun nampaknya sepasang kekasih itu terlihat tak asing dimatanya meski ia tidak bisa melihat wajah keduanya dengan jelas.

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya bingung. Mungkin benar jika ia memang bodoh karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi sekarang ini. Jungkook menangis karena melihat pasangan kekasih yang sedang bermesraan? Atau Taehyung memang terlalu lamban untuk mengerti semuanya. Entahlah..

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Taehyung lagi dan kali ini Jungkook sudah tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya lagi. Isakan pun terdengar membuat Taehyung semakin panik. Beberapa orang yang lewat sedikit bingung karena melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menangis. Bahkan tatapan orang-orang seolah sedang menghakimi Taehyung sebagai tersangka yang membuat Jungkook menangis.

Greb

Tiba-tiba Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook. Wajah Jungkook kini tepat berada di dada Taehyung. Ia berniat meredam tangisan Jungkook. Namun sepertinya tangis Jungkook tambah menjadi-jadi di dalam pelukan Taehyung membuat Taehyung semakin panik. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dan mendapati beberapa orang yang menatapnya dingin. Kedua tangannya mencoba mengelus lembut punggung Jungkook yang bergetar untuk menenangkannya.

"Eoh itu kan V!" Teriak salah seorang yeoja kepada beberapa orang disampingnya.

"Mana? Mana?" Beberapa orang pun mulai mengerubungi Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Yang pakai mantel hitam itu? Ohh iya itu kan V! Dan siapa yeoja itu?"

"Iya itu siapa?"

"Andwae! Andwae! V oppa tidak boleh punya pacar!"

"Itu pacar V oppa? Benarkah?"

Taehyung mendengar bisik-bisik disekitarnya dan membuat pelukannya pada tubuh Jungkook semakin menguat. Ia merutuki dirinya karena melepas kacamata hitam -satu-satunya alat penyamarannya- membuatnya kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa orang mulai mengerubunginya bahkan ada juga yang mengabadikan foto dirinya yang sedang memeluk posesif seorang yeoja.

Menyadari hal itu, ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jungkook, menutupi wajah Jungkook agar tak terekspos kamera. Kacamata hitammya juga kembali ia kenakan dan mencoba mengukir seulas senyum palsu bagi para fans-fansnya. Dan perlahan-lahan mencoba bergerak menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin mendapatkan foto dirinya. Beberapa penjaga bandara pun mulai berdatangan dan mencoba memberikan jalan untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook.

-Lagi-lagi kau kembali menyusahkanku! Aishhh jinjja!- batin Taehyung.

...

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini sudah berada di dalam apartment. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka baru saja sampai. Setelah bersusah payah meninggalkan bandara karena kerumunan fans, akhirnya Taehyung dan Jungkook bisa kembali ke apartment Taehyung dengan selamat.

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Jungkook di salah satu sofa diruang tengah apartment. Ia menghela nafasnya saat membaca beberpaa headline internet yang membawa-bawa nama dirinya. Karena kejadian di bandara tadi, dirinya menjadi tranding topic pembicaraan di beberapa media internet.

"Aihh jinjja! Apa-apaan ini!" Rutuk Taehyung dan segera melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa kosong disampingnya.

Jungkook masih diam kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Isakan-isakan kecil pun masih terdengar dari celah bibirnya. Taehyung juga tak banyak berbicara. Ia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Jungkook merasa bisa menjadi lebih tenang meski dirinya merasa sedikit kesal karena pemberitaan yang tak benar.

"Mi-mianhae.." lirih Jungkook disela tangisannya.

"Ne?"

"Mianhae karena menyusahkanmu.." Jungkook merasa sangat tak enak.

"Ya kau memang selalu menyusahkanku." Balas Taehyung dengan suara datar, sedatar wajahnya sekarang.

Taehyung sadar hal ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Terlebih memang belum banyak yang tau jika asisten barunya adalah seorang yeoja. Karena kebanyakan orang tahu jika ia sangat jarang bersinggungan dengan seorang yeoja. Dekat dengan beberapa yeoja pun itu hanya sekedarnya, sekedar pekerjaan yang sama. Dan selama berkarier pula ia lebih banyak bekerja sama dengan sesamanya. Jadi berita ia datang bersama seorang yeoja bahkan kepergok 'memeluk' seorang yeoja di bandara pasti akan menjadi berita yang besar.

"Mian.." lirih Jungkook lagi.

"Hahh.. sudahlah nanti biar Yoongi hyung yang mengurus masalah ini."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.. Aku tahu aku memang selalu menyusahkan."

"Ya jika kau sadar akan hal itu, jangan buat banyak masalah lagi. Arra?"

"Hmm.."

Kemudian terjadi keheningan lagi. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara keduanya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam dan kembali pada pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung bingung.

"Bertanya? Bertanya apa?"

"Tentang... kenapa aku menangis?"

"Ahh sudahlah. Aku tak mau mencampuri urusan-"

"Aku bertemu dengan tunanganku tadi." Potong Jungkook membuat Taehyung yang tadi memandang ponselnya jadi teralihkan untuk menatap Jungkook.

FLASHBACK ON

"O-oppa?" Lirih Jungkook membuat dua orang yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"K-kau?" Salah seorang dari mereka, yang merupakan namja mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya saat mendapati Jungkook kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Nugu?" Tanya yeoja cantik disamping namja itu. Ia menatap Jungkook dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Annyeong.. Namaku Jungkook." Ujar Jungkook mencoba berbicara senormal mungkin meski ia merasakan sesak didadanya.

"Ahh Jungkook. Jadi kau ini adik kesayangan Seokie dari Busan itu? Aigoo kau memang manis.." ujar Jaeryn lengkap dengan senyumnya membuat dimple dikedua pipinya jadi terlihat. Melihat itu, Jungkook sempat terpana. Dan dirinya yakin jika sosok yeoja yang tersenyum manis dihadapannya ini adalah sosok yang baik.

"Wah sungguh kebetulan jika kita bisa bertemu disini. Kau sendirian? Jika iya, kau bisa ikut bersama kami. Iya kan Seokie?" Tanya Jaeryn tanpa menghilangkan senyum pada wajahnya.

Jungkook masih terdiam memandang ke arah yeoja cantik bertubuh semampai dengan rambut sebahu berwarna kemerahan tersenyum lembut dan penuh arti kearahnya. Selain cantik, Jungkook dapat menilai jika yeoja itu merupakan seorang yeoja yang baik dan sangat lembut. Cara bicaranya bahkan terdengar halus membuat Jungkook mengagumi yeoja itu.

"Jungkook?" Panggil Jaeryn membuat Jungkook tersentak dari lamunannya.

"A-aniya.. Aku bersama... temanku. Dan dia ada di toilet sekarang..." balas Jungkook sedikit gugup.

"Ah begitu.. Padahal kami ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama. Sekalian aku ingin lebih mengenalmu. Kau sangat manis, kau tahu? Ughh aku jadi ingin menjadikanmu adikku.." Jungkook hanya terdiam saat Jaeryn mencubit kedua pipi tembam Jungkook karena gemas. Sementara Hoseok sendiripun hanya bisa terdiam melihat interaksi diantara keduanya.

"Ryn-ah kajja.. Sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi." Ujar Hoseok membuat Jaeryn menghentikan aksinya mencubit pipi Jungkook.

"Ahh.. Arraseo.. Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut kami?" Jaeryn kembali bertanya kepada Jungkook yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya. Dan panggil aku eonnie! Karena Hoseok bilang kau lebih muda 2 tahun dari kami." Dan lagi-lagi Jungkook pun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Baiklah kami harus segera kembali. Annyeong Jungkook..." ujar Jaeryn lalu melanggang pergi bersama Hoseok dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia sangat baik padaku.." lirih Jungkook saat melihat kepergian mereka berdua dengan air mata yang membendung dipelupuk matanya.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Jadi sebelum aku kembali dari toilet bandara kau bertemu dengan... tunanganmu?" Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jungkook tadi.

"Lebih tepatnya... mantan tunanganku." Balas Jungkook dengan suara datar. Pandangan matanya pun hanya lurus kedepan tanpa melihat Taehyung.

"Ya, maksudku mantan tunanganmu."

"Aku tak tahu aku harus bersikap bagaimana jika berhadapan dengan mereka lagi. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat baik dan juga ramah. Tak mungkin jika aku membencinya meski harusnya aku seperti itu karena ia telah merebut... tunanganku." Air mata kembali menetes dari mata bulat Jungkook saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Dan oppa juga terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersamanya."

"Tapi dia telah merebut tunanganmu. Harusnya kau mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka."

"Aku akan sama jahatnya dengan dia jika aku mencoba memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai."

"Tapi kau yang tersakiti disini. Kau bisa berbuat egois sedikit untuk mengambil kembali... kebahagiaanmu."

"Tidak. Kebahagian oppa bukan lagi aku. Dan aku tidak mungkin memaksa jika bukan aku yang ada dihati oppa lagi saat ini."

Taehyung pun kembali bungkam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apalagi. Ia tahu jika yeoja disampingnya ini sedang sangat sedih dan rapuh. Dan ia juga mengerti bahkan sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jungkook sekarang. Sedih, kesal, marah, kecewa dan... bimbang.

"Uljima.. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan." Lirih Taehyung dan kembali membawa tubuh Jungkook ke dekapannya.

Tangis Jungkook kembali pecah di dalam pelukan Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri bahkan bisa merasakan kemeja bagian dadanya yang basah karena air mata Jungkook. Tapi ia tak kesal karena ia tahu Jungkook sedang membutuhkan sandaran saat ini dan tempat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya dan mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya di tinggalkan... oleh tunanganmu sendiri.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini apa? Ini FF apa? Kenapa chap ini makin aneh? Aihhh mianhae ㅠㅠ

Aku tahu dan sangat sadar kalo FF ini memang makin lama jadi semakin aneh dan gak jelas. Dan banyak unsur-unsur yang membingungkan disini. Kalian sependapat?

Oh ya mian karena FF ini lamaaaa sekali update nya. Karena aku memang sedang memfokuskan diri untuk melanjutkan FF I'm Not Mama Boy sampai tuntas dulu dan baru melanjutkan FF ini. Tapi sepertinya memang banyak yang udah gak abar nunggu FF ini update jadi yasudahlah.. lgipula I'm Not Mama Boy jg sbntr lg tamat hehehe

Thanks untuk semua readersdul yg udah setia mereview, fav and follow FF yg boleh dibilang abal" ini. Thanks jg utk smua dukungan yg diberikan. Thanks jg karena udh setia nungguin FF ini. So see you at next chap :))


	6. Chapter 6

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon

Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka

masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan.

Bernaung di bawah entertainment

mereka masing-masing. Di pakai

hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-

abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa

non baku, alur yang cepat, setting

kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa,

cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah

sewaktu-waktu, NC Inside!

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada

kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun

alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan

saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide

aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat!

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam. Di tangannya sudah ada pad yang menampilkan headline tentang Taehyung dan seorang yeoja misterius yang tak lain adalah Jungkook yang mendapat skandal karena berpelukan dibandara. Namja bermata sipit itu hanya diam dan memberi waktu untuk Taehyung ataupun Jungkook untuk menjelaskan akan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai bisa menimbulkan skandal seperti ini.

"Jadi?" Ujar Yoongi sakrastik.

"Ini sama sekali bukan seperti yang tertulis di headline, hyung. Ini hanya salah paham hyung. Kami tak berkencan, sungguh." Ujar Taehyung dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Lalu kenapa bisa tertangkap foto kalian yang sedang berpelukan?"

"Hmm itu..." Taehyung bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa.

"Tadi aku menangis dan Taehyung-ssi mencoba menenangkanku. Jadi.. ya seperti itu.." Jawab Jungkook polos dan terlalu jujur.

"Mwo? Menangis? Apa Taehyung berbuat sesuatu sampai membuatmu menangis?" Tanya Yoongi dan menatap tajam ke arah artisnya, Taehyung.

"A-aniya.."

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah hyung.. Itu masalah pribadi Jungkook. Kita tak berhak ikut campur." Potong Taehyung.

"Baiklah. Tapi kita harus menyelesaikan berita ini secepatnya sebelum sajangnim tau dan kau bisa mendapat masalah besar!" Ujar Yoongi sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Ia cukup pusing karena harus memikirkan hal ini. Setelah ini, pasti akan banyak wartawan yang mencoba untuk mewawancarai Taehyung ataupun dirinya. Sesegera mungkin ia harus menyiapkan beberapa pengawal.

Drrttt Drttt

Dan tiba-tiba ponsel milik Yoongi bergetar, menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Yoongi pun segera merogoh ponselnya disaku celananya dan melihat nama dilayar sentuh ponselnya itu.

"Dan sepertinya kau benar-benar akan mendapat masalah besar sekarang, Tae." Ujar Yoongi lalu segera mengangkat panggilan telepon itu setelah menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

...

Taehyung hanya bisa meneguk salivanya kasar. Ia hanya bisa menunduk tanpa berani membalas tatapan tajam namja yang duduk di hadapannya kini. Disampingnya, ada Jungkook yang juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa berbicara apapun. Rasa takut pun menyelimutinya. Ia yakin jika sebentar lagi dirinya pasti akan mendapat masalah.

Setelah Yoongi mendapat telepon yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook ke perusahaan, ia pun segera membawa kedua orang itu. Beruntung mereka bisa bersembunyi dan kabur dari kejaran wartawan yang sudah ramai menunggu diluar gedung apartment yang ditinggali mereka ataupun wartawan yang berdiri di luar gedung Big Entertainment, perusahaan entertaint tempat Taehyung bernaung.

"Jadi, apa benar yeoja yang ada di dalam foto itu adalah kau, Jungkook?" Ujar namja setengah paruh baya yang duduk di kursi kebanggaannya sebagai seorang sajangnim.

"Ne, sajangnim." Balas Jungkook sekenanya.

"Kalian tahu kan jika hal ini akan menimbulkan skandal?"

"Ne, kami tahu sajangnim. Mianhae.." Kini Taehyung yang menjawab.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Ini hanya kesalahpahaman, sajangnim. Ini tak seperti yang diberitakan. Kami sama sekali tak berkencan apalagi sampai memiliki hubungan. Kami hanyalah sepasang artis-asisten saja." Jelas Taehyung.

Ia sangat menyadari pasti namja setengah paruh baya dihadapannya ini menyimpan kemarahan padanya. Apalagi saat mendengar berita tentang dirinya dengan seorang yeoja misterius yang tak lain adalah Jungkook yang diberitakan sedang berkencan. Dan itu sangat melanggar kontrak yang ada.

Secara jelas, sebelum mereka menandatangani kontrak itu, mereka sudah membaca beragam poin-poin dan syarat-syarat yang ada, dimana di salah satu poin itu menyebutkan jika ia tak boleh terlibat dalam urusan pribadi atau terikat dalam suatu hubungan sampai masa kontraknya habis, terlebih dengan artis, staff atau para pekerja di tempat yang sama, yaitu Big Entertainment.

Dan keadaan pun menjadi hening kembali. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara ketiganya. Bahkan Yoongi yang ternyata ada diantara mereka pun hanya bisa diam dengan pikiran yang sudah berkelana tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Yoongi tolong panggilkan Jiseok jubir kita untuk mengklarifikasi kabar ini." Ujar sajangnim pada Yoongi yang duduk di sofa, tak jauh dari meja sang sajangnim.

"Ne, sajangnim."

...

Pada akhirnya Taehyung pun bisa bernafas lega. Setelah hampir setengah jam terkurung di dalam ruang sang sajangnim, ia kini sudah bisa kembali ke apartment. Tentunya dengan Yoongi dan Jungkook serta kawalan beberapa orang karena masih ada banyak wartawan diluar gedung yang ingin mewawancarai Taehyung mengenai berita terkait.

"Hahh akhirnya..." ujar Taehyung lega setelah ia duduk di dalam van yang akan membawanya kembali ke apartment.

"Makanya lain kali, kau harus berhati-hati dengan sikapmu. Dan, lakukan penyamaran. Jangan malah terang-terangan seperti itu. Beruntung sajangnim sedang baik hari ini." Ujar Yoongi menasehati sementara yang dinasehati hanya bisa mencebikkan bibirnya saja. Well, ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi dan ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan nantinya.

"Mianhae.. Karena aku, semua jadi begini.." ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba dengan nada suara bersalahnya yang sangat kentara.

"Tak apa. Inilah resiko seorang artis. Dan dengan masalah ini, aku harap kalian harus lebih berhati-hati menjaga sikap kalian." Ujar Yoongi lagi dan hanya dibalas dengusan kesal dari Taehyung.

"Lagipula aku kan sudah mengajukan keberatanku."

"Keberatan soal?"

"Menjadikan seorang yeoja asistenku! Dan hyung lihat sendiri kan apa yang terjadi? Yeoja selalu saja membuat masalah dalam hidupku!" Ujar Taehyung membuat Yoongi maupun Jungkook terdiam.

_-Apa sebegitu terlukanya kah kau Tae pada sosok seorang yeoja?- batin Yoongi._

...

Yoongi merebahkan dirinya berbaring diatas sofa diruang tengah apartment. Ia baru saja mengecek schedule milik Taehyung dan melihat perkembangan berita Taehyung. Beruntung berita itu tak bertambah besar dan membuat dirinya jadi bisa bernafas lebih lega. Tak akan ada wartawan yang akan mencarinya ataupun Taehyung untuk meminta keterangan karena perusahaan sudah menyelesaikannya. Namun kelegaan itu menghilang dikala ia mengingat akan sesuatu dan membuatnya jadi membuang nafas kasar.

"Oppa sedang apa?" Tanya Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Ia berniat ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Namun karena melihat Yoongi yang berbaring sendirian disofa, ia pun jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ahh Kook?" Balas Yoongi lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk agar Jungkook bisa duduk disampingnya.

"Oppa sedang apa? Ada yang sedang oppa pikirkan?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir saat melihat raut yang tak biasa di wajah Yoongi. Meski ia belum mengenal lama Yoongi, namun ia tahu jika namja dihadapannya ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aniya. Kenapa kau belum tidur, Kook? Ini sudah malam." Ujar Yoongi namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari Jungkook.

"Oppa.. Apa aku begitu menyusahkan?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Hanya saja.. Aku merasa sangat menyusahkan kalian. Baru beberapa hari bekerja saja aku sudah bisa membuat masalah besar." Ujar Jungkook penuh rasa bersalah.

"Apa aku pembawa masalah, oppa?" Tanya Jungkook lagi yang hanya dibalas seulas senyum tipis dari Yoongi.

"Tentu. Tentu kau pembawa masalah! Bahkan mungkin musibah untukku!" Ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya, ia baru saja keluar dari dalam dapur.

"Tae! Jaga ucapanmu!" Bentak Yoongi namun hanya dibalas cibiran saja dari Taehyung lalu berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Mianhae.. Aku memang pembawa masalah.."

"Sttt jangan dengarkan perkataan Taehyung. Ia hanya asal bicara saja." Ujar Yoongi mencoba menenangkan Jungkook yang sepertinya mulai terisak. Bagaimanapun juga perkataan Taehyung memang sudah sangat kasar.

...

Taehyung sudah kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring diatas ranjang empuknya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tenang. Bahkan ia sampai tak menyadari ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yoongi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Taehyung yang nampak sedang melamun.

"Melamun, eoh?" Ujar Yoongi membuat Taehyung tersentak dengan lamunannya. Setelah memastikan Jungkook tak terisak lagi -akibat perkataan Taehyung tadi- ia pun segera menyusul Taehyung.

"Hyung kenapa kesini? Memang yeoja itu sudah tak menangis?" Ujar Taehyung dengan nada dingin, khas dirinya. Meski begitu, Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Walau bagaimana dingin dan kasarnya Taehyung dalam bertutur kata, masih ada terselip perhatian dalam sebagian dirinya.

"Wae? Kau khawatir padanya?" Tanya Yoongi dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Taehyung.

"Tentu saja tidak! Buat apa aku khawatir padanya!" Elak Taehyung membuat Yoongi semakin tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

Tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya lagi setelah itu. Taehyung pun masih tetap memandang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya tak memperdulikan Yoongi yang masih ada disana. Yoongi pun hanya bisa memakluminya saja. Ia sudah tahu kebiasaan Taehyung yang sering menghiraukan orang-orang disekitarnya dan menganggapnya tak ada, seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau masih memikirkan _dia_?" Ujar Yoongi tiba-tiba dan perkataannya itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung.

"Itu membuang waktuku saja!" Balas Taehyung lalu kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Yoongi pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini?"

"Hmm? Seperti ini bagaimana?" Tanya Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Hahh.. sudahlah. Lebih baik kau segera tidur. Besok kau ada pemotretan jam 10." Ujar Yoongi lalu keluar dari dalam kamar Taehyung.

...

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya, mungkin tak bisa dibilang tidur, karena sejak semalam, matanya sulit terpejam. Beberapa kali ia terbangun dalam tidurnya dan itu membuatnya resah. Kini, tepat jam 5 pagi, Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk bangun.

Nampak lampu ruang tengah itu masih mati, menandakan jika belum ada satu orang pun diantara Taehyung ataupun Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya. Jungkook menekan saklar lampu yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri membuat ruangan tengah itu menjadi terang. Kemudian ia beralih ke arah pintu balkon dan membuka pintunya. Ia butuh udara pagi untuk membuatnya lebih baik.

Jungkook duduk pada salah satu kursi yang ada dibalkon. Matanya terpejam saat wajah cantiknya diterpa angin pagi itu. Meski udara sedang dingin, Jungkook sama sekali tak berniat untuk kembali ke dalam. Padahal ia hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis dan berbalut hotpants pendek hitam.

"Kenapa tidur disini?" Ujar sebuah suara membuat Jungkook terkejut. Ia pun segera membuka matanya dan menatap ke sumber suara.

"Taehyung-ssi?" Ujar Jungkook terkejut saat mendapati Taehyung yang berdiri diambang pintu balkon dengan wajah khas seperti seorang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Diluar dingin. Masuklah." Ujar Taehyung namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari Jungkook.

"Aniya. Aku sedang ingin menikmati udara pagi." Balas Jungkook sekenanya.

"Mian.." ujar Taehyung hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Ne?"

"Mian jika kata-kataku semalam terlalu kasar padamu."

"Gwenchana.. Aku tahu aku juga salah. Karena aku, kau jadi mendapat masalah. Mian.." ujar Jungkook dengan nada menyesalnya.

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu.." balas Taehyung lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi lain yang bersebelahan dengan kursi yang diduduki oleh Jungkook.

"Jadwal pemotretan hari ini jam 10 kan?" Tanya Jungkook yang dibalas anggukan dari Taehyung.

"Lalu kenapa kau sudah bangun sepagi ini?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Ahh itu.. hmm a-aku sedang tak bisa tidur."

"Apa karena memikirkan kata-kataku semalam?"

"A-aniya.. Bukan begitu..."

"Lalu? Memikirkan... _mantan_ tunanganmu itu?" Ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya saja.

"Mian.. Aku tak bermaksud.."

"Gwenchana.." balas Jungkook dengan seulas senyum. Taehyung pun kembali diam. Ia merasa tak enak karena sudah mengungkit masalah mantan tunangan Jungkook. Dan ia yakin jika yeoja di sampingnya ini pasti jadi kepikiran tentang hal itu lagi.

"Hatchii.."

"Lebih baik kita masuk. Jika berada disini lebih lama, kau akan kena flu."

"Gwenchana... Aku ba- hatchii -ik.."

"Kau sama sekali tak baik. Masuklah.." ujar Taehyung dan mulai berdiri. Namun Jungkook masih diam di posisi duduknya.

"Kajja.." Taehyung pun segera menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Dan Taehyung dapat merasakan sebuah getaran aneh pada dirinya saat ia memegang pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

_-Ada apa denganku? - _batinnya.

...

Cklik

Cklik

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu nampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ada yang sibuk dengan kameranya, ada yang sibuk dengan pengaturan cahaya, ada yang sibuk dengan mengarahkan gaya bagi sang model, ada yang sibuk mondar mandir dengan setumpuk pakaian, bahkan ada yang sibuk merapikan riasan sang model disela jeda pemotretan.

Jungkook, sang asisten pun ikut sibuk membawakan sebotol air mineral untuk sang model dan mengambil tisseu untuk mengelap keringat sang model, Taehyung.

"Kembali ke set!" Ujar sang fotografer, membuat sang penata rias yang tadi membenarkan riasan pada wajah Taehyung pun segera pergi, begitu pula dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook pun berjalan kembali ke tempatnya. Namun karena tak hati-hati saat berjalan, ia pun tak sengaja tersandung gulungan kabel membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Beruntung ada sebuah lengan kekar yang dengan sigap menarik tangannya membuat dirinya jadi tak jatuh tersungkur kedepan.

"Gwenchana?" Ujar suara pemilik lengan kekar itu membuat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ahh gomawo, Jimin-ssi.." ujar Jungkook berterima kasih. Jimin pun membalas perkataan Jungkook dengan seulas senyumnya.

"Hati-hatilah kalau berjalan. Disini ada banyak kabel." Ujar Jimin memperingati.

"Hmm gomawo.."

"Cheonma.."

"Jimin-ah! Cepat bersiap-siap! Sebentar lagi giliranmu!" Ujar sebuah suara, yang tak lain adalah milik managernya, Jin.

"Baiklah. Aku harus bersiap-siap dulu. Sampai nanti.." pamit Jimin lalu langsung berjalan ke ruang make up.

"V-ssi fokuslah!" Ujar sang fotografer yang mendapati sang model hanya diam memandang ke arah lain tanpa mendengarkan penata gaya yang memberikan arahan gaya padanya.

...

Yoongi baru saja selesai menerima telepon dan sedikit bingung saat melihat Jungkook yang terlihat kebingungan dan seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia pun berniat menghampirinya dan bertanya apa yang sedang dicarinya.

"Sedang mencari apa, Kook?" Tanya Yoongi membuat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi.

"Aku sedang mencari paper bag milikku oppa." Ujar Jungkook lalu kembali sibuk mencari paper bag miliknya diantara tumpukan tas dan barang bawaan Taehyung lain.

"Paper bag seperti apa?"

"Paper bag cokelat. Apa oppa melihatnya?" Tanya Jungkook berharap jika Yoongi melihat paper bag miliknya. Karena di dalam paper bag itu berisi jaket milik Jimin yang harus segera ia kembalikan.

"Ohh tentu. Sebentar aku ambilkan." Ujar Yoongi membuat Jungkook bernafas lega.

"Maksudmu ini? Aku tak tahu jika ini milikmu. Karena seingatku Taehyung tak membawa ini." Ujar Yoongi dan menyerahkan paper bag itu pada Jungkook.

"Gomawo oppa.. Aku harus mengembalikan ini dulu." Pamit Jungkook lalu berjalan ke arah ruang make up, tempat Jimin berada sekarang.

Jungkook berdiri diambang pintu melihat ke dalam ruang make up yang terlihat penuh dengan beberapa orang atau lebih tepatnya penuh dengan coordi noona yang sedang sibuk merias ataupun merapikan beberapa pakaian yang disiapkan untuk sang model. Dan Jungkook dapat melihat jika Jimin baru saja siap dengan kostum semi-formalnya.

"Ahh Kook!" Sapa Jimin saat menyadari keberadaan Jungkook. Ia pun segera menghampiri Jungkook yang berdiri di ruang make up.

"Hmm.. Ini.."

"Ini apa?" Tanya Jimin bingung saat Jungkook memberikan sebuah paper bag cokelat padanya.

"Ini jaket milikmu yang sempat kau pinjamkan padaku saat di Jeju waktu itu. Mian aku baru mengembalikannya sekarang." Jelas Jungkook.

"Ohh gwenchana.." balas Jimin dan tersenyum ke arah Jungkook.

"Ehem permisi, kalian menghalangi jalanku." Ujar seseorang dingin kepada Jungkook dan Jimin membuat Jungkook dan Jimin pun segera menggeser tubuh mereka agar tak menghalangi pintu.

"Mian V-ssi.." ujar Jimin pada Taehyung. Namun Taehyung tak membalas dan hanya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang make up. Pemotretannya sudah selesai.

"Jimin-ssi, giliranmu!" Teriak sang fotografer.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan nanti ya.." ujar Jimin sebelum berlalu ke set.

...

Taehyung baru saja berganti pakaian dengan pakaian casualnya seperti biasa. Ia telah menyelesaikan pemotretannya. Riasannya bahkan sudah dihapus bersih. Tatapan rambutnya juga sudah dikembalikan menjadi tatanan rambutnya yang biasa dengan poni jatuh menutupi keningnya.

"Ini, minumlah dulu.." ujar Jungkook dan memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Taehyung dan langsung diteguk habis seluruh isinya.

"Tadi kau memberikan apa pada si model sok ramah itu?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Model sok ramah?" Jungkook terlihat tak mengerti pembicaraan Taehyung.

"Itu yang tadi mengobrol denganmu di depan ruang make up."

"Ohhh Jimin-ssi?"

"Iya dia. Ku lihat kau memberikan sesuatu padanya." Taehyung menatap Jungkook penuh selidik.

"Aku mengembalikan jaket yang pernah dipinjamkannya padaku. Wae?"

"Ku lihat kalian sangat dekat."

"Begitukah?"

"Hmm. Dan aku tak suka." Ujar Taehyung sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook. Ia berjalan ke arah Yoongi tanpa menghiraukan Jungkook yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Hyung aku lapar." Ujar Taehyung pada Yoongi yang sedang sibuk pada ponselnya.

"Eoh? Ne kajja kita makan sebelum kembali. Kau tak ada jadwal setelah ini." Ujar Yoongi pada Taehyung.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.00 KST sudah lewat jam makan siang jadi wajar saja Taehyung merasa lapar. Van pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang ke sebuah restoran Korea yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat pemotretan. Mereka semua sudah merasa sangat lapar karena tak satu pun dari mereka yang sudah makan siang.

Beruntung restoran itu tak terlalu ramai pengunjung jadi Taehyung tak harus melakukan penyamaran karena menyamar adalah hal yang sangat mengganggunya, begitu yang selalu ia katakan. Yoongi berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja yang berada di paling pojok restoran untuk memberikan sedikit privasi. Bagaimanapun, di antara mereka ada salah seorang model yang namanya cukup terkenal, takut-takut kehadiran Taehyung dapat membuat kehebohan.

"Hyung aku ingin samgyupsal." Ujar Taehyung yang segera diangguki oleh Yoongi.

"Kook kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Yoongi dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jungkook yang sedang membaca buku menu yang ada.

"Hmm jjangmyeon saja, oppa."

"Tak ingin yang lain? Tak usah sungkan." Ujar Yoongi yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Chogiyo.." Yoongi pun mulai memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memberikan pesanannya.

...

Taehyung sedang menunggu samgyupsal pesanannya matang. Dengan pandangan tak sabar, ia mencoba membolak balikkan samgyupsalnya. Ia sudah sangat lapar, sungguh! Sementara itu, Yoongi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ketidaksabaran Taehyung. Ia juga merasa lapar namun ia masih bisa bersabar sampai menunggu samgyupsalnya matang.

"Huaaa akhirnya! Akhirnya!" Teriak Taehyung gembira saat dirasa samgyupsalnya sudah matang. Ia segera menyumputnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Wahh jinjja daebak!" Ujarnya membuat Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ckck beginikah cara seorang model makan? Kau makan seperti seorang yang sudah 2 hari tak makan saja, aigoo..." komentar Yoongi saat melihat Taehyung yang dengan sangat lahap memakan samgyupsalnya. Namun seolah tak peduli, Taehyung tetap saja menikmati samgyupsalnya.

"Kook, makanlah.." ujar Yoongi pada Jungkook yang sedang melahap jjajangmyeonnya.

"Aniya.."

"Tak usah sungkan, makanlah.." ujar Yoongi lagi namun Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Makan. Aku bukan seorang model yang pelit pada asistennya. Makan ini." Tanpa disadari, Taehyung menyumpitkan beberapa samgyupsalnya dan memberikannya pada Jungkook.

"Gomawo.." balas Jungkook akhirnya. Yoongi pun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Eoh Taehyung?" Ujar seseorang yang berdiri di dekat meja tempat Taehyung, Yoongi dan Jungkook sedang melahap makanan mereka. Merasa terpanggil, Taehyung pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara.

"Kau?" Taehyung tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang yeoja yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Hai. Lama tak bertemu, Taetae."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Apa ini? Makin gaje? Bangettt.. hahh sudahlah.. aku udah berusaha melanjutkan FF ini. Dan well, karena FF I'm Not Mama Boy nya udah tamat, aku jadi akan fokus melanjutkan FF ini sesuai janji aku sebelumnya.

Dan well, aku juga mau minta maaf. Maaf... banget jika kemarin-kemarin aku memang lebih sibuk dengan FF INMB nya karena aku emang sedikit sulit fokus ngetik 2 FF :( maafkan daku :(((

Yaudahlah segitu aja cuap"nya. See you at next chap yaaa.. Mau tanya"? Askfm Viee30 :) byebye :)


	7. Chapter 7

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon

Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka

masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan.

Bernaung di bawah entertainment

mereka masing-masing. Di pakai

hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-

abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa

non baku, alur yang cepat, setting

kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa,

cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah

sewaktu-waktu, NC Inside!

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada

kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun

alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan

saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide

aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat!

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

"Eoh Taehyung?" Ujar seseorang yang berdiri di dekat meja tempat Taehyung, Yoongi dan Jungkook sedang melahap makanan mereka. Merasa terpanggil, Taehyung pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara.

"Kau?" Taehyung tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang yeoja yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Hai. Lama tak bertemu, Taetae." Ujar yeoja itu dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang, membuat dimplenya tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya.

Taehyung sama sekali tak merespon. Ia hanya diam dan terpaku pada wajah yeoja dihadapannya ini. Menyadari keadaan, Yoongi pun langsung mencoba mengalihkan perhatian yeoja itu.

"Annyeong Jaeryn-ssi. Lama tak bertemu." Ujar Yoongi membuat yeoja itu yang bernama Jaeryn langsung tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ahh oppa kenapa berbicara formal seperti itu sih. Tentu saja aku baik. Ahh annyeong Kookie!" Ujar Jaeryn saat menyadari ada Jungkook disekitar Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"A-annyeong, eonnie.." balas Jungkook dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Ryn-ah sedang apa disini? Ahh Taehyung? Yoongi hyung? Apa kabar?" Ujar Hoseok yang baru saja menyusul Jaeryn ke meja Taehyung.

"Kami baik, Hoseok-ssi." Balas Yoongi.

"Ho-hoseok oppa?" Ujar Jungkook sedikit terbata.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kook?" Yoongi nampak bingung saat Jungkook menatap kearah Hoseok tanpa berkedip.

"Tentu saja. Jungkook kan adik kesayangannya Hoseok dari Busan. Bukankah begitu?" Ujar Jaeryn pada semua yang ada dengan tangan yang mengalung indah pada lengan kiri Hoseok.

"N-ne." Balas Hoseok membenarkan. Sementara Jungkook pun hanya bisa tersenyum getir dan menundukkan kepalanya.

...

Setelah pertemuan dengan pasangan Jaeryn-Hoseok secara tak sengaja di restoran, Yoongi dapat menangkap raut berbeda dari wajah Taehyung. Ia sangat menyadarinya tentu saja. Sejak kehadiran yeoja itu, Taehyung nampak lebih diam dan nampak tak kembali berselera untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung.

"Gwenchana, Tae?" Tanya Yoongi saat melihat Taehyung yang nampak melamun di dalam van.

"Nan gwenchana, hyung." Balas Taehyung yang membuat Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

-_Permasalahan hati memang sangat pelik." Batinnya._

Van hitam itu kini sudah berhenti dan terparkir manis pada sebuah basement gedung apartment. Taehyung, Yoongi serta Jungkook pun langsung turun dari dalam van dan segera mengangkut barang-barang yang mereka bawa ke lokasi pemotretan tadi.

"Tae sepertinya hyung harus ke perusahaan sekarang. Tak apa kan jika hyung menginggalkanmu? Dan Jungkook?"

"Ne?"

"Tak apa kan jika aku tinggal?"

"Hmm gwenchana, oppa.."

"Tae, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya selama hyung tak ada."

"Ishhh aku bukan orang mesum, hyung!" Teriak Taehyung tak terima.

...

Cklek

Blam

Pintu apartment bernomor 3012 itu pun tertutup setelah Jungkook berhasil memasukkan barang bawaan Taehyung. Sebagai asisten, ia harus membawa barang-barang itu. Setelah memasukkan semua barang itu dan membawanya ke ruang tengah, Jungkook pun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa begitu saja tanpa menyadari jika kaus yang dikenakannya jadi tersingkap. Ia sudah sangat lelah sampai tak memikirkan itu.

"Kau mau memamerkan tubuhmu atau apa?" Ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersentak dan langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jungkook gelagapan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau tidak sadar bajumu tersingkap? Astaga.." Ujar Taehyung dengan santainya sambil melipat dadanya dan berdiri di belakang sofa.

"Mwo? Benarkah?" Wajah Jungkook terlihat semakin memerah karena malu.

"Kau kira aku bohong?" Tanya Taehyung lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Jungkook. Jungkook masih diam.

"Hmm jadi kau adik dari Hoseok?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook terkejut.

"Mwo?"

"Kau benar adiknya?" Tanya Taehyung lagi namun Jungkook lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kook?" Panggil Taehyung karena sedaritadi tak mendapat respon apapun dari Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya... Hoseok oppa itu..."

"Dia benar kakakmu?" Tanya Taehyung yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari Jungkook.

"Dia.. mantan tunanganku." Lirih Jungkook membuat Taehyung terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apalagi. Ia merasa dunia memang benar-benar sempit.

"Jadi.. Hoseok?" Tanya Taehyung sakrastik yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari Jungkook.

"Kurasa dunia memang sangat sempit."

"Jadi kau mengenal Hoseok oppa?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Ani. Hanya beberapa kali pernah bekerjasama dengannya." Balas Taehyung seadanya.

"Kalau Jaeryn eonnie?" Tanya Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersentak.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya." Lirih Taehyung dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah sendu.

...

Taehyung hanya bisa memandang jauh ke depan. Langit sore dan rintik hujan menemaninya berdiri dibalkon apartmentnya. Sudah sekitar satu jam lebih ia berdiri disana tanpa berniat masuk kembali ke dalam. Padahal hujan sudah turun dan angin pun berhembus kencang. Ia hanya terlalu fokus pada lamunannya. Beberapa kaleng bir kosong pun tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kakinya. Entahlah dimana ia mendapatkan bir itu karena di dalam apartment sama sekali tak ada bir. Terlebih Yoongi sangat tak suka meminum minuman beralkohol begitu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Saat itu adalah hari ulang tahun Taehyung yang ke 20 tahun. Dan saat itu, dirinya baru akan melakukan debutnya sebagai model di salah satu majalah. Belum lama ini ia bertemu dengan salah seorang fotografer yang berbaik hati menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang model pada majalah tempatnya bekerja.

"Taetae!" Teriak seseorang membuat Taehyung langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Senyum langsung terpancar jelas pada wajahnya saat ia menyadari sosok yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Saengil chukhahae.." ujar yeoja itu membuat senyum Taehyung jadi bertambah lebar.

"Tae bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Tapi jangan disini. Disini terlalu ramai.." ujar yeoja itu yang menyadari jika sekelilingnya sangat ramai oleh beberapa tamu yang hadir.

Pesta ulang tahun Taehyung kali ini memang dirayakan di perusahaan Big Entertainment, mengingat belum lama ini ia terikat dalam perusahaan ini. Dan sebagai sambutan sekaligus merayakan ultahnya, sajangnim Big Entertainment pun menyiapkan sebuah pesta untuknya. Bukan sebuah pesta yang meriah karena pesta ini hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa artis dari entertainment itu serta semua staff, kerabat bahkan keluarga saja. Dan tanpa ada wartawan yang meliput karena sajangnim perusahaan itu lebih suka keprivasian.

Taehyung dan yeoja itu kini sudah berada di atap perusahaan, lebih tepatnya disebuah taman buatan yang memang sengaja dibangun oleh sajangnim Big Entertainment. Taman itu dipenuhi oleh beberapa jenis bunga dan berbagai macam tanaman hijau membuat atap itu menjadi nampak indah. Beberapa kursi taman juga disediakan di sana. Tak lupa juga sebuah air mancur dibangun di tengah taman membuat suasana disana semakin indah dan menawan.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Taehyung tak sabaran.

"Hmm sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, Tae." Ujar yeoja itu dengan nada bersalah.

"Maaf.. Aku sudah membohongimu selama dua tahun ini." Taehyung pun semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku... Aku tak benar-benar mencintaimu, Tae. Maaf..." ujar yeoja itu membuat Taehyung serasa tertimpa batu puluhan ton.

"Apa maksudmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan... pertunangan kita?"

"Maaf, Tae... Maaf... Aku tak bisa melanjutkannya. Aku tak bisa harus terus membohongi perasaanku dan menyakitimu lebih lama. Maaf..." ujar yeoja itu dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau menerima pertunangan itu jika kau... tidak benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara bergetar, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitimu dan mencoba untuk mencintaimu. Tapi nyatanya aku tak bisa, Tae." Jelas yeoja itu masih sambil terisak.

"Tapi kau membuatku semakin sakit dengan begini. Apa kau tak pernah memikirkannya, hah?" Ujar Taehyung membuat yeoja dihadapannya jadi semakin terisak.

"Mianhae, Tae.. Mianhae..."

"Kau.. sungguh arghhhh.."

"Mianhae, Tae..." ujar yeoja itu lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

"Lepaskan!" Ujar Taehyung lalu segera pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu seorang diri.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Jungkook mengerutkan kening saat ia melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka dan menampilkan siluet seseorang yang sedang berdiri ditepi balkon, yang ia yakini adalah sosok Taehyung.

"Astaga!" Teriak Jungkook dan langsung berlari ke arah Taehyung dan menahan tubuhnya yang hampir saja ambruk.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Ujar Jungkook saat menyadari ada beberapa kaleng bir kosong yang tergeletak begitu saja di bawah kakinya. Ia juga dapat mencium bau alkohol dari nafas Taehyung. Namun nampaknya Taehyung sudah tak mendapat kesadarannya.

Yoongi baru saja tiba di apartment dan begitu terkejut saat melihat Jungkook yang sedang susah payah membapah tubuh Taehyung untuk ia baringkan di kamar Taehyung. Yoongi dapat mencium dengan jelas bau alkohol dari nafas Taehyung. Dan ia yakin jika Taehyung pasti baru saja menegak minuman yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Kook apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Yoongi setelah berhasil membaringkan Taehyung di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu oppa. Saat aku keluar kamar, aku melihat Taehyung-ssi berdiri di luar balkon dan hampir ambruk. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mabuk. Aku menemukan ini." Jungkook memperlihatkan 3 buah kaleng bir yang ia temukan tergeletak diatas lantai balkon tadi kepada Yoongi.

"Astaga ada apa lagi sih dengan anak ini?" Ujar Yoongi khawatir.

...

Taehyung terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dikala ia merasakan rasa mual yang amat sangat diperutnya. Dengan kepala yang masih terasa berputar-putar, Taehyung pun segera bangkit lalu berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Uhukkk uhukk.." untuk kesekian kalinya Taehyung memuntahkan segala isi perutnya. Ia merasa sangat mual sekarang mungkin karena efek bir yang ia minum semalam.

Setelah rasa mual itu mulai berkurang, Taehyung pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Sudah sadar?" Ujar Yoongi dari ambang pintu kamar Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lakukan? Dan darimana kau mendapat minuman itu?" Ujar Yoongi namun tak ditanggapi oleh Taehyung.

"Jika media tau kabar ini, kau pasti habis, Tae." Ujar Yoongi lagi dan Taehyung hanya bisa mendengus saja.

Tok Tok Tok

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan melihat Jungkook dengan sebuah nampan yang terdapat semangkuk bubur serta susu hangat yang ia minta Jungkook untuk disiapkan untuk Taehyung.

"Oh kemarilah, Kook." Ujar Yoongi dan Jungkook pun segera masuk dan memberikan nampan itu pada Yoongi.

Jungkook hanya berdiri di tempatnya tanpa banyak bicara. Ia hanya memperhatikan Taehyung yang terbaring lemas. Efek alkohol yang diminumnya semalam membuat dirinya menjadi tak berdaya seperti itu. Jungkook pun merasa kasihan dan sedikit tak percaya. Meski ia baru mengenal sosok Taehyung, ia tak percaya jika namja itu suka mengkonsumsi minuman seperti itu apalagi dalam kadar alkohol tinggi.

"Cepat makan ini. Jika kau sakit, aku juga yang akan repot. Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalmu hari ini jadi istirahatlah. Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh lagi seperti semalam. Jika sampai aku melihatmu meminum minuman itu, aku akan jamin kau tak akan selamat ditanganku." Ujar Yoongi memperingatkan. Taehyung hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Yoongi tadi.

Taehyung menghabiskan suapan terakhir buburnya dan menegak segelas susu vanilla itu sampai habis. Namun Yoongi masih belun beranjak dari kamarnya. Sepertinya masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Yoongi padanya.

"Jadi kau masih memikirkannya?" Tanya Yoongi to the point sesaat setelah ia meminta Jungkook untuk membawa kembali mangkuk dan gelas kosong yang isinya sudah dihabiskan oleh Taehyung ke dapur.

"Aniya." Elak Taehyung.

"Tak usah bohong. Tindakanmu semalam itu menegaskan jika kau masih memikirkannya. Tak perlu mengelak." Ujar Yoongi membuat Taehyung terdiam.

"Apa kau tak bisa melupakan semua itu? Itu sudah berlalu 2 tahun yang lalu, Tae. Sudah 2 tahun!"

"Baru 2 tahun, hyung."

"Baru? Lalu sampai kapan kau baru benar-benar bisa melupakannya, hah? Kau masih mengharapkannya kembali padamu?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Ani."

"Lalu apa? Jika kau begini, kau sama saja akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kemarin-kemarin kau bisa bangkit. Tapi kenapa dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam kau bisa jadi begini hanya karena bertemu kembali dengannya? Come on, dude!" Ujar Yoongi dan membuat Taehyung terdiam.

"Aku hanya tak mengerti. Kenapa mereka semua meninggalkan aku, hyung? Eomma, bahkan Jaeryn. Kenapa aku selalu menjadi seorang yang tak pernah diinginkan dan dicintai, kenapa hyung?" Tanya Taehyung kalut dan meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

Yoongi pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosok Taehyung yang seperti ini. Dibalik kepribadian Taehyung yang dingin, cuek dan kasar, sebenarnya Taehyung hanyalah sosok seseorang yang rapuh. Ia akan mudah terpuruk hanya dengan mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang kelam, menurutnya.

Taehyung pernah bercerita pada Yoongi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Sejak ia menginjak usia 5 tahun, eommanya telah meninggalkannya. Ia pergi dengan namja lain, meninggalkan dirinya yang masih kecil dengan sang nenek. Appa? Neneknya pernah bercerita jika appanya telah meninggal saat Taehyung masih di dalam kandungan karena sebuah kecelakaan. Dan sejak saat itu, Taehyung menjadi seorang anak yatim-piatu yang tumbuh besar oleh cinta sang nenek.

-_Aku tak tega harus melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini lagi, Tae.- batin Yoongi._

...

Keadaan Taehyung sudah bisa dibilang lebih baik sekarang. Setelah dengan beragam kata-kata semangat yang diberikan Yoongi, Taehyung sudah bisa kembali menjadi dirinya lagi. Ia sudah cukup melihat keterpurukan Taehyung 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan ia tidak ingin untuk melihatnya lagi kali ini.

"Aku akan keluar untuk membeli sesuatu. Kalian disini saja ya. Dan Kook, jaga Taehyung. Aku tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi." Ujar Yoongi.

"Hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga! Aish jinjja!" Keluh Taehyung namun tak mendapat respon apapun dari Yoongi.

"Kalau kau sampai melakukan hal seperti kemarin, ingat kau akan habis ditanganku!" Ancam Yoongi lalu segera beranjak keluar dari apartment.

Kini tinggallah Taehyung dan Jungkook berdua di ruang tengah apartment. Suasana sunyi menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Yang ada hanyalah suara dari benda layar datar dihadapan mereka yang sedang menampilkan sebuah acara reality show yang banyak menjadi sorotan publik.

"Sudah lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Ulang Jungkook.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat." Balas Taehyung sekenanya.

"Syukurlah.. Aku sempat merasa khawatir." Ujar Jungkook membuat Taehyung langsung mengerutkan kening. Perkataan Jungkook barusan entah kenapa membuat perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul.

"Khawatir?"

"Ya, aku khawatir padamu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Tapi syukurlah kau sudah merasa lebih baik." Jungkook mengakhiri senyumannya dengan seulas senyuman.

"Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Kook." Balas Taehyung sambil menunjukkam seulas senyum tulusnya.

Jungkook hanya diam dan memilih untuk fokus ke layar datar di hadapannya tanpa menyadari jika Taehyung masih menatapnya dari samping.

"Kook?" Panggil Taehyung lagi.

"Ne?"

"Apa alasanmu memilih pekerjaan ini?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook mengerutkan kening.

"Maksudmu? Menjadi asisten artis?"

"Ya.." Jungkook hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kook? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

"A-ah aniya..."

"Lalu?"

"Kau mau tahu alasan aku memilih pekerjaan ini?" Taehyung pun hanya menatap Jungkook tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

"Alasan terbesarku adalah.. Hoseok oppa." Jawab Jungkook.

"Hoseok? Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir dengan menjadi asisten, memberikan peluang besar untukku bertemu dengannya. Begitulah yang aku pikirkan."

"Karena itu?"

"Aku sangat merindukannya. Sudah setahun kebelakang kami tak pernah bertemu. Oppa tak pernah pulang ke Busan lagi. Ia selalu bilang jika ia memiliki pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditundanya. Karena itu aku berinisiatif untuk menyusulnya kemari dan memberikan kejutan padanya. Sekaligus aku juga ingin mengetahui tentang Seoul. Apakah Seoul semenarik apa yang selalu oppa ceritakan setiap malamnya padaku." Jelas Jungkook dengan raut sendu.

"Jadi kau belum pernah ke Seoul sebelumnya?"

"Ani. Appa dan eomma tak pernah mengijinkanku pergi. Mereka selalu bilang jika Seoul bukanlah tempatku."

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini jika..."

"Aku kabur, tentu saja."

"Mwo? Jadi orang tuamu sama sekali tak tahu jika kau ada disini? Di Seoul?"

"Ne."

"Dan kau tak pernah mengabarkan mereka?"

"Ne."

"Astagaaa.. Kau didalam masalah besar, Kook." Ujar Taehyung tak percaya. Jungkook pun kembali diam.

"Kau kan sudah bertemu dengan Hoseok dan sudah tahu jika dia... ya kau mengerti maksudku. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Berhenti?"

"Berhenti?"

"Ya. Bukankah alasanmu itu hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan Hoseok? Atau kau memiliki alasan lain?"

"Memang aku bisa berhenti begitu saja? Bagaimana dengan kontraknya?"

"Ahh ya kau benar. Kau masih terikat kontrak. Jadi jika tak ada kontrak, kau mau berhenti?" Tanya Taehyung lagi namun tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Jungkook.

Melihatnya, Taehyung pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan memfokuskan dirinya ke layar datar di hadapannya yang awalnya menampilkan sebuah program reality show, kini sudah berganti dengan sebuah drama romantis. Ia melirik ke arah Jungkook sekilas yang masih terdiam.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ne?"

"Apa alasanmu menjadi seorang model?" Tanya Jungkook membuat Taehyung kembali memandang Jungkook.

"Alasanku? Ya hampir sama denganmu. Aku melakukannya untuk seseorang."

"Seseorang? Kekasihmu?" Tanya Jungkook namun hanya dibalas seulas senyum dari Taehyung.

"Tunanganku."

"Tunangan?"

"Ah mungkin lebih pantas aku mengatakannya sebagai mantan tunanganku."

"M-mantan?"

"Hmm."

"Siapa?"

"Hmm?"

"Maaf jika aku lancang bertanya tapi.."

"Dia Jaeryn. Shin Jaeryn."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Well chap ini udah dikasih sedikit intipan masa lalunya Tae nih dan mian gak ada vkook moment nya disini :(( well chap depan juga aku mungkin masih ceritain flasback nya tae. Trus ada yang berminat dengan flashback nya kook sm hoseok juga disini? Dan juga sepertinya bakal ada moment" vkook jg di chap depan atau mungkin ada hot moment mereka? What? Hahahhaa liat nanti ya...

Aku cepet-cepet ngetik chap ini jadi maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang berantakan. Inginnya sih fast update demi menebus rasa bersalah aku karena sempet lama gak update-update ff ini. Dan sedikit miris sih makin kesini aku perhatiin review nya jadi makin sedikit. Mungkin karena cerita ini udah gak terlalu menarik lagi mungkin ya? Atau mungkin juga karena udah terlalu kecewa sama aku karena sangkin lamanya update but aku tetep semangat buat lanjutin ff ini buat kalian :)

Untuk kapan ending nya, aku gatau kapan. Dan ini sampai chap berapa aku juga gatau bakal sampai chap berapa. Aku gak bisa mastiin sekarang jadi maaf.. Dan aku pikir juga ff ini mungkin akan lama banget endingnya :(( jadi maaf jika kalian akan sangat bosan membaca ff ini :(((

Oke sekian cuap-cuapnya. See you at next chap :) tanya-tanya? Askfm Viee30 :) byebye :)))


	8. Chapter 8

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon

Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka

masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan.

Bernaung di bawah entertainment

mereka masing-masing. Di pakai

hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-

abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa

non baku, alur yang cepat, setting

kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa,

cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah

sewaktu-waktu, NC Inside!

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada

kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun

alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan

saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide

aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat!

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

"Maaf jika aku lancang bertanya tapi.."

"Dia Jaeryn. Shin Jaeryn." Ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi Jaeryn eonnie itu... mantan tunanganmu?" Tanya Jungkook yang diangguki oleh Taehyung.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"__Taetae! Lihat! Aku jadi cover majalah lagi!" Ujar Jaeryn riang pada Taehyung._

_"Chukhahae.. Akhirnya yang kau impikan selama ini bisa tercapai, Ryn-ah." Ujar Taehyung tulus sambil menatap cover majalah yang memuat wajah cantik Jaeryn._

_"Gomawo, Taetae.." ujar Jaeryn sambil tersenyum membuat dimple dikedua pipinya terlihat. Ia sangat manis saat tersenyum, dan Taehyung sangat menyukainya._

_Dalam keterdiamannya, Taehyung hanya menatap yeoja cantik dihadapannya yang merupakan salah seorang sahabat terdekatnya yang masih tersenyum senang melihat potret dirinya di cover majalah itu. Ia dan Jaeryn sudah bersahabat sejak mereka berumur 5 tahun. Tepatnya saat ia tinggal bersama neneknya setelah sang eomma meninggalkannya untuk menikah dengan namja lain._

_Mereka hidup bertetangga. Keluarga Jaeryn juga sangat mengenal baik neneknya maka tak heran jika Taehyung dan Jaeryn bisa saling mengenal dan dekat. Jaeryn setiap hari selalu datang kerumah nenek Taehyung dan mengajak Taehyung untuk bermain. Meski Taehyung sering menolak, tapi Jaeryn tak pernah putus asa membujuknya hingga Taehyung menyerah dan pasrah ditarik oleh Jaeryn. Bahkan setiap pagi, Jaeryn selalu datang dan meminta Taehyung untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. _

_Jaeryn selalu menghiburnya saat Taehyung sedih. Jaeryn selalu ada saat Taehyung butuhkan. Jaeryn selalu membelanya saat Taehyung dibully teman sekolahnya. Dan dimana ada Taehyung, disana pasti ada Jaeryn. Mereka memang tak pernah terlihat terpisahkan. Jaeryn senang berteman dengan Taehyung, itulah yang selalu ia katakan._

_Taehyung memegangi dada kirinya saat merasakan sebuah degupan tak biasa pada jantungnya. Hal ini selalu ia rasakan jika sedang bersama sahabatnya itu. Entahlah ia tak tahu sejak kapan pastinya ia merasakan perasaan ini. Tapi.. ia juga takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia takut jika persahabatannya yang terjalin selama ini harus berakhir. Ia tidak mau. Dan ia tidak akan mau jika harus kehilangan seseorang lagi. Ia sudah cukup kehilangan appa, eomma serta neneknya setahun yang lalu. Dan ia tak ingin jika harus kehilangan Jaeryn, sahabatnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya._

_"Tae? Kau melamun lagi?" Ujar Jaeryn dan membuat Taehyung segera tersadar dari lamunannya._

_"Ehh aniya.." elak Taehyung._

_"Jangan bohong! Kau kira aku baru sehari dua hari mengenalmu?" Ujar Jaeryn dengan raut wajahnya yang dibuat-buat kesal._

_"Kau sok tahu!" Balas Taehyung lalu mengusak surai kecokelatan Jaeryn membuat yeoja itu bersungut-sungut marah._

_"Yak! Jangan acak-acak rambutku! Aishh!" Teriak Jaeryn membuat Taehyung tertawa._

_..._

_Hari ini, Taehyung berniat menemani Jaeryn pemotretan. Semenjak wajahnya terpampang dicover salah satu majalah Jaeryn jadi banyak mendapat tawaran pemotretan. Ia kini sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang model seperti apa yang dicita-citakannya._

_"Kau janji tak akan lama?" Ujar Taehyung yang diangguki oleh Jaeryn yang kini sudah berbalut dengan kostum yang sudah disiapkan untuk pemotretan._

_Sementara dirinya kini masih berbalut dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia terpaksa harus ikut membolos sekolah hanya untuk menemani Jaeryn pemotretan. Yeoja itu membujuk, merayu bahkan memaksanya untuk menemaninya membolos hanya untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat pemotretan. Alasannya simple. Ia tak ingin mengikuti ulangan susulan sendirian. Dan well itu membuat Taehyung sedikit kesal sebenarnya. Mereka sudah murid kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas. Namun nampaknya Jaeryn seolah melupakan fakta itu dan lebih memilih meraih impiannya sebagai seorang model. Dan tentu saja Taehyung tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat Jaeryn mendiamkannya seharian. Sehari tanpa omelan atau sikap manja Jaeryn, rasanya seperti sehari tanpa makan, begitu menurut Taehyung._

_Taehyung sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Pasalnya sudah hampir 2 jam lamanya ia menunggu Jaeryn namun nampaknya yeoja itu masih belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Itu membuat dirinya nampak sedikit kesal sebenarnya. Namun beruntung sebelum ia meluapkan kekesalannya, Jaeryn sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum manisnya membuat rasa kesal itu luntur seketika._

_"Mian jika aku lama. Setelah ini kau bisa meminta apapun padaku sebagai balasannya. Bagaimana?" Tawar Jaeryn yang ia yakini dapat membuat Taehyung melupakan rasa kesalnya._

_"Apapun?"_

_"Ne."_

_"Yakso?"_

_"Yakso."_

_"Baiklah kajja kita pulang!" Balas Taehyung riang sementara Jaeryn hanya bisa berpikir apa yang akan Taehyung minta darinya._

_..._

_Hari ini, Taehyung nampak gelisah. Sejak semalam, ia tak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan rencananya hari ini. Dia berencana untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jaeryn. Namun ia nampak ragu. Ia takut jika Jaeryn menolaknya dan membuat persahabatan yang mereka jalin selama ini hancur begitu saja._

_"Tae?" Panggil Jaeryn membuat Taehyung tersentak._

_"Ne?"_

_"Lagi-lagi kau melamun. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sih?" Tanya Jaeryn dengan raut penasaran. Ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Taehyung belakangan ini. Ia selalu melihat namja itu lebih sering terlihat melamun. Bahkan terkadang namja itu sering mengacuhkannya saat ia sedang bercerita tentang pemotretannya._

_"Hmm Ryn-ah. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ujar Taehyung serius membuat Jaeryn yang sedang sibuk menyalin PR nya menjadi diam memandang Taehyung. Ia memang belum mengerjakan PRnya karena semalam ia harus pemotretan dan mau tak mau Taehyung merelakan PR matematika nya disalin oleh Jaeryn._

_"Hmm? Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanya Jaeryn membuat Taehyung nampak semakin gugup._

_"Ryn-ah, dengarkan aku." Taehyung memegang kedua tangan Jaeryn._

_"Aku... Aku... mencintaimu, Ryn-ah. Maukah kau menjadi... kekasihku?" Ujar Taehyung membuat Jaeryn seketika membeku di tempatnya._

_"Ne?" Jaeryn nampak belum mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi._

_"Aku tahu mungkin kau tak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa perasaan ini muncul tiba-tiba. Dan aku tak bisa menyimpannya lebih lama lagi. Mian, Ryn-ah." Ujar Taehyung merasa bersalah. Jaeryn pun masih diam. Otaknya nampak masih memproses apa yang terjadi._

_"Baiklah." Balas Jaeryn membuat Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata membelalak._

_"A-apa?"_

_"Baiklah, aku mau." Ujar Jaeryn membuat senyum lebar tercetak jelas diwajah Taehyung._

_"Gomawo, Ryn-ah. Gomawo... Saranghae.." ujar Taehyung lalu segera membawa Jaeryn ke pelukannya. Sementara Jaeryn hanya terdiam bingung._

_..._

_Hubungan persahabatan antara Taehyung-Jaeryn kini berubah menjadi hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Meski kini mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, waktu mereka untuk bertemu pun menjadi semakin jarang. Hal ini diakibatkan dengan banyaknya jadwal pemotretan Jaeryn. Ya, sahabatnya itu atau lebih tepatnya kekasihnya itu kini sudah benar-benar resmi menjadi seorang model resmi, bukan seorang model lepas seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sudah menandatangani sebuah kontrak dengan salah satu perusahaan entertainment._

_Kedua orang tua Jaeryn tentu sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan keduanya dan mereka pun setuju. Karena mereka juga sudah mengenal siapa itu Taehyung dan mereka menilai jika Taehyung memang seorang namja yang baik yang pas untuk putri mereka. Bahkan mereka memaksa keduanya untuk segera mengikat hubungan mereka. Namun karena karier yang sedang coba diraih Jaeryn, Jaeryn pun menolak dan memilih untuk bertunangan dulu dengan Taehyung._

_Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan dan tahun pun kini ikut berganti. Tak terasa sudah setahun lebih Taehyung dan Jaeryn bertunangan. Hubungan mereka pun nampaknya masih baik-baik saja. Mereka masih sering berkomunikasi meski jarang bertemu langsung. Meski begitu, Taehyung nampak bahagia. Sesekali ia bahkan menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat pemotretan Jaeryn jika ia tak bekerja. Setelah kelulusan sekolahnya, Taehyung memang lebih memilih langsung bekerja daripada harus melanjutkan sekolahnya ke tahap perguruan tinggi._

_Taehyung bekerja pada sebuah coffee shop sebagai seorang barista. Meski barista bukan sebuah pekerjaan yang besar dengan penghasilan yang tinggi, ia cukup senang. Setidaknya ia masih bisa memiliki penghasilan tetap meski tak besar namun cukup untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-harinya._

_Dughh_

_Tanpa sengaja Taehyung menabrak seseorang saat di dalam perjalanannya menuju ke coffe shop tempatnya bekerja. Ia sedikit terburu-buru karena ia sudah hampir terlambat. Karena semalaman ia tak bisa tidur karena memikiran Jaeryn yang sudah beberapa hari tak memberikan kabar kepadanya,membuatnya khawatie dan tak bisa tidur. Dengan setengah membungkuk, Taehyung pun segera meminta maaf. Ia menyadari ketidak hati-hatiannya saat berjalan hingga bisa menabrak orang itu._

_"Jwesonghamnida..."_

_"Ne, gwenchana. Aku juga yang salah." Ujar orang itu ramah pada Taehyung._

_"Sekali lagi jwesonghamnida. Apa kau terluka? Apa aku..."_

_"Nan gwenchana." Balas orang yang tertabrak itu yang merupakan seorang namja._

_"Hah syukurlah. Hmm baiklah.. kalau begitu aku harus segera per-"_

_"Tunggu! Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"_

_"Ne?"_

_"Ahh perkenalkan namaku Namjoon, Kim Namjoon dan aku seorang fotografer sebuah majalah. Bisa aku meminta waktumu sebentar?" Tanya namja yang mengaku bernama Namjoon itu yang diangguki oleh Taehyung. Taehyung tak enak jika menolaknya. Nampaknya Namjoon merupakan orang baik jadi ia tak sungkan menerima ajakannya._

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_"Kim Taehyung imnida.."_

_"Ahh senang berkenalan denganmu, Taehyung-ssi. Hmm jadi begini."_

_Namjoon pun menjelaskan maksud yang ingin ia katakan pada Taehyung. Taehyung pun hanya bisa diam mendengarkan dan berpikir tentang tawaran yang diberikan oleh Namjoon. Namjoon berencana menawarkan Taehyung menjadi seorang model yang ia bidik. Karena Namjoon merasa Taehyung cocok masuk ke dalam kriteria seorang model yang dicarinya. Tampan, tinggi, dan memiliki aura bintang. Namjoon sangat yakin jika Taehyung dapat menjadi bintang baru._

_"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?" Tanya Namjoon dengan harapan tinggi jika Taehyung dapat menerima tawarannya._

_"Jadi anda menawarkan aku untuk menjadi seorang... model?" Tanya Taehyung masih tak percaya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika dirinya bisa mendapat tawaran seperti itu. Ia bahkan tak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang berlebih dan tak menganggap jika dirinya pantas menjadi seorang model._

_Mengingat soal model, ia jadi teringat dengan sosok Jaeryn. Sosok sahabatnya sejak kecil yang kini sudah menjadi tunangannya. Menjadi model adalah impian Jaeryn sejak kecil dan Taehyung sering meledeknya karena Taehyung pikir Jaeryn yeoja yang galak dan cerewet itu tak bisa menjadi seorang model yang anggun di pemotretan._

_Namun yang ia pikirkan salah. Jaeryn kini justru sudah berubah menjadi seorang model top dengan beragam jadwal padat pemotretan. Ia pun sudah sering menjadikan dirinya cover-cover majalah. Sahabat kecilnya itu kini sudah menjadi seorang model ternama. Dan mengingatnya ia jadi sedikit malu sendiri. Malu? Ya tentu saja malu._

_Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang barista dengan penghasilan yang tak seberapa, memiliki tunangan yang seorang model ternama sungguh membuatnya menjadi tak percaya diri. Di tambah lagi beberapa waktu kebelakang ini ia sudah tak pernah bisa bertemu langsung dengan Jaeryn. Sejak Jaeryn menandatangani kontrak pada sebuah agensi besar, yeoja itu berkali-kali lipat menjadi lebih sibuk dan sulit untuk ditemui. Bahkan ia sudah tak tinggal bersama orangtuanya lagi. Ia sudah menetap di apatment yang ia sewa, alasannya karena jarak apartment itu lebih dekat dengan perusahaan agensinya jadi bisa memudahkannya untuk bolak-balik ke perusahaan. _

_Taehyung juga sering kali ia mencoba datang ke apartment yang ditempati oleh yeoja itu, namun berkali-kali juga ia tak mendapati yeoja itu disana. Bahkan beberapa hari ini ia juga tak mendapat kabar apapun dari yeoja itu membuatnya jadi semakin khawatir. Karena, sesibuk-sibuknya Jaeryn, biasanya yeoja itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membalas pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Taehyung. Namun nampaknya beberapa hari ini dan ke depannya, hal itu tak akan berlaku lagi._

_"Ya. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?" Taehyung pun nampak berpikir. Namjoon menunggunya penuh dengan pengharapan._

_"Model? Gumam Taehyung dengan sangat pelan yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh Taehyung saja._

_"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Namjoon lagi._

_-Dengan masuk ke dunia yang sama, apa mungkin aku bisa lebih sering bertemu denganmu? Tapi aku... Hahhh... Ya, mungkin aku memang harus masuk ke dunia yang sama denganmu, Ryn.- batin Taehyung._

_"Baiklah, aku mau."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Taehyung menceritakan semua yang terjadi, apa alasan dirinya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang model pada Jungkook membuat Jungkook terdiam. Karena Taehyung lebih terkenal dengan image yang selalu dibangun perusahaan sebagai image seorang model yang dingin membuatnya jadi tak tahu sisi lain hidup Taehyung.

"Lalu pernahkah kau menyesal saat mengambil keputusan ini?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ya, awalnya aku sempat menyesal. Menjadi seorang model bukanlah impianku. Terlebih saat ia memutuskan pertunangan kami. Aku merasa sia-sia aku masuk ke dunia ini. Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tapi apa yang ku dapat? Tapi pada akhirnya aku juga menyadari. Jika aku keluar dari dunia ini, bukan hanya sajangnim, Yoongi hyung dan Namjoon hyung saja yang kecewa. Melainkan, fansku juga. Jadi aku memutuskan aku akan tetap pada pekerjaanku ini, suka ataupun tidak suka." Jelas Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersenyum.

"Ternyata model dingin sepertimu bisa menjadi sosok perhatian juga." Balas Jungkook membuat Taehyung tertawa.

...

Hari sudah semakin malam. Namun nampaknya Yoongi masih belum kembali juga. Padahal Yoongi sempat bilang jika ia ingin keluar sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu. Mungkin saat diluar, namja itu mendapat telepon dari perusahaan agar ia bisa segera kesana. Mengingat, selain sebagai manager Taehyung, ia juga merupakan seorang kepercayaan sajangnim Big Entertainment. Karenanya, ia sering bolak-balik ke gedung agensi. Sajangnim memang benae-benar mengandalkan namja bermata sipit itu.

Jungkook kini terlihat sedang sibuk di dalam dapur mini apartment itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam dan sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Jungkook berniat untuk memasak sup ayam ginseng karena cuaca di luar sedang tak bersahabat. Sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu, hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Taehyung yang terlihat baru saja memasuki dapur. Wajahnya menampakkan jika dirinya baru saja bangun tidur. Matanya masih setengah terpejam dengan rambut yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan.

"Aku sedang memasak sup ayam ginseng untuk makan malam." Balas Jungkook seadanya.

"Yoongi hyung sudah pulang?" Tanya Taehyung lagi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jungkook yang sedang sibuk memasak.

Taehyung diam-diam nampak terpukau dengan melihat Jungkook yang sepertinya sangat ahli memasak. Dengan celemek biru yang dikenakannya, rambut hitam yang dicepol tinggi keatas serta tangan yang memegang pisau, entah kenapa bisa membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Yoongi oppa belum pulang. Mungkin terjebak macet karena diluar sedang hujan besar." Balas Jungkook tanpa menatap Taehyung.

"Hmm. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Taehyung membuat Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ne?"

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Ulangnya.

"Aniya. Tunggulah di ruang tengah. Aku janji tak akan lama." Tolak Jungkook lalu beranjak mencari sebuah panci besar yang akan ia gunakan untuk membuat sup.

Namun nampaknya Taehyung tak mengindahkan ucapan Jungkook. Namja itu masih setia pada posisinya berdiri kini dengan mata yang memandang lurus dan terfokus kepada Jungkook. Saat menatap Jungkook entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang ia rasakan. Saat berdekatan dengan yeoja itu, ia akan jadi merasa gugup, jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat dari yang biasa dan ada sebuah rasa nyaman juga yang ia rasakan saat bersamanya.

Tapi Taehyung sudah memutuskan jika ia tak mau terlarut dalam perasaan-perasaan seperti itu lagi. Ia sudah cukup merasakannya dulu. Dan ia tak mau membuat perasaan itu menjadi sebuah masalah lagi bagi dirinya. Perasaan itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan, sebuah masalah yang harus ia hindari jika ia tak ingin tersakiti.

"Ahh kenapa tinggi sekali.." keluh Jungkook saat melihat letak panci yang berada di rak tertinggi. Dan Taehyung masih setia memperhatikan yeoja itu.

Ia menjinjitkan kakinya namun nampaknya ia masih juga belum bisa meraih panci itu. Jungkook pun berusaha untuk melompat-lompat kecil dan beruntung pada lompatan ketiga, ia berhasil meraih panci itu tapi...

_Srettt_

_Brukk_

"Auuu..." bukan, itu bukan suara Jungkook melainkan suara Taehyung.

_Dughh_

"Auuuu.." teriak Taehyung lagi saat panci yang diambil Jungkook mengenai kepalanya dengan cukup keras.

"A-ahh mianhae..." ujar Jungkook lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung tadi berniat menahan tubuh Jungkook agar tak jatuh namun naasnya mereka berdua malah terpeleset dan jatuh bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang berada di bawah Jungkook. Dan sialnya, tak hanya tubuh yang sakit karena ditindih Jungkook, kepalanya juga jadi terasa sakit saat panci besar yang tadi diambil Jungkook mengenai tepat pada kepalanya membuat kepalanya menjadi terasa sakit. Taehyung hanya bisa meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dan Jungkook segera membantu Taehyung untuk berdiri.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Tanya Jungkook sambil memegangi kepala Taehyung yang tadi terkena panci.

"Sangat..." balas Taehyung masih sambil meringis.

...

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa. Jungkook pun terpaksa meninggalkan kegiatan memasaknya di dapur. Ia merasa bersalah pada Taehyung. Karena dirinya, kepala Taehyung jadi sakit terkena panci yang diambilnya. Jungkook mengambil beberapa batu es dan dimasukkan kedalam kantung kain. Ia meletakannya tepat diatas kepala Taehyung yang sakit dan menekan-nekannya perlahan.

"Apa masih sakit? Mian..." ujar Jungkook merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tentu saja. Memang kau pikir terkena panci itu tidak sakit? Dan lihat! Kepalaku sampai seperti ini!" Balas Taehyung masih meringis. Tak hanya sakit sebenarnya. Kepalanya juga jadi terasa pusing dan terlihat benjolan disana. Nampaknya pukulan dari panci itu cukup keras.

"Mian, sungguh aku tidak sengaja.." ujar Jungkook lagi namun tak mendapat balasan apapun dari Taehyung. Namja itu hanya bisa meringis saja.

_Ctekk_

"Aaaaaa~" teriak Jungkook saat seluruh lampu didalam apartment itu tiba-tiba mati. Sepertinya aliran listriknya mengalami sedikit gangguan karena sedang hujan deras. Jungkook langsung menerjang tubuh Taehyung dan memeluknya membuat Taehyung telentang diatas sofa dengan kepala terguncang ke bantalan samping sofa.

"Yak!" Teriak Taehyung namun Jungkook seolah tak peduli dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah. Kepalanya masih sakit dan sekarang ia tak bisa bergerak karena Jungkook yang terlalu erat memeluknya. Sepertinya yeoja itu takut dengan gelap terbukti dari tubuhnya yang bergetar menandakan jika ia menangis.

"Bisa kau lepaskan? Ughh aku sesak nafas.." ujar Taehyung yang mengalami sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas karena pelukan Jungkook yang terlalu erat padanya. Seolah mendengar, cengkraman Jungkook pun sedikit mengendur membuat Taehyung jadi bisa bernafas dengan lancar.

"Takut... gelap..." isak Jungkook. Taehyungpun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan dengan perlahan sebelah tangannya pun mulai mengusap punggung Jungkook, berusaha menenangkan.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Taehyung mencoba merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Jungkook pun masih dengan setia berada di dalam pelukannya. Nampaknya yeoja itu tak berniat sedikitpun untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Taehyung.

"Tenanglah sebentar lagi lampunya pasti akan menyala.." ujar Taehyung lagi. Dan benar saja, setelahnya lampu di dalam apartment itu pun kembali menyala.

"Tuh kan benar lampunya sudah menyala lagi.." ujar Taehyung lembut. Jungkook pun mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Taehyung. Cengkramannya pada kaos Taehyung pun sudah terlepas.

Taehyung menundukkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Jungkook yang masih tertunduk, memastikan jika yeoja itu sudah merasa lebih baik. Namun ia jadi terpaku saat matanya bertemu tatap dengan bola mata sehitam pualam yang menatapnya dengan tenang. Entah kenapa bola mata yeoja itu membuatnya menjadi terpaku mematung tak bisa bergerak seperti itu. Sorotannya seolah bisa menghipnotis dirinya.

_DEG DEG_

_DEG DEG_

_DEG DEG_

Taehyung pun hanya bisa mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya agar bisa berdetak dengan normal. Ia hanya ingin memastikan jika ia tak memiliki perasaan yang salah itu pada yeoja di hadapannya ini. Yeoja yang belum lama dikenalnya namun sudah sangat menarik perhatiannya. Tak hanya wajahnya, namun semua gerak-gerik serta sikap yeoja itu.

-_Tidak. Jangan perasaan ini lagi.. Aku mohon jangan..- batin Taehyung bergejolak._

Nampaknya Taehyung dan Jungkook masih betah dengan posisi mereka yang saling bertatapan. Bahkan tak hanya memandangi mata tapi juga mengagumi betapa sempurnanya wajah dihadapan mereka. Sampai tanpa disadari keduanya jarak wajah mereka yang mulai semakin menipis. Entah siapa yang memulai namun kini mereka bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat masing-masing diwajah mereka. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, Jungkook pun mulai memejamkan matanya saat dirasa wajah Taehyung sudah sangat-sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Jangan lupakan juga detak jantungnya yang sudah berdetak tak normal. Lima senti, dua senti dan...

_Kryukkkkk~_

suara perut Taehyung mengganggu moment romantis itu.

Seketika Taehyung langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. Jungkook pun langsung membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. Kecanggungan pun terjadi diantara mereka.

"A-aku akan segera menyiapkan makanan!" Ujar Jungkook lalu segera beranjak dari atas sofa.

_Dughh_

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Jungkook setelah tanpa sengaja menabrak meja kaca yang berhadapan dengan sofa lalu segera beranjak ke dapur dengan tergesa-gesa. Karena gugup, ia jadi tak bisa fokus.

"Hahhh apa yang baru saja mau kau lakukan, Tae pabbo!" Ujar Taehyung lalu segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hahahaha apa ini? Uyee makin gaje aja astagaaa dan ada kan ya VKook momentnya disini yah walaupun sedikit maksa sih momentnya dan yah aku rasa emang kurang dapet feelingnya :(( maaf :(((

Well chap ini selesai dan aku akan cepat ngetik chap selanjutnya dan cepat publish. Please semangatin aku yahhh.. dan terima kasih untuk semua dukungan kalian buat aku.. aku jadi mendapat semangat untuk terus lanjutin ff ini yang yah makin lama makin terasa gajenya :((

Hmm yauda deh sekian cuap"nya dulu. Aku mau lanjut lagi ngetik ffnya biar cepet update dan gak nambah ngecewain kalian lagi. Mau tanya"? Askfm Viee30. Namanya apapun boleh dan mau req ff juga bisa hehehe oke see you at next chap :) byebye :)))


	9. Chapter 9

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon

Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka

masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan.

Bernaung di bawah entertainment

mereka masing-masing. Di pakai

hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-

abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa

non baku, alur yang cepat, setting

kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa,

cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah

sewaktu-waktu, NC Inside!

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada

kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun

alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan

saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide

aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat!

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut hitam itu nampak sedang membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur king size miliknya. Pandangannya memandang jauh ke langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih itu. Helaan nafas pun terdengar dari celah bibirnya.

"Maaf, aku tahu aku memang bodoh, Kook.." ujar namja itu yang tak lain adalah Hoseok, Jung Hoseok.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Hoseok hanya bisa memandang sendu Jungkook yang berdiri dihadapannya. Wajah yeoja itu sudah nampak memerah. Matanya juga terlihat sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Isakan-isakan kecil pun masih terdengar dari celah bibirnya. Melihatnya, Hoseok pun jadi tidak tega. Ia ingin merengkuh yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi jika ia melakukan itu, ia akan sulit melepasnya dan mengurungkan niatnya._

_"Oppa, kajima..." lirih Jungkook dengan air mata yang kembali keluar dari mata bulatnya._

_"Uljima, ne.. Oppa berjanji oppa akan pulang dan bertemu denganmu.." balas Hoseok dengan nada sedihnya. Jujur ia juga sebenarnya sulit untuk meninggalkan Jungkook. Tapi ia bisa berbuat apa? Ia harus ke Seoul agar ia bisa mencapai mimpinya. Karena hanya Seoul tempat segala impiannya berada._

_"Oppa kajima... Kajima.." lirih Jungkook lagi. Air matanya kian banyak keluar membuat Hoseok merasa sangat bersalah. Ia pun sedikit menghilangkan egonya dan merengkuh tubuh yeoja itu._

_Tak ada ucapan apapun dari bibir keduanya. Hoseok dan Jungkook masih diam dan terlarut dalam pelukan mereka. Jungkook pun masih terisak. Cengkraman tangannya dibaju Hoseok pun terasa sangat kuat seolah-olah ia memang tak rela Hoseok pergi._

_"Kookie-ya, mianhae.. Oppa harus benar-benar pergi.." ujar Hoseok mencoba memberi Jungkook pengertian._

_"Oppa akan meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku tak mau.." balas yeoja itu masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

_"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"_

_"Karena oppa akan pergi. Dan aku takut oppa tak akan kembali lagi. Ke sini, menemuiku.." Lirih Jungkook. Semenjak ia tahu jika Hoseok berniat untuk pergi ke Seoul, Jungkook jadi merasa tak enak. Pikiran-pikiran negatif pun kadang menyelimutinya. Ia selalu berpikir jika nanti bisa saja Hoseok tak akan pernah mau kembali lagi dan meninggalkannya._

_Jungkook tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya jika tanpa Hoseok. Karena sejak dulu, ia tak pernah jauh dari namja itu. Bahkan sangkin dekatnya, ia jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama namja itu dibanding bersama kedua orang tuanya ataupun teman sebayanya. Ia lebih merasa nyaman dan aman saat bersama Hoseok. Dan jika Hoseok pergi, ia akan sendirian dan pasti akan kesepian. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan sosok pengertian Hoseok, keramahan Hoseok dan senyum Hoseok. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan Hoseok-nya._

_"Uljima.. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis, jebal.."_

_"Jika oppa tak ingin melihatku menangis, maka jangan pergi.."_

_"Mian, Kook. Oppa tak bisa.. Kau tau sendirikan inilah yang selama ini oppa impikan. Mungkin kau berpikir oppa terlalu egois, tapi Kook.. Oppa juga tak mau hanya terus menerus bermimpi tanpa bisa mewujudkannya. Dan sekaranglah kesempatan oppa. Mengertilah, Kook.." bujuk Hoseok. Ia sangat berharap jika Jungkook bisa mengerti._

_"Oppa berjanji akan sering menghubungimu dan pulang ke Busan untuk menemuimu." Seolah mengerti pikiran Jungkook, ia pun langsung membuat janji pada Jungkook._

_"Jeongmalyo?"_

_"Hmm.."_

_"Yakso?"_

_"Ne, yakso. Setiap harinya oppa akan menghubungimu. Dan jika ada waktu, oppa akan pulang kemari untuk bertemu denganmu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi.. Oppa tak ingin melihatmu menangis." Hoseok menghapus sisa-sisa air mata pada kedua pipi Jungkook. Jungkook pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya._

_"Dan berjanjilah ini terakhir kalinya kau menangis. Oppa tak mau melihatnu menangis seperti ini lagi apalagi menangis karena oppa. Oppa tak mau kau terus menerus bersedih apalagi alasannya karena oppa."_

_"Hmm aku janji."_

_"Bagus.. Jadi apa sekarang kau memperbolehkan oppa untuk pergi?" Tanya Hoseok hati-hati. Ia takut jika Jungkook masih bersih keras melarangnya pergi. Karena bagaimanapun, Jungkook adalah orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Sangat._

_"Hmm oppa boleh pergi. Tapi oppa harus menepati janji oppa padaku." Ujar Jungkook akhirnya. Hoseok pun tersenyum dan kembali merengkuh tubuh Jungkook._

_"Hmm oppa janji. Oppa janji akan kembali dan menemuimu. Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook.."_

_"Nado saranghae, Hoseok oppa.."_

_-Jangan menangis lagi, Kook. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisiku. Aku akan kembali nanti dan membawamu ke Seoul bersamaku. Dan menjadi sebuah keluarga yang bahagia nantinya. Tunggu aku, Kook.- batin Hoseok._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Hoseok hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lagi. Wajahnya sudah ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata sudah mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangisi kebodohan dirinya yang tak pernah menepati janjinya. Ia sudah membuat yeoja sebaik dan sepolos Jungkook kecewa dan menangis karenanya.

"Mianhae, Kook.. Mianhae.." lirih Hoseok dan terlarut lagi dengan tangisnya.

...

Hari sudah semakin malam namun nampaknya Yoongi belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya di apartment. Taehyung jadi merasa sedikit cemas. Sesibuk-sibuknya Yoongi, ia tak pernah tidak memberikan kabar apapun padanya.

"Yoongi oppa masih belum pulang?" Ujar Jungkook lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. Ia baru saja kembali dari dapur setelah mencuci semua piring yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk makan malam.

"Ne. Tak biasanya ia akan pulang larut tanpa memberi kabar seperti ini." Balas Taehyung dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar berat.

Taehyung melirik sekilas ke arah Jungkook yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Sesekali ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Lagi-lagi ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Hanya duduk bersebelahan aja ia bisa menjadi seperti orang bodoh seperti ini. Dan ia tak suka! Ia harus segera menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu. Sesegera mungkin sebelum perasaan ini bertambah besar. Namun... ia tak tahu caranya.

"Ah hmm aku mau ke balkon dulu." Ujar Jungkook lalu seketika langsung berjalan ke arah balkon apartment itu. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Haaahhh ada apa ini?" Ujar Jungkook sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Ia dapat merasakan jika jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Huffttt tenang, tenang, tenang.. Huffttt.." Jungkook mencoba mengatur kembali detak jantungnya yang terasa seperti akan segera meledak itu.

Dari arah ruang tengah, Taehyung dapat melihat siluet Jungkook yang berdiri membelakanginya di balkon. Dengan hanya melihat siluetnya saja, jantung Taehyung sudah kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Dan pikirannya pun melayang jauh kemana-mana.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh!" Umpat Taehyung saat tanpa sadar kejadian panas dirinya dengan Jungkook saat di Jeju waktu itu muncul tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

"Jauhkan pikiran mesummu ini bodoh!" Umpat Taehyung lagi dan memukul-mukul beberapa kali kepalanya berharap jika pikiran itu akan hilang dari kepalanya. Namun nyatanya hal itu hanya sia-sia saja.

Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja. Matanya masih terfokus pada siluet Jungkook yang masih betah berdiri di balkon. Siluet itu membias dengan jelas bentuk tubuh sempurna Jungkook. Taehyung jadi ingat betapa besarnya payudara Jungkook dan bokongnya yang terasa sangat kencang dan besar membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menelan salivanya kasar.

"Ah sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa kau bisa jadi semesum ini sih! Aishh!" Umpat Taehyung dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

...

Hari ini Taehyung kembali bekerja. Jadwalnya saat ini adalah sebuah pemotretan pakaian pesta untuk pria dan wanita sebuah brand ternama. Taehyung sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dan beberapa yeoja sedang sibuk mendandani dan merapikan hairstyle nya. Tema kali ini lebih formal daripada biasanya. Ia akan mengenakan beberapa model terbaru jas pesta brand itu. Sementara untuk gaun pesta, ada seorang model yeoja lain yang mengenakannya.

"Annyeonghasaeyo.." ujar seseorang dengan ramahnya. Semua mata yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pun seketika langsung menoleh kearahnya yang menampilkan seulas senyum.

Yeoja dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang berwarna merah maroon itu berdiri diambang pintu ruang make up. Dengan sebuah crop tee berwarna putih dan rok mini hitam 10 senti diatas lututnya, yeoja itu nampak sangat cantik dan juga sexy. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut dengan sebuah heels tinggi berwarna hitam itu berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Annyeong Yerin-ssi. Silakan duduk sebentar. Aku akan mendandanimu setelah ini." Ujar seorang yeoja yang masih mendandani Taehyung.

Yeoja yang bernama Yerin itu pun hanya tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping Taehyung. Ia melipat kakinya hingga membuat rok mini yang dipakainya semakin naik ke atas dan mengekspos paha putihnya. Sepertinya yeoja itu memang sengaja ingin menggoda Taehyung. Mata sipitnya bahkan tak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Taehyung. Merasa di perhatikan, Taehyung pun hanya bersikap acuh saja. Ia memang merasa sedikit terganggu jika di perhatikan seperti itu, namun ia tak mau mencari keributan jadi ia diamkan saja yeoja itu.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bekerjasama, V-ssi.." ujar Yerin mencoba mengajak Taehyung berbicara. Namun tak dibalas apapun oleh Taehyung membuat yeoja itu sedikit merasa kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Kau tahu V-ssi? Aku..." Yerin mulai bercerita pada Taehyung. Yeoja itu nampaknya sedang ingin mencari perhatian Taehyung dan tak terlalu memperdulikan sikap Taehyung yang acuh padanya.

_-Hahhh apa mulutnya tidak lelah berbicara terus? Aku yang hanya mendengarnya saja merasa lelah. Dasar yeoja penuh sensasi!_\- batin Taehyung acuh.

Nama yeoja itu adalah Kang Yerin. Yeoja berusia 20 tahun itu adalah seorang model yang baru beberapa bulan ini debut. Namanya banyak diperbincangkan karena banyak melakukan sensasi dan terlibat dalam beberapa skandal. Khususnya menyangkut dengan beberapa namja yang pernah bekerjasama dengannya.

Meski Taehyung seorang yang cuek, namun ia tahu akan kebenaran yeoja itu. Meski mereka bukan berada di agensi yang sama, namun beberapa kali Yoongi sempat menyinggung-nyinggung namanya saat ia membaca beberapa headline tentang yeoja itu. Dan darisana Taehyung dapat menilai jika yeoja itu bukanlah yeoja 'baik-baik'.

Dan soal bekerjasama dalam pemotretan ini? Taehyung tak bisa menolaknya. Dulu saat pengajuan kontrak kerjasama, Taehyung beberapa kali sempat menolaknya. Yoongi managernya pun bahkan tak setuju jika Taehyung bekerjasama dengan yeoja itu. Ia tak ingin artisnya harus terlibat skandal lagi dengan yeoja itu. Apalagi yeoja penuh sensasi sepertinya.

Namun esok harinya ia mendapat panggilan dari sajangnim Big Entertainment dan menyuruh Yoongi untuk taken kontrak itu. Entah apa yang terjadi dibalik ini semua pada sajangnim agensinya sampai sajangnim nya itu memutuskan agar Taehyung menerima kontrak pemotretan ini bersama dengan yeoja itu. Dan disinilah Taehyung akhirnya. Terdampar dalam sebuah pemotretan yang sama dengan seorang Kang Yerin.

...

Taehyung kini sudah berada di dalam set. Dirinya di tempatkan pada sebuah set yang di design seperti sebuah ruangan mewah. Latar yang digunakan memang berwarna putih polos. Namun property pendukung lainnya dibuat sedemikian rupa membuat set yang sengaja dibuat nampak seperti ruangan itu terlihat mewah. Terlebih sebuah sofa berwarna merah semerah darah yang ada ditengah-tengahnya.

Dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam, Taehyung kini sudah berpose diatas sofa merah itu. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada pinggiran sofa dan bertopang dagu. Namun pandangannya bukan ke arah kamera, melainkan ke arah sampingnya menunjukkan kesan angkuh terlebih dengan tatanan rambut tanpa poninya membuatnya nampak menjadi sangat tampan.

_Cklik_

_Cklik_

"Ya bagus V-ssi! Yerin-ssi silakan masuk ke set!" Ujar sang fotografer berambut merah menyala itu. Nampaknya penampilan fotografer itu memang terlihat sedikit nyentrik.

Yerin, dengan sebuah gaun hitam tanpa lengan yang menjuntai panjang hingga kebawah lantai berjalan hati-hati menuju ke set. Rambut merah maroonnya diikat keatas membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos sempurna dan jangan lupakan juga gaun berbelahan dada rendahnya itu, membuat Yerin nampak sangat seksi.

Selain berbelahan dada rendah hingga membuat hampir separuh dadanya terlihat, gaun hitam panjang itu juga membentuk dengan jelas tubuh indah nan seksi Yerin membuat siapa saja namja yang melihatnya pasti akan membelalakan matanya. Namun nampaknya sangat berbeda dengan Taehyung. Namja itu hanya menatap yeoja seksi itu dengan tatapan datar dan malasnya. Ia sama sekali tak berselera memperhatikan yeoja yang memang sengaja ingin mengekspos besar-besaran tubuhnya.

"Annyeong, V-ssi.." ujar Yerin mencoba beramah-tamah pada Taehyung. Sebelum duduk, ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya -sengaja- membuat buah dadanya yang memang berukuran besar itu jadi sedikit mengintip dari balik gaunnya. Yeoja itu dengan terang-terangan sepertinya ingin menggoda Taehyung.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Yerin, Taehyung kembali mendengarkan arahan sang penata gaya. Yerin nampak sedikit kesal karena merasa teracuhkan. Dengan bersungut-sungut yeoja itu pun langsung mengikuti arahan gaya dari sang penata gaya.

Sang penata gaya pun mengarahkan mereka berdua beberapa gaya. Mulai dari Taehyung yang berdiri dibelakamg sofa dengan Yerin yang menselonjorkan dirinya disofa, Taehyung yang duduk di pinggiran sofa dengan Yerin yang berdiri disampingnya, dan sepertinya di gaya terakhir, Yerin bisa tersenyum senang. Pasalnya, sang penata gaya mengarahkan Yerin untuk lebih mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat. Bahkan mungkin beberapa centi lagi mereka bisa saling merasakan bibir satu sama lain. Sebelah tangan Yerin bertengger manis dibelakang tengkuk Taehyung, sementara sebelah tangan Taehyung memegangi pinggangnya. Posisi mereka nampak seperti seseorang yang hampir berciuman. Yerin tersenyum menang dengan pose seperti ini, sementara Taehyung ia sudah bersungut-sungut di dalam hati. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri pose ini secepatnya!

_Cklik_

_Cklik_

Sang fotografer masih membidik kameranya ke arah Taehyung dan juga Yerin. Mereka berdua masih berada dipose terakhir. Hingga beberapa bidikan, pemotretan pun selesai.

"Baiklah pemotretan selesai!" Ujar sang sutradara. Setelahnya, Taehyung langsung menjauhkan dirinya dan sedikit mendorong Yerin yang entah mengapa ia merasa yeoja itu dengan sengaja semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

...

Taehyung langsung segera berjalan menuju ke ruang make up tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Yerin berkali-kali. Nampaknya yeoja itu sangat kesal dengan penolakan terang-terangan dari Taehyung. Taehyung nampak tak begitu peduli dengan yeoja itu. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah ia ingin pergi dari lokasi pemotretan ini secepatnya dan sejauh-jauhnya dari yeoja bernama Kang Yerin itu.

Taehyung melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang dikenakannya. Ia merasa sangat gerah. Gerah bukan karena tergoda dengan Yerin tapi ia gerah menahan kekesalannya pada yeoja itu. Dan kekesalannya nampak berada dipuncak ubun-ubun saat melihat Jungkook yang sedang berbincang dan tertawa bersama seseorang disalah satu sofa yang ada di dalam ruang make up itu.

"Jadi jangan panggil aku Jimin-ssi lagi. Panggil saja aku oppa, ne? Agar terdengar semakin akrab.." Ujar namja tampan yang duduk bersebelahan Jungkook.

Jimin. Park Jimin. Namja itu sedaritadi memang berada lokasi pemotretan yang sama-lagi- dengan Taehyunh. Ia juga melakukan pemotretan sama seperti Taehyung. Hanya saja, ia sudah selesai lebih dahulu sebelum Taehyung. Bahkan saat Taehyung baru saja tiba, namja itu langsung saja menghampiri Jungkook dan menariknya pergi entah kemana. Melihat itu, Taehyung pun membelalakan matanya terkejut begitupula dengan Yoongi. Namun berkat perkataan sopan Jimin, Yoongi pun mengijinkan namja itu membawa Jungkook. Taehyung pun sangat tak suka karenanya. Ia sempat ingin pergi menyusul asistennya namun tertahan karena panggilan sang fotografer yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap. Dengan terpaksa ia pun membiarkan Jungkook-nya pergi dengan model berbadan kekar, Park Jimin.

"Oppa?" Tanya Jungkook dengan polosnya. Jimin yang melihatnya pun dibuat sangat gemas. Ia langsung mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook membuat Jungkook menegang.

"Kau itu lucu sekali, Kook. Aku jadi menyukaimu." Ujar Jimin dengan lancarnya. Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung dengan situasi yang ada.

Jimin kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi imut Jungkook. Baru saja ia ingin mengusak kembali rambut Jungkook namun tangannya ditepis oleh seseorang membuat Jimin terkejut. Orang yang menepis tangan Jimin itu adalah Taehyung.

Plak

"Yak! Apa-apaan!" Teriak Jimin tak terima karena perbuatan Taehyung yang seenaknya begitu.

Taehyung menatap tajam Jimin yang dibalas tatapan tak suka darinya. Jungkook pun hanya bisa diam melihat Taehyung dan Jimin yang saling bertatapan tajam. Ia juga jadi bisa merasakan sebuah aura berbeda yang keluar dari keduanya. Seperti aura permusuhan.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Jimin dengan mata yang memicing tajam menatap Taehyung.

"Jangan sentuh _Jungkook-ku_!" Ujar Taehyung penuh dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Aku tak suka kau menyentuh _milik-ku_!" Sambungnya lalu segera menarik tangan Jungkook dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu membuat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan beragam macam pandangan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Taehyung langsung menarik tangan Jungkook. Jungkook yang tak mengerti yang terjadi pun hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Taehyung. Ia dapat merasakan cengkraman tangan Taehyung yang begitu kuat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Taehyung langsung mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga punggung Jungkook membentur dinding. Jungkook sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit dipunggungnya yang membentur dinding. Suasana di dalam ruangan tak dikenal itu cukup gelap membuat Jungkook jadi sedikit kesulitan melihat wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung merapatkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya bahkan berada di kedua sisi tubub Jungkook membuat Jungkook jadi susah bergerak. Taehyung sungguh seperti memenjarakan dirinya saat ini.

"Tae-Taehyung-ssi.." lirih Jungkook. Entah kenapa Jungkook merasa ketakutan saat ini.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu? Aku tak suka kau dekat dengannya!" Ujar Taehyung dengan nada kesalnya yang amat kentara.

"Ma-maksudmu dengan... Jimin-ssi?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya! Siapa lagi jika bukan namja itu!" Balas Taehyung lagi dan semakin menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu dekat dengan si Jimin-Jimin itu! Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya aku tidak mau melihatmu dekat dengannya! Apalagi ngobrol dengannya!" Ujar Taehyung final. Jungkook pun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung mendengar penuturan Taehyung itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak suka! Aku tak suka melihatmu dengannya! Aku tak suka melihatmu tertawa bersamanya! Aku tak suka!"

"Ke-kenapa tak suka? Jimin-ssi orang yang baik.. Bahkan dia sering menolongku. Dia bukan orang jahat. Dan.."

Belum sempat Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya, Taehyung sudah membungkam bibir Jungkook dengan bibirnya. Jungkook pun hanya bisa kembali mengerjapkan matanya karena terkejut dengan tindakan Taehyung itu.

"Jangan memujinya didepanku! Karena aku sangat tidak menyukainya!" Ujar Taehyung lalu kembali meraup bibir Jungkook.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ini apa? Ini apa? Astagaaa kok chap ini absurd banget astagaaaaa.. Maafkan otak aku yang lagi buntu ini huhuhu.. ini semua karena aku mesti ulang 3 chap yang udah aku ketik kemarin ㅠㅠ

Aku udah ketik 3 chap kelanjutan dari FF ini, tapi semua documentnya hilang. Aku lupa save doc nya di memory SD. Kemarin aku sempat restart data pabrik hp aku. Well aku emang selalu ngetik dan publish FF dari hp. Dan karena kemarin restart, aku lupa pindahin, jadi deh ilang semua dan aku harus mikir ulang lagi huaaaaa

Jadi maafkan aku buat keabsurdan yanh terjadi huhuhu dan maaf aku gak fast update lagi kayak chap kemarin :(

Yauda deh segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Aku harus cepet ngetik chap selanjutnya :( thanks untuk semua yang udah semangatin aku.. Aku bakal lanjut terus FF ini :)

Bocoran untuk chap depan. Taehyung akan nyatain perasaannya sama Kook ayeayyy trus apa TaeKook bakal jadian? Trus Hoseok gimana? Jaeryn? Jimin? Bakal aku ceritain di chap depan. Dannnn ada masalah baru juga buat Taehyung gegara Yerin hahahaha mungkin Yerin yang bakal aku jadiin pemeran antagonis disini huehehhe

Okelah see you at next chap :) tanya"? Ask me on Askfm Viee30 :)) byebye :)))


	10. Chapter 10

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon

Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka

masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan.

Bernaung di bawah entertainment

mereka masing-masing. Di pakai

hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-

abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa

non baku, alur yang cepat, setting

kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa,

cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah

sewaktu-waktu, NC Inside!

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada

kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun

alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan

saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide

aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat!

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

"Hmmphhh" sebuah lenguhan terdengar dari celah bibir seorang yeoja. Namun nampaknya sang namja masih terus asik melumat bibir yeoja itu membuat decakan saliva terdengar.

Namja itu, Taehyung masih asik bermain-main dengan bibir Jungkook. Bahkan jika bisa dilihat, bibir Jungkook mungkin sudah membengkak sekarang. Semakin lama, Taehyung semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook tanpa sedikitpun mau melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Nampaknya ia benar-benar sangat menikmati ciumannya.

"Hmphhh" lenguhan lainnya pun kembali terdengar. Jungkook bahkan mulai mencoba mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar sedikit menjauh. Ia butuh oksigen sekarang.

Meski sedikit tak rela, akhirnya Taehyung pun segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya sebelum Jungkook benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Jungkook nampak sangat terengah-engah. Wajahnya pun terlihat sudah sangat memerah. Dan jangan lupakan jaring-jaring dan lelehan saliva disekitar bibirnya membuat Taehyung gemas dan semakin ingin untuk melumat bibir pink menggoda itu lagi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jungkook pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa sangat panas. Dan ia yakin wajahnya mungkin sudah benar-benar memerah. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak semakin tak menentu.

"Jangan pernah dekati dia lagi. Aku tak suka dan tak akan pernah suka." Ujar Taehyung lagi sambil memegangi dagu Jungkook membuat mata mereka kembali bertatapan. Bola mata hazel itu bertatapan langsung dengan onyx Jungkook.

"Kau sudah membuatku gila sekarang dan jangan membuatku jadi bertambah gila dengan kedekatanmu dengannya." Sambungnya lagi dengan nada tegas seolah tak ingin terbantahkan.

"Ke-kenapa memangnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Balas Jungkook seadanya. Ia memang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Taehyung.

"Tentu saja karena aku cemburu!" Jawab Taehyung secara tak sadar. Dan jawaban itu membuat keduanya jadi sama-sama tergelak.

"Lu-lupakan! Anggap aku tak mengatakan apapun tadi!" Sambungnya saat menyadari kata-katanya barusan. Ia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya agar tak berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Malu? Ya tentu saja!

...

Yoongi hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang nampak saling diam. Ia akui keduanya memang tak pernah nampak akrab saat di depannya. Jika di depannya mereka akan nampak saling acuh, terutama Taehyung. Namun perasaan Yoongi mengatakan ada yang berbeda dari mereka saat ini. Well, perasaan Yoongi biasanya memang tak pernah salah.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Yoongi karena sudah tak tahan menyimpan rasa penasarannya.

"Ada apa apanya hyung?" Tanya Taehyung yang nampak bingung.

"Kalian. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" Tanya Yoongi lagi. Memang dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan saat Taehyung menarik Jungkook dan membawanya pergi pun ia tak tahu karena dirinya saat itu sedang pergi ke toilet.

"Memang kami kenapa hyung?" Tanya Taehyung lagi membuat Yoongi memijat pelipisnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan!" Balas Yoongi frustasi lalu lebih memilih sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

Tanpa disadari Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook pun saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Bahkan tanpa sadar, seulas senyum terukir pada wajah tampan Taehyung. Melihatnya Jungkook pun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya karena terkejut. Karena sangat jarang sekali Taehyung tersenyum ke arahnya.

Mobil van hitam itu kini sudah sampai di depan gedung Big Entertainment. Tujuannya adalah untuk mengantar Yoongi ke perusahaan karena sajangnim belum lama ini menelponnya untuk segera datang ke perusahaan. Sepertinya Yoongi akan kembali sibuk lagi.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang larut malam. Kalian jangan kemana-mana ya! Aku tidak mau mendapat berita aneh-aneh lagi, apalagi seperti skandal kalian waktu itu! Ingat itu Tae!" Ujar Yoongi sebelum keluar dari dalam van.

"Ne, hyung.. Yasudah sana temui sajangnim!" Ujar Taehyung sedikit mengusir.

"Ah Kook. Jika ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku ya.." ujar Yoongi pada Jungkook.

"Ne, oppa.."

Dan setelahnya, dengan sedikit ancaman dan nada mengusir Taehyung, Yoongi pun segera keluar dari dalam van dan masuk ke dalam gedung tinggi Big Entertainment. Van hitam itu pun langsung melaju menuju ke apartment mengantarkan Taehyung dan Jungkook sesegera mungkin.

Taehyung langsung membaringkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas sofa tepat saat mereka -Taehyung dan Jungkook- sampai di apartment. Ia sungguh merasa sangat lelah atau lebih tepatnya malas untuk sekadar berjalan ke arah kamar tidurnya dan tidur disana.

"Pindahlah ke kamar jika kau ingin istirahat.." Ujar Jungkook sesaat setelah dirinya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartment dengan sebuah tas yang berisi barang milik Taehyung.

"Hmm Kook nanti malam kau ada acara?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook mengerutkan pelipisnya, bingung.

"Hmm tidak. Selama kau tidak ada pekerjaan, akupun tidak. Ada apa?" Mendengarnya, Taehyung pun langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Jam 7 nanti, aku tunggu di bawah. Jangan sampai telat, oke?" Bisik Taehyung tepat ditelinga Jungkook lalu segera beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum Jungkook menjawab ajakannya.

"Jam 7? A-aku? Apa ini ajakan kencan?" Gumam Jungkook dan wajahnya langsung terlihat memerah bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

...

Hoseok kini terlihat sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di sebuah cafe. Namja tampan itu mengenakan t-shirt putih berlapis jaket hitam tebal serta skinny jeans berwarna hitam. Tak ketinggalan sebuah snapback hitam dan masker hitam yang di kenakannya membuat dirinya nampak sedikit mencolok di antara pengunjung cafe lainnya. Namun ia harus melakukan ini agar tal ada seorang pun yang mengetahui jika dirinya adalah Jung Hoseok.

Secangkir americano yang dipesannya nampak tak tersentuh sama sekali bahkan sudah mendingin. Dan tatapannya pun hanya terfokus ke arah jalanan dari kaca cafe. Bahkan ia tak mendengarkan bisik-bisik pengunjung cafe lain yang menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Sepertinya beberapa dari pengunjung itu sedikit curiga padanya.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama, Seokie?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang baru saja tiba di samping meja Hoseok. Mendengar suara yeoja itu, Hoseok pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aniya.." balas Hoseok seadanya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Ujar yeoja itu to the point. Semalam, dirinya memang mendapat sebuah pesan dari Hoseok dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu di cafe ini. Karena adanya pekerjaan, ia jadi sedikit terlambat dari jam yang ditentukan.

"Kita bicara di tempat lain saja. Disini bukan tempat yang tepat." Ujar Hoseok lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk segera beranjak dari dalam cafe. Tak lupa ia juga meninggalkan beberapa won dimeja sebagai bayaran americano pesanannya yang tak diminumnya itu.

Yeoja bermantel cokelat dan berkacamata hitam itu pun langsung mengikuti langkah Hoseok yang keluar dari dalam cafe. Ia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Hoseok. Nampaknya ini merupakan sebuah masalah yang serius. Karena tak biasanya Hoseok mengajaknya pergi merubah tempat hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Suasana di dalam mobil sedan berwarna silver itu nampak sunyi. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun dari Hoseok dan yeoja yang menemuinya tadi di cafe. Mereka sama-sama masih diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Bahkan sampai mobil itu terparkir disebuah tempat, mereka masih sama-sama diam.

Langit Seoul sudah nampak berubah warna dari biru menjadi jingga. Sepertinya sebentar lagi matahari akan segera tenggelam dan digantikan dengan bulan dan malam pun akan tiba. Hamparan rumput hijau disepanjang pinggiran sungai Han cukup membuat suasana menjadi sangat indah.

Hoseok dan yeoja itu pun kini sudah duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang ada. Keduanya masih diam dan memandang jauh ke arah air sungai yang nampak sangat tenang dan membiaskan cahaya temaram matahari yang semakin bersembunyi dari persemayamannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ka-"

"Mianhae, Ryn-ah.. Jeongmal mianhae.."

...

Taehyung baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00 KST. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum dirinya ehem _berkencan_ -jika bisa dibilang begitu- dengan Jungkook. Tanpa disadarinya wajahnya nampak sangat berseri-seri. Bahkan senyum pun tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Labil? Ya ia memang seorang yang sangat labil jika bisa dibilang. Dulu ia bersih keras mengelak perasaan itu untuk Jungkook. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Ia malah dengan terang-terangan mengajak Jungkook untuk kencan. Ia sudah tak tahan menyangkal perasaannya dan membodohi dirinya lebih lama lagi. Apalagi semenjak melihat Jungkook yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan Jimin. Ia cemburu, sangat!

Taehyung membuka lebar-lebar pintu lemari pakaiannya. Matanya sudah mengamati satu persatu seluruh pakaian yang dimilikinya dan tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari hitam tiga pintu itu. Sesekali ia meraih beberapa pakaian dan mencocokkannya pada tubuhnya.

"Ani, ani ini terlalu biasa..." ujarnya saat menempelkan sebuah t-shirt putih lengan panjangnya.

"Aishh ini terlalu berlebihan!" Ujarnya lagi saat menempelkan sebuah t-shirt tanpa lengan yang dipadukan dengan sebuah jaket kulit hitam dengan aksen skull dibagian punggung jaketnya.

Taehyung nampak sangat memperhatikan penampilannya saat acara _kencan pertamanya_ ini. Pertama? Well, ini memang yang pertama untuknya. Karena saat dulu ia tak pernah benar-benar mengajak Jaeryn pergi berdua seperti ini. Mereka memang sering pergi berdua, namun itupun karena ia yang menemani Jaeryn. Dulu ia sempat mengajak Jaeryn untuk berkencan sungguhan namun yeoja itu tak bisa datang karena memiliki jadwal pemotretan. Dan sejak saat itu sampai pertunangan mereka berakhir pun mereka belum pernah merasakan yang namanya _berkencan_.

Pada akhirnya Taehyung pun memilih untuk menggunakan sebuah hoodie berwarna abu-abu dan sebuah jeans selutut hitam serta sebuah snapback berwarna senada dengan hoodienya. Sebuah vans berwarna putih pun kini sudah membalut kakinya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya, ia pun segera beranjak keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Tak lupa juga sebuah masker untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tak diketahui fansnya. Dan Taehyung sudah siap untuk kencannya.

Tak berbeda dengan Taehyung, Jungkook pun nampak sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan di kenakannya untum kencannya kali ini. Beberapa potong pakaian miliknya bahkan terlihat sudah berpindah tempat dari lemari pakaian ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Dan pada akhirnya sebuah sweeter merah dan hotpants hitam menjadi pilihannya. Tak lupa sebuah beanie dan sepatu converse merah pun menjadi pelengkap penampilannya saat ini. Meski terlihat sangat santai, ia juga nampak sangat imut dengan sweeter kebesarannya itu.

"Ahh sepertinya aku harus cepat!" Ujar Jungkook saat melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST.

Jungkook mematikan seluruh lampu apartment dan mengunci apartment itu rapat-rapat. Lalu setelahnya ia segera beranjak masuk ke dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar. Jungkook tak dapat memungkiri jika dirinya merasa sangat gugup. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak menentu bahkan sedetik setelah ajakan kencan yang dibisikan Taehyung padanya. Mengingatnya lagi, wajahnya seketika langsung terasa memanas.

_Tringg_

Pintu lift pun terbuka tepat dilantai dasar. Dengan perasaan gugup, Jungkook pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia yakin Taehyung pasti sudah menunggunya daritadi. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri namun ia tak melihat Taehyung disana.

"Apa di basement ya?" Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Baru saja Jungkook akan berbalik menuju ke basement, sebuah tangan sudah mencengkram tangannya.

"Y-yak! Apa hmmphhhh.." teriakan Jungkook pun teredam saat tangan itu membekap mulutnya. Jungkook langsung meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan dari orang asing yang tiba-tiba membekapnya itu.

"Sttt ini aku.. Jadi jangan berisik." Bisik orang itu pada telinga Jungkook. Seketika Jungkook pun segera berhenti meronta dan menolehkan kepalanya.

Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas mata hazel itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan bulan sabit menandakan jika namja itu tersenyum padanya meski sebagian wajahnya telah tertutupi dengan masker hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Kajja!" Ujar Taehyung tanpa melepas tautan tangannya pada Jungkook membuat wajah Jungkook menjadi memerah tanpa ia sadari.

...

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

Ketukan heels itu cukup membuat beberapa orang menaruh perhatian padanya, pada seorang yeoja cantik bermantel putih yang berjalan angkuh di dalam sebuah gedung besar.

Beberapa bisikan pun terdengar diantara para staff dan karyawan di dalam gedung entertainment itu. Namun nampaknya yeoja bermantel putih itu tak terlalu menanggapinya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga memasuki lift.

Tombol angka 12 pun nampak menyala menandakan jika yeoja itu akan kesana, ke lantai yang paling tinggi di gedung itu. Seulas senyum atau lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai pun tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tas branded putihnya, sementara sebelah tangan yang lain memegang sebuah map cokelat yang entah apa isinya.

_Tring_

Pintu lift pun terbuka pada akhirnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, yeoja itu pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam lift dan berjalan ke ruangan yang ditujunya. Ruangan berpintu cokelat yang berada dipaling ujung lorong.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Masuklah.." mendengar respon dari dalam, yeoja itu pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan besar sang sajangnim entertainment.

"Annyeonghaseo.." ujar yeoja itu dan membungkuk sopan pada kedua namja berbeda usia di hadapannya yang terlihat sedang sibuk membahas beberapa kontrak dan artis binaan agensi itu.

"Ahh kau rupanya. Duduklah dulu. Dan hmm Yoongi-ah kau boleh keluar. Nanti kita akan membahasnya lagi." Ujar sang sajangnim. Yoongi yang mendengarnya pun segera membereskan beberapa map berisi kontrak dan berniat keluar dari dalam ruangan sang sajangnim.

"Annyeong.." sapa yeoja itu dengan nada yang dibuat sesopan mungkin. Sementara Yoongi tak membalasnya dan malah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu secepatnya. Ia tak suka melihat yeoja itu.

"Tak sopan sekali dia. Appa kenapa masih mempekerjakan dia sih?" Ujar yeoja itu kesal karena diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Yoongi.

"Aigoo.. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Ia adalah orang kepercayaan appa. Mana mungkin appa memecatnya begitu saja, Yerin-ah.." balas sang sajangnim.

Tanpa banyak yang mengetahui, Kang Yerin sebenarnya merupakan anak kandung dari Kang Minjoo, sajangnim dari Big Entertainment. Bahkan Yoongi orang kepercayaan sajangnim itu saja tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Minjoo benar-benar sangat lihai menutupinya.

Di awal debutnya sebagai model, Minjoo berencana memasukkan Yerin, putri tunggalnya itu menjadi salah satu artis di agensinya. Namun nyatanya yeoja jtu menolak dan berkelekar jika ia akan sukses dengan caranya sendiri tanpa nama besar agensi milik appanya. Dan jadilah seperti ini.

"Jadi ada apa lagi, hmm? Apa yang bisa appa lakukan untukmu?" Tanya Minjoo membuat Yerin langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum.

Dan tanpa banyak yang tahu juga, Minjoo memang banyak membantu putrinya itu. Entah itu sensasi, bahkan skandal-skandalnya. Itu semua tak lepas dari tangan dingin seorang Minjoo, sajangnim Big Entertainment. Ia akan melakukan apapun asal membuat putri tunggalnya itu senang. Meski beberapa kali dirinya menolak ide-ide cemerlang putrinya yang berujung beragam ancaman dari putrinya dan membuatnya harus mengalah dan menuruti permintaannya.

"Appa bisa membantuku kali ini kan?" Ujar Yerin dengan nada yang dibuat merajuk. Ketahuilah jika Kang Yerin ini sebenarnya adalah seorang gadis yang sangat manja dan sedikit keras kepala.

"Hahh.. Kali ini apa? V lagi?" Tanya Minjoo yang dibalas anggukan antusias dari Yerin.

...

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini sudah berada di dalam sebuah bis. Bis itu terlihat tak begitu ramai. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang baru saja pulang kantor ataupun pulang dari sekolah. Taehyung memang sengaja memilih menggunakan transportasi umum agar lebih bisa menikmati kencan ini bersama Jungkook seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya. Tapi well mungkin saat ini mereka memang belum bisa dikatakan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Namun mungkin rencana itu akan segera terwujud diakhir kencan nanti.

Selama perjalanan, tautan tangan mereka tak pernah terlepas. Taehyung sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini bersama Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook harus berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung agar jantungnya tidak akan cepat rusak karena terus berdetak sangat cepat.

_Ckittt_

Pada akhirnya bis itupun berhenti pada sebuah halte. Taehyung pun segera menarik tangan Jungkook untuk turun dari dalam bis.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung saat mereka sudah menginjakkan kaki dihalte yang sama sekali tak dikenali Jungkook.

"Lihat saja nanti!" Ujar Taehyung lalu kembali menarik tangan Jungkook agar berjalan mengikutinya.

Jungkook hanya bisa membelalakan matanya tak percaya melihat apa yang ada dihadapnnya. Melihat ekspresi Jungkook, Taehyung pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kajja kita bisa bermain sepuas kita disini." Ujar Taehyung lalu membawa Jungkook ke dalam taman bermain besar itu.

Jungkook tak pernah membayangkan jika ia bisa datang ke taman bermain sebesar dan seramai ini. Disepanjang jalan masuk, ia dapat melihat banyaknya orang mulai dari anak-anak kecil, pasangan remaja, bahkan keluarga memenuhi taman bermain itu. Teriakan demi teriakkan pun dapat Jungkook dengar dengan jelas dari beberapa area permainan.

"Jadi apa ada wahana yang ingin kau naiki?" Bisik Jungkook agar Jungkook bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas karena suasana disekitar mereka memang cukup ramai.

Jungkook melihat kesekitarnya. Ia dapat melihat banyaknya wahana yang sangat membuatnya penasaran. Taehyung pun tak banyak bersuara. Ia hanya memperhatikan Jungkook yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan memilih wahana pertama yang akan mereka naiki.

Sesekali sebelah tangan Taehyung membenarkan letak maskernya sementara tangan lainnya masih betah menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Sejujurnya ia sedikit gerah juga harus memakai masker terus. Namun ia juga tak mau mengambil resiko jika melepas masker itu dan membuatnya dikenali orang-orang. Ini adalah salah satu yang sedikit mengganggunya. Ia tak bisa sebebas dulu jika berpergian. Harus melakukan penyamaran agar tak ketahuan.

"Aku ingin naik itu!" Tunjuk Jungkook. Taehyung pun segera melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jungkook. Sebuah wahana yang cukup menantang menjadi wahana pertama yang dipilih oleh Jungkook.

"Rollercoaster? Baiklah.." balas Taehyung lalu berjalan menuju ke antrian wahana itu.

Taehyung begitu menikmati waktu kencannya saat ini. Ia bahkan melupakan rasa lelahnya. Ia sungguh sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungkook berdua seperti ini. Mengobrol, tertawa bahkan saling bercanda. Taehyung benar-benar tak akan pernah bisa melupakan moment seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Melihat senyum Jungkook, mendengar derai tawanya, bahkan menggenggam erat jemarinya. Dan Taehyung berharap waktu berjalan lambat dan memihaknya untuk saat ini. Ia tak mau mengakhiri ini semua.

"Jadi apa kau senang?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya. Setelah puas menaiki beberapa wahana ekstrim, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk pada sebuah bangku yang telah di sediakan dibeberapa sudut taman bermain itu. Bahkan cup cola yang mereka beli pun kini sudah berada di dalam tong sampah setelah mereka menghabisinya.

"Ya. Aku sangat senang sekali. Gomawo.." ujar Jungkook dengan senyum cerah yang nampak pada wajah imutnya.

"Hmm Kook-ah sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke satu wahana lagi. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kajja!" Dan jawaban Jungkook itu membuat Taehyung senang. Ia pun segera menarik tangan Jungkook menuju ke wahana terakhir dan wahana yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Taehyung, bianglala.

"Wahhhh daebak! Indah sekali..." puji Jungkook tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela gelap bilik bianglala yang dinaikinya.

Taehyung yang duduk dihadapan Jungkook pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat beragam ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Jungkook. Senang, kagum, ahh Taehyung menyukai semuanya. Masker hitam yang dikenakannya tadi pun sudah ia lepaskan karena ia yakin tak akan mungkin ada yang mengenalinya disini, di salah satu bilik bianglala ini selain Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah.." panggil Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah Taehyung.

"Ne?"

"A-aku..." Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. Ia tak pernah bisa segugup ini sebelumnya.

"Hmm a-aku..."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Dengar. Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali, Kook." Ujar Taehyung lalu segera menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

"Ne, lalu apa yang ma-"

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hahahaha ini apa sih astagaaa absurd banget ya? Maaf :( dan well yeah TBC again hehehe maafkan aku readersdul~

Ini udah termasuk cepet kan? Iya kan? Bener kan? Aku udah usahain ngetik ini secepatnya dan maaf kalo banyak kata-kata yang kurang dimengerti dan typo. Jujur ini aku no edit. Semua FF aku memang selalu no edit sih

Dan untuk chap selanjutnya... hmm perlu aku kasih bocorankah? Ahh gausah deh hahaha kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri chap depan akan gimana...

Ahh yauda deh gak mau banyak cuap" lagi. Tunggu next nya aja yahh.. maybe next depan hubungan TaeKook bakal banyak tantangan hahaha mau tanya"? Ask me on askfm Viee30 :) see you at next chap ya~ review nya juga jangan lupa :)) byebye :)))


	11. Chapter 11

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon

Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka

masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan.

Bernaung di bawah entertainment

mereka masing-masing. Di pakai

hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-

abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa

non baku, alur yang cepat, setting

kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa,

cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah

sewaktu-waktu, NC Inside!

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada

kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun

alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan

saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide

aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat!

Don't like, Don't read! Please review dengan kata-kata yang sedikit lebih sopan dan lebih manusiawi.

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Me-menyukaiku?" Tanya Jungkook masih dengan raut wajahnya yang bingung.

"Ya.. Apa itu mengganggumu?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" Teriak Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung berjengit.

"Ahh ma-maksudku.. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu. Hanya saja..." Jungkook menggantungkan perkataannya membuat Taehyung sedikit merasa tak enak. Ia tahu dan sangat sadar.

Mungkin perkataannya ini memang terlalu tiba-tiba dan terlalu cepat. Terlebih baru-baru ini Jungkook juga baru saja mengalami patah hati karena tunangannya... Menyadarinya, Taehyung pun langsung menyesal. Ia takut jika karena pernyataannya ini, hubungan mereka jadi semakin merenggang dan semakin canggung terhadap satu sama lain.

"Mi-mian.. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." Ujar Taehyung lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Hmm berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir.." balas Jungkook. Ia juga merasa tak enak jika harus membuat Taehyung kecewa.

Bukan! Bukan karena ia tidak menyukai Taehyung. Hanya saja.. ada banyak yang harus ia pikirkan. Status pertunangannya, kontrak pekerjaannya di Big Entertainment, serta pekerjaan Taehyung sendiri. Mereka berbeda. Sangat. Taehyung adalah seorang model dengan banyak fans, sementara dirinya hanyalah seorang gadis biasa dari Busan yang pergi ke Seoul dan menjadi asistennya. Ini rumit. Hubungan ini pasti akan menjadi sangat rumit.

"Gwenchana, aku mengerti.." balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum meski dalam hatinya ia dapat merasakan sakit.

Hari sudah semakin malam dan jam besar di taman bermain itu telah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST. Sudah hampir larut malam dan mereka harus segera pulang ke apartment sebelum Yoongi kembali dan mencurigai mereka karena tak menemukan mereka di apartment.

Masih dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, mereka berdua duduk di dalam bus yang sepi. Tak ada penumpang lain selain mereka. Nampaknya memang karena sudah semakin larut, tak ada orang lain lagi. Meski begitu, tak ada rasa takut diantara keduanya. Karena dengan berdua saja mereka bisa merasa aman.

"Kau lelah? Tidurlah nanti aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengelus lembut kepala Jungkook.

"Aniya.. Aku ti-"

"Jangan mengelak. Tidurlah.." Taehyung memaksa Jungkook untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanannya. Awalnya Jungkook menolak namun karena tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Taehyung, ia pun tak lagi menolaknya.

...

Jaeryn, Shin Jaeryn hanya bisa memandang jauh ke arah luar apartmentnya. Ia memilih untuk berdiri didepan balkon kamarnya daripada harus tertidur. Sejak pertemuannya sore tadi dengan Hoseok, ia memang tak bisa menghilangkan begitu saja apa yang diucapkan namja itu padanya.

"Apa harus sesakit ini?" Lirihnya dengan pandangan jauh menatap langit malam bertabur bintang.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Mianhae, Ryn-ah.. Jeongmal mianhae.." lirih Hoseok membuat Jaeryn menatap bingung ke arah Hoseok._

_"Wae? Kenapa minta maaf padaku?" Tanya Jaeryn sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia memang cukup bingung dengan sikap Hoseok yang berbeda hari ini._

_"Mian aku tak pernah jujur soal dia padamu." Lirih Hoseok lagi dengan nada suara yang benar-benar terdengar menyesal._

_"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud?"_

_"Jungkook." Mendengar itu Jaeryn pun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya._

_"Ada kebenaran yang harus kau ketahui soal Jungkook." Ujar Hoseok dan Jaeryn pun hanya diam membiarkan Hoseok untuk menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia jelaskan._

_"Jungkook itu bukan hanya adikku. Dia... adalah tunanganku." Sambung Hoseok membuat Jaeryn membelalakan matanya tak percaya._

_Jaeryn sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini. Hoseok tak pernah menceritakannya sebelumnya. Namja itu hanya bercerita jika ia memiliki seorang adik yang sangat disayanginya di Busan. Bahkan sang adik itu menangis histeris dan berulang kali mencoba meminta Hoseok tinggal saat Hoseok harus ke Seoul untuk menerima sebuah tawaran kontrak._

_Sejak kepindahan Hoseok dari Busan ke Seoul, Jaeryn memang cukup banyak membantu. Semenjak Hoseok menandatangi kontrak di agensi yang sama dengan Jaeryn, hubungan keduanya pun sangat dekat. Jaeryn banyak membantu Hoseok untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan keadaan Seoul._

_Dan bahkan karena kedekatan mereka itulah rasa cinta pun mulai tumbuh diantara keduanya. Awalnya Hoseok pun sempat mengelak jika dirinya memiliki perasaan lain dengan yeoja cantik dan baik hati bernama Shin Jaeryn itu. Namun ia juga tak bisa mengkhianati begitu saja Jungkook, yeoja polos yang menunggunya di Busan sana._

_Hingga sebuah keputusan pun diambil Hoseok. Ia menjalani sebuah hubungan dengan Jaeryn diam-diam tanpa memutuskan hubungannya dulu dengan Jungkook. Jaeryn? Ia tentu tidak tahu menahu tentang itu._

_"Jadi selama ini..."_

_"Mianhae, Jaeryn-ah.. Tapi sungguh aku mencintaimu.. Aku tidak berbohong dengan perasaanku. Hanya saja..."_

_"Lalu apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Jungkook? Bagaimana mungkin kau tega dengannya?" Ujar Jaeryn dengan mata yang sudah berair._

_"Aku tahu aku memang brengsek, Ryn-ah.. Tapi aku juga tak bisa membohongi perasaanku padamu.. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku.."_

_"Tapi kau membuatku menjadi yang paling bodoh disini. Memiliki hubungan dengan tunangan orang lain? Aku tak bedanya dari para jalang!" Ujar Jaeryn dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya._

_"Stop! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Ini salahku, Ryn-ah! Kau sama sekali tak salah! Aku yang brengsek disini!" Ujar Hoseok. Ia sadar jika dirinyalah yang memang paling bersalah disini._

_"Mianhae, Ryn-ah.. Mianhae.."_

_"Akan lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita ini." Ujar Jaeryn membuat Hoseok tersentak._

_"Ryn-ah? Kau bercanda kan?"_

_"Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi. Aku tak mau menjadi semakin jahat. Aku tak bisa!" Ujar Jaeryn lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan Hoseok._

_"Ryn-ah! Dengarkan aku dulu! Bukan ini yang aku mau! Ryn-ah!" Teriak Hoseok namun Jaeryn sama sekali tak mau meladeninya lagi._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kau bodoh, Jaeryn-ah! Kau sangat sangat bodoh!" Jaeryn merutuki dirinya kembali.

_Drrrttt Drrrttt_

Jaeryn merasakan sebuah getaran pada saku celananya. Sepertinya ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan sedikit berat hati, ia pun langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat orang yang menelponnya.

_**Hoseokie's calling...**_

Jaeryn pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat nama Hoseok tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia segera menggeser tombol merah dan mematikan ponselnya. Tak lupa ia juga melepaskan baterai ponselnya begitu saja. Ia butuh waktu sendiri sekarang. Dan ia tak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengganggunya, apalagi Hoseok.

...

Map cokelat itu kini sudah berpindah tangan dari tangan yeoja cantik bermantel putih itu ke tangan seorang namja paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sangat terkejut. Seulas senyum miring pun tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya.

"Apa ini Yerin-ah?" Tanya Minjoo, namja paruh baya itu.

"Itu yang artis appa lakukan dengan asisten barunya." Jelas Jaeryn dengan santainya.

"Artis? Asisten? Siapa maksudmu?" Minjoo sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan putrinya.

"V tentu saja. Dengan asisten barunya itu yang seorang yeoja."

"Apa? Kau tidak berbohong kan?" Minjoo nampak sangat terkejut.

"Appa! Mana mungkin aku berbohong! Appa sudah lihat sendiri kan buktinya."

"Lalu apa maksudnya ini semua?" Tanya Minjoo yang tentu saja langsung dibalas seulas senyum miring dari yeoja itu.

"Jadikan bukti ini ancaman untuknya. Appa mengerti kan maksudku?"

"Ancaman? Apa sih yang kau maksud? Appa sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Ishh appa! Begini, biar aku jelaskan." Jaeryn pun langsung menjelaskan rencananya pada sang appa. Ia sangat yakin jika rencana ini pasti sangat didukung oleh appanya. Karena appanya tak akan mungkin membiarkan putrinya sedih, bukan?

"Bagaimana? Appa mengerti kan?" Tanya Yerin selepas penjelasannya pada sang appa.

"Hahhh... Baiklah-baiklah.. Besok appa akan bicarakan ini padanya." Ujar Minjoo akhirnya membuat Yerin semakin memekik senang.

"Yess! Appa memang appa yang terbaik!"

...

Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook yang bersandar pada bahunya. Mata yeoja itu terpejam menandakan jika dirinya memang sudah tertidur. Bis yang mereka tumpangi baru saja berhenti di halte terakhir.

"Kook-ah.." panggil Taehyung mencoba membangunkan Jungkook.

"Kook-ah.." namun tak ada pergerakan apapun dari Jungkook.

"Hei anak muda! Cepatlah ini sudah sangat larut! Aku juga harus segera pulang!" Teriak sang supir bus.

Mendengarnya, Taehyung pun berinisiatif untuk menggendong Jungkook saja. Dengan susah payah, Taehyung menggendong Jungkook di punggungnya. Ia pun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya pada sang supir bus sebelum dirinya turun dan berdiri di halte.

"Baiklah aku akan menggendongmu. Tidurmu lelap sekali.." ujar Taehyung lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan halte.

Beruntung letak halte dan gedung apartment mereka tidak jauh. Jadi Taehyung tak perlu berlama-lama menggendong Jungkook. Meski tubuh Jungkook terlihat kecil, tapi ketahuilah jika Taehyung juga merasa cukup kesulitan menggendongnya. Bukan, bukan karena Jungkook itu gendut. Hanya saja Taehyung memang tak biasa menggendong beban berat. Terakhir kali mungkin saat di Jeju waktu itu yang dirinya harus menggendong Jungkook juga.

Taehyung membenarkan gendongannya saat dirinya sudah tiba di dalam lift. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengan Jungkook pada lehernya agar yeoja itu tak terjatuh. Sesekali Taehyung melirik wajah tertidur Jungkook yang nampak sangat damai.

_Tringg_

Pintu lift pun terbuka tepat di lantai kamar apartment yang ditempatinya berada. Dengan segera Taehyung pun langsung melesat ke kamar apartmentnya. Ia ingin segera membaringkan tubuh Jungkook ditempat tidurnya agar yeoja itu bisa tidur lebih nyaman. Lagipula ia juga merasa sakit di punggungnya meski tak parah.

_Pipp_

_Ctekk_

Ruangan apartment itu nampak masih gelap. Nampaknya Yoongi masih belum pulang. Taehyung pun bisa bernafas lega karenanya. Karena jika ketahuan, ia tak tahu harus mencari alasan apa agar Yoongi percaya padanya.

"Hahh... Akhirnya.." ujar Taehyung sesaat setelah berhasil membaringkan tubuh Jungkook di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik ke arah Jungkook yang telah berbaring. Melepaskan sepatu dan beanie yang dikenakan Jungkook, menyamankan posisinya dan menyelimuti tubuh yeoja itu.

"Jaljayo, Kook-ah.." bisiknya di sebelah telinga Jungkook lalu mengecup kening Jungkook singkat sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

Taehyung menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan. Ia tak ingin membuat Jungkook terbangun. Sebisanya ia meminimalkan suara yang ia buat.

"Kalian habis darimana?" Ujar seseorang membuat Taehyung langsung membeku di tempatnya. Ia sangat mengenali suara ini.

"Yoongi hyung?" Begitu berbalik, Taehyung sangat terkejut saat mendapati Yoongi yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan menyelidik dan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya.

"Kalian darimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hyung kapan pulang?" Taehyung mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan membuat Yoongi mendecih.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan! Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Kalian darimana?" Tanya Yoongi dengan nada tegasnya. Taehyung pun hanya bisa meneguk salivanya kasar, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"H-hyung aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua. Tadi aku..."

"Apa kalian habis berkencan?" Tanya Yoongi membuat Taehyung langsung membulatkan matanya seketika.

...

Hari telah berganti. Kehadiran bulan pun kini sudah digantikan dengan sang surya. Burung-burung pun telah menyambutnya. Kicauan-kicauan mereka begitu terdengar merdu menyambut pagi hari.

Jungkook mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Ia sedikit merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya tadi. Dan karena pergerakannya itu, kini matanya jadi terkena pancaran sinar matahari pagi yang sembunyi-sembunyi dibalik tirai jendelanya.

"Uhh sudah pagi.." gumamnya tak sadar. Ia pun mencoba membuka matanya perlahan.

_1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik..._

Jungkook langsung saja melonjak dari posisi tidurnya tadi. Ia langsung memandang ke sekitarnya. Dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika ia berada di dalam kamarnya, kamar yang ia tempati di apartment.

"Sejak kapan aku ada disini?" Gumamnya lagi dan ia mendapati dirinya masih mengenakan pakaian yang ia kenakan semalam, minus sepatu dan beanie nya.

"Bukankah semalam aku ada di dalam bus dan... astaga! Apa Taehyung yang menggendongku sampai sini? Astagaaa..." ujarnya. Ia nampak sangat terkejut membayangkannya.

Setelah selesai pikirannya, ia pun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia harus membersihkan dirinya yang terasa sangat lengket dan segera menyiapkan sarapan karena jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 KST.

Dengan balutan t-shirt berwarna merah dan hotpants putih, Jungkook pun langsung melesat keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya nampak masih sedikit basah. Namun ia tak terlalu menghiraukannya karena dirinya harus segera menyiapkan sarapan.

Jungkook nampak begitu menikmati kegiatannya dalam membuat sarapan. Bukan sarapan yang special memang. Hanya pancake dengan sirup maple. Sarapan sederhana namun cukup mengenyangkan. Tak lupa ia juga menyiapkan secangkir kopi, secangkir teh hangat dan juga segelas susu vanilla. Kopi untuk Yoongi, teh untuk Taehyung dan susu untuk dirinya.

"Jungkook-ah!" Ujar seseorang membuat Jungkook langsung berjengit kaget.

"Oppa?" Jungkook menghela nafasnya untuk mengatur kembali detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat karena terkejut. Yoongi yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

"Kook-ah tolong bangunkan Taehyung ya. Aku sudah mencoba membangunkannya tapi nampaknya ia masih belum bangun. Bisa kan?" Ujar Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju ke meja makan tempat dimana Jungkook sudah meletakkan menu sarapannya.

"Ba-baiklah, oppa.." balas Jungkook lalu segera berjalan menuju ke kamar yang di tempati Taehyung. Melihatnya Yoongi pun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

**FLASBACK ON**

_Malam itu nampaknya Yoongi berniat untuk menginterogasi Taehyung. Ia tak peduli jika hari sudah semakin larut. Yang ia inginkan adalah Taehyung bisa memberikan kejelasan padanya. Yoongi memandang tajam ke arah Taehyung yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Kini mereka memang sedang berada diruang makan. Mereka memilih membicarkan masalah itu disana agar tidak menggangu tidur Jungkook. Karena letaknya cukup jauh dari kamar yang ditempati Jungkook._

_"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan semuanya?" Tanya Yoongi dengan nada tegasnya._

_"Apa yang perlu aku jelaskan lagi? Bukankah hyung sudah tahu?"_

_"Jadi benar jika kalian sedang berkencan?" Tanya Yoongi yang langsung diangguki oleh Taehyung._

_"Sejak kapan?"_

_"Hmm itu..."_

_"Sejak kapan?"_

_"Hahh hyung! Aku tahu mungkin ini memang melanggar kontrak. Tapi hyung.. aku tak bisa harus membohongi perasaanku lebih lama lagi. Aku... menyukainya dan.."_

_"Lalu apa dia juga menyukaimu?" Potong Yoongi membuat Taehyung menghela nafasnya saja._

_"Aku tak tahu.." lirih Taehyung membuat Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, bingung._

_"Ia belum menjawabnya. Ia bilang ia perlu waktu untuk berpikir dulu." Sambungnya tak kalah lirihnya dengan tadi._

_"Jadi kau sudah benar bisa move on darinya?" Tanya Yoongi lagi membuat Taehyung langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yoongi._

_"Apa maksud hyu-"_

_"Jaeryn, tentu saja. Apa kau sudah benar melupakannya? Kau serius menyukai Jungkook kan? Kau sama sekali tidak menjadikannya tempat pelarianmu kan?" Cecar Yoongi membuat Taehyung mematung._

_-Pelarian? Apa aku menjadikan Jungkook pelarianku?- batin Taehyung._

_"Jika kau serius menyukainya, aku akan mendukungmu." Ujar Yoongi membuat Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya._

_"Hyung serius? Hyung mendukungku? Tapi..."_

_"Masalah kontrak itu? Tak usah kau pikirkan! Jungkook yeoja yang baik dan aku menyukainya." Ujar Yoongi membuat Taehyung langsung menatapnya._

_"Hei bukan suka yang seperti itu! Aishh jangan salah paham dulu! Maksudku, dia cocok denganmu. Tapi setidaknya kau harus merubah sedikit sifat menjengkelkanmu itu. Jangan terlalu dingin dan berbicara kasar padanya!" Jelas Yoongi membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas._

_"Aku tahu, hyung. Dan jangan menceramahiku terus! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Kesal Taehyung namun Yoongi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja._

_-Aku harap kali ini kau tak sakit hati lagi, Tae. Ku rasa kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagianmu.- batin Yoongi._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mengingat perbincangannya semalam dengan Taehyung. Ia senang mendapati Taehyung yang sudah bisa melupakan cintanya yang lama dan menatap cinta yang lain. Dan ia sangat senang saat mendapati jika Taehyung memiliki rasa pada Jungkook. Well, harus ia akui, sejak awal ia melihat Jungkook, ia memang sempat merasa jika yeoja itu pasti akan mendatangkan sebuah perubahan bagi hidup Taehyung. Dan benar saja kan?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yoongi langsung menyantap pancake dengan sirup maple itu dengan lahap. Namun disela-sela makannya, ia merasakan getaran pada ponselnya.

"Hahhh.. ada apalagi ini?" Keluh Yoongi saat membaca sebuah pesan dari sajangnim. Dan tiba-tiba perasannya jadi sedikit tak enak.

Siang nanti, ajak Taehyung menemuiku. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya. - begitulah kira-kira isi pesannya.

...

_Tok Tok Tok_

Jungkook tak tahu ini sudah ketukan pintu yang keberapa. Namun nampaknya namja yang berada di dalam sana sama sekali tidak menanggapi ketukan pintunya. Jungkook pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Masuk saja, kook-ah!" Teriak Yoongi dari arah dapur.

Mendengarnya, Jungkook pun hanya bisa menelan salivanya kasar. Masuk? Ke dalam kamar Taehyung? Sebenarnya ia juga pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dan saat itu... ughhh ia tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa panas mulai menjalari pipinya.

"Astaga ada apa denganku!" Gumamnya lalu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya berharap rasa panas itu segera menghilang. Pandangannya pun kembali ke arah pintu cokelat yang ada di hadapannya.

"Haruskah aku masuk?" Gumamnya lagi dan dalam satu helaan nafas, ia pun segera membuka kenop pintu yang tak terkunci itu.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati memasuki kamar tidur Taehyung. Kamar itu tak mengalami sedikitpun perubahan bahkan dari terakhir kali ia memasuki kamar itu. Ia menyibakkan tirai berwarna putih membuat sinar matahari pagi membias masuk ke dalam kamar tidur itu. Dan pandangan Jungkook ini beralih pada gundukan selimut yang berada di tengah-tengah tempat tidur yang ia yakini jika itu adalah Taehyung.

"Taehyung... Bangunlah ini sudah pagi.." ujar Jungkook sambil menggerakan sedikit selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Taehyung dari kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Sebentar lagi, hyung.." gumam Taehyung tanpa sadar, bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat serak.

"Ini aku, Jungkook bukan Yoongi oppa. Bangunlah, ini sudah pagi.." ujar Jungkook lagi namun nampaknya Taehyung masih belum bergerak sama sekali. Ingin sekali rasanya Jungkook menarik selimut putih itu namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk mengguncangkan tubuh Taehyung.

"Ini sudah pagi, dan aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Jadi, bangunlah.." ujar Jungkook sedikit putus asa. Dan lagi-lagi tak ada sautab bahkan gerakan dari Taehyung membuat Jungkook menghela nafasnya.

"Hahhh yasudah jika kau tak ingin bangun. Aku akan pergi sa-"

"Andwae!" Teriak Taehyung tiba-tiba lalu langsung duduk membuat selimut putih tebalnya itu jadi tersibak seiring pergerakannya.

"Hahh syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Mandilah, aku akan membereskan tempat tidurmu ini dulu." Ujar Jungkook dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung saat menyadari jika ughhh Taehyung topless.

"Kook? Wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Taehyung bingung saat mendapati rona merah di kedua pipi tembam Jungkook.

"A-ani.. Kau salah lihat!" Elak Jungkook. Seketika Taehyung pun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook membuat yeoja itu langsung memundurkan wajahnya.

"Wajahmu benar-benar memerah. Kau sakit?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit khawatir.

"A-aniya.. Sudah sana cepat kau mandi!" Balas Jungkook tanpa mau menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung.

"Kau kenapa? Memang ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Taehyung yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari Jungkook.

"Ck lihat aku!" Jungkook pun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihat aku!" Lagi-lagi Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Taehyung semakin bingung. Ia memperhatikan dirinya dan seketika seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Yasudah aku mandi dulu." Taehyung pun langsung bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya. Dan Jungkook masih tak mau melihat ke arah Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah!" Panggil Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya langsung membulat saat wajahnya langsung bertemu dengan dada bidang Taehyung.

"Y-yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Jungkook meminta Taehyung untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ia merasakan wajahnya sudah sangat memanas sekarang.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau melihatku dulu!" Ancam Taehyung membuat Jungkook langsung berhenti meronta dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Taehyung dengan jelas.

Taehyung tersenyum senang saat mendapati rona merah dikedua pipi Jungkook. Bahkan rona merah itu merambat hingga ke kedua telinganya. Jungkook terlihat semakin imut dengan wajah memerah seperti itu dan Taehyung jadi semakin gemas dibuatnya.

Kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Detak jantung mereka semakin tak karuan. Sampai jarak kedua wajah itu menipis dan bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Tubuh Jungkook langsung mematung seketika. Mata bulatnya pun hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap saja. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama bahkan tak ada lumatan sama sekali. Hanya beberapa detik dengan bibir yang saling menempel saja.

"Thanks for the morning kiss.." ujar Taehyung sambil mengerling jahil ke arah Jungkook membuat wajah Jungkook kini jadi semakin memerah. Melihatnya Taehyung pun hanya tertawa dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chap ini selesai dan aku akan percepat menyelesaikan FF ini sampai END. Aku udah sangat sangat sangat down untuk lanjutin FF ini karena hadirnya satu review yang bener-bener sangat pedas dan mematahkan semangat aku untuk lanjutin FF ini. Apa FF ini begitu **HINA**?

Well untuk lanjutin FF ini memang gak mudah. Selama ngetik FF ini, aku udah 2 kali kena _bash_ dari beberapa guest. Yang pertama mungkin aku memang bisa tahan karena aku menyadari juga kesalahan aku yang udah terlalu lama membiarkan FF ini. Tapi untuk satu review yang paling baru yang kemarin aku dapet di _email_ aku, aku udah bener-bener gak tahan lagi. Semua review dari kalian memang selalu terhubung langsung ke _email_ aku dan review itu sungguh sangat-sangat _mengganggu_ aku.

Aku orang yang tegar sebenarnya. Namun saat mendapat review dengan kata-kata kasar aku juga gak mungkin bisa tegar. Aku ingin tahu. Apa FF ini seperti FF **PLAGIAT** dari seorang author? Kalo ada, _**AKU MINTA MAAF**_. Tapi sungguh **AKU SAMA SEKALI GAK PERNAH MEMPLAGIAT FF SIAPAPUN**. FF ini murni semua dari **IDE** aku. Dan apa FF ini **NYAMPAH**? Aku akui FF ini memang **BUKAN** FF yang bagus. Ada banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Dan aku akui mungkin memang aku _gak bakat_ dalam tulis menulis FF.

Di setiap FF aku, aku selalu menulis jika gak suka dengan FF aku, aku gak maksa untuk membacanya apalagi mereview. Karena aku akui selera orang memang beda-beda. Dan apa aku harus **DELETE** FF ini? Karena menurut orang itu, FF ini harus segera di **DELETE**. Hahhh please aku bingung..

Yauda deh aku gak mau banyak cuap" lagi. Cukup sakit memang baca review itu. Tapi yasudahlah. _**Kalau ingin bash aku, dan gak menghargai hasil karya aku, tolong perhatikan kata-kata yang kalian gunakan**_. Apakah kata-kata itu _cukup layak atau tidak_. Aku tidak butuh pembelaan banyak orang karena aku memang cukup sadar diri dengan semua kekurangan aku dan hasil karya **SAMPAH** ini. Sekian.


	12. Chapter 12

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon

Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka

masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan.

Bernaung di bawah entertainment

mereka masing-masing. Di pakai

hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-

abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa

non baku, alur yang cepat, setting

kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa,

cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah

sewaktu-waktu, NC Inside!

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada

kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun

alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan

saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide

aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat!

Don't like, Don't read! Please review dengan kata-kata yang sedikit lebih sopan dan lebih manusiawi.

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya di lantai tertinggi di gedung Big Entertainment. Sesuai yang dikatakan Yoongi tadi, siang ini ia memang harus menemui sang sajangnim. Taehyung sedikit bingung ketika Yoongi menyampaikan itu. Lagipula Yoongi memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia hanya diperintahkan seperti itu oleh atasannya.

"Hyung benar tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan sajangnim padaku?" Tanya Taehyung pada Yoongi yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Tentu saja. Sajangnim tidak berkata apa-apa padaku sebelumnya." Balas Yoongi. Ia juga sungguh merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh sajangnim itu.

Sejujurnya ia juga sedikit curiga padanya. Apalagi saat ia mengingat model penuh sensasi itu -Yerin- yang datang kemarin dan bertemu dengan sajangnimnya. Ia berpikiran jika apa yang ingin dikatakan sajangnimnya pasti berkaitan dengan model itu

Taehyung pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah dan berjalan menuju ke ruang sajangnim bersama dengan Yoongi yang senantiasa menemaninya. Lagipul Yoongi kan juga ingin tahu.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Masuklah.." ujar sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan. Taehyung dan Yoongi pun langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Duduklah." Ujar sajangnim mempersilakan keduanya untuk duduk di kursi dihadapannya.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti ketiganya di kala sang sajangnim belum juga mengutarakan maksudnya untuk memanggil Taehyung. Namja paruh baya itu malah terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya serta berkas-berkasnya membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi pun saling melirik dengan pandangan saling bertanya.

"Jadi apa kau tahu maksudku untuk memanggilmu kesini?" Ujar sajangnim membuat Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aniya, sajangnim.." balas Taehyung jujur membuat seulas senyum misterius terukir diwajah sajangnim.

"Ahh jadi begini. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu sebelumnya." Ujar sajangnim membuat Taehyung semakin penasaran. Ia melirik ke arah Yoongi yang diam saja karena ia memang tak tahu menahu maksud sajangnim yang memanggil Taehyung.

"Aku ingin tahu apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan asisten barumu itu?" Tanya sajangnim to the point membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Yoongi pun hanya diam mematung sama terkejutnya dengan Taehyung.

"Kenapa sajangnim bisa bertanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja dengan jujur. Apa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus?" Tanyanya lagi penuh dengan penekanan.

"Hmm itu.. ka-kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain sebagai artis-asisten, sungguh." Jawab Taehyung mencoba untuk jujur. Lagipula apa yang dikatakannya benar, kan? Ia dan Jungkook memang tidak memiliki hubungan khusus apapun. Setidaknya sih belum...

"Benarkah? Apa aku bisa memegang kata-katamu itu?" Tanya sajangnim masih dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Ne, sajangnim."

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan ini?" Sajangnim pun langsung memberikan map cokelat kepada Taehyung yang hanya dibalas dengan raut bingung Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Lihat dan jelaskan padaku maksud semua itu!" Mendengarnya, Taehyung pun langsung mengambil map cokelat itu dan melihat isinya. Seketika matanya langsung membulat sempurna. Yoongi yang penasaran pun langsung ikut melihat dan segera memberikan pandangan minta penjelasan pada Taehyung.

"Jadi apa kau bisa menjelaskan maksud dari foto itu?" Tanya sajangnim dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan.. kami..."

Taehyung melirik lagi ke arah lembaran foto yang dipegangnya. Didalam foto itu, terlihat jelas jika dirinya dan Jungkook yang sedang saling berciuman di sebuah ruangan gelap yang ia ingat itu merupakan lokasi terakhir pemotretannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tak menyangka jika ada yang bisa mengabadikan moment mereka seperti itu. Dan Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya.

"Kau tahu kan jika ini sangat sangat melanggar kontrak yang ada?"

"Ya, aku tahu sajangnim.. Tapi.."

"Dan kau tahu kan apa konsekuensi yang akan kalian terima?"

"Ya, aku tahu sajangnim.. Yang memiliki jabatan terendah(staff/karyawan) yang harus keluar dan... membayar denda pembatalan kontrak yang jumlahnya memang... sangat besar." Lirih Taehyung mengingat setiap kalimat isi kontrak yang pernah ditanda tanganinya.

"Kau mengingatnya dengan jelas, rupanya. Itu bagus."

"Tapi kami sungguh tak ada hubungan apa-apa, sajangnim.. Kami.."

"Setelah ada foto ini kau masih mengelak jika kalian tak punya hubungan? Aku tak sebodoh itu Kim Taehyung!"

"Untung saja foto ini sampai ke tanganku. Bagaimana jika foto ini tersebar langsung ke media? Kau pasti akan kena skandal lagi dan kariermu bisa hancur! Kau mau?"

Taehyung pun hanya bisa diam. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apalagi. Membela diripun tak ada gunanya apalagi sajangnim sudah terlalu percaya jika ia dan Jungkook memiliki hubungan khusus. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Sajangnim tak bisakah hal ini kita bicarakan lagi? Maksudku.." Yoongi mencoba membela namun ia juga bingung harus bagaimana.

"Aku ada satu penawaran bagus untukmu, Taehyung-ah." Ujar sajangnim tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi.

"Kau dan Jungkook masih bisa bekerja disini. Tapi ada satu syaratnya."

"Apa itu sajangnim?" Tanya Yoongi dan sajangnim pun langsung tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

...

Jaeryn masih belum mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Padahal matahari sudah bersinar sangat terik diluar. Dirinya sudah terlalu malas. Bahkan beberapa jadwal pemotretannya pun harus ia paksa batalkan membuat managernya pusing. Namun ia tak terlalu perduli karena ia ingin waktu sendiri. Ia tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk menata kembali perasaannya. Bahkan sejak semalam ponselnya pun tak ia nyalakan dan mungkin membuat managernya jadi panik karena tak bisa menghubunginya.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Jaeryn mendengar bell rumahnya berulang kali berbunyi menandakan jika ada yang datang. Namun ia tak menghiraukannya. Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk bertemu seseorang. Lagipula di lantai bawah sudah ada asisten rumah tangganya yang akan membukan pintu itu bagi tamu ataupun kurir pengantar surat atau barang.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Dan tidur Jaeryn kembali terganggu saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia sangat yakin jika itu adalah asisten rumah tangganya.

"Pergilah bi! Aku sedang ingin sendiri saat ini!" Balas Jaeryn dengan sedikit berteriak tanpa mau membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia pun kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal bermaksud untuk tidur kembali.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Jaeryn pun hanya kembali mendecihkan bibirnya saat mendengar suara ketukan kembali di pintu kamarnya. Dengan perasaan sedikit kesal, ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berniat memarahi asisten rumah tangganya itu.

_Cklek_

"Bi kan sudah ku-"

"Ryn-ah.." lirih seseorang dan Jaeryn sangat yakin jika itu bukanlah suara bibi asisten rumah tangganya, tapi suara...

"Hoseok-ah?" Mata sipit Jaeryn pun seketika langsung membola karena terkejut. Sementara Hoseok hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Namja dengan t-shirt putih dan skinny jeans hitam itu hanya bisa memandang penuh harap ke arah Jaeryn.

"Sedang apa disini? Ku rasa urusan kita sudah selesai kan? Pulanglah! Kau menggangu waktu tidurku!" Usir Jaeryn membuat Hoseok hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja.

"Please Ryn-ah. Aku perlu menjelaskan semuanya. Aku.."

"Apa lagi yang perlu kaujelaskan? Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Dan hubungan kita kan juga sudah berakhir lalu apa la-"

_Blam_

Belum selesai Jaeryn melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hoseok sudah mendorong sedikit tubuh Jaeryn masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Ia pun ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Jaeryn dan mengunci pintu kamar itu seketika membuat pekikan marah dari Jaeryn.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku! Keluar!" Teriak Jaeryn mengusir Hoseok. Namun Hoseok sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Jaeryn meluapkan semua amarahnya.

"Kubilang pergi! Jangan hadir dihadapanku lagi! Jika kau seperti ini, aku akan susah untuk melupakanmu! Hikss" ujar Jaeryn sarat akan kekesalan dan kesedihan hatinya. Dan setelah berkata demikian, air mata pun langsung mengalir dikedua matanya.

"Kau membuatku menjadi seperti orang bodoh, brengsek!" Umpat Jaeryn disela-sela tangisnya. Hoseok masih diam. Ia masih memberikan waktu untuk Jaeryn meluapkan semua emosinya. Meski sejujurnya ia ingin langsung merengkuh tubuh yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Pergi! Hikss pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Hikss" ujar Jaeryn bercampur dengan isakannya. Hoseok hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sudah sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh yeoja itu tapi..

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu! Pergi! Pergi!" Teriak Jaeryn. Yeoja itu sangat kalut bahkan berani mendorong-dorong tubuh Hoseok agar namja itu keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

_Grebb_

"Hentikan, Ryn-ah! Seberapa kali kau mengusirku, aku tak akan pergi!" Balas Hoseok sambil merengkuh tubuh Jaeryn ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepas!" Jaeryn nampak memberontak.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mau mendengarkan semua penjelasanku!" Ancam Hoseok membuat Jaeryn pun berhenti memberontak. Ia sudah lelah. Hoseok pun tersenyum kemudian.

...

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Ia tak habis pikir dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Taehyung. Sementara dengan kepala menunduk, Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sajangnim Big Entertainment itu.

"Taehyung-ah kau serius akan melakukan itu?" Tanya Yoongi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hyung sudah mendengar sendiri kan apa keputusanku?" Balas Taehyung lirih.

"Dan kau menerima itu begitu saja?"

"Lalu aku harus menolaknya dan membiarkan Jungkook untuk pergi? Hell no!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku.. Kan masih ada cara lain. Kau terlalu terburu-buru menyetujui ide gila sajangnim itu!"

"Hahhh sudahlah hyung.. Aku pusing jika harus membicarakan hal ini lagi." Balas Taehyung dengan nada sendunya. Ia sudah tak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi dan berharap apa yang dipilihnya dapat berbuah baik. Ya, itu menurutnya..

Tak ada perdebatan lagi diantara keduanya. Keadaan pun hening dan mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Taehyung sibuk memikirkan dan mendoakan agar keputusan yang dipilihnya ada keputusan yang terbaik. Sedangkan Yoongi sibuk memikirkan cara lain agar Taehyung bisa terbebas dari rencana gila -menurutnya- yang diberikan sang sajangnim.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." sapa seseorang membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi langsung mendongakkan kepala mereka berdua saat mendengar sapaan dari orang lain.

Ekspresi wajah Taehyung dan Yoongi pun langsung berubah datar saat melihat orang yang menyapa mereka. Orang itu, tak terlalu memperdulikan ekspresi wajah kedua namja itu. Ia masih tetap memasang ekspresi termanisnya.

"Kalian habis dari ruangan sajangnim ya?" Tanya orang itu, Yerin.

"Menurutmu?" Balas Yoongi dengan nada dinginnya. Namun tak melunturkan senyum diwajah yeoja itu.

"Ah begitu rupanya.."

"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa disini? Ahh atau jangan-jangan ini semua rencanamu ya?" Cecar Yoongi menyudutkan Yerin.

"Rencana? Rencana apa yang dimaksud? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.." balas Yerin dengan tampang polosnya berharap Yoongi dapat mempercayai perkataannya.

"Cihh terserahlah! Kajja Tae!" Balas Yoongi lalu mengajak Taehyung untuk segera kembali ke apartment secepatnya. Ia muak jika harus berhadapan apalagi sampai berbicara lama-lama pada Yerin.

"Sialan kau! Awas saja nanti aku akan membalasmu! Cih!" Gumam Yerin dengan mata berkilat marah menatap punggung Yoongi dan Taehyung yang semakin menjauh dan hilang di dalam lift.

Dengan wajah masih tertekuk, Yerin langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke ruang appanya. Stileto nya bahkan terdengar sangat nyaring saat menyentuh lantai yang dingin.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Masuklah.." balas suara yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Appa..." ujar Yerin dengan suara manjanya. Well, ia memang akan selalu menjadi gadis yang manja saat di depan appanya.

"Wae? Ada apa, hmm?" Tanya Minjoo pada putrinya yang terlihat cemberut.

"Aku tak suka pada manager itu! Pecat saja dia appa! Ishh aku kesal padanya!" Rajuk Yerin. Sang appa pun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Manager? Manager siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja managernya Taehyung-ku! Aku sebal padanya!"

"Maksudmu Yoongi?"

"Ne.."

"Appa kan sudah pernah katakan padamu jika appa tak bisa memecatnya begitu saja. Dia adalah orang kepercayaan appa dan.."

"Ya, ya, ya aku sudah tahu! Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya! Uhh!" Yerin pun langsung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, tanda jika ia memang sedang dalam mode merajuk.

"Tapi appa punya satu kabar gembira untukmu." Ujar Minjoo membuat Yerin menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Taehyung-" mendengar nama itu, ekspresi Yerin seketika langsung berubah.

"-ia menyetujui rencana kita." Ujar Minjoo final.

"Jinjja, appa?"

"Ne. Dan mulai sekarang, Taehyung jadi milik_mu_." Dan perkataan itu membuat wajah Yerin jadi berseri-seri. Rasa kesalnya pada Yoongi langsung hilang seketika digantikan dengan perasaan senangnya.

...

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Jungkook baru saja keluar dari dalam supermarket. Ia memang memutuskan untuk berbelanja sementara Taehyung dan Yoongi harus ke perusahaan. Lagipula sudah tak ada stok makanan apapun lagi di dalam apartment. Namun tetap saja sebelum pergi ia juga sudah meminta ijin kepada Yoongi supaya jika Yoongi ataupun Taehyung tak kebingungan saat tak mendapati dirinya di apartment saat mereka kembali.

Beruntung jarak dari apartment dan supermarket tak terlalu jauh. Hanya 5 menit jika menggunakan taksi. Dengan 3 kantung belanja besar, Jungkook pun berdiri ditepi jalan untuk menunggu taksi yang lewat.

"Hahh kenapa tak ada taksi sih yang kosong?" Keluh Jungkook karena sejak 15 menit ia berdiri disana, ia tak menemukan taksi yang kosong. Jika pun ada taksi yang lewat, itupun sudah berisi penumpang.

"Fighting! Pasti sebentar lagi ada taksi kok!" Ujar Jungkook mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya sudah terasa lelah karena harus memegangi ketiga kantung belanjaan yang besar dan berat.

_Grebb_

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang langsung mengambil ketiga kantung belanjaan itu dari tangan Jungkook membuat Jungkook terkejut dan langsung berteriak ke arah sang pelaku.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan belanjaanku! Yak! Kembalikan!" Teriak Jungkook sambil memukul-mukul lengan dan punggung orang itu membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya jadi melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Yak kembalikan! Atau aku akan te-"

"Stt Kook-ah ini aku.." ujar orang itu dengan nada lirih. Ia pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook.

Jungkook pun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya menatap namja itu. Namja itu bertubuh tinggi, dengan hoodie hitam dan skinny jeans serta sebuah snapback hitam yang dikenakannya. Penampilannya cukup familiar bagi Jungkook namun ia tak tahu siapa namja itu lagipula ia mengenakan sebuah masker hitam.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Jungkook merasa tak mengenali namja yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tak ingat aku?" Tanya namja itu. Ia sedikit membuka masker hitam yang dikenakannya agar Jungkook bisa mengenali wajahnya.

"Jimin-ssi?" Ujar Jungkook saat melihat wajah keseluruhan namja itu.

"Stt jangan keras-keras! Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenaliku?" Ujar Jimin lalu kembali mengenakan masker hitamnya lagi. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap jika tak ada yang mengenalinya.

"Ahh mian.."

"Hmm gwenchana.. Lalu kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Jimin pada Jungkook yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ne?"

"Kau tinggal dimana? Kau akan pulang kan?" Tanya Jimin yang langsung diangguki Jungkook.

"Aku tinggal di Apartment Diamond. Tapi aku masih harus menunggu taksi dulu." Balas Jungkook dan kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah jalan raya.

"Bagaimana jika aku antar?"

"Ehh? Aniya.. Aku tak mau merepotkan." Tolak Jungkook dan berusaha mengambil kembali kantung belanjaannya yang dipegang oleh Jimin.

"Sama sekali tidak. Lagipula kan tidak jauh darisini." Balas Jimin dan menarik kembali kantung-kantung belanjaan itu agar ia bawa.

"Kajja!" Ajak Jimin membuat Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja.

Jungkook kini sudah berada dibalik kursi penumpang mobil sedan yang dikendarai oleh Jimin. Sepertinya namja itu memang sedang pergi sendiri karena tak ada siapapun, bahkan managernya. Namja tinggi berkacamata yang seingatnya bernama Jin.

_Ckitt_

Mobil sedan silver itu pun berhenti tepat didepan gedung apartment yang ditempati oleh Jungkook bersama Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku, Jimin-ssi." Ujar Jungkook sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin yang berdiri dengan memegang ketiga kantung belanjaan Jungkook di depan mobilnya.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan panggil aku Jimin-ssi lagi. Panggil saja aku oppa." Balas Jimin sambil menyerahkan ketiga barang belanjaan Jungkook.

"Hmm gomawo, Jimin... oppa."

"Cheonmanyo.. Baiklah aku harus pergi. Annyeong, Kook-ah." Ujar Jimin lalu mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook yang tergerai sebelum memasuki mobilnya kembali.

_Cklek_

Jungkook baru saja sampai ke dalam apartment. Ketiga kantung belanjaan yang dibawanya itu memang berat dan membuatnya jadi sedikit kelelahan. Tanpa mau membuang waktu, ia pun langsung membawa barang belanjaan itu ke dalam dapur.

"Baru pulang?" Ujar seseorang membuat Jungkook sedikit tersentak karena terkejut. Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati orang itu bersandar didinding didekat dapur. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ne.." balas Jungkook sekenanya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia langsung mengeluarkan seluruh barang belanjaannya.

"Ku lihat kau diantar seseorang. Siapa itu?" Tanya orang itu lagi yang ternyata adalah Taehyung. Ia memang sampai hampir bersamaan dengan Jungkook sehingga ia melihat Jungkook yang turun dari mobil seseorang.

"Ohh?"

"Siapa yang mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Taehyung lagi. Kini ia sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

"Hmm itu... temanku." Balas Jungkook sekenanya. Ia tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan dengan Taehyung jika ia menjawab orang yang mengantarnya adalah Jimin. Ingatkan Jungkook jika Taehyung itu tak suka jika ia dekat dengan namja bernama Jimin.

"Teman?" Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook menuntut penjelasan.

"Ne, temanku."

"Jimin?"

"Ne.. ahh maksudku a-aniya.." Jungkook merutuki ucapannya.

"Jadi Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung lagi membuat Jungkook hanya bisa mengingit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana. Melihat Jungkook yang tak kunjung membalas, Taehyung pun hanya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan dapur, meninggalkan Jungkook yang tak bergeming.

-_Hahh.. Aku salah lagi..- _Batin Jungkook.

...

Hari sudah kembali berganti. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30 KST. Seperti biasa, Jungkook pun sudah sibuk untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Hari ini dia berencana ingin membuat nasi goreng saja.

"Sedang masak apa?" Tanya Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Penampilannya kini sudah nampak rapi. Sepertinya ia bersiap akan pergi setelah sarapan.

Sejak kejadian sore kemarin, dimana Jimin yang mengantar Jungkook, Taehyung memang sempat mendiami Jungkook beberapa saat. Bahkan ia terkesan menjauhi Jungkook saat Jungkook mencoba mengajaknya berbicara membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya jadi bingung tak mengerti keadaan diantara keduanya.

Namun berkat beragam usaha dan penjelasan yang diberikan Jungkook, akhirnya Taehyung pun bisa mengerti. Lagipula ia tak akan mungkin bisa marah lama-lama pada Jungkook.

"Nasi goreng. Kau suka kan?" Tanya Jungkook lengkap dengan senyumnya pada Taehyung.

"Tentu saja apalagi yang kau masak." Balas Taehyung membuat Jungkook sedikit merona.

"Ehemm Tae duduklah jangan ganggu Jungkook yang sedang memasak!" Interupsi Yoongi dari meja makan.

Mendengar instruksi sang manager, Taehyung pun langsung segera duduk. Ia tak ingin membantah dan berujung perdebatan panjang dengan managernya. Ini masih pagi dan ia sedang tak mau berdebat.

Tak lama nasi goreng kimchi pun terhidang manis di atas meja makan. Yoongi dan Taehyung menatapnya dengan lapar. Melihatnya, Jungkook pun hanya bisa tertawa.

Suasana sarapan pagi itu pun terbilang santai dan khidmat. Tak banyak suara diantara ketiganya. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara sendok garpu yang saling beradu. Namun semua terasa berbeda saat satu pertanyaan Yoongi terlontar untuk Taehyung.

"Jadi kau tetap memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya?" Tanya Yoongi pada Taehyung. Mendengarnya, Taehyung pun berhenti menikmati makanannya. Sementara Jungkook ia hanya memandang Taehyung dan Yoongi bergantian. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan kedua namja dihadapannya itu.

Awalnya Yoongi memang berniat menceritakan semuanya pada Jungkook atas rencana gila -menurutnya- sajangnim mereka. Namun Taehyung menahannya dan merahasiakannya dari Jungkook. Ia tak ingin Jungkook tahu. Lagipula ia menyetujui rencana ini karena ingin melindungi Jungkook-nya.

"Hyung bisa tidak untuk tidak membahasnya sekarang?" Balas Taehyung dengan nada sedikit kesal. Ia kesal jika harus diingatkan lagi. Apalagi rencana itu akan dimulai hari ini.

"Hahh mian, mian.." balas Yoongi lalu kembali menikmati sarapannya.

Seusai sarapan, Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook pun segera bergegas pergi. Jungkook tak tahu pasti jadwal Taehyung hari ini. Namun perasaannya menjadi sedikit tak enak saat mobil van itu melaju meninggalkan apartment. Bahkan keheningan pun melanda di dalam mobil van itu. Jungkook merasakan suasana yang sedikit berbeda terlebih saat melihat Taehyung yang nampak menjadi sosok pendiam sejak sarapan selesai.

"Kenapa banyak sekali wartawan.." gumam Jungkook saat melihat kerumunan wartawan di depan gedung Big Entertainment.

Mobil van itu pun berhenti di basement gedung. Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah turun menyisakan Taehyung sendiri. Melihatnya, Yoongi pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja.

"Batalkan saja jika kau tidak mau melakukannya." Saran Yoongi namun nampaknya Taehyung tak mengindahkannya.

"Kajja hyung!"

Taehyung dan Yoongi pun langsung berjalan memasuki gedung. Sementara Jungkook, ia mengikuti langkah keduanya dari belakang. Kebingungannya semakin bertambah saat melihat keduanya yang berjalan menuju ke arah hall yang terlihat ramai oleh beberapa wartawan.

"Ahh Jungkook-ssi.. Kau diminta sajangnim untuk menemuinya sekarang diruangannya." Ujar salah seorang staff kepada Jungkook yang baru saja ingin memasuki hall.

"Baiklah.." tanpa banyak bertanya, Jungkook pun langsung berjalan menuju ke lantai atas, tempat dimana ruang sajangnimnya berada.

Sepanjanh perjalanan menuju ke ruangan sajangnimnya, Jungkook semakin merasa tak enak. Namun semua itu tertutupi dengan kebingungannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan sajangnim padanya.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Masuklah.." balas suara dari dalam ruangan.

Dengan perlahan, Jungkook membuka kenop pintu kayu ruangan sajangnimnya itu. Sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan mendekat ke arah meja kerjanya.

"Sajangnim mencari saya?" Tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Ne. Duduklah. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan padamu." Ujar sajangnim dan membiarkan Jungkook untuk duduk.

"Ini apa sajangnim?" Tanya Jungkook saat sajangnim memberikan amplop cokelat padanya.

"Buka saja.." balasnya dengan nada dingin. Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, Jungkook pun segera melihat isi di amplop cokelatnya.

"I-ini.. apa ini sajangnim?" Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan isi di dalam map cokelat itu.

"Itu adalah gaji pertamamu dan.. gaji terakhirmu."

"Maksud sajangnim?" Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan sajangnim dihadapannya ini.

"Mulai hari ini, kau, tidak bekerja disini lagi. Kau, _kupecat_."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Absurd banget sumpah absurd banget chap ini ㅠㅠ mian jika chap ini mengecewakan kalian semuaaaaa :((

Mian kalau chap ini kurang berasa banget banget feelnya. Mian jeongmal mianhae ㅠㅠ semoga chap depan akan jadi chap penebusnya deh :((

Untuk kapan end nya, rencana aku sih 1/2 chap kedepan. Tapi mungkin akan berubah juga. Aku tak tahu karena memang belum ada rencana matang. Tapi pasti akan aku end in ini ff cepat-cepat supaya kalian gak bosan buat bacanya.

Aku tahu kalian kecewa dengan chap ini yang sedikit ngaret dan hasilnya malah gak sesuai bayangan :(( miannn :(((

Oh ya aku mau ngucapin beribu-ribu terima kasih juga untuk kalian semua yang udah kasih semangat ke aku :)) mian jika di chap kemarin aku sempat sedikit meluapkan emosi aku. Karena jujur aku udah bener-bener gak bisa tahan dengan kata-katanya. Dan mungkin karena hal itu juga berefek sedikit untuk chap ini hahhh mian ㅠㅠ

Yauda deh pokoknya tetap tunggu kelanjutan ff ini terus yaaa... see you at next chap :) tanya"? Bolehh.. ask me on askfm Viee30 :)) byebye :)))


	13. Chapter 13

You're My Reason

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon

Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka

masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan.

Bernaung di bawah entertainment

mereka masing-masing. Di pakai

hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-

abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa

non baku, alur yang cepat, setting

kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa,

cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah

sewaktu-waktu, NC Inside!

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada

kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun

alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan

saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide

aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat!

Don't like, Don't read! Please review dengan kata-kata yang sedikit lebih sopan dan lebih manusiawi.

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mulai merapikan pakaiannya. Satu persatu pakaiannya ia masukkan ke dalam koper besar miliknya. Ya, mulai hari ini, sesuai yang dikatakan oleh sajangnim, ia resmi berhenti bekerja. Karenanya, ia pun harus segera bergegas pergi dari apartment itu meski hatinya terasa sedikit berat.. walau bagaimanapun ia suka dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi karena kesalahannya, ia harus melepaskan semua ini. Ya, dia sangat mengakui kesalahannya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Mulai hari ini, kau, tidak bekerja disini lagi. Kau, kupecat." Ujar sajangnim dengan tegas. Mendengarnya, Jungkook pun terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika ia bisa dipecat seperti ini. Ia tak mengerti apa kesalahannya._

_"Aku dipecat?" Tanya Jungkook memastikan jika ia tak salah dengar._

_"Kau sudah dengar yang ku bilang tadi kan? Kau, kupecat."_

_"Tapi kenapa sajangnim? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Jungkook masih tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, apa kesalahannya sehingga sajangnim itu harus memecatnya._

_"Kau masih belum sadar apa kesalahanmu?" Sajangnim itu pun langsung melemparkan map cokelat yang dipegangnya ke hadapan Jungkook._

_Melihat sesuatu yang dilemparkan kepadanya, membuat Jungkook berkerut heran. Ia meraih map cokelat itu dan membuka isi di dalamnya. Mata bulatnya jadi bertambah bulat saat melihat lembaran demi lembaran yang dipegangnya._

_"Jadi sekarang sudah tahu apa kesalahanmu Jeon Jungkook?" Sajangnim menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan mengintimidasi._

_Kedua tangan Jungkook bergetar saat melihat lembaran demi lembaran foto yang ada ditangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika saat itu ada orang yang berhasil mengabadikan momennya bersama Taehyung._

_"Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Menjalin hubungan khusus dengan artisku? Kau tahu kan jika ini sangat sangat melanggar kontrak yang ada? Tapi kenapa kalian masih saja menjalin hubungan?" Ujar sajangnim masih dengan nada kesalnya._

_"Sajangnim aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.. Ka-"_

_"Dan apa selama ini kau tak pernah berpikir jika kau dan Taehyung itu sangat berbeda? Kehadiranmu hanya dapat membuat masalah besar untuk Taehyung! Taehyung adalah model terkenal. Sementara kau? Hanya gadis biasa yang bekerja sebagai asistennya! Kau ingin menghancurkan karier yang sudah Taehyung bangun hanya karena berhubungan denganmu?" Lanjutnya membuat Jungkook harus menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Sajangnim aku tak bermaksud seperti itu.. aku hanya..."_

_"Kau masih ingat skandal yang pernah kalian buat sebelumnya, kan? Saat itu aku memang sedikit curiga dengan kalian. Tapi aku tak mau gegabah mengambil keputusan. Dan sekarang? Apalagi ini?"_

_"Sajangnim ini semua hanya salah paham. Kami sama sekali ti-"_

_"Sudahlah aku tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu. Bukti foto ini sudah benar-benar bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Masih bagus juga aku hanya memecatmu dan tak meminta kau untuk membayar denda sesuai kontrak. Jadi sekarang, pergilah dan siapkan barang-barangmu dan tinggalkan apartment! Mulai sekarang, kau resmi kupecat!" Putus sajangnim akhirnya._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Jungkook kembali menghela nafasnya. Semua pakaian dan barang miliknya sudah ia masukkan kedalam koper dan tasnya. Sebelum beranjak, ia sempat melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya. Dan pikirannya kembali mengingat saat-saat awal dirinya mulai bekerja, beradaptasi dengan suasana pekerjaan barunya, mengenal lebih dekat Yoongi dan Taehyung, bahkan sampai mengenang saat-saat dirinya bersama Taehyung. Tak terlalu banyak memang saat-saat manis yang dilewatinya bersama Taehyung terlebih ia memang belum terlalu lama bekerja sebagai asistennya. Namun semua itu nampaknya memang dapat selalu diingatnya.

"Yahh aku memang harus pergi. Benar apa yang appa dan eomma katakan. Mungkin.. Seoul memanglah bukan tempat yang cocok untukku. Selamat tinggal..." Lirih Jungkook lalu beranjak keluar dari apartment dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya.

...

Suasana di dalam hall itu nampak ramai. Puluhan wartawan sudah datang dan siap untuk melakukan press conference. Sehari sebelumnya mereka memang diundang secara resmi oleh sajangnim Big Entertainmet yang mengatakan jika salah satu artisnya akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Mendengar itu, para wartawan pun jadi bertanya-tanya.

Taehyung dan Yoongi masih berdiri didekat meja panjang yang sudah disediakan untuk acara presa conference. Berulang kali, bahkan Yoongi berusaha untuk membuat Taehyung membatalkan rencanya ini. Namun berkali-kali juga Taehyung tetap bersih keras menerima rencana ini. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Jungkook. Ia tak ingin Jungkook yang harus menanggung semua.

Tiba-tiba pintu kayu hall itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok yeoja cantik dalam balutan dress berwarna putih selutut. Dengan langkah mantap, yeoja itu pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam hall membuat beberapa pasang mata wartawan dan lensa kamera terfokus pada yeoja cantik itu. Menyadari hal itu, ia pun langsung menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Cih dasar yeoja musang! Benar kan yang ku katakan jika semua ini memang pasti rencananya! Cih!" Decih Yoongi saat melihat Yerin yang sedang mengumbar senyum termanisnya ke arah puluhan kamera.

"Annyeong.." ujar Yerin saat ia melewati Yoongi dan juga Taehyung. Yeoja itu langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung begitu saja membuat Taehyung dan para wartawan itu terkejut. Bahkan mereka langsung saja mengabadikan moment itu dengan kameranya.

Setelah beberapa detik tanpa mendapat balasan pelukan dari Taehyung, Yerin pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung memamerkan senyum ke arah para wartawan. Sebelah tangannya sudah mengapit lengan kiri Taehyung membuat semua mata para wartawan langsung mengarah ke arah mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah menunggu terlalu lama? Saya memohon maaf sebelumnya karena datang terlambat. Namun mari kita mulai press conference nya." Ujar sajangnim membuat semua perhatian dari para wartawan langsung beralih dari Yerin-Taehyung.

"Mari, V dan Yerin-ssi duduk." Sajangnim mempersilakan Taehyung dan Yerin untuk duduk di kursi disampingnya, di hadapan meja panjang yang memang sudah disiapkan untuk keperluan press conference ini.

Sementara itu, Yoongi hanya berdiri dibelakang para wartawan. Mengawasi sekaligus berdoa agar apa yang dipilih Taehyung memang yang terbaik meski yah ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ya dimana Jungkook?" Ujar Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya beralih ke setiap sudut hall namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan Jungkook.

"Ahh apa kau melihat Jungkook?" Tanya Yoongi pada salah seorang staff diperusahaan itu.

"Jungkook? Aniya.." jawab staff itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya lagi meninggalkan Yoongi.

"Kemana Jungkook? Kenapa perasaanku tak enak seperti ini?" Gumam Yoongi dan pikirannya kini dipenuhi dengan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Jadi mari kita mulai press confrence nya." Ujar sajangnim membuat fokus Yoongi pun kembali ke Taehyung.

...

Dengan koper besar yang ada ditangannya, Jungkook berjalan menyusuri trotoar membuat tatapan para pejalan kaki tertuju ke arahnya. Bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka terlihat saling berbisik-bisik dengan pandangan ke arah Jungkook. Sedikit risih memang namun Jungkook tak terlalu peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah kemana ia harus pergi.

"Hahh.. lelah sekali.." gumam Jungkook dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi salah satu halte. Berjalan selama 30 menit dengan membawa sebuah koper besar dan sebuah mini ransel memang cukup melelahkan terlebih cuaca sedang panas-panasnya.

Jungkook merogoh mini ranselnya untuk mengambil botol air yang dibawanya. Ia merasa sangat haus setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit tanpa tujuan.

"Loh kenapa ranselku terbuka? Dan.. astaga dimana dompetku? Dan.. gaji pertamaku?" Jungkook nampak sangat panik saat tak dapat menemukan dompet dan amplop cokelat berisi gaji pertamanya didalam ranselnya.

"Apa karena kejadian tabrakan dengan orang tadi dompet dan uangku terjatuh dan... ahhh lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Lirih Jungkook. Ia sudah benar-benar tak tahu harus apa. Semua uangnya sudah lenyap tak ada sisa.

"Ponsel!" Jungkook langsung segera mengambil ponsel miliknya dari kantung celana yang dikenakannya.

"Mwo? Ponselku mati! Eommaaa apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Lirih Jungkook lagi. Ia sudah benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

Di dalam kefrustasiannya, Jungkook hanya dapat berdoa jika ada seorang yang baik yang dapat membantunya. Meski ya kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil mengingat tak banyak orang yang dikenalnya di Seoul ini.

"Nona.. apa ini milikmu?" Ujar seseorang sambil menyerahkan sebuah dompet berwarna merah dan amplop cokelat kepada Jungkook. Mendengar ada seseorang yang berbicara padanya, Jungkook pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo dompetku!" Teriak Jungkook senang saat mendapati dompetnya kembali.

"Goma- k-kau?" Mata Jungkook kembali membola saat melihat siapa orang baik yang mengembalikan dompet dan amplop miliknya. Orang itu adalah orang yang di kenalnya. Orang itu... Hoseok.

...

"Jadi V-ssi sampaikanlah apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada mereka." Ujar sajangnim mempersilakan Taehyung untuk berbicara. Senyuman diwajah Yerin tak pernah pudar. Karena bagaimanapun rencana yang sudah disusunnya berhasil. Namun ekspresi lain terlihat diwajah Taehyung. Namja itu nampak diam tanpa ekspresinya. Meski ia memang terkenal dingin, namun wajahnya kali ini lebih menampakan hal lain.

"Pertama-tama... saya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang sedang saya rasakan saat ini." Ujar Taehyung membuat keheningan terjadi diruangan itu. Para wartawan sibuk merekam dan mengetik semua yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung.

"Saya ingin menyatakan perasaan saya pada seseorang. Dia adalah seorang yang sangat spesial bagi saya. Orang yang sudah mengisi sebagian hati saya. Awalnya saya memang tak pernah menduga jika dia bisa mengubah pandangan saya." Ujar Taehyung dengan seulas senyum yang terukir dibibirnya.

"Awal perkenalan kami memang tak terlalu baik. Bahkan sikap saya padanya bisa terbilang sangat acuh dan dingin. Dan mungkin tak jarang juga perkataan saya menyakiti hatinya." Semua nampak sangat mendengarkan perkataan Taehyung. Bahkan Yoongi pun hanya diam dan dapat mengira siapa orang yang dimaksud olehnya. Sementara sajangnim dan Yerin sendiri hanya diam dan mendengarkannya saja. Mereka pikir mungkin ini memang sebuah drama yang akan ditambahkan oleh Taehyung sendiri.

"Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, saya mulai merasakan sebuah ketertarikan padanya. Bahkan saya sering merasa tak suka jika ia dekat dengan orang lain. Cemburu? Mungkin.." Taehyung sedikit terkekeh saat mengingat sikap cemburunya.

"Dia hanyalah seorang gadis sederhana dan polos. Dimana kesederhanaannya itulah yang membuat saya begitu tertarik padanya. Dan saat ini saya ingin mengutarakan sekali lagi perasaan saya padanya." Taehyung sedikit menjeda perkataannya. Ia menatap lekat ke salah satu kamera yang ada.

"Saranghae... Jeon Jungkook." Ujar Taehyung membuat semua orang yang berada di hall itu tersentak karena terkejut. Bahkan Yerin dan sajangnim nampak ingin mengajukan protesnya. Ini sama sekali bukan rencana yang sudah mereka buat. Namun mereka berdua menahan protesannya karena mereka tak ingin mengungkapkan secara terang-terangan rencana mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Semua wartawan yang ada disana nampak sangat ribut. Mereka saling bertanya penasaran akan siapa sosok yeoja yang dibicarakan oleh Taehyung ini. Karena nama itu memang tak familiar di dalam dunia entertainment.

"_V-ssi bisa kau jelaskan siapa itu Jeon Jungkook?"_

_"V-ssi apa dia bukan berasal dari dunia entertain?"_

_"Bagaimana dengan latar belakang gadis itu?"_

_"Dimana kalian saling mengenal?"_

_"Sudah berapa lama kalian berkencan?"_

Serentetan pertanyaan didapat oleh Taehyung secara bertubi-tubi membuat suasana didalam hall itu menjadi ramai. Taehyung pun hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan dari para wartawan itu. Pandangannya hanya terarah kesekitarnya berharap ia dapat menemukan dimana keberadaan Jungkook-nya. Namun sejauh mata memandang, ia sama sekali tak dapat menemukan Jungkook-nya membuatnya menghela nafasnya pasrah.

...

Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam. Ia bahkan nampak tak ingin mengajak namja yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya itu berbicara. Ia hanya memfokuskan jalanan yang dilewatinya dari jendela mobil. Sementara namja yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya itu nampak beberapa kali melirik ke arah Jungkook. Nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun berkali-kali ia urungkan juga. Ia tahu keadaan mereka berdua memang terasa canggung sekarang, tak seperti dulu.

Bahkan hingga mobil itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah pun keduanya masih diam tak ada yang mau membuka suara.

"Turunlah, Kook. Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Hoseok akhirnya. Namja itu pun langsung keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan diikuti oleh Jungkook dibelakangnya.

"Hoseokie kau sudah sam- Jungkook?" Ujar Jaeryn terkejut saat mendapati Hoseok yang tak datang sendiri, melainkan bersama dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat duduk berhadapan dengan Hoseok dan Jaeryn. Ia merasa canggung jika harus duduk berhadapan keduanya.

"Jadi?" Jaeryn melirik ke arah Hoseok agar namja itu dapat menjelaskan kenapa dirinya bisa membawa Jungkook bersamanya.

"Kami tak sengaja bertemu saat dijalan tadi." Balas Hoseok.

"Begitukah? Tapi.. kenapa ia membawa koper? Apa kau.."

"Aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaanku dan mengharuskanku untuk pergi dadi apartment." Jelas Jungkook.

"Astaga! Dipecat? Bagaimana bisa?" Jaeryn nampak tak percaya jika Jungkook dipecat.

"Lalu apa rencanamu? Kau akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Jaeryn lagi cukup prihatin dengan keadaan Jungkook.

"Mungkin... aku akan pulang.."

"Ke Busan?" Jungkook pun mengangguki pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Aku tak ada pilihan lain selain pulang, bukan? Lagipula aku tak punya pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal disini. Jadi pulanh adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar." Balas Jungkook sekenanya.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini bersamaku untuk sementara waktu sampai kau mendapat pekerjaan baru. Tinggal disini selamanya pun juga tak apa." Ujar Jaeryn memberikan usul.

"Aniya. Aku tak ingin merepotkan siapapun. Apalagi jika aku harus merepotkan eon-eonnie.." balas Jungkook merasa tak enak.

"Hmm kalau begitu.. mungkin sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi. Sudah semakin sore dan aku harus cepat membeli ti-"

"Jungkook-ah tunggu!" Jaeryn menghentikan Jungkook yang hendak ingin pergi keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sudah sore, menginaplah dulu disini."

"Tapi eon.."

"Tak apa. Malam ini menginaplah disini dulu dan besok pagi kau bisa pulang ke Busan. Bagaimana?" Usul Jaeryn yang diangguki oleh Hoseok.

Jungkook nampak berpikir. Ia ingin segera pulang ke Busan namun apa yang dikatakan Jaeryn benar. Hari sudah semakin sore dan bus yang akan mengantarkannya pulang ke Busan pun pasti sudah tak ada. Tapi jika menginap ia jadi merepotkan Jaeryn dan.. ia masih belum bisa jika harus berlama-lama melihat Hoseok. Hatinya masih terasa sakit.

"Hahh baiklah.."

...

Sajangnim nampak sangat marah. Matanya sudah terlihat memerah bahkan rahangnya pun sudah nampak mengeras. Ia sungguh merasa kesal karena Taehyung yang sudah menggagalkan semua rencana yang sudah ia susun secara matang. Namun sepertinya Taehyung masih menyikapinya dengan santai.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Kau menghancurkan rencana kita!" Geram sajangnim. Ia sungguh sangat kesal. Semua rencanya yang telah ia buat bersama Yerin hancur sudah. Press confrence yang ia siapkan untuk memuluskan rencananya malah tak berjalan lancar. Dan semua itu karena Kim Taehyung!

"Apa kau masih kurang jelas dengan rencananya, hah? Kau sungguh benar-benar merusak semuanya!"

"Sajangnim sabarlah dulu.. kita bisa membicarakan ini de-"

"Kau diamlah Yoongi! Dan kau! Bukankah kau sudah menyetujui rencananya? Tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Apa kau menginginkan jika Jungkook ku pecat?" Sajangnim nampak sudah sangat tak bisa mengatur emosinya lagi.

"Pecat saja dia." Balas Taehyung singkat membuat Yoongi langsung melirikmya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Tae kau tak bercanda kan? Bukankah kau bilang ka-"

"Pecat saja Jungkook dan kemudian aku juga akan mengundurkan diri." Balas Taehyung masih dengan nada santainya.

"Hahaha jangan bercanda!" Balas sajangnim meremehkan perkataan Taehyung.

"Aku serius. Dan aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku akan mengundurkan diri." Ujar Taehyung mantap.

"Lalu kariermu?"

"Aku sudah tak peduli lagi! Kajja hyung! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook-ku." Taehyung berniat untuk segera beranjak dari ruangan sajangnim. Namun baru satu langkah, ucapan sajangnim begitu mengejutkan mereka.

"Tunggu! Satu hal yang mesti kalian tahu. Kalian tak akan pernah bisa lagi menemui Jungkook disini. Karena dia.. sudah kupecat dan.."

"Sialan!" Gumam Taehyung. Kedua tangannya sudah terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Kajja hyung kita cari Jungkook!" Ujar Taehyung mengajak Yoongi untuk pergi.

"Berani keluar dari ruangan ini, kau juga akan kupecat, Yoongi." Ancam sajangnim.

"Memecatku? Silakan saja! Aku tak peduli! Aku juga sudah muak bekerja disini! Dan kupastikan juga besok kau akan mendapatkan surat resignku diatas meja kerjamu, sajangnim yang terhormat. Kajja Tae!" Dan pada akhirnya Yoongi beserta Taehyung pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan sajangnim yang berteriak marah pada mereka berdua.

...

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya ditepi tempat tidur disalah satu kamar tamu dirumah milik Jaeryn. Sesuai usul Jaeryn, akhirnya Jungkook menerima ajakannya untuk menginap sementara dirumah sang model cantik itu.

Jungkook mengamati kamar yang ditempatinya kini. Kamar itu memang tak terlalu luas namun juga tak terlalu kecil. Seluruh kamar itu didominasi oleh warna putih. Beberapa perabotan pun terlihat tertata rapi di dalam kamar itu.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Boleh aku masuk, Kook?" Ujar Jaeryn dari balik pintu.

"Ne, eonnie masuk saja." Jungkook pun mempersilakan Jaeryn untuk masuk ke dalam kamar sementaranya.

Jaeryn tersenyum ke arah Jungkook dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, di dekat Jungkook. Yeoja itu nampak sedikit canggung sepertinya. Keheningan pun sangat terasa saat tak ada pembicaraan apapun diantara kedua yeoja itu.

"Apa... Hoseok oppa sudah pulang?" Tanya Jungkook mencoba memulai pembicaraan meski awal pembicaraannya sedikit tak enak.

"Ya, Hoseok baru saja pulang ke apartmentnya." Balas Jaeryn dan mencoba untuk tersenyum ke arah Jungkook.

"Hmm Jungkook-ah.."

"Ne?"

"Mianhae.." Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya saat Jaeryn mengucapkan kata maaf padanya.

"Mianhae.. Karena aku.. kau dan Hoseok harus.."

"Eonnie.."

"Mian Kook.. aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika kalian sudah bertunangan. Dan.. aku sangat menyesal saat Hoseok menceritakan semuanya. Aku jadi benar-benar merasa jahat padamu, Kook. Mian.." kedua mata Jaeryn nampak sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Eonnie.." Jungkook menggenggam kedua tangan Jaeryn.

"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa sangat kesal dan marah padaku saat kau melihatku bersama dengan Hoseok. Dan sekarang kau bisa memakiku sepuasmu, Kook. Aku terima semua makian darimu. Atau kau ingin menamparku? Karena aku tau ak-"

"Eonnie, sudah cukup. Jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikir untuk memakimu apalagi sampai menamparmu."

"Tapi aku sudah jahat Kook-ah. Aku sudah mere-"

"Sttt tak ada yang jahat disini eon. Mungkin ini memang sudah takdir kita seperti ini. Lagipula dalam suatu hubungan, tak akan selalu berjalan mulus, bukan? Dan begitu juga dengan kami. Kalau boleh jujur, saat awal mengetahui oppa mempunyai kekasih lain, aku juga merasa sangat kesal dan juga kecewa. Mengetahui orang yang selama ini kau cintai dan kau percayai mengkhianatimu. Bahkan rasanya aku seperti ingin bunuh diri saja."

"Kook..."

"Tapi aku juga sadar. Emosi tak akan menyelesaikan semuanya yang ada dan malah akan semakin memperparah keadaan. Lagipula.. aku tahu jika eonnie adalah seseorang yang lebih pantas bersanding dengan Hoseok oppa dibandingkan denganku."

"Koo-"

"Eonnie adalah yeoja yang sangat baik hati. Eonnie sangat ramah dan mau membantu siapapun tanpa melihat siapa orang itu. Jadi pantas saja jika oppa menyukaimu. Kau adalah sosok yeoja yang sangat sempurna untuk oppa. Dan aku yakin eonnie adalah orang yang akan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan untuk oppa." Jungkook memberikan senyum tertulusnya pada Jaeryn.

"Jungkook..." lirih Jaeryn. Ia begitu tersentuh dengan semua perkataan Jungkook. Tanpa diduga, Jungkook meraih satu tangan Jaeryn. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan ia genggamkan pada tangan Jaeryn yang dipegangnya.

"Kook? Apa ini? Cincin?" Jaeryn begitu terkejut saat Jungkook memberikan sebuah cincin padanya. Sebuah cincin perak dengan sebuah permata cantik ditengahnya.

"Eonnie.. Apa eonnie sangat mencintai oppa?"

"Ne?"

"Apa eonnie sangat mencintai Hoseok oppa?" Ulang Jungkook.

"Ne, Jungkook. Aku sangat mencintai Hoseok. Mian.." balas Jaeryn. Jungkook pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eonnie tak perlu meminta maaf padaku lagi. Dan eonnie simpanlah cincin ini. Aku sudah tak berhak menyimpan cincin ini lagi."

"Jungkook..."

"Cincin ini adalah cincin yang pernah oppa berikan padaku saat pertunangan dulu. Dan sekarang aku pikir hanya eonnie yang berhak menyimpan cincin ini. Simpanlah baik-baik cincin ini eonnie.. Dan bahagiakanlah Hoseok oppa, demi aku.."

...

Berulang kali Taehyung hanya dapat mengumpat saja. Sudah berjam-jam ia berkeliling Seoul untuk mencari Jungkook bersama Yoongi namun mereka tak juga dapat menemukan Jungkook. Berulang kali juga Taehyung mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jungkook namun tak juga mendapat jawaban membuat Taehyung sangat frustasi.

"Sial! Ponselnya tak aktif juga!" Umpat Taehyung kesal karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghubungi ponsel Jungkook, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah balasan dari operator saja.

"Tenanglah Tae..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang hyung jika sampai sekarang kita belum menemukan Jungkook!" Balas Taehyung kesal. Ia sudah merasa sangat lelah. Berjam-jam berkeliling tak mungkin tak melelahkan. Sekuat apapun tubuh seseorang, pasti tetap akan merasa lelah juga.

"Kita lanjutkan saja besok. Ini sudah sangat larut, Tae. Kau harus istirahat." Ujar Yoongi membujuk Taehyung yang bersih keras ingin tetap mencari Jungkook sampai ketemu.

"Tapi hyung!"

"Tae! Jangan keras kepala untuk kali ini, saja, please. Aku yakin Jungkook juga pasti sedang beristirahat disuatu tempat. Besok kita akan lanjutkan untuk mencarinya. Dan menyelesaikan semua urusan kita pada sajangnim."

"Tapi kan hyung.."

"Tae, please.." Yoongi kembali membujuk Taehyung agar mau mengindahkan idenya.

"Baiklah kita akan lanjutkan besok tapi tidak di Seoul." Balas Taehyung membuat Yoongi bingung.

"Lalu kita akan mencarinya dimana?"

"Busan. Besok kita akan ke Busan."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chap ini absurd banget kan? Iya kan? Ya absurd banget sumpah hahh... mianhae jika chap ini lagi-lagi mengecewakan :((

Ini chap yang ke-13 yeayyy konflik disimi sudah sedikit mereda ya yah walau masih ada konflik lainnya juga sih.. btw chap depan chap ending? Beneran? Seriusan? Ya kita tunggu aja yah kkk

Untuk endingnya kira-kira akan sad/happy nih? Menurut kalian gimana readers? Kkk dan aku dpt saran buat MinYoon disini but well Jimin disini kan namja, Yoongi juga namja. So kalo mereka bersatu, jadi yaoi dong? Dan agak sulit juga ya buat mereka bisa nyambung. Secara peran mereka gak pernah saling bersinggungan(?) sih..

Untuk yang minta adegan 'anuan' nya TaeKook lagi akan aku usahakan buat lagi kok tapi di chap depan yah :)) dan diusahakan akan hot(?)

Oh ya di askfm ada yang nanya ke aku untuk project ff baru aku setelah ini selesai apa. Well, aku belum ada project baru apa-apa kok. Dan aku sempet mutusin untuk hiatus dulu untuk buat ff. Alasannya ya karena aku masih shock kena bash kemarin ini dan aku sengaja hiatus juga karena mikirin inspirasi lain. Dan untuk berapa lamanya aku juga belum tau sih.. tapi kalo udah ada ide cemerlang(?) aku pasti akan balik lagi kok :))

Aku juga dapat masukan untuk buat ff yaoi. Well sebenarnya aku ini speciality ff gs sih walau aku juga gak bisa bohong kalo aku suka baca ff yaoi juga kkk tapi kalo untuk buat ff yaoi? Hmm aku masih harus mikir-mikir lagi karena sumpah aku gak pro dan buat ff yaoi itu, gak gampang karena harus melibatkan banyak feel :((

Yauda deh sekian dulu ya cuap-cuapnya.. mau tanya-tanya boleh kok mampir ke Askfm aku Viee30. Mau tanya apapun, aku pasti akan jawab aku gak akan nerkam kok :) oh ya jangan sungkan juga ya untuk kasih kritik atau sarannya tapi jangan bash aku ya :(( aku tuh gabisa digituin :((( see you at next chap ya chingu :)) byebye :)))


	14. Chapter 14

You're My Reason (_**Chapter 14 Part I**_)

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon

Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka

masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan.

Bernaung di bawah entertainment

mereka masing-masing. Di pakai

hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-

abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa

non baku, alur yang cepat, setting

kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa,

cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah

sewaktu-waktu, NC Inside!

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada

kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun

alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan

saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide

aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat!

Don't like, Don't read! Please review dengan kata-kata yang sedikit lebih sopan dan lebih manusiawi.

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

Matahari nampaknya sudah tak malu-malu lagi menampakkan jati dirinya. Kicauan-kicauan burung gereja pun terdengar dari balik jendela kamar ditambah langit kota Seoul yang terlihat sangat cerah membuat suasana pagi hari itu nampak sangat indah.

Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan membuat kasur yang ditempatinya jadi ikut bergerak seiring pergerakan tubuhnya. Bahkan selimut tebal yang digunakannya juga jadi ikut tersingkap sedikit. Meski begitu, ia masih tetap melanjutkan tidur lelapnya.

_Drrttt Drtttt Drrrttt_

Namun nampaknya keadaan yang mengharuskannya untuk melanjutkan tidur lelapnya. Ia mengerang kecil saat mendengar getaran ponsel miliknya yang ia letakkan diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur.

Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, ia pun langsung meraih ponselnya. Terdiam beberapa detik dan melihat layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan deret nomor seseorang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Siapa yang menghubungiku ini?" Gumamnya tanpa ada niatan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu bahkan sampai sambungan itupun terputus.

"Sudahlah lagipula aku sama sekali tidak mengenal nomornya." Gumamnya lagi lalu kembali meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas nakas.

Jungkook meregangkan tubuhnya dan mengucek matanya. Niat awalnya untuk kembali tidur langsung hilang begitu saja saat ia menatap jam dinding yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 KST. Ia langsung berniat bangun sesegera mungkin. Ia ingat jika hari ini ia harus segera kembali ke Busan. Ia tak mungkin kan terus-terusan merepotkan Jaeryn?

Omong-omong soal Jaeryn, apa yang selama ini Jungkook pikirkan memang benar. Yeoja itu adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat baik. Bahkan meski mereka belum lama saling mengenal, yeoja itu sudah sangat perhatian padanya bahkan memperlakukan Jungkook seperti memperlakukan adiknya sendiri. Jaeryn memang selalu serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Di awal perkenalan mereka bahkan dirinya sudah mengklaim jika Jungkook adalah adiknya. Sementara Jungkook? Entahlah ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada Jaeryn yang sudah sangat kelewat baik padanya.

Semalam, Jungkook dan Jaeryn memang banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bercerita. Banyak sekali yang mereka ceritakan. Terutama tentang Hoseok dan juga Taehyung. Ya, seperti yang Jungkook tahu, Jaeryn memang merupakan mantan tunangan dari Taehyung. Bahkan Jaeryn sendiri mengakuinya. Sesungguhnya ia merasa sedikit menyesal karena memutuskan pertunangan mereka begitu saja dan membuat hubungan diantara mereka tak bisa berjalan baik seperti sekarang. Namun ia juga mengatakan jika ia tak mau terus-terusan menjalani kepura-puraan yang ia buat. Ia lelah dan tak mau terus menerus menyakiti hatinya dan juga Taehyung. Mendengarnya, Jungkook pun sangat mengerti.

"Kook-ah? Kau sudah bangun? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Jaeryn saat melihat Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tamu.

"Ne, eonnie. Gomawo sudah membiarkan aku menginap disini." Balas Jungkook lengkap dengan seulas senyumnya.

"Cheonmanyo. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak keberatan jika kau mau tinggal disini bersamaku. Aku senang setidaknya aku punya teman disini." Ujar Jaeryn sambil merapikan penampilannya. Yeoja itu memang sudah terlihat nampak rapi. Sepertinya yeoja itu akan segera pergi.

"Apa eonnie ingin pergi?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Jaeryn yang kini sedang mengecek ponselnya.

"Ne. Aku harus ke lokasi pemotretan sekarang. Hahh biasa pekerjaan pagi. Mian Kook aku tak bisa mengantarmu." Ujar Jaeryn dengan nada yang terdengar menyesal.

"Gwenchana eonnie. Justru aku tak ingin merepotkanmu." Balas Jungkook.

"Hmm sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa memintanya pada Bibi Kwon ya Kook. Hahhh aku harus buru-buru! Bye Kook!" Ujar Jaeryn lalu segera pergi karena diburu waktu.

"Hati-hati eon!" Ujar Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jaeryn yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

...

Taehyung nampak gusar di dalam tidurnya. Bahkan ia tak bisa dikatakan tidur sejak semalam. Berulang kali ia mencoba memejamkan matanya namun berulang kali juga ia kembali membuka matanya. Pikirannya hanya terlalu terfokus memikirkan Jungkook yang membuatnya jadi susah tidur. Bahkan pagi menjelang pun ia tak kunjung bisa memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Taehyung menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin yang berada didalam kamar mandinya. Ia dapat melihat sendiri penampilannya saat ini yang terlihat kacau. Rambut dark brown nya nampak berantakan, bahkan lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas dibawah matanya menandakan jika ia memang benar-benar kurang istirahat.

Taehyung langsung membasuh wajahnya dengan air, berharap jika air dapat membuat penampilannya menjadi lebih baik meski ia berpikir mungkin itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Berulang kali Taehyung membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari kran washtafel. Rambut bagian depannya bahkan jadi ikut basah karena air yang membasuh wajahnya.

Setelah basuhan kelima, Taehyung melihat lagi pantulan dirinya dicermin dihadapannya, namun masih tak ada perubahan meski air sudah membasuh seluruh wajahnya bahkan hingga menetes menuruni leher hingga ke dada polosnya. Merasa percuma, Taehyung pun langsung mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk, menggosok giginya, mengenakan t-shirt nya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Taehyung saat mendapati Yoongi yang terlihat sudah rapi dengan kemeja dan berkas ditangannya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun? Hyung mau mengantarkan surat resign hyung dan dirimu ke agensi." Jelas Yoongi yang dibalas anggukan dari Taehyung.

"Lalu hyung akan ikut ke Busan ber-"

"Sepertinya tak bisa. Hyung masih harus mengurusi banyak hal dan menemui pengacara untuk menyelesaikan masalah kontrak kerjamu. Tak apa kan jika hyung tak bisa ikut?" Yoongi merasa sedikit tak enak sebenarnya. Namun dilain sisi ia juga masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan dirinya dan Taehyung yang menyangkut dengan perusahaan.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Jika semua sudah selesai, hyung bisa menyusulku. Aku akan menghubungimu." Balas Taehyung paham.

"Tapi apa kau yakin? Busan bukanlah kota yang kecil. Kau yakin bisa menemukan Jungkook disana sementara diantara kita tak ada yang tahu sama sekali dimana ia tinggal." Yoongi sedikit ragu membiarkan Taehyung pergi sendirian ke Busan untuk mencari Jungkook. Apalagi Busan itu sangat besar, ia merupakan kota kedua terbesar setelah Seoul.

"Ne, hyung. Aku pasti akan menemukannya. Aku yakin." Balas Taehyung penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu hyung pergi dulu ya. Dan jangan lupa kau harus segera membereskan barang-barangmu. Kita kan tak mungkin tinggal disini terus sementara kita mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Aku pergi." Pamit Yoongi setelahnya.

...

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu seat didalam sebuah bus express yang akan membawanya pulang ke Busan. Jarak antara Seoul dan Busan memang cukup jauh bahkan bisa memakan waktu hampir 4 jam lamanya. Jungkook merubah beberapa kali posisi duduknya untuk mendapatkan posisi duduk yang nyaman selama perjalanan panjangnya nanti.

"Hampir saja terlambat." Ujar seorang namja berbalut masker putih yang berdiri disamping tempat duduk Jungkook. Menyadari kehadiran namja itu, Jungkook pun segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Terjebak macet dijalan ya?" Tanya Jungkook pada namja yang kini sudah duduk disamping seatnya.

"Hmm. Seoul memang selalu macet. Tapi syukurlah aku tak tertinggal bus." Balas namja itu sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya didekat jendela. Tak lupa ia juga membetulkan juga letak masker yang dikenakan olehnya.

"Lepas saja maskermu, oppa. Aku rasa tak akan ada yang mengenalimu." Bisik Jungkook pada namja itu.

"Kau yakin?" Namja itu terlihat menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dan keseluruh penjuru bus.

"Ya, aku rasa. Apa tak merasa gerah mengenakan masker itu terus, Hoseok oppa?" Tanya Jungkook lagi yang diangguki oleh Hoseok.

"Sepertinya tetap mengenakan masker lebih baik. Aku tak mau mencari resiko membuat kehebohan disini." Balasnya. Bagaimanapun, Hoseok juga merupakan seorang yang terkenal. Dan dimana ada dirinya, orang-orang pasti bisa mengenalinya dan membuat kehebohan. Dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Ia ingin kepulangannya kali ini ke Busan berjalan lancar dan nyaman tanpa adanya gangguan dari fans.

Hubungan Jungkook dan Hoseok sekarang setidaknya sudah nampak lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya meski terkadang rasa canggung itu masih tetap ada. Namun mereka tak ingin terus menerus membuat rasa canggung itu menguasai diri mereka dan membuat mereka menjauh. Meski mereka tak bisa kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih, setidaknya mereka bisa kembali menjadi sepasang sahabat, sepasang adik-kakak seperti dulu. Ya itulah harapan mereka.

Jungkook sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia dan Hoseok bisa kembali ke Busan bersama. Meski tujuan Hoseok sendiri lebih kepada berkunjung bukan kembali pulang seperti Jungkook. Namun setidaknya Jungkook bisa merasa senang. Bagaimanapun Hoseok sudah menepati janjinya, pulang ke Busan. Meski yah mereka datang bukan dalam status yang sama -tunangan- tapi ia sudah cukup senang.

Selain berkunjung, Hoseok juga memiliki tujuan lain yaitu ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Jungkook. Ia ingin menjelaskan tentang hubungan pertunangan mereka yang sudah berakhir. Mereka tak mungkin juga kan membohongi kedua orang tua Jungkook terus? Dan Hoseok juga ingin meminta maaf karena tak bisa menepati janjinya pada kedua orang tua Jungkook. Ia tahu mungkin kedua orang tua Jungkook akan sulit menerima semuanya. Namun berkat dorongan semangat dan sikap optimis Jungkook, ia jadi bisa yakin mereka bisa menghadapai semua itu.

...

Dengan tangan mendorong satu koper besar, Taehyung keluar dari dalam apartment. Sesuai perkataan Yoongi, ia sudah mengemasi semua barang-barangnya yang ada dan meninggalkan sebagian di dalam apartment karena ia tak mungkin membawa semua barang miliknya ikut ke Busan, bukan? Yoongi berkata jika barang-barang miliknya yang sudah dipack nanti akan diambilnya setelah menyelesaikan urusan pengunduran diri mereka dikantor agensi.

Semalam, Taehyung sudah memesan sebuah tiket KTX (Korea Train Xpress) yang akan mengantarnya ke Busan dengan cepat. Jika perjalanan dari Seoul-Busan yang bisa memakan waktu sampai 4 jam dengan bus, maka dengan subway ia bisa cepat sampai hanya dalam waktu sekitar 2,5 jam. Cukup menekan waktu.

"Ku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Kook." Gumam Taehyung. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk sampai ke Busan.

Dengan merapikan sedikit penampilannya dan masker hitam yang dikenakannya, Taehyung mulai keluar dari dalam taksi yang mengantarnya dari apartment menuju ke stasiun. Penampilan Taehyung memang tak terlalu mencolok. Ia hanya menggunakan t-shirt putih yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang lengannya digulung hingga ke siku, riped jeans serta vans putih serta snapcak berwarna merah dikepalanya. Masker hitam memang senantiasa menemaninya karena hanya benda itulah yang bisa menyamarkan sedikit dirinya.

Taehyung menyamankan dirinya untuk duduk disalah satu seat subway. Ia duduk dikelas ekonomi karena tiket yang ia dapat hanya tersisa kelas itu. Namun nampaknya ia tak terlalu perduli mendapatkan tempat duduk dikelas apa. Yang ia perdulikan adalah dirinya bisa cepat sampai ke Busan. Taehyung memposisikan didirnya duduk di dekat jendela. Posisi itu adalah posisi yang paling disukainya. Ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar subway membuat rasa bosannya selama duduk berjam-jam di dalam kereta bisa terobati. Dan tak lama setelah itu, subway pun melaju dengan kecepatan lebih dari 250km/jam membawa dirinya ke Busan.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan Taehyung sudah bisa menginjakkan kakinya di Busan. Ia terlihat sedikit kebingungan karena ini adalah perjalanan pertama perdananya ke Busan. Ia memanggil sebuah taksi untuk segera mengantarnya ke penginapan terdekat. Busan memang terkenal dengan keindahan pantainya, jadi wajar saja sepanjang perjalanan Taehyung bisa melihat hamparan pasir pantai serta pantai-pantai yang terlihat cantik dengan ombak tenangnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, pikiran Taehyung hanya terfokus pada tempat-tempat yang berkemungkinan ia bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook. Ya, ia memang berharap dalam waktu beberapa atau atau beberapa hari ia bisa menemukan keberadaan Jungkook segera.

...

Tak terasa sudah 3 hari lamanya Taehyung berada diBusan dan sudah berkeliling kota itu namun ia tak juga bisa menemukan dimana keberadaan Jungkook kini membuatnya cukup frustasi. Beberapa kali juga Yoongi menghubungi dirinya dan membicarakan perkembangan dari masalah pengunduran dirinya dari kantor agensi. Namja itu bilang jika semua berjalan dengan lancar. Ia bahkan sudah menyewa seorang pengacara handal untuk menangani kasus pembatalan kontrak kerja Taehyung dengan Big Entertainment. Mendengarnya, Taehyung bisa bernafas lega. Namun saat Yoongi menanyakan perkembangan dirinya dalam menemukan Jungkook, Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah saja.

_-Jadi kau masih belum menemukan Jungkook disana?_\- Tanya Yoongi dari sebrang telepon.

"Ne, hyung. Aku bahkan sudah berkeliling Busan selama tiga hari ini. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menemukannya. Aku menyesal karena dulu tak pernah bertanya dimana ia tinggal." Ujar Taehyung sambil berjalan lesu dibibir pantai, didekat penginapannya.

_-Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Kau akan tetap memcarinya atau?-_

"Entahlah hyung. Aku tak tahu.." balas Taehyung dengan nada sendu. Ia sudah sangat putus asa. Ia masih berjalan disepanjang bibir pantai Haeundae, salah satu pantai yang terkenal di Busan. Pantai itu nampak tak begitu ramai mungkin karena sudah hampir gelap.

"Dalam beberapa hari ke depan jika aku masih tidak bisa menemukan Jungkook, aku akan kembali ke Seoul." Lanjutnya dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk memandang jauh ke hamparan laut yang memantulkan warna jingga langit sore.

"Oppa! Tunggu aku!" Teriak seseorang tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung berdiri.

Yeoja itu nampak sedikit kesusahan saat harus mengejar seorang namja yang berlari mendahuluinya. Melihat yeoja itu kesusahan mengejarnya, membuat namja tampan itu hanya bisa tertawa tanpa mau memperlambat larinya.

Rambut hitam panjang dan dress putih yeoja itu tampak berkibar ditiup angin laut. Topi pantai bundar cokelatnya bahkan harus ia pegangi jika tak ingin diterpa oleh angin yang bertiup kencang saat itu. Kedua kakinya yang polos -tanpa alas kaki- terus berlari melewati pasir-pasir pantai untuk terus mengejar namja itu.

_Brukk_

"A-auuu.." lirihnya saat tanpa sengaja menubruk bahu seorang namja yang berdiri dibibir pantai. Karena tabrakan itu cukup keras, kedua orang tua langsung jatuh saling menindih.

"A-ahh mianhae.." ujar yeoja itu lalu segera meminta maaf saat menyadari jika dirinya jatuh menimpa tubuh seorang namja asing.

Yeoja itu pun langsung segera bangkit. Ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Namja yang tertabrak itu -Taehyung- pun langsung segera bangkit dan membersihkan dirinya yang kotor akibat pasir pantai.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.." ujar yeoja itu. Taehyung masih diam dan sibuk membersihkan pakaiannya dari pasir pantai tanpa melihat ke arah yeoja itu.

"Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku sama sekali tidak sengaja. Mian.." yeoja itu terdengar nampak sangat menyesal.

"Ne, gwen-"

"Jungkook kau tak apa kan?" Ujar suara seseorang dari balik tubuh Taehyung. Mendengar nama Jungkook disebut, Taehyung pun langsung mendongakan kepalanya tanpa berniat membersihkan dirinya lagi dari pasir yang menempel.

"J-Jungkook?" Taehyung nampak sangat terkejut. Berulang kali ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berharap apa yang dilihatnya ini bukanlah halusinasinya. Berharap yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya ini benar adalah Jungkook-nya.

"T-Taehyung?" Jungkook nampak sama terkejutnya seperti Taehyung. Kedua mata yeoja itu bahkan terlihat membulat karena sangat terkejut saat mendapati Taehyung dihadapannya.

"Akhirnya.. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Kook.." ujar Taehyung gembira dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook.

...

Kini Jungkook sedang mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi yang terdapat di dalam kamar Taehyung. Sejak insiden dipantai tadi, Taehyung memang langsung mengajak Jungkook untuk berbicara empat mata dipenginapannya. Sementara Hoseok? Namja itu lebih memilih untuk kembali ke rumah, tak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ia tahu jika mereka berdua sepertinya memang sedang membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berbicara berdua.

Sesampainya di penginapan, Taehyung langsung meminta ijin pada Jungkook untuk membersihkan diri dulu. Seluruh pakaiannya sudah penuh dengan pasir dan sedikit mengganggu. Jungkook tentu saja mengijinkan. Lagipula itu juga merupakan salahnya. Jika ia tidak menabrak Taehyung dan membuatnya hingga jatuh berbaring diatas pasir, Taehyung tak akan kotor seperti itu. Tapi jika bukan karena insiden itu, ia juga tak mungkin akan bertemu dengan Taehyung. Ia bahkan masih tak menyangka Taehyung berada disini, di Busan.

"Mian, apa kau menunggu terlalu lama, Kook?" Tanya Taehyung sesaat setelah dirinya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan rambutnya yang terlihat masih sedikit basah.

"Aniya.. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tadi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud un-"

"Gwenchana... Jangan dipikirkan lagi." Potong Taehyung lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi lain disamping Jungkook.

"Aku memang hanya bisa membawa masalah untukmu." Gumam Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sttt jangan berkata begitu."

"Tapi benarkan? Kau sudah banyak mengalami masalah karena aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf jika dulu aku sering menyebutmu begitu. Mian.."

"Ehh? Aku tak masalah karena aku tahu apa yang kau katakan itu memang benar. Jadi a-"

"Sudahlah. Aku tak ingin membahas masalah itu lagi." Ujar Taehyung mencoba untuk menghentikan perdebatan itu. Keheningan pun tercipta diantara keduanya. Jungkook masih setia menundukkan kepalanya, sementata Taehyung masih setia memandangi Jungkook yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Matanya tak pernah beralih menatap Jungkook.

"Lalu.. bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? Maksudku.. kenapa kau ada di Busan? Apa kau memiliki pemotretan disini?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap Taehyung.

"Ani. Aku tidak ada pemotretan disini."

"Lalu untuk apa kau ad-"

"Aku mencarimu, Kook." Jawab Taehyung dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah Jungkook.

"Me-mencariku? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membawamu kembali ke Seoul."

"Ke Seoul? Tapi aku sudah dipecat. Untuk apa aku berada disana? Lagipula apa yang appa dan eomma katakan memang benar. Seoul bukanlah tempat yang cocok untukku."

"Ya, aku tau kau memang sudah dipecat. Aku juga bahkan sudah mengundurkan diri dari agensi."

"Me-mengundurkan diri? Kenapa?"

"Karenamu."

"Karena aku? Tapi kariermu?"

"Aku tak terlalu perduli dengan karierku. Bahkan jika aku tak mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan lagipun aku tak perduli. Yang aku perdulikan itu dirimu, Kook." Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Jungkook pun kembali terdiam.

"Kook, dengarkan aku. Aku akan mengucapkan hal ini untuk yang kedua kali ahh ani ketiga kalinya padamu." Taehyung meraih kedua tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya. Kedua mata mereka bahkan saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kook, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Jadi.. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku dan ikut denganku kembali ke Seoul?" Ujar Taehyung dengan kesungguhan yang sangat kentara. Bahkan Jungkook mungkin dapat melihat kesungguhan itu dari kedua mata hazel Taehyung sendiri.

Jungkook masih terdiam. Ia masih memerlukan waktu untuk mencerna semua perkataan dari Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri pun masih diam meski di dalam hatinya ia sangat berharap jika Jungkook dapat menerima cintanya. Ya, ia memang sudah terlalu terlanjur mencintai yeoja itu.

"A-aku..." Jungkook terdengar ragu-ragu. Bahkan berulang kali ia mengigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Mian.. Aku... tak bisa." Jawab Jungkook akhirnya dengan kepala tertunduk, memutuskan pandangan mata mereka berdua. Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung merasa hatinya sungguh sangat teriris. Memang benar apa yang banyak orang katakan. Cinta yang tak berbalas itu akan menyakitimu, begitupun dirinya.

"A-pa... karena Hoseok hyung?" Tanya Taehyung hati-hati saat menyebutkan nama Hoseok.

Mengingat Hoseok, hatinya kembali terasa sangat sakit. Dan pikirannya pun dipenuhi dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan penolakan yang diberikan oleh Jungkook adalah karena namja itu. Mungkin saja mereka sudah kembali bersama. Terlebih ia juga bertemu mereka dipantai... berdua. Ya, Taehyung berpikir Jungkook memang masih sangat mencintai Hoseok dan memilih kembali bersama dengan namja itu. Mungkin saja kan?

"Aku mengerti. Chukkae karena kau sudah kembali bersamanya." Ujar Taehyung akhirnya. Namja itu segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Jungkook dan mencoba untuk memasang seulas senyum diwajahnya meski hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu..." elak Jungkook menyanggah pernyataan Taehyung tadi.

"Kami tidak kembali bersama ma-maksudku kami tidak melanjutkan pertunangan kami. Meski sekarang hubungan kami sudah kembali membaik dan kembali dekat seperti kakak-adik seperti dulu." Jelas Jungkook agar Taehyung tak salah paham tentang hubungannya bersama Hoseok.

Mendengar penjelasan Jungkook seperti itu, entah kenapa hati Taehyung bisa merasa sedikit lebih lega. Lega mungkin karena apa yang dipikirkan -kemungkinan Jungkook kembali bersama Hoseok- itu tidak benar. Setidaknya ia mungkin masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki Jungkook. Ya, mungkin saja...

"Aku hanya berpikir jika kita ini berbeda. Kau seorang model, sementara aku? Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang pernah bekerja sebagai asistenmu. Lagipula kalaupun aku menjadi kekasihmu, aku pasti akan membuat masalah baru lagi untukmu. Kau itu seorang model yang memiliki ribuan fans. Aku tak ingin karena diriku, kariermu menjadi hancur. Dan aku tak ingin kau ditinggalkan oleh para fansmu karena aku." Ujar Jungkook dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk dalam. Ia tak ingin karena dirinya Taehyung jadi kembali mendapat masalah. Sudah cukup 2 kali ia mendatangkan masalah untuk Taehyung dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Lalu apa dengan aku benar-benar keluar dari dunia model, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Taehyung!"

"Kau hanya memikirkan karierku, fansku, lalu apa kau tak pernah memikirkan diriku? Perasaanku? Sekarang yang aku ingin tau adalah apa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" Ujar Taehyung yang sangat berharap jika Jungkook benar memiliki sebuah perasaan untuknya. Meskipun hanya sedikit, ia bahagia. Setidaknya cintanya tidak tak terbalas.

"Kook jawablah aku.." desak Taehyung.

"Y-ya, a-aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi keadaan kita yang membuat kita tak bis-"

Perkataan Jungkook langsung terpotong saat bibir merahnya dibungkam oleh bibir Taehyung sendiri. Ya, namja itu menciumnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook dengan cukup lama. Jungkook yang awalnya hanya diam karena terkejut pun mau tak mau pada akhirnya ikut larut dalam ciuman itu. Terlebih disaat Taehyung yang mulai melumat perlahan bibir bawah Jungkook. Dan biarkanlah saat itu mereka meluapkan perasaan yang terpedam didiri masing-masing.

"Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook." Bisik Taehyung tepat didepan wajah Jungkook dan setelahnya kembali melumat bibir semerah cherry itu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Next for Chap 14 Part II (The Ending)


	15. Chapter 15

You're My Reason (_**Chapter 14 Part II)**_

Title : You're My Reason

Writer : MrsDoubleV / Vie

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung aka V, Jeon

Jungkook

Other Cast : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka

masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan.

Bernaung di bawah entertainment

mereka masing-masing. Di pakai

hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF abal-

abal ini.

Warning : GS, OC, Typo(s), bahasa

non baku, alur yang cepat, setting

kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa,

cerita pasaran, rated dapat berubah

sewaktu-waktu, NC Inside!

This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada

kesamaan tokoh, kejadian ataupun

alur mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan

saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide

aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat!

Don't like, Don't read! Please review dengan kata-kata yang sedikit lebih sopan dan lebih manusiawi.

.

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

.

Taehyung nampak tak bisa menutupi kegembiraan diwajahnya. Ia bahkan mungkin bisa dianggap gila karena terlihat tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Yoongi bahkan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Taehyung seperti itu.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu. Apa kau ingin mendapat tawaran sebagai model di CF pasta gigi, eoh?" Tanya Yoongi sedikit menyindir Taehyung. Mendengarnya, Taehyung pun hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya membuat Yoongi mendecih.

Hari ini tepat 2 bulan Taehyung kembali ke Seoul setelah sempat menghabiskan waktu hampir seminggu lamanya di Busan. Meski ia kembali ke Seoul tanpa bisa mengajak Jungkook bersamanya, tapi ia bisa merasa senang. Pasalnya yah pada akhirnya Jungkook menerima permintaannya menjadi kekasihnya. Bahkan kedua orang tua Jungkook sendiri pun menerima dirinya dengan terbuka. Ia memang sempat bertemu dengan kedua calon mertuanya ehem -mungkin- saat di Busan waktu itu.

Apa Taehyung sudah mengatakan hubungannya dengan Jungkook ke media dan fansnya? Tentu saja sudah. Bahkan jauh sebelum ini ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook secara terang-terangan bukan? Awalnya memang ada beberapa fansnya yang tak terima saat mengetahui jika idolanya itu sedang menyukai seseorang terlebih idolanya itu mengatakannya secara nyata dan jelas serta secara langsung ke media. Mana mungkin fans tak patah hati kan? Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, fans-fansnya pun mengerti dan menerimanya bahkan mereka mendukung Taehyung dalam mendapatkan balasan cinta dari Jungkook meski mereka sendiri tak mengetahui siapa itu Jungkook, bagaimana rupanya bahkan kepribadiannya. Mereka hanya memikirkan selama idolanya bahagia, mereka juga akan bahagia meski ya bukan dengan dirinya. Itulah fans.

Dan soal kelanjutan masalah kontrak dengan agensi lamanya -Big Entertainment-? Itu semua sudah selesai. Taehyung sangat sangat berterima kasih pada Yoongi dan pengacara yang disewanya karena berhasil menuntaskan masalah itu dan ia sangat beruntung karena pihak lawan -Big Entertainment- tak mengulur-ngulur waktu terlalu lama untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dan sekarang, Taehyung sudah resmi bukan bagian dari Big Entertainment lagi.

Meski ia sudah keluar dari agensi sebesar Big Entertainment, tapi Taehyung masih tetap bisa melanjutkan kariernya. Terbukti ia masih mendapat banyak tawaran untuk pemotretan, CF bahkan model catwalk. Yoongi, yang sampai sekarang masih mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai manager Taehyung pun merasa lega luar biasa. Walau mereka sudah berdiri sendiri -tanpa agensi- tapi mereka masih bisa bergerak dan karier Taehyung sendiri pun masih terselamatkan.

"Oh ya bagaimana kabar Jungkook sekarang?" Tanya Yoongi pada Taehyung yang terlihat masih senyum-senyum sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Dan Yoongi sangat yakin jika saat itu Taehyung paati sedang berbalas chat dengan Jungkook.

"Ia baik. Tapi hyung! Jangan bilang jika kau merindukannya?!" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponselnya ke Yoongi.

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya." Balas Yoongi sekenanya.

"Yak hyung! Kau tak boleh seperti itu! Jungkook itu milikku hyung!" Ujar Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Wae? Kenapa memangnya? Lagipula Jungkook kan masih kekasihmu bukan istrimu jadi aku bi-"

"Pokoknya tak boleh ya tetap tak boleh!" Potong Taehyung dengan nada yang terdengar kesal. Melihat itu Yoongi pun hanya bisa tertawa.

Sifat Taehyung memang berubah. Ya, Yoongi bahkan sangat mengakuinya. Taehyung yang dulu sangat cuek dan suka seenaknya, ia jadi berubah sekarang. Ia menjadi sangat lebih posesif, terutama soal Jungkook. Taehyung memang sangat berubah dan itu juga karena Jungkook.

"Kajja pulang! Kau tak ingin istirahat?" Ujar Yoongi untuk mengajak Taehyung segera pulang. Taehyung memang sudah menyelesaikan pemotretannya kali ini.

Taehyung kini sudah duduk dikursi kemudi mobil sedan berwarna putih miliknya. Belum lama ini ia -atau lebih tepatnya usulan dari Yoongi- memang memutuskam untuk membeli mobil itu dengan uang tabungannya sebagai model karena jika tak ada kendaraan, ia akan kesulitan untuk datang ke lokasi pemotretannya tepat waktu. Sementara mobil van yang dikenakannya waktu itu tentu saja bukan miliknya tapi merupakan fasilitas yang ia dapat dari mantan agensinya.

Untuk soal tempat tinggal, Taehyung tentu kembali ke rumah lamanya -rumah peninggalan neneknya-. Lagipula rumah itu memang neneknya berikan untuknya. Jadi jika Taehyung keluar dari apartment Diamond pun ia tak khawatir tak memiliki tempat tinggal lagi. Sementara Yoongi? Managernya itu memiliki sebuah flat yang sekarang ia tinggali. Bukan flat yang besar memang, tapi ia cukup betah tinggal diflat itu. Ya setidaknya kehidupan mereka nampak lebih baik sekarang.

...

Jungkook baru saja bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya dimeja makan. Sekarang memang sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Keadaan diruang makan keluarga Jeon itu memang sangat hening. Mereka memang menjunjung peraturan 'jangan berbicara saat makan'.

"Jungkook-ah ada yang ingin appa dan eomma katakan padamu setelah makan." Ujar sang appa.

"Ne, appa.." balas Jungkook dan kembali menikmati makan malamnya.

Setelah selesai menyantap seluruh makan malam yang ada, keluarga Jeon pun langsung duduk disofa yang ada diruang keluarga. Appa dan eomma Jeon duduk saling berdampingan pada sofa panjang, sementara Jungkook sendiri duduk di salah satu sofa single.

"Jadi apa yang ingin oppa bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Jungkook pada appanya.

"Appa hanya ingin tau. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taehyung sekarang?" Tanya Jeon appa.

"Kami baik, appa."

"Benarkah?" Kini Jeon eomma yang bertanya.

"Ne. Ada apa eomma, appa?" Tanya Jungkook merasa heran dengan pertanyaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aniya. Eomma hanya khawatir saja, Kook-ah. Eomma hanya tak ingin hubunganmu dan Taehyung berakhir lagi seperti dulu saat kau bersama Hoseok mengingat kalian menjalani hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini."

"Ya, appa juga merasa seperti itu. Bukannya apa. Appa hanya ingin tahu sudah seberapa jauh hubungan kalian ini. Sudah seberapa serius dirinya denganmu. Appa hanya tak ingin kau kecewa, Kook-ah. Kau tahu kan appa dan eomma menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu." Timpal Jeon appa.

"Appa..."

"Lalu apa Taehyung sudah menunjukkan keseriusannya padamu?"

"Kalau soal itu.." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kook? Jawab pertanyaan appa. Apa Taehyung sudah menunjukkan keseriusannya padamu?" Ulang Jeon appa.

"Entahlah appa. Aku tak tahu apa ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai keseriusannya atau tidak. Tapi T-Taehyung.. memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya di... Seoul." Jawab Jungkook dengan suara yang teramat pelan.

"Tinggal bersama?" Jeon appa nampak sangat terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh anaknya.

"N-ne, appa... Ta-tapi aku belum menjawabnya kok appa. Jadi ap-"

"Telepon Taehyung sekarang. Appa ingin berbicara dengannya!" Ujar Jeon appa membuat Jungkook meneguk salivanya kasar.

Jungkook hanya bisa mengigiti bibir bawahnya saat sang appa terlihat sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Taehyung disebrang telepon. Wajahnya nampak sangat serius. Jungkook tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan kedua namja itu karena sang appa berbicara diteras.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jeon eomma khawatir saat melihat kegugupan putrinya.

"Apa appa marah pada Taehyung, eomma?" Tanya Jungkook pada eommanya.

"Entahlah, eomma juga tak tau, Kook." Ujarnya membuat Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja.

"Yeobo? Kau sudah selesai?" Ujar Jeon eomma saat melihat suaminya yang sudah kembali masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Appa.." lirih Jungkook.

Ia khawatir jika sang appa benar-benar marah besar. Yang ia tahu keluarganya memang bisa terbilang sedikit kolot. Jika keluarga lain -keluarga yang lebih modern- mengijinkan anak gadisnya tinggal bersama dalam satu atap bersama kekasih, keluarga Jungkook tak seperti itu. Keluarga Jeon mengutamakan status terlebih dahulu, tak bisa langsung membiarkan begitu saja putrinya untuk tinggal bersama seorang namja sekalipun itu adalah kekasihnya. Setidaknya sampai mereka menikah dulu.

"Siapkan barang-barangmu. Besok kau ke Seoul." Ujar Jeon appa membuat Jungkook membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

...

Dengan satu koper hitam besar, Jungkook kini sudah sampai di Seoul. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang ada kenapa sang ayah malah menyuruhnya untuk ke Seoul dan secara otomatis mengijinkannya untuk tinggal bersama Taehyung. Bingung? Tentu saja. Namun sang ayah tak pernah mau menjelaskan apa-apa bahkan kepada eommanya sekalipun.

"Hahhh sudahlah yang penting aku sekarang sudah ada di Seoul." Ujarnya lalu segera memberhentikan sebuah taksi untuk mengantarnya ke tujuan -rumah Taehyung-.

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa yang ada diruang make up. Dirinya kini memang sedang disibukkan dengan pemotretan sebuah majalah. Yoongi nampak sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Nampaknya namja itu sedang sibuk mengatur jadwal Taehyung.

"Hahhh..." satu helaan nafaa terdengar dari celah bibir Taehyung membuat Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya menatal Taehyung.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Jungkook?" Tanya Yoongi. Ia tahu bahkan sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan Taehyung satu itu. Jika ia menghela nafas, namja itu pasti memiliki sebuah masalah.

"Ani." Balas Taehyung singkat dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Lalu?"

"Appanya."

"Ne? Bagaimana bisa?" Yoongi tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Taehyung.

"Hahh ceritanya panjang hyung.."

"Apa kau diancam tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Jungkook lagi?" Tanya Yoongi yang segera dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Taehyung.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku..."

"V-ssi siap-siap diset!" Potong seorang fotografer membuat Taehyung harus menunda jawabannya.

"Yasudah sana kerja! Profesionallah, oke?" Ujar Yoongi menyemangati Taehyung.

-_Ada apa ini sebenarnya?_\- batin Yoongi.

_Drrttt Drrttt_

Yoongi merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Tak lama ia langsung meraih ponselnya dan terlihat jika ada satu pesan yang masuk membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat ia membaca isi pesan itu, pesan dari seorang Jungkook.

...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.30 KST. Pemotretan Taehyung baru saja selesai. Namja itu terlihat begitu lelah. Pasalnya ia bahkan menghabiskan waktu hampir 5 jam lamanya di dalam studio itu. Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menepuk bahunya, memberikan semangat.

"Kajja kita pulang. Aku tau kau pasti sangat lelah." Ujar Yoongi yang segera diangguki oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung mengendarai mobil sedannya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia baru saja mengantarkan Yoongi kembali ke flatnya. Taehyung merasa tubuhnya hampir remuk karena kelelahan. Ia ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya. Ya, ia sangat membutuhkan itu.

_Pipp_

Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi rumah. Ia merasa sedikit bingung saat melihat lampu dirumahnya terlihat menyala. Padahal ia selalu meninggalkan rumah itu dalam keadaan kosong. Ia juga sama sekali tak menyewa seorang maid untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Jadi wajar saja jika ia merasa heran.

"Loh tidak terkunci?" Kejanggalan semakin didapat Taehyung saat menyadari jika pintu rumah minimalis berlantai dua itu tak terkunci padahal setiap pagi ia selalu dan tak pernah lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa yang berani masuk ke dalam rumahku?" Ujar Taehyung sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air di dalam lemari es, karena ia haus.

_Grebb_

Seketika gerakan Taehyung membeku ditempat saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluk area pinggangnya. Ia membelalakan matanya karena terkejut. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia menyentuh lengan itu dengan satu tangannya. Kecil dan halus, itu yang ia rasakan.

"J-Jungkook?" Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Yak! Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau ini aku?" Tanya Jungkook setelah melepaskan pelukan pada pinggang Taehyung.

"J-Jungkook? Ini benar kau?" Taehyung nampak tak mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Ne ini aku. Bukankah kau sendiri sudah bisa mene-" ucapan Jungkook teredam saat Taehyung yang langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ternyata ini benar-benar kau! Astaga! Bagaimana kau bisa kau ada disini?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Jadi apa kau tak suka aku ada di-"

"Aku malah senang sekali! Ahhh aku sungguh merindukanmu, Kook..." ujar Taehyung tanpa mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook pun hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Taehyung itu.

"Mandilah dulu. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Ujar Jungkook yang langsung diangguki oleh Taehyung.

...

Jungkook sedang menikmati udara malam Seoul dari balkon kamarnya. Ia memandang jauh ke atas langit yang kala itu sedang dipenuhi banyak bintang. Nampaknya langit malam itu nampak cerah, secerah perasaannya saat ini.

"Sedang apa, hmm?" Ujar Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kedua lengan namja itu memeluk erat pinggang kecil Jungkook. Kepalanya bahkan ia tenggelamkan kedalam ceruk leher Jungkook membuat Jungkook kegelian.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengusap lembut rambut dark brown Taehyung disebelah kanan tubuhnya. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Jungkook jadi merasa kegelian.

"Memang kau tidak bekerja besok?" Tanya Jungkook dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih memainkan rambut Taehyung.

"Aku meminta Yoongi hyung untuk mengosongkan jadwalku besok." Balas Taehyung enteng.

"Yak! Mana boleh begitu!"

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku seharian denganmu. Aku kan sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu. Masa kau tak mengerti."

"Tapi kan- ughhh Taehyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Erang Jungkook saat merasakan bibir Taehyung yang mulai bermain-main disekitar lehernya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Kook.." bisik Taehyung ditelinga kanan Jungkook.

"Ughhh T-Taehyung hmmphhh.." Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan tangan Taehyung mulai bermain-main disekitar pinggangnya membuat sengatan-sengatan mengaliri sekujur tubuh Jungkook.

Mendengar erangan Jungkook, Taehyung jadi semakin semangat untuk menggoda yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Bahkan tangannya sudah mulai merambat masuk ke dalam t-shirt longgar yang dikenakan Jungkook. Jungkook memekik tertahan saat merasakan jari-jari tangan Taehyung yang dingin masuk dan menggelitik sekitar perut datarnya. Kedua tangannya yang bebas bahkan hanya bisa mencengkram belakang rambut Taehyung membuat namja itu semakin ingin menggoda Jungkook.

"T-Taehyungggg hmmpphhh" Jungkook tak bisa menahan erangannya saat kedua tangan Taehyung sudah menangkup kedua benda yang membusung didadanya. Tangan Taehyung meremas kedua benda kembar yang masih tertutup bra itu perlahan namun pasti membuat kedua kaki Jungkook melemas karena sensasi yang didapatnya.

"Ahhhh T-Taehyunggggg shhhhh" erang Jungkook semakin tak terkendali saat Taehyung menambah tempo remasannya pada benda kembarnya itu membuat dirinya seakan melayang kelangit ketujuh.

Tak cukup sampai situ. Sebelah tangan Taehyung kini bahkan mulai merambat turun kebawah tanpa menghentikan sebelah tangannya yang lain untuk memberikan service pada benda kembar milik Jungkook.

Perlahan tangan Taehyung memasuki celah celana yang digunakan oleh Jungkook membuat Jungkook tubuh Jungkook menggelinjang hebat. Jari-jari tangan Taehyung dengan lihai mulai bermain-main pada area paling bawah Jungkook memberikan sensasi yang sangat dahsyat untuk tubuh Jungkook.

"Shhhh T-Taehyunggg hmmphhhh" erang Jungkook kenikmatan saat ia mendapat service double dari Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung hanya bisa menyeringai dan semakin berani menggoda benda favoritnya itu. Jari-jarinya masih asik terus bermain-main menggoda klitoris Jungkook yang masih tertutup kain.

"Kau mulai basah, Kook.." bisik Taehyung ditelinga Jungkook lagi tanpa menghentikan aktifitas kedua tangannya. Taehyung sungguh merasa senang saat Jungkook terus menerus mendesahkan namanya.

...

"Hmmpphhhh hmmphhh" decakan-decakan saliva pun mulai terdengar.

Jungkook kini sudah berada didalam gendongan Taehyung dengan bibir yang saling bertaut, menghisap, lidah yang saling membelit dan kepala yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Keadaan Jungkook pun kini sudah terlihat berantakan, begitupula dengan Taehyung. T-shirt longgar yang dikenakan Jungkook kini sudah melorot hingga ke batas pinggang bahkan satu tali branya sudah terlepas. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang nampak sangat berantakan dengan peluh yang mengaliri sekitar pelipisnya. Penampilan Taehyung sendiri sebenarnya masih bisa dikatakan lebih baik dari Jungkook jika saja rambutnya sudah tak seberantakan sekarang.

Taehyung membaringkan tubuh Jungkook diatas tempat tidur king sizenya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Dengan brutal dan tak sabarannya ia langsung saja merobek t-shirt Jungkook dan melemparkan robekan kain itu ke sembarang arah. Menyadari hal itu, Jungkook pun hanya bisa terkekeh ditengah ciumannya.

Sebelah tangan Taehyung mulai merambat ke bagian belakang tubuh Jungkook seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dan klekkk ia berhasil melepaskan benda itu. Bra hitam yang dikenakan Jungkook pun langsung Taehyung lemparkan begitu saja ke sembarang arah. Setidaknya nasib bra itu lebih baik dari nasib t-shirt Jungkook yang mengenaskan ckckck..

Ciuman Taehyung kini mulai merambat turun ke dagu, leher, bahu, dada, bahkan ke perut rata Jungkook membuat Jungkook hanya bisa menahan desiran libidonya. Namun ciuaman Taehyung terhenti begitu saja saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang masih mengganggunya.

"Ck aku melupakan ini!" Ujarnya lalu mulai melepaskan kancing celana dan menurunkan resleting celana yang dikenakan Jungkook. Nasib celana pendek itu pun tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya, terlempar entah kemana.

"Kau memang benar-benar sudah basah, Kook.." goda Taehyung saat mendapati underware putih Jungkook yang terasa lembab.

Dengan perlahan, tangan Taehyung beralih kepinggang Jungkook, kesisi underware Jungkook dan menurunkannya perlahan-lahan membuat sesuatu yang sangat sensitif itu jadi terlihat. Taehyung hanya bisa menegak salivanya kasar saat melihat benda itu yang bersih bulu-bulu halus disekitarnya dan nampak sangat menggodanya.

Setelah Taehyung berhasil melepaskan underware itu, Taehyung memulai kembali aktifitasnya yang tertunda, menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh Jungkook. Ia memulainya dari ujung kaki, betis, paha hingga ciumannya kini ke bagian yang paling sensitif itu. Tak hanya mencium sebenarnya. Ia menjilat bahkan mengigit kecil benda itu membuat Jungkook mengerang tertahan. Taehyung memang sudah berhasil menggodanya. Taehyung menelan habis cairan putih yang keluar dari dalam kemaluan Jungkook dab tersenyum ke arah yeoja itu setelahnya.

"Kau curang.. Aku bahkan sudah benar-benar telanjang. Sedangkan kau..." gerutu Jungkook saat menyadari jika namja dihadapannya masih berpakaian dengan lengkap.

"Kalau begitu lakukan seperti apa yang ku lakukan padamu." Balas Taehyung lalu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tubuh mereka kini sudah benar-benar menyatu. Taehyung menghantamkan bendanya membuat Jungkook memekik karena Taehyung berhasil menubruk titik terdalamnya. Jungkook bahkan tak berhenti meneriakkan nama Taehyung saat namja itu kembali dan terus menerus menubrukkan bendanya didalam Jungkook. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuh keduanya. Udara di dalam kamar itu bahkan terasa menipis bahkan suhu didalam kamar itu terasa naik meskipun air conditioner disana dalam keadaan menyala. Namun kegiatan panas yang dilakukan dua sejoli itu nampak bisa merubah keadaan.

Decitan-decitan tempat tidur bahkan desahan dari mulut keduanya terdengar seolah seperti musik pengiring bagi kegiatan panas mereka. Taehyung terus menggerakan pinggulnya tanpa henti. Gerakannya bahkan cenderung kasar namun Jungkook yang berada dibawahnya tetap saja mendesah dan terus menyerukan nama Taehyung membuat namja itu semakin bersemangat untuk menanamkan benihnya didalam perut Jungkook. Dan pada akhirnya pergulatan keduanya diakhiri dengan desahan dan teriakan panjang dari keduanya yang menyebutkan nama pasangannya. Ya, mereka berdua telah mencapai klimaksnya.

...

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan lamanya Jungkook tinggal bersama Taehyung. Hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung bahkan terlihat semakin intim dan romantis. Selama hampir sebulan tinggal disatu atap yang sama dan menghabiskan banyak waktu diatas ranjang membuat keduanya jadi semakin mengerti akan satu sama lain. Bahkan kadang Yoongi sering mendecih iri sendiri melihat keharmonisan pasangan Taehyung-Jungkook yang terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri saja.

"Hyung lebih baik cari pacar sana daripada harus iri terus melihat kami." Ujar Taehyung sebelum mengecup bibir Jungkook seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum pergi bekerja yang mendapat cibiran dari Yoongi.

"Kalian sendiri kapan berencana akan segera menikah?" Balas Yoongi membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Secepatnya hyung. Hyung tunggu saja undangan dari kami." Ujar Taehyung dan kembali mencuri kecupan dibibir Jungkook saat dirasa Yoongi tak melihat.

"Kau pikir aku tak melihatnya? Ck! Cepatlah kita harus segera berangkat!" Ujar Yoongi kesal dan segera keluar dari dalam rumah Taehyung untuk menuju ke dalam mobil sedan putih milik Taehyung.

"Pergilah. Kalau tidak, kau akan terlambat." Ujar Jungkook sambil menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung.

"Baiklah aku pergi." Ujar Taehyung dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir semerah cherry Jungkook, melumatnya beberapa kali sampai suara teriakan Yoongi menginterupsi ciuman mereka.

"KIM TAEHYUNG CEPATLAH!" Mendengar teriakan itu, Jungkook pun hanya bisa terkekeh saja.

"Ne, hyung! Sabarlah sebentar!" Ujar Taehyung dan lagi-lagi mencuri kecupan dibibir Jungkook sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah membuat Jungkook hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

Setelah mendengar deru mesin mobil yang meninggalkan pekarangan rumah, Jungkook segera kembali ke dapur. Ia harus membereskan tumpukan piring dan peralatan makan lain yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk sarapan.

Namun sebelum dirinya benar-benar memasuki dapur, sebuah benda yang tergantung di salah satu dinding, membuatnya berhenti dan memperhatikannya.

"20. Sudah lewat 2 minggu..." gumam Jungkook lalu mengelus perutnya yang datar.

"Hahh sudahlah mungkin karena efek pencernaanku yang kurang baik." Ujarnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur.

Jungkook mencuci piring-piring, gelas bahkan peralatan makannya lain dalam keheningan. Pikirannya bahkan melayang jauh entah kemana. Ia memikirkan keadaan haid nya yang sudah lewat beberapa minggu. Ia mengigit bibirnya berharap apa yang ia pikirkan tak terjadi.

"Aku harus mengeceknya." Putusnya lalu sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan cucian kotornya.

Jungkook menatap nanar benda kecil yang dipegangnya saat ini. Benda kecil itu terlihat begitu tragis dengan sebuah garis merah dua menghiasinya. Itu adalah testpack yang kesekian yang sudah dicobanya. Dan semua hasilnya menunjukkan semua hasil yang sama. Dua garis merah yang berarti positif. Jungkook merasakan kepalanya pusing seketika bahkan hampir limbung jika saja ia tidak berpegangan pada sofa.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Ujarnya terdengar frustasi.

...

Taehyung meregangkan kedua lengannya. Syuting CF kali ini memang benar-benar memakan waktu yang harusnya selesai pukul 7 malam malah harus berakhir pukul 11 malam membuatnya jadi melewatkan makan malam dirumah. Ia sudah menelpon Jungkook memberitahukan jika dirinya akan pulang terlambat dan tak makan malam dirumah. Jungkook pun mengerti membuat Taehyung merasa lega. Namun perasaan itu tergantikan dengan perasaan cemas saat mendengar suara Jungkook yang terdengar berbeda. Saat Taehyung bertanya mengapa, yeoja itu hanya membalas jika ia baik-baik saja membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Seperti biasa, setelah Taehyung mengantarkan Yoongi kembali ke flatnya, ia pun langsung mengendarai mobil putihnya dengan kecepatan tinggi agar ia bisa segera sampai ke rumah. Beruntung jalanan malam itu sepi jadi ia bisa cepat sampai dan bertemu dengan Jungkook. Ahhh dia sangat merindukan Jungkook-nya.

Taehyung mendapati ruang tamu dan beberapa ruangan lain di dalam rumahnya yang nampak sudah gelap menandakan jika Jungkook sudah berada dibalik selimutnya -tertidur-. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia pun segera berjalan menuju ke kamar mereka yang berada di lantai atas.

_Cklek_

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya takut membangunkan Jungkook. Ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap ketepi tempat tidur dan seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya saat mendapati wajah damai Jungkook yang sudah tertidur. Ia pun menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening Jungkook sebelum ia beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Hikss"

Satu isakan yang terdengar samar-samar cukup mengganggu tidur Taehyung. Padahal langit masih terlihat gelap bahkan jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Namja itu membuka perlahan matanya dan menatap kesampingnya -ke Jungkook- yang tertidur memunggunginya. Dan isakan kembali ia dengar dengan jelas.

"Jungkook? Kau menangis?" Ujarnya dan beringsut mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

"Waeyo, hmm? Apa kau menangis karena aku pulang terlambat tadi, hmm?" Taehyung nampak cemas. Ia mengelus surai hitam Jungkook perlahan. Mendengarnya, Jungkook pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jungkook-ah... Uljima, hmm? Ceritakan padaku. Ada apa?"

"Kau.. tak akan marah jika mendengarnya, kan?" Lirih Jungkook.

"Ne, aku tak akan marah."

"Janji?"

"Hmm janji. Jadi ceritakan padaku. Ada apa?"

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya jadi berhadapan dengan Taehyung membuat Taehyung bisa menatap dengan jelas wajah Jungkook yang terlihat sembab. Taehyung mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Jungkook.

"Jadi ceritakan. Ada apa sebenarnya, hmm? Kenapa kau menangis?" Taehyung mengelus kembali surai hitam Jungkook bermaksud untuk meredakan tangis yeoja itu.

"A-aku... A-aku..."

"Ne, kau kenapa, hmm?"

"Aku... hamil." Lirih Jungkook dengan suara yang teramat pelan bahkan seperti bisikan.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku hamil." Lirih Jungkook lagi dan seketika Taehyung membeku ditempatnya. Wajahnya nampak datar tak memberikan ekspresi apa-apa membuat Jungkook semakin takut. Yeoja itu hanya bisa menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"K-kau... hamil?" Ulang Taehyung yang segera diangguki oleh Jungkook.

"Mian.. Kau pasti marah kan karena ak-"

_Grebbb_

Jungkook begitu terkejut saat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya. Yeoja itu bahkan membeku ditempatnya. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa lagi.

"Jadi, disini ada... aegi?" Ujar Taehyung sambil mengelus perut datar Jungkook.

"N-ne dan dokter bilang... usianya 3 minggu.." balas Jungkook saat mengingat perkataan dokter saat dirinya mengunjungi klinik sore kemarin untuk memeriksa kebenaran soal kehamilannya.

"Gomawo, Kook-ah! Gomawo!" Ujar Taehyung tanpa bisa menyembunyikan gurat kegembiraannya.

"K-kau ti-tidak marah?"

"Marah? Kenapa harus marah? Justru aku sangat senang saat tau jika ada dia didalam sini. Ahh Kook... aku sungguh bahagia. Dan kita harus segera siap-siap!"

"Siap-siap untuk?"

"Menyiapkan pernikahan kita, tentu saja.. Ahhh kau benar-benar membuatku bahagia Kook! Jeongmal.." Taehyung kembali memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook membuat Jungkook kembali meneteskan air matanya, namun kali ini ia menangis bahagia. Ia merasa hidupnya kini nampak sempurna dengan kehadiran seseorang lagi yang syukurnya diterima bahkan sangat diterima oleh sang penanam benih sendiri.

"Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook. Jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal saranghae.." bisik Taehyung tepat ditelinga Jungkook.

"Nado saranghae, Kim Taehyung appa.."

.

.

.

.

Officially, THE END

.

.

.

.

Astaga ini apa? Ini apa? Huaaaaa apa ending nya memuaskan? Atau malah gaje banget? Uhhh mianhae jeongmal mianhae.. aku memang gak ahli dalam membuat ending yang manis dan berkesan ㅠㅠ

Btw ini aku memang sengaja membagi ending chap ini jadi 2 bagian. Karena kalo aku gabung, rasanya jadi kepanjangan banget jika dibandingin chap" sebelumnya jadi yah aku mutusin untuk membagi jadi 2 chap deh.

Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk soal NC nya yang yah aku juga gak tau apa yang aku tulis diatas itu bisa disebut dengan NC atau tidak. Karena jujur aku bukan penulis NC profesional dan pakar :(( jadi mian kalo banyaj readers yang kurang puas dengan hasil diatas :(((

Jadi apa ini bisa disebut happy ending? Menurut kalian gimana? Feelnya dapet? Atau malah makin gaje banget?

Karena ini udah official END, aku mau mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih untuk semua readers yang gak bisa aku sebutin satu per satu yang udah selalu sabar nunggu updatean yang kadang suka ngaret, udah sering ngereview bahkan udah follow dan favoritein ff abal-abal dan gaje ini :)) aku juga mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih juga untuk segala masukan yang aku dapat dari kalian dan khususnya basher aku yang udah ngebash aku habis-habisan. Ending chap ini special buat kamu deh karena kamu, mood aku jadi hancur-hancuran. Terima kasih banyak ya...

Oh ya aku juga mau ngucapin terima kasih juga untuk readers yang sering berkunjung ke askfm dan nanya-nanya ke aku. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian juga buat aku.. Terima kasih juga atas masukan yang kalian kasih buat aku.

Yauda deh sekian cuap-cuap dari aku. Aku mau pamit undur diri dulu dari ffn untuk sementara waktu. Aku memutuskan untuk hiatus dulu. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kaliam yang udah banyak memberikan dukungan kalian buat aku. Tanpa kalian, mungkin ff ini gak akan berjalan sampai sekarang. Mau say hello atau mau berinteraksi dengan aku? Askfm Viee30. Aku tunggu ya ask dari kalian. See you guys :)) byebye :)))


	16. Chapter 16

You're My Future

_Sequel from __**You're My Reason**_

Title : You're My Future

Writer : MrsDoubleV/Vie

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

Main Casts : Jeon Jungkook , Kim Taehyung

Other Casts : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan. Bernaung dibawah entertainment masing-masing. Di pakai hanya untuk Cast di FF abal-abal ini.

Warning : GS, OOC, OC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, alur yang membingungkan, setting yang kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa.

Special Sequel for my readers. This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh, kejadian ataupun alur mungkin hanya ketidaksengajaan saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat! Don't like, Don't read! Please review dengan kata-kata yang lebih sopan dan manusiawi ya..

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

**Chapter I**

"Jadi, Jungkook hamil?" Tanya Yoongi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Taehyung. Mendengarnya, Taehyung hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia lelah jika harus menjawab pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali.

"Ne, hyung." Balasnya akhirnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar santai.

"Yak! Kau ini! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya? Kau sudah memacam-macami seorang gadis hingga hamil anakmu. Tapi kau masih bisa bersikap seperti ini, eoh? Dimana otakmu Kim Taehyung!" Ujar Yoongi dalam satu tarikan nafas. Wajah Yoongi yang biasanya terlihat pucat kini terlihat memerah karena marah. Kedua tangannya bahkan tak henti-hentinya menarik kedua telinga Taehyung membuat Taehyung hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan.

"Appo hyung! Appo! Ampun hyung..." lirih Taehyung. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat pada kedua telinganya karena terus ditarik oleh Yoongi tanpa henti.

"Rasakan! Rasakan!" Balas Yoongi tanpa mau melepaskan tarikan pada telinga Taehyung.

"Hyung hyung ampun! Aku tau aku salah hyung! Akhhhh lepaskan hyung..." lirih Taehyung lagi.

Beruntung keduanya kini sedang berada didalam flat Yoongi. Setelah pemotretan Taehyung selesai, seperti biasa Taehyung memang selalu mengantar Yoongi pulang. Dan malam ini Taehyung berencana mampir dan ingin mengatakan sebuah hal penting pada Yoongi. Yoongi sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka jika hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Taehyung adalah soal kehamilan Jungkook. Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Yoongi langsung naik pitam. Dan dengan brutalnya ia langsung menarik kedua telinga Taehyung dan mengumpatinya tanpa ampun persis seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang kesal pada anaknya.

"Hyung ampun... Ini sakit sekali hyung! Akhhh.." rintih Taehyung kesakitan. Dan karena sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk marah, Yoongi pun akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya dari kedua telinga Taehyung.

"Kau tau kau salah tapi kau masih bisa menanggapinya dengan santai? Aku tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiranmu!" Ujar Yoongi yang masih menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung sibuk mengusap-usap kedua telinganya yang terasa perih dan sakit akibat jeweran Yoongi.

"Berapa usianya?" Lanjutnya membuat Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Berapa usia kandungannya?" Jelas Yoongi membuat Taehyung mengerti.

"3 minggu hyung!" Balas Taehyung dengan senyuman bodohnya membuat Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Lalu apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"Menikahinya tentu saja!"

"Itu sih sudah pasti! Bagaimana reaksi dari kedua orang tua Jungkook saat mendengar kabar kehamilannya?" Yoongi menundukkan kembali dirinya disalah satu kursi disamping Taehyung.

"Marah, mungkin. Entahlah kami belum mengabari mereka." Balas Taehyung sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau belum memberitahu mereka!" Taehyung kembali memasang wajah tak berdosanya membuat Yoongi gemas dan ingin kembali menarik kedua telinga Taehyung lagi.

"Hmm hyung bisa tidak mengosongkan jadwalku untuk tiga hari kedep-"

"Setelah kau mengaku kau telah menghamili Jungkook, sekarang kau mau aku untuk mengosongkan jadwalmu? Kau ini benar-benar ya Kim Taehyung!" Balas Yoongi dengan nada suara yang kembali naik.

"Hyung tenanglah dulu! Aku kan belum selesai bicara! Aku mau hyung mengosongkan jadwalku karena aku akan menyelesaikan satu urusan penting hyung!"

"Urusan penting apa? Jangan membuat masalah lagi Kim Taehyung!"

"Kenapa hyung selalu berpikir negatif saja sih? Aku hanya mau ke Busan hyung. Aku mau menemui kedua orang tua Jungkook. Aku ingin melamarnya." Jelas Taehyung membuat Yoongi terdiam.

Melihat keterdiaman Yoongi, Taehyung pun merasa sedikit putus asa. Ia tidak yakin Yoongi mau mengijinkannya karena ia tau mengosongkan jadwal berarti harus membatalkan kontrak dan bisa menyusahkan Yoongi. Ia tahu menjadi manager bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah berjanji pada Jungkook untuk menemui kedua orangtuanya segera di Busan dan melamarnya. Jadi bagaimanapun Yoongi harus bisa mengijinkannya.

"Hyung? Jadi bagaimana? Apa hyung bisa mengosongkan jadwalku?" Tanya Taehyung dan menatap Yoongi penuh harap.

"Hahhh baiklah baiklah... Hanya tiga hari saja ya. Dan aku mau ketika kau kembali, kau harus memberikanku kabar bahagia seputar pernikahan kalian." Putus Yoongi akhirnya membuat Taehyung senang.

"Gomawo hyung! Hyung memang selalu bisa kuandalkan!"

...

Haripun telah berganti. Pagi-pagi sekali Taehyung sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap membuat sarapan. Ini tak seperti biasanya memang. Taehyung tak ahli soal dapur dan Jungkook sangat tau soal itu. Tapi untuk pagi ini, Taehyung sengaja untuk berkutat didapur dan membuat sesuatu untuk sarapan mereka berdua.

"Taehyung? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku kan bisa menyiapkan sa-"

"Sttt duduklah. Pagi ini biarkan aku yang menyiapkan sarapan." Ujar Taehyung lalu menggiring Jungkook untuk duduk dikursi meja makan yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur.

Yeoja itu nampak sekali baru bangun tidur. Ia masih mengenakan piyama kebesaran milik Taehyung yang bagian lengan dan kakinya digulung menyesuaikan tubuhnya yang mungil. Semenjak hamil, Taehyung memang melarang keras Jungkook untuk mengenakan hotpants atau celana ketat lainnya dan meminta Jungkook untuk mengenakan piyama miliknya, entah apa alasannya. Rambut hitam panjangnya terlihat sedikit acak-acakan namun tak merubah kecantikannya.

"Tapi kan..."

"Kau cukup duduk dan perhatikan aku saja. Aku tak mau membuatmu kelelahan. Setelah ini kan kita akan mengadakan perjalanan jauh." Balas Taehyung dan mencuri satu kecupan pada bibir Jungkook.

"Tae-"

"Sttt aku tak suka banyak dibantah!" Ujar Taehyung dan segera kembali berkutat pada roti panggangnya membuat Jungkook diam seketika.

Tak lama Taehyung pun segera membawa sepiring roti panggang dengan selai cokelat dan susu vanilla kesukaan Jungkook ke meja makan. Melihatnya, Jungkook pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Jarang sekali ia melihat penampilan Taehyung seperti itu. Dengan celana boxer hitam, t-shirt putih dan celemek merah milik Jungkook.

"Wae? Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu?" Ujar Taehyung sambil meletakan sepiring roti panggang ke hadapan Jungkook.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang menyiapkan ini semua? Biasanya kan ak-"

"Memang kenapa? Tak boleh? Aku kan hanya ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk istriku.."

"Aku bukan istrimu!" Elak Jungkook dengan wajah tertunduk, malu.

"Tapi calon kan?" Goda Taehyung membuat Jungkook merona dan memilih menikmati roti panggang yang disiapkan oleh Taehyung. Awalnya ia memang sedikit enggan memakan roti itu karena roti itu terlihat sedikit kehitaman. Namun karena merasa tak enak pada Taehyung, ia pun menggigit roti itu.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya enak kan? Tak aneh kan?" Tanya Taehyung menunggu respon dari Jungkook. Meski hanya makanan sederhana seperti roti panggang, Taehyung tetap saja merasa kurang percaya diri apalagi roti panggangnya... sedikit gosong. Duhh..

"Pahit.." balas Taehyung membuat Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku buatkan yang ba-" ucapan Taehyung terpotong karena Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja memasukan potongan roti itu ke dalam mulut Taehyung.

"Tidak kok.." balas Taehyung setelah mengunyah roti panggang buatannya yang mendapat kekehan dari Jungkook.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Kau saja yang terlalu serius kkk~" Jungkook menarik ujung hidung Taehyung membuat hidung namja itu menjadi memerah.

"Kau ini! Kajja habiskan rotimu.." Taehyung mulai menyuapi potongan kecil roti kepada Jungkook.

"Lalu dimana rotimu? Kau tidak membuat roti untukmu sendiri?" Tanya Jungkook merasa heran karena tak mendapati sepiring roti panggang lainnya diatas meja.

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Jja ibu hamil harus makan yang banyak aaaa~"

"Aku tak mau makan jika kau tak makan." Tolak Jungkook membuat roti yang sudah akan disuapkan ke arah Jungkook menjadi kembali keatas piring.

"Tapi Jung- hmmmppp" perkataan Taehyung langsung teredam dengan potongan roti yang Jungkook masukkan tiba-tiba ke dalam mulutnya.

"Seorang appa juga perlu sarapan. Jja makan yang banyak appa!" Jungkook mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Taehyung terkekeh dan mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook.

Setelah sarapan bersama, Taehyung dan Jungkook pun segera bersiap. Satu koper berukuran sedang sudah berada disalah satu tangan Taehyung yang bebas sementara satu tangannya yang lain sedang sibuk mengecek ponselnya. Mereka memang hanya membawa satu koper karena hanya berisi pakaian milik Taehyung saja sementara Jungkook tidak membawa apapun. Lagipula pakaian miliknya masih tersimpan rapi didalam lemari didalam kamarnya, di Busan.

"Kau melupakan ini." Jungkook menggoyangkan dompet hitam milik Taehyung didepan wajah namjanya itu. Yeoja itu baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mereka setelah mengecek jika tak ada satupun barang yang tertinggal.

"Ahh gomawo, Kook. Kajja kita berangkat sekarang!" Ujar Taehyung dan segera menggandeng tangan Jungkook menuju ke garasi tempat mobil mereka terparkir.

Setelah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela rumah, Taehyung dan Jungkook pun segera berangkat. Keberangkatan mereka kali ini tidak menggunakan transportasi umum. Ini semua adalah ide dari Taehyung sendiri meski ia harus tahan banting menyetir mobil selama berjam-jam tapi selama ada Jungkook, ia akan merasa baik-baik saja.

...

Selama perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan cara mengobrol-mengobrol ringan yang diselingi beberapa candaan membuat suasana di dalam mobil itu sedikit ramai meski tak sampai mengganggu konsentrasi Taehyung dalam mengemudi. Jungkook bahkan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat mendapati wajah serius Taehyung yang sedang mengemudi. Ahh betapa ia mencintai namja itu..

"Aku tau aku tampan. Jangan menatapku seperti itu kkk~" ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook sedikit berjengit kaget dan malu karena ketahuan terus menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Aniya.. Aku hanya memastikan saja jika kau tidak mengantuk. Kau kan bangun pagi sekali hari ini. Akan sangat bahaya jika kau menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk." Elak Jungkook membuat Taehyung kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Ne, ne, ne.. Lalu kau sendiri apa sudah merasa lelah? Perjalanan masih sangat jauh." Tanya Taehyung sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya untuk memastikan waktu. Tak terasa mereka sudah berjalan selama 1,5 jam dan sudah berada dalam separuh perjalanan menuju ke Busan.

"Aniya.. Tapi aku lapar. Bisakah kita mampir ke suatu tempat untuk makan siang?" Tanya Jungkook dan mulai memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lewati berharap ada tempat dimana mereka bisa mengisi perut mereka.

Meski ia sudah menghabiskan beberapa potong roti saat sarapan pagi tadi, ia kembali merasa lapar. Sejak mengandung, Jungkook memang lebih cepat merasa lapar dan membuat berat badannya sedikit melonjak naik. Namun Taehyung tak terlalu memusingkannya. Ia malah senang saat melihat Jungkook yang bertambah berisi dan banyak makan. Ia jadi terlihat bertambah imut, menurutnya kkk

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai direst area. Kita bisa mampir dan makan disana." Balas Taehyung dan diangguki oleh Jungkook.

Mobil sedan berwarna putih milik Taehyung itu kini sudah terparkir direst area. Taehyung dan Jungkook bahkan sudah memasuki rest area dan mencari tempat agar mereka bisa menikmati makan siang mereka. Rest area hari itu terlihat cukup ramai bahkan Jungkook melihat ada beberapa rombongan orang dengan pakaian sama yang baru saja keluar dari dalam sebuah bis.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi yang berada dipaling ujung yang lumayan sepi. Ia tak terlalu suka tempat yang ramai karena bisa membuatnya mual. Entahlah Jungkook memang merasa lebih cepat mual jika berada ditempat yang ramai sejak mengandung ini. Ia memutar kepalanya dan mencoba melihat kesekelilingnya dan mata bulatnya menemukan Taehyung yang mengenakan pakaian santainya dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya sedang berdiri didepan counter pemesanan makanan. Jungkook saat memaklumi keberadaan masker hitam yang menutupi setengah wajah Taehyung itu. Lagipula ia tak mau terjadi kehebohan orang-orang saat ada menyadari jika namja itu adalah V sang model.

_Trakk_

"Jja makan yang banyak ya.. Aku tak mau kau dan aegi kelaparan." Ujar Taehyung sambil meletakkan satu porsi nasi beserta sup rumput laut ke hadapan Jungkook.

...

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka tinggal sebentar lagi. Mobil sedan berwarna putih itu kini sudah melaju di jalanan Busan. Hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi mereka akan sampai ke rumah kedua orang tua Jungkook. Taehyung jadi ingin segera sampai dan menemui kedua orang tua Jungkook.

Taehyung melirik ke kursi penumpang tempat Jungkook duduk. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Jungkook yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sandaran jok yang diduduki Jungkook sengaja Taehyung turunkan membuat Jungkook nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Sejak beranjak dari rest area, Jungkook memang terlihat mengantuk, mungkin karena sudah merasa kenyang dan lelah karena perjalanan jauh. Mengobrol sedikit dengan Taehyung, mendengarkan lagu yang diputar Taehyung dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Taehyung hanya bisa memakluminya lagipula sejak hamil, Jungkook memang akan cepat tidur setelah merasa kenyang.

_Ckittt_

Taehyung memberhentikan mobilnya didepan pagar kayu sebuah rumah yang nampak sederhana, tidak terlalu luas namun juga tidak terlalu sempit. Rumah bercat putih dengan aksen kayu yang banyak mendominasi itu adalah rumah milik orang tua Jungkook. Taehyung tentu masih ingat dimana letak rumah calon ayah dan ibu mertuanya itu karena dulu ia sempat pernah kesana untuk bertemu dengan mereka.

Langit menampakkan warna jingga menandakan jika hari sudah menjelang petang. Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook yang masih nampak pulas dalam tidurnya membuat Taehyung enggan untuk membangunkan yeoja itu. Jadi yang ia lakukan setelahnya adalah hanya memandangi wajah Jungkook dan menunggu sampai yeoja itu bangun.

"Engghhh" lirih Jungkook membuat seulas senyun terukir pada bibir Taehyung.

"Apa kita sudah sampai? Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara seraknya, khas seperti seorang yang baru bangun.

"Ne.. Tidurmu pulas sekali jadi aku urung membangunkanmu." Balas Taehyung sambil merapikan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Jungkook.

"Mana boleh begitu! Mian ya tadi aku ketiduran. Kau pasti bosan dan lelah sekali.."

"Gwenchana.. Justru aku senang saat melihat kau tertidur seperti itu. Kau nampak sangat imut." Ujar Taehyung tepat didepan wajah Jungkook membuat kedua pipi Jungkook merona.

"Jja kita turun dan bertemu kedua orag tuamu." Ujar Taehyung setelah mencuri satu kecupan pada bibir Jungkook, kesempatan...

...

Setelah mengambil satu koper sedang dari didalam bagasi, Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung berjalan memasuki rumah berpagar kayu itu dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

_Ting Tong_

Tangan Taehyung terulur untuk menekan sebuah bell yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu. Sementara Jungkook hanya melihat-lihat sekitar rumah dan taman kecil didepan rumahnya yang ditumbuhi banyak tanaman. Ia begitu merindukan rumahnya ini.

_Cklek_

"Selamat sore, eomonim.." ujar Taehyung pada seorang yeoja paruh baya yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Mata bulat yeoja paruh baya yang diwariskan kepada putrinya itu nampak membulat saat melihat kehadiran Taehyung dan Jungkook didepan rumahnya.

"Aigoo aigoo aigoo.. Kookie Taehyung kenapa kalian tidak menelpon eomma dulu jika kalian datang? Aigoo aigoo.." ujar Jeon eomma sambil memeluk Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian lalu setelahnya mempersilakan mereka memasuki rumah.

"Apa abeoji ada dirumah, eomonim?" Tanya Taehyung sesaat setelah mendudukan dirinya disofa, di ruang tamu bersama Jungkook.

"Appa belum pulang. Ia masih berada dipabriknya." Balas Jeon eomma yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Taehyung.

Yang Taehyung tau, Jeon appa merupakan seorang pemilik pabrik pengalengan ikan yang ada di Busan. Bukan pabrik berskala besar memang namun cukup menghasilkan. Karena di Busan terkenal dengan hasil lautnya, usaha yang digeluti sang calon ayah mertua memang menjanjikan. Beliau bahkan memulai usaha itu sejak kecil, meneruskan pabrik milik ayahnya yang terdahulu.

Keluarga Jungkook memang bukan dari kalangan bawah justru berada didalam kalangan atas jika disandingkan dengan berbagai usaha sampingan lain yang digeluti kedua orang tuanya. Selain memiliki pabrik pengalengan ikan, Ibu Jungkook sendiri memiliki usaha dalam bidang kuliner. Sebuah restaurant yang menyajikan berbagai menu makanan laut disalah satu wilayah di Busan dan pemilik perkebunan tanaman herbal. Meski begitu, keluarga Jungkook hidup dalam kesederhanaan membuat Taehyung kagum.

"Eoh Jungkook-ah Taehyung-ah kalian datang? Kenapa tidak mengabari kami dulu?" Ujar Jeon appa yang baru saja kembali dari pabriknya.

"Annyeong, abeoji.." sapa Taehyung. Jeon appa pun langsung segera duduk disofa berhadapan dengan sang anak dan calon menantunya.

"Tak biasanya kalian kemari tanpa mengabari pula." Ujar Jeon appa berbasa-basi. Jeon eomma bahkan kembali bergabung duduk disamping sang suami setelah memerintahkan salah seorang maid yang bekerja dirumahnya untuk menyiapkan minum.

"Kami ingin mengunjungi kalian saja, abeoji, eomonim. Lagipula bukankah sudah lama Jungkook tidak pulang? Selain itu ada hal yang ingin kami sampaikan pada kalian." Balas Taehyung membuat Jungkook menegang didalam duduknya. Kedua orangtuanya justru nampak penasaran.

"Membicarakan sesuatu yang penting?"

"Ne, abeoji.." balas Taehyung memberi jeda pada Jeon appa membuat Jeon appa dan Jeon eomma menatap kearahnya dan Jungkook secara bergantian.

"Ehem sebenarnya hal penting itu... hmm ini mengenai Jungkook, abeoji.."

"Jungkook? Memang ada apa dengan Jungkook?" Semua perhatian Jeon appa dan Jeon eomma kini beralih menatap ke Jungkook membuat Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, takut.

"Hmm sebenarnya Jungkook kini sedang..."

"A-aku hamil, a-appa, eo-eomma..." lirih Jungkook membuat kedua orang tuanya menegang.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku... hamil." Balas Jungkook final membuat kedua orang tuanya nampak sangat terkejut.

"Kau! Kim Taehyung! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putriku, eoh!" Ujar Jeon appa dengan nada marah yang amat kentara. Bahkan kini beliau sudah berdiri dan menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan Taehyung.

"A-abeoji a-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya... Ini..."

"Apa kau lupa dengan peringatan yang pernah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya, eoh? Aku mengijinkan Jungkook untuk tinggal bersamamu karena kau bilang mampu untuk menjaganya! Kau bahkan berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Jungkook! Tapi apa-apaan ini! Kau tau kau it-"

"Aku tau aku salah abeoji karena sudah melanggar janjiku sendiri tapi..."

"Kau!"

"Yeobo tenanglah... Kendalikan emosimu.." ujar Jeon eomma mencoba menenangkan sang suami.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang! Dia sudah menghancurkan masa depan putri kita! Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang saat tau jika putri kita hamil sementara dia belum menikah!" Ujar Jeon appa dengan nada yang menggebu-gebu marah.

"Tapi kita kan bisa membicarakannya baik-baik, yeobo.. tenanglah dulu dan lepaskan Taehyung.." bujuk Jeon eomma.

Pada akhirnya Jeon appa pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju yang dikenakan Taehyung. Jungkook masih tak banyak bicara. Ia sudah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Satu bulir air mata bahkan sudah lolos dari pelupuk matanya membuat Taehyung menggenggam tangannya, mencoba menenangkan Jungkook.

"Aku tau aku memang salah abeoji dan karena itu pula aku datang kemari untuk mengakui kesalahanku padamu dan meminta maaf. Maaf abeoji, eomonim.."

"Aku tak butuh maaf darimu!"

"Yeobo tenanglah.. kendalikan emo- yeobo!" Ucapan Jeon eomma terpotong dengan teriakannya sendiri saat menyadari Jeon appa sang suami yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

"Appa!" Teriak Jungkook dan langsung mendekati sang appa.

"Abeoji! Kajja kita bawa kerumah sakit!" Taehyung langsung membopoh tubuh Jeon appa dibantu oleh Jeon eomma dan Jungkook untuk membawanya menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Setelah diperiksa oleh dokter, Jeon appa langsung segera dipindahkan keruang rawat inap. Dokter memutuskan Jeon appa harus dirawat karena kelelahan dan tekanan darahnya yang sedikit naik. Beruntung mereka segera membawa Jeon appa kerumah sakit membuat Jeon appa lebih cepat ditangani oleh dokter.

Taehyung memandang sendu kearah ranjang tempat Jeon appa berbaring. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekali sekarang. Ia sama sekali tak pernah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Disampingnya, Jungkook masih menangis dengan bahu Taehyung sebagai sandarannya. Sementara sang eomma nampak lebih tegar dan mencoba menenangkan Jungkook, putrinya.

"Eomonim, mianhae.. Aku tak tau jika bisa sampai seperti ini.."

"Gwenchana, Taehyung-ah. Appa hanya merasa shock dan terlalu emosi saja, tapi selebihnya ia baik."

"Mian, eomonim.. Aku tau aku memang bersalah. Dan sebenarnya tujuanku menemui kalian bukan hanya ingin mengabarkan kehamilan Jungkook saja. Tapi... aku ingin menemui kalian untuk meminta ijin untuk... menikahinya." Lirih Taehyung dan dibalas satu tepukan lembut pada bahunya oleh Jeon eomma.

"Maka nikahi dia secepatnya." Ujar Jeon appa tiba-tiba membuat semua orang diruangan itu terkejut.

"Abeoji..."

"Kau harus menikahi Jungkook secepatnya. Aku tak ingin cucuku lahir sebelum kalian berdua terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan. Kau mengerti?"

"Abeoji..."

"Appa..."

"Kami pasti akan segera menikah secepatnya, abeoji. Aku janji."

"Jangan mengingkari janjimu ini Kim Taehyung.

"Ne, abeoji. Aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku kali ini. Aku akan segera menikahi Jungkook, secepatnya!"

.

.

.

To be continue...


	17. Chapter 17

You're My Future

_Sequel from __**You're My Reason**_

Title : You're My Future

Writer : MrsDoubleV/Vie

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

Main Casts : Jeon Jungkook , Kim Taehyung

Other Casts : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan. Bernaung dibawah entertainment masing-masing. Di pakai hanya untuk Cast di FF abal-abal ini.

Warning : GS, OOC, OC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, alur yang membingungkan, setting yang kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa.

Special Sequel for my readers. This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh, kejadian ataupun alur mungkin hanya ketidaksengajaan saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat! Don't like, Don't read! Please review dengan kata-kata yang lebih sopan dan manusiawi ya..

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

**Chapter II**

Tepat seminggu setelah kembali dari Busan, Taehyung kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Pemotretan majalah, syuting CF bahkan sampai peragaan busana membuat waktunya banyak ia habiskan ditempat kerja dibanding dirumah membuatnya harus meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian. Meski sering ditinggal sendirian oleh Taehyung, Jungkook tak banyak mengeluh karena ia mengerti seberapa sibuknya pekerjaan Taehyung. Lagipula ia juga pernah menjadi bagian dari pekerjaan Taehyung dulu.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa ruang tengah. Sebelah tangannya memegangi mangkuk yang berisi potongan-potongan buat segar seperti melon, kiwi, strawberry dan beberapa buah favorite Jungkook lain. Sementara tangannya yang bebas kini sedang sibuk mengganti saluran televisi. Ia sedang mencari satu tontonan yang menarik untuk menghabiskan waktu sorenya.

"Eoh ini kan peragaan busana Taehyung..." ujar Jungkook saat mendapati siaran langsung sebuah peragaan busana dimana salah seorang modelnya adalah Taehyung sendiri.

"Ahhh aegi-ah lihatlah! Itu appa! Kau lihat? Dia tampan bukan?" Ujar Jungkook sambil mengelus lembut pelan perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit.

Usia kandungan Jungkook kini sudah memasuki minggu ke 7. Masih belum terlalu besar memang tapi Jungkook sudah semakin terlihat berisi bahkan berat badannya sudah bertambah beberapa kilo membuat pipinya yang sudah chubby jadi bertambah chubby. Seiring bertambah usia kandungannya, nafsu makan Jungkook pun semakin bertambah jadi tak heran jika berat badannya harus bertambah.

Jungkook kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah layar dimana masih menampilkan para model yang berjalan diatas catwalk. Ia tak berniat untuk mengganti kesaluran lain. Lagipula ia ingin melihat langsung Taehyung yang sedang berjalan diatas catwalk, memperagakan beberapa busana.

Sampai pada akhirnya acara pun selesai membuat Jungkook melenguh kecewa. Ia masih belum puas melihat Taehyung. Dan dengan terpaksa Jungkook mengganti ke saluran tv lain yang kini menunjukkan sebuah acara infotaiment. Sebenarnya Jungkook tak terlalu suka acara sejenis itu. Namun perbincangan dilayar televisi itu cukup membuatnya tertarik. Perbincangan tentang kabar pernikahan Taehyung dan dirinya. Acara itu menayangkan interview khusus bersama Taehyung. Nampaknya acara interview itu dilakukan beberapa hari kemarin.

Taehyung secara resmi memang telah mengabarkan soal rencana pernikahannya dengan Jungkook ke media beberapa hari lalu dan berita itu kini menjadi berita yang besar dan dibicarakan dimana-mana. Wajar saja karena berita itu terlalu mendadak dan membuat banyak orang penasaran terlebih Taehyung tak pernah mengenalkan secara langsung Jungkook ke media membuat para wartawan terus mengejar-ngejarnya meminta penjelasan dan detail soal sang calon istri yang akan dinikahinya.

Taehyung memang sangat begitu menyembunyikan soal Jungkook ke media. Ia hanya bermaksud baik. Ia tak ingin Jungkook yang kini dalam keadaan mengandung harus ikut terseret menjadi incaran para wartawan untuk diwawancarai dan ditanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan. Taehyung begitu menyanyangi dan ingin menjaga Jungkook dan aeginya dengan baik.

Beberapa fansnya bahkan sering menuliskan beragam komentar dalam fansite ataupun fancafe miliknya. Banyak dari mereka yang menanyakan tentang kebenaran kabar soal rencana pernikahannya yang akan dilangsungkan beberapa minggu kedepan. Bahkan tak jarang dari mereka mendesak agar Taehyung untuk mengenalkan Jungkook pada media ataupun memperlihatkan foto Jungkook saja. Namun secara halus Taehyung menolaknya dan beralasan akan mengenalkan Jungkook saat dihari pernikahan mereka. Meski kecewa, namun mereka pun mengerti dan malah tak sabar menunggu hari pernikahan Taehyung. Mereka begitu penasaran dengan sosok Jungkook yang sering diperbincangkan akhir-akhir ini.

...

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan ia baru saja menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Ia merasa cukup lelah hari ini. Pemotretan, peragaan busana dan meladeni beragam pertanyaan para wartawan yang hampir setiap harinya selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama tentang Jungkook bahkan sampai sudah sejauh mana persiapan pernikahannya.

"Bogoshipo.." ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba sambil memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang sedang memasak dari belakang.

"Aigoo kau mengagetkanku.." ujar Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada masakannya. Sesekali Taehyung pun mencoba mencuri-curi beberapa kecupan pada bibir Jungkook membuat pipi Jungkook merona.

"Sedang masak apa?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jungkook. Menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang hampir satu harian penuh membuat Taehyung begitu merindukan Jungkook.

"Sup iga pedas kesukaanmu. Tunggulah dimeja makan. Sebentar lagi supnya pasti akan siap." Namun nampaknya Taehyung sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataan Jungkook itu bahkan ia jadi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tae?"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku tunggu dimeja makan." Balas Taehyung akhirnya dan beranjak pergi ke meja makan yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Jungkook pun ikut bergabung diruang makan setelah menyiapkan sup iga pedas, nasi, dan beberapa lauk tambahan lainnya.

"Apa aku harus mencari seorang maid?" Ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook bingung.

"Maid? Untuk apa?"

"Aku mana mungkin membiarkanmu yang sedang hamil harus melakukan semuanya sendirian. Memasak, bahkan membersihkan rumah. Lagipula aku juga tak selalu berada dirumah dan terkadang sering pulang tak tepat waktu. Aku mana mungkin tenang meninggalkanmu sendirian disini." Jelas Taehyung.

"Aku tak apa, Tae. Lagipula ibu yang sedang hamil harus banyak bergerak." Elak Jungkook. Lagipula Taehyung tau jika Jungkook tak suka pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya harus digantikan oleh orang lain. Jungkook memang lebih senang mengerjakan semuanya sendirian meskipun ia dalam keadaan hamil sekalipun.

"Tapi kau bisa kelelahan. Terlalu banyak bergerak juga tak baik. Lihat wajahmu saja sudah terlihat pucat seperti itu. Besok aku akan mencari maid untuk bekerja disini."

"Tapi Tae-"

"Setidaknya hanya untuk membersihkan rumah selama kau hamil saja. Arra?" Putus Taehyung membuat Jungkook pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya saja, tak bisa membantah membuat Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook.

...

Tak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Hari pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook pun sudah tiba. Pagi ini akan diadakan acara pemberkatan pernikahan mereka disebuah gereja yang ada di Seoul. Taehyung tak mengundang terlalu banyak orang dan media dipemberkatan pernikahannya kali ini karena ia menginginkan suasana pemberkataan yang khusyuk dan dihadiri kerabat terdekat saja.

Taehyung terlihat beberapa kali berjalan mondar mandir membuat Yoongi hanya bisa mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat ketegangan Taehyung. Ia tau betapa tegangnya namja itu dalam menyambut pernikahannya ini. Meski diawal ia begitu semangat mempersiapkan semuanya, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap saja merasa tegang. Dalam beberapa menit kedepan statusnya akan segera berubah menjadi seorang suami dan seorang kepala keluarga.

"Jangan mondar mandir seperti itu. Kau membuatku pusing." Ujar Yoongi membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke hadapan Yoongi.

"Hyung ini nyata, kan? Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Tanya Taehyung membuat Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Ini nyata, Tae. Ini hari pernikahanmu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang calon suami dan calon appa menganggap semua ini mimpi?" Balas Yoongi membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menyengir saja.

Tak lama datang seorang namja berambut hitam kelam ke dalam ruangan tempat Taehyung dan Yoongi berada. Namja itu berbalut sebuah kemeja putih pucat yang dilapisi oleh sebuah jas berwarna hitam membuat penampilannya nampak sangat rapi.

"Hoseok hyung?" Ujar Taehyung saat menyadari kedatangan Hoseok. Melihat kedatangan Hoseok, Yoongi berniat keluar dari ruangan itu, membiarkan keduanya untuk berbicara berdua karena Yoongi tak mau mengganggu.

"Gomawo hyung sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang." Ujar Taehyung yang dibalas sebuah tepukan lembut pada bahu kirinya.

Taehyung tau beberapa hari kebelakang Hoseok memang disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya pergi keluar negeri. Namun beruntung Hoseok sengaja untuk meminta managernya untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini membuat dirinya jadi bisa menghadiri pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Lagipula ia tak akan mungkin mau melewati hari penting bagi Jungkook, adiknya seperti hari pernikahannya ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang dipernikahan adikku. Jaga mereka baik-baik. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya seperti aku pernah meninggalkannya. Jangan pernah menyakitinya seperti aku pernah menyakitinya. Buatlah mereka bahagia.." Ujar Hoseok yang langsung diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Pasti, hyung. Gomawo.."

Di lain sisi, Jungkook sedang mendudukkan dirinya didepan cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang kini nampak sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun berwarna putih tulang. Beberapa kali ia meremas kedua tangannya yang terlapis sarung tangan karena merasa gugup. Pelipisnya bahkan mengeluarkan keringat beberapa kali karena dirinya yang begitu merasa sangat gugup.

"Kau merasa gugup, hmm?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk tak jauh dari Jungkook.

"Ne, eonnie." Balas Jungkook lirih membuat Jaeryn, yeoja cantik itu berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan meremas pelan kedua bahunya.

"Tenanglah.. Semua pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar." Ujar Jaeryn mencoba menenangkan Jungkook.

"Gomawo eonnie karena eonnie selalu membantuku.." ujar Jungkook yang dibalas seulas senyum dari Jaeryn.

Selama persiapan pernikahan Taehyung-Jungkook, diam-diam Jaeryn memang banyak membantu terutama dalam pembuatan gaun pernikahan. Jaeryn yang membantu Taehyung untuk memilihkan sebuah gaun cantik yang akan dikenakan Jungkook dihari pernikahannya. Ia bahkan mengenalkan beberapa designer ternama kenalannya yang ia percayai untuk membuat sebuah gaun pernikahan yang sangat cantik. Hubungan Jaeryn dan Taehyung memang sudah membaik seiring berjalannya waktu bahkan mereka kembali dekat seperti sepasang sahabat seperti dulu membuat Jungkook yang melihatnya menjadi sangat senang.

"Cheonmanyo.. Aku justru sangat senang dapat membantu. Dan aegi kalian juga pasti sangat senang sekarang."

Beberapa kerabat memang sudah mengetahui tentang kehamilan Jungkook. Tanggapan mereka awalnya tentu saja terkejut namun setelahnya mereka justru merasa senang dan mendoakan beragam kebaikan untuk janin yang dikandung oleh Jungkook, seperti Jaeryn contohnya. Yeoja cantik itu bahkan nampak sangat antusias dan tak sabar menanti kelahiran sang keponakan.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Kajja sudah waktunya, Kook." Ujar Jaeryn membuat Jungkook semakin tegang.

...

Pintu kayu yang menutupi aula gereja itu mulai terbuka menampilkan betapa indahnya aula gereja yang digunakan sebagai tempat pemberkatan pernikahan Taehyung-Jungkook. Gereja yang banyak menggunakan aksen kayu ini memang sengaja dipilihkan oleh Jaeryn. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Jaeryn memang banyak membantu.

Alunan musik piano yang memainkan sebuah lagu pernikahan pun seketika menggema memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Semua tamu yang hadir sudah berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan sang pengantin wanita, Jungkook membuat Jungkook tegang.

Dengan sebelah tangan mengamit lengan kiri sang appa, Jungkook berjalan perlahan diatas karpet merah yang akan mengantar dirinya berdiri didepan altar, tempat dimana sang calon suami, Taehyung sudah menunggunya dan tempat mereka akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati didepan Tuhan melalui bimbingan seorang pastor.

Setiap langkahnya yang semakin dekat ke altar, Jungkook tak henti-hentinya berdoa didalam hati. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan bisikan demi bisikan para tamu yang memuji kecantikannya dalam balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih tulang tanpa lengan dengan ekor gaun yang panjang menyapu lantai beralaskan karpet merah itu.

"Ku serahkan Jungkook padamu." Bisik Jeon appa sebelum menyerahkan Jungkook ke Taehyung.

"Gomawo, abeoji." Balas Taehyung lalu meraih satu tangan Jungkook dan menggengamnya, mengarahkannya untuk berdiri berdampingan dengannya menghadap pada seorang pastor.

Setelah pengucapan janji sehidup semati, pemasangan cincin pernikahan, kini Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Sorakan demi sorakan pun bahkan terdengar saat Taehyung mulai mencium bibir Jungkook, sebuah ciuman pertama mereka setelah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Saranghae, Kim Jungkook." Bisik Taehyung tepat ditelinga Jungkook membuat kedua pipi Jungkook langsung merona seketika.

...

Setelah melewati pemberkatan pernikahan yang berjalan sangat khusyuk, kini sore harinya resepsi pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook pun diadakan di taman sebuah hotel. Taehyung dan Jungkook memang sengaja memilih konsep pesta taman karena di dalam pesta taman mereka jadi bisa berbaur dengan para tamu yang hadir.

Jungkook masih nampak sangat cantik dengan sebuah balutan gaun berwarna peach selutut yang dipenuhi beragam motif payet dan renda-renda kecil membuatnya nampak sangat cantik dan juga imut. Rambut hitam panjangnya bahkan hanya dibentuk seadanya yang dipermanis dengan sebuah mahkota kecil. Sementara Taehyung nampak lebih simple dengan kemeja berwarna peach, tuxedo dan celana kain selutut berwarna putih membuat ketampanannya semakin bertambah.

Pesta resepsi yang diadakan Taehyung-Jungkook nampak berbanding terbalik dengan pesta pemberkatan mereka yang khusyuk. Pesta resepsi ini bahkan nampak sangat ramai dan banyak dihadiri oleh beberapa model serta beberapa kenalan Taehyung. Bahkan ada beberapa media juga yang ikut meliput. Pada pesta resepsi ini Taehyung membebaskan beberapa media untuk meliput meski ada beberapa persyaratan khusus yang diberikannya agar acara berjalan dengan lancar.

"Jungkook-ah!" Panggil seorang namja bertubuh tegap yang baru saja menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang berdiri sedikit berjauhan dengan Taehyung yang sedang berada dalam sebuah obrolan dengan rekan sepekerjanya.

"Eoh Jimin-ssi?" Jungkook tersenyum saat menyadari kehadiran Jimin. Meski mereka beberapa kali sering bertemu dan mengobrol banyak, namun nampaknya Jungkook masih enggan untuk tidak memanggil Jimin dengan panggilan formal seperti permintaan namja itu padanya.

"Jungkook-ah chukkae.." ujar Jimin dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook membuat Jungkook terkejut karena Jimin yang tiba-tiba langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ehemm" dehaman seseorang membuat Jimin langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jungkook.

"Aku harap mulai sekarang kau jangan mencuri-curi kesempatan mendekati istriku, Jimin." Ujar Taehyung lalu segera memeluk pinggang Jungkook posesif. Melihat hal itu Jimin hanya bisa mendecih saja.

"Tak usah kau katakan aku juga tau. Jungkook-ah aku bingung kenapa kau bisa bersama dia sih ck padahal jika dibandingkan, aku tak kalah tampan darinya. Dan aku juga baik ti-"

"Yak! Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, eoh!" Ujar Taehyung tak terima mendengar perkataan Jimin tadi.

"Hahaha jangan terlalu dibawa serius, kawan. Aku hanya bercanda. Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian.." balas Jimin dan kembali mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan yang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri itu.

Setelah seharian menggelar pesta pernikahan mulai dari pemberkatan di gereja serta resepsi ditaman sebuah hotel, kini Taehyung dan Jungkook bisa bernafas dengan lega. Pasalnya pesta pernikahan mereka telah berjalan dengan lancar dan tak ada hambatan yang berarti.

Namun, meski pesta telah usai, pasangan pengantin baru itu belum juga bisa beranjak meninggalkan hotel. Sesuai janji yang pernah dilontarkan Taehyung, seusai pesta pernikahan mereka, Taehyung akan secara resmi mengenalkan Jungkook, sang istri secara langsung ke media.

Press conference pun diadakan disekitaran taman. Beberapa wartawan dari beragam media televisi, cetak bahkan online langsung bersiap ditempatnya. Mereka seolah tak sabar untuk meliput secara langsung. Yoongi sang manager serta beberapa orang security hotel juga mulai terlihat sibuk mengatur para wartawan yang hadir agar tak menimbulkan keributan karena bagaimanapun mereka masih berada ditempat umum.

"Tae..." gumam Jungkook gugup saat melihat banyak kamera dan wartawan yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Tenanglah.. Ada aku disampingmu." Bisik Taehyung mencoba menenangkan. Taehyung sangat mengerti mengapa Jungkook merasa sangat gugup seperti itu. Sangat wajar karena memang selama hidupnya, Jungkook tak pernah bahkan jauh dari kamera membuat dirinya jadi merasa begitu.

Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook yang terasa dingin digenggamannya yang menandakan jika Jungkook sangatlah merasa gugup. Taehyung tau, bahkan sangat tau. Sebenarnya Jungkook merasa sedikit keberatam saat Taehyung meminta dirinya untuk bersedia ia kenalkan di media di hari pernikahan mereka seperti ini. Bahkan Jungkook sempat berdebat dan mendiami Taehyung selama beberapa hari. Namun dengan beragam bujukan dan pengertian yang diberikan Taehyung, akhirnya Jungkook pun mengalah dan menurut perkataan Taehyung.

Bukannya apa, Jungkook hanya merasa tak siap dan juga... takut. Bukan takut berhadapan dengan kamera tapi ia takut saat menghadapi para wartawan yang akan menanyainya beragam pertanyaan dan juga... takut menghadapi tanggapan masyarakat dan juga fans-fans Taehyung akan dirinya. Ia hanya terlalu takut mereka tak menerima dirinya. Terlebih saat press conference ini Taehyung juga ingin mengatakan secara langsung soal... kehamilannya.

Ia tak tau apa yang akan dikatakan mereka tentang dirinya. Apa ia akan mendapat beragam tanggapan negatifkah? Ledekankah? Atau malah berujung mengatai aeginya? Sungguh ia tak terima jika aeginya yang tak bersalah juga harus menjadi bahan perbincangan orang-orang yang merasa paling benar itu.

Taehyung memang sengaja untuk membuka semuanya di press conference pada hari ini karena ia sudah tak mau menutupi semuanya apalagi mengenai keluarganya -istri dan calon anak mereka-. Sebenarnya Yoongi managernya juga sempat melarang Taehyung untuk membuka semuanya sekarang. Ia hanya memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ada yang tak suka saat mendengar kabar ini dan akan mencecar Jungkook.

Namun dengan tenangnya Taehyung tetap memutuskan untuk membuka semua apa yang telah terjadi. Masalah tanggapan masyarakat nanti? Taehyung tak terlalu ambil pusing karena bagaimanapun mereka sudah menikah, mereka sudah berkeluarga dan merasa bahagia. Ia tak terlalu perduli orang-orang akan berkata apa. Terlalu naif? Mungkin. Tapi Taehyung tak akan pernah mau tinggal diam saat ada sesuatu yang menerpa pada istri dan aegi mereka. Taehyung akan berusaha mati-matian menjaga dan melindungi orang yang teramat dicintainya itu, Jungkook istrinya, maupun buah hati mereka.

"Tenanglah. Ada aku yang akan melindungimu dan aegi kita." Bisik Taehyung lagi sambil mengelus perlahan perut Jungkook membuat Jungkook bisa merasa lebih tenang.

Puluhan flash kamera seketika langsung menyerbu pasangan Taehyung-Jungkook yang mulai duduk pada sebuah meja panjang yang memang sengaja disiapkan untuk acara press conferece ini. Bidikan kamera dan flash pun tak pernah berhenti menyorot mereka seolah tak mau melewatkan satu momenpun dari Taehyung dan sang istri.

Jungkook sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari flash-flash kamera itu tertuju pada dirinya. Ia merasa terganggu dengan kilatan-kilatan flash itu membuat matanya terasa sedikit perih.

"Maaf, bisa kalian matikan flashnya? Kurasa istriku sedikit merasa tak nyaman karena ia tak pernah menjadi sorotan seperti ini sebelumnya." Ujar Taehyung sopan mencoba memberi pengertian kepada para wartawan yang ada.

Satu persatu wartawan pun mulai mematikan flash kamera mereka, menghargai permintaan dari Taehyung. Mendapat respon baik, Taehyung pun membalasnya dengan seulas senyum dan gumaman terima kasih.

"Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas doa kalian yang membuat acara pernikahan kami hari ini dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Saya juga ingin mengucapkan beragam terima kasih untuk para fans-fans saya atas dukungan, support dari kalian semua. Dan saat ini saya akan memenuhi janji saya kepada kalian." Ujar Taehyung saat mencoba memulai press conferencenya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, yeoja cantik yang duduk disamping saya ini kini telah resmi menjadi istri saya. Namanya adalah Jeon Jungkook."

"A-annyeong yeoreobun.." sapa Jungkook sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Taehyung pun menjelaskan beragam hal tentang Jungkook. Mulai dari asal-usul Jungkook, awal pertemuan mereka bahkan sampai menceritakan beberapa pengalaman kerja sama mereka dulu sebagai model-asisten. Dan perhatian para wartawan kembali teralih saar Taehyung menceritakan perihal kehamilan Jungkook. Para wartawan sontak terkejut dan menanyakan banyak hal mengenai janin yang di kandung Jungkook membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook tentu saja merasa sedikit terganggu. Namun Taehyung tetap berusaha mencoba menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ditanyakan dengan jujur dan sejelas-jelasnya agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Dan inilah yang terjadi sebenarnya. Saya sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menutupi hal ini sebelumnya tapi saya hanya merasa perlu untuk melindungi istri dan aegi kami. Jadi kami mohon pengertian dari kalian semua. Saya rasa cukup untuk semua penjelasan kami malam ini. Dan kami harap kalian membuat berita sesuai dengan apa yang kami jelaskan saat ini, tidak dikurangi ataupun dilebih-lebihkan. Selamat malam semua." Ujar Taehyung lalu segera menggandeng Jungkook dan meninggalkan press conference.

Beberapa wartawan yang masih merasa penasaran hanya bisa berteriak-teriak memanggil Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk melanjutkan press conference. Namun nampaknya teriakan mereka sama sekali tak digubris sama sekali oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Semua masalah sudah selesai." Bisik Taehyung pada Jungkook saat mereka sudah berada didalam kamar hotel yang sudah mereka booked sebelumnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm jadi jangan memikirkan hal ini lagi. Dan jangan takut dengan anggapan mereka. Aku akan selalu disampingmu, menjaga dan melindungi kalian, kau dan aegi kita." Ujar Taehyung tepat dihadapan wajah Jungkook. Sebelah tangannya ia arahkan keatas perut Jungkook, mengelus perut dimana aegi mereka berada dengan lembut.

"Gomawo.." balas Jungkook sambil memeluk tubuh Taehyung. Satu tetes air mata tanpa disadari mengalir dipipi kanannya. Satu isakan kecil pun lolos dari bibirnya.

"Uljima, ne.." Taehyung mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus aliran air mata dipipi Jungkook.

"Saranghae, Kim Jungkook. Jeongmal jeongmal saranghae.." dan ucapan itupun diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman manis oleh Taehyung untuk Jungkook. Ya setidaknya malam ini mereka bisa merasakan kebahagiaan mereka seutuhnya dalam sebuah ikatan baru, ikatan sebagai sepasang suami dan istri.

.

.

.

To be continue...


	18. Chapter 18

You're My Future

_Sequel from __**You're My Reason**_

Title : You're My Future

Writer : MrsDoubleV/Vie

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

Main Casts : Jeon Jungkook , Kim Taehyung

Other Casts : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan. Bernaung dibawah entertainment masing-masing. Di pakai hanya untuk Cast di FF abal-abal ini.

Warning : GS, OOC, OC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, alur yang membingungkan, setting yang kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa.

Special Sequel for my readers. This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh, kejadian ataupun alur mungkin hanya ketidaksengajaan saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat! Don't like, Don't read! Please review dengan kata-kata yang lebih sopan dan manusiawi ya..

.

.

**MrsDoubleV**

.

.

Chapter III

Seorang yeoja cantik terlihat sedang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah gedung entertainment. Suasana pagi di gedung entertainment itu memang terlihat sangat sibuk. Beberapa staff dan karyawan yang hilir mudik disana bahkan terlihat sesekali menyapa sang yeoja cantik yang terlihat sedikit terburu-buru keluar dari gedung besar itu. Meski terburu-buru namun ia juga tak sungkan membalas sapaan dari para staff.

Sementara di luar gedung, terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna biru yang dikursi kemudinya terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang sibuk mengecek ponselnya. Nampaknya namja yang berada di dalam mobil itu terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Mian, apa kau terlalu lama menunggu?" Ujar si yeoja cantik yang tak lain adalah Jaeryn.

"Gwenchana. Aku tau kau pasti habis berdebat dengan managermu." Balas Hoseok sang pemilik mobil.

Hoseok tau dari ekspresi wajah Jaeryn yang menunjukkan jika yeoja itu sedang merasa kesal. Pasalnya ia sangat mengerti apa masalah yang mendera yeoja cantik itu. Pasti tak lain dan tak bukan adalah perdebatan antara dirinya dengan sang manager.

Hoseok sejak beberapa hari yang lalu memang sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya. Ia berencana ingin mengajak Jaeryn untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Beberapa kali juga ia sempat menghubungi Jaeryn ataupun manager yeoja itu untuk meminta ijin mengajak Jaeryn pergi. Namun nampaknya manager yeoja itu bersih keras menolak dan membuat Jaeryn kesal. Setidaknya Jaeryn juga butuh waktu senggang setelah berhari-hari bekerja membuatnya jadi sibuk dan tak bisa bebas bertemu dengan sang kekasih. Dan disaat Hoseok memiliki jadwal kosong itulah saat seharusnya dimana mereka bisa memiliki quality time bersama yang sayangnya tak dimengerti oleh sang manager. Jaeryn sangat merutuki managernya itu.

"Hera eonnie memang terlalu cerewet dan menanyai banyak hal membuat aku pusing saja. Yasudahlah yang terpenting akhirnya ia mengijinkanku untuk pergi denganmu. Lalu sebenarnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Jaeryn sedikit bingung karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu kemana Hoseok akan mengajaknya pergi kali ini.

"Kau pasti akan tau nanti." Balas Hoseok lalu segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung entertainment tadi.

Jaeryn hanya diam dan terus memandangi wajah Hoseok yang sedang serius menyetir. Merasa diperhatikan, Hoseok pun hanya tersenyum dan melirik sekilas ke arah Jaeryn.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu. Tenang saja aku tak akan menculikmu." Balas Hoseok membuat Jaeryn melenguh.

"Perjalanan kita masih sangat jauh. Jika kau mengantuk, kau bisa tidur." Ujar Hoseok lalu kembali mengemudikan mobilnya melewati jalanan padat Seoul.

...

Jungkook terlihat sedikit kesulitan dengan beberapa piring yang harus dibawanya. Dengan perut yang sudah sangat membuncit karena kandungannya yang kini sudah memasuki bulan ke 7, Jungkook tentu saja jadi merasa kesulitan untuk bergerak. Namun meski begitu, ia tak mau mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini.

"Aigoo kenapa tidak membangunkanku, hmm? Aku kan bisa membantumu." Ujar Taehyung yang baru saja ikut bergabung ke dalam dapur. Ia langsung meraih dua piring yang hendak dibawa oleh Jungkook ke meja makan.

"Aku tak mau mengganggu tidurmu. Kau kan butuh banyak istirahat. Lagipula aku juga bisa me-"

"Yang butuh banyak istirahat itu kau, sayang.."

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Kau selalu mau mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Aku tau kalau kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi kau ini sedang hamil, Kook. Astaga! Kau bahkan memberhentikan maid yang aku carikan beberapa bulan yang lalu karena alasan kau tidak membutuhkannya. Demi Tuhan Kook! Aku hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu!" Sambung Taehyung panjang lebar dan kembali mengambil alih pekerjaan Jungkook untuk membawa piring dan mangkuk lain ke meja makan.

"Aku memang tak membutuhkan maid. Lagipula aku memang tak pernah meminta kau untuk mencarikan seorang maid." Balas Jungkook lalu bermaksud merebut piring dan mangkuk yang telah diambil Taehyung.

"Tapi Kook.. Kau dengar kan apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter? Kau tak boleh terlalu lelah. Untuk kali ini saja dengarkan kata-kataku."

"Aku bisa, Tae.. Aku bisa! Kau yang harusnya mendengarkan aku!" balas Jungkook dengan nada sedikit meninggi, ia lelah jika harus mendebatkan persoalan yang sana seperti ini lagi.

"Aku bukan yeoja yang lemah yang harus duduk diam dan membiarkan orang lain mengerjakan pekerjaan yang harusnya aku kerjakan. Aku bukan orang yang se-"

"Kim Jungkook!" Balas Taehyung tanpa sadar dengan intonasi yang meninggi membuat Jungkook terkejut. Yeoja itu bahkan hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya berdiri kini.

"Mi-mianhae.. Bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu, sayang. Mian..." Taehyung langsung meletakkan kedua piring yang dipegangnya tadi ke meja terdekat. Ia sungguh merasa sangat bersalah karena tadi kelepasan membentak Jungkook.

"Mian, sayang.. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud marah padamu. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir padamu. Aku hanya tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu dan aegi. Kau tau kan betapa aku meyayangi kalian, hmm?" Sambungnya dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook.

"Kook? Kau marah padaku? Mian.." Panggil Taehyung karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari Jungkook.

"Gomawo karena sudah begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku dan aegi. Tapi, aku mohon biarkanlah aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan.."

"Kook..."

"Dan aku juga tau batas kemampuanku seperti apa. Aku hanya tak bisa membiarkan orang lain mengerjakan semua tugasku. Jadi ku mohon mengertilah untuk kali ini saja.." mohon Jungkook. Taehyung hanya diam dan memandang dalam manik hitam milik Jungkook.

"Aku dan aegi baik-baik saja dan pasti akan selalu baik-baik saja. Jadi biarkan aku mengerjakan apa yang harusnya ku kerjakan.." sambungnya.

"Hahhh arraseo, aku mengerti." Balas Taehyung akhirnya, mengalah.

"Jja kita ke meja makan. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin memakan masakanmu." Ujar Taehyung lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang makan bersama dengan Jungkook yang kembali menampilkan senyumnya.

...

Hoseok menghentikan mobil berwarna birunya disebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah padang rumput dan juga sebuah bukit kecil diujungnya. Beberapa pohon-pohonan juga terlihat, seperti pohon cemara ataupun pinus membuat padang rumput itu terlihat indah.

Hoseok melirik ke kursi penumpang disampingnya dan mendapati Jaeryn yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Hoseok mengerti mengapa Jaeryn bisa terlelap seperti itu. Tempat yang mereka tuju memang sangat jauh dan memerlukan waktu berjam-jam dan Hoseok memaklumi jika kekasihnya itu merasa lelah dan juga mengantuk.

"Enggg apa kita sudah sampai?" Ujar Jaeryn saat terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ne. Kita sudah sampai." Balas Hoseok sambil merapikan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Jaeryn.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Jaeryn saat mendapati padang rumput luas dihadapannya. Hoseok tak menjawabnya dan memilih untuk keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan dua buket bunga mawar putih.

"Seokie?" Tanya Jaeryn namun Hoseok tak menggubrisnya dan berjalan mendahului Jaeryn.

"Seokie sebenarnya kita akan ke-"

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang ahh maksudku dua orang." Balas Hoseok ambingu membuat Jaeryn semakin bingung.

Jaeryn pun hanya bisa diam setelahnya meski isi kepalanya terus bertanya-tanya akan sosok yang ingin dikenalkan padanya dan mengikuti langkah Hoseok yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Selama berjalan, Jaeryn begitu menikmati udara sejuk dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyapa wajahnya. Udara disana juga terasa sangat segar, sangat berbeda sekali dengan udara Seoul yang penuh dengan polusi dan debu.

"Eomma, appa, aku datang.." ujar Hoseok tiba-tiba membuat Jaeryn tersadar dari lamunannya yang begitu menikmati udara dan pemandangan disana sampai ia tak sadar jika mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan.

Jaeryn memfokuskan penglihatannya ke depan. Dan ia begitu dikejutkan saat melihat 2 buah batu nisan yang berdampingan. Ia masih belum sadar akan situasi yang ada sampai ia membaca nama yang tertera dikedua batu nisan itu. Nama kedua orang tua dari Hoseok.

Diawal perkenalan mereka Jaeryn memang tau jika Hoseok adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Sejak berusia 12 tahun, Hoseok ditinggal kedua orang tuanya untuk selama-lamanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis. Hoseok kecil tentu saja merasa sangat sedih karena harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sekaligus terlebih ia tak memiliki kerabat yang dikenal membuat dirinya menjadi sebatang kara.

Namun beruntung Jeon appa, ayah dari Jungkook yang merupakan sahabat dari ayahnya mau mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Dan sejak itulah Hoseok tinggal dirumah keluarga Jeon dan menjadi sangat akrab dengan Jungkook. Hingga waktu berlalu dengan cepat, keduanya saling jatuh cinta lalu mengikat hubungan mereka dalam sebuah pertunangan. Namun sebuah ketidak beruntungan pada hubungan mereka terjadi yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka memutuskan untuk memilih jalan hidup masing-masing dengan pasangan baru mereka kini.

"Maaf karena aku baru menyempatkan diri datang menemui appa dan eomma setelah sekian lama.." Ujar Hoseok saat bersimpuh di depan makam kedua orang tuanya. Kedua buket mawar putih yang dibawanya pun ia letakkan tepat dihadapan kedua nisan orang tuanya.

"Dan hmm aku tidak datang sendiri saat ini. Tapi aku datang dengan seseorang. Appa, eomma aku juga ingin mengenalkannya pada kalian." Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Jaeryn yang masih berdiri mematung dibelakangnya.

"Kemarilah." Ujar Hoseok membuat Jaeryn melangkahkan kakinya ke depan hingga berhadapan dengan 2 nisan kedua orang tua Hoseok.

"Appa, eomma.. Dia adalah Jaeryn. Dia adalah yeoja yang sangat aku cintai. Karena itu aku berniat mengenalkannya pada kalian." Ujar Hoseok di depan nisan kedua orang tuanya.

"Annyeong, ahjumma, ahjushi.." lirih Jaeryn dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi hormat.

Setelahnya tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali dari bibir Hoseok ataupun Jaeryn. Cukup lama keduanya nampak terdiam dan menjadikan suasana keheningan dan ketenangan mendominasi sampai..

"Hmm sebenarnya aku tak hanya mau mengunjungi appa dan eomma saja. Tapi.. hmm Ryn-ah.." Jaeryn pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hoseok saat Hoseok memanggil namanya.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Ujar Hoseok dengan nada seriusnya membuat yeoja itu terlihat bingung, tak mengerti.

"Tepat di hadapan makam kedua orang tuaku kini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius padamu." Ujar Hoseok membuat Jaeryn terdiam dan menerka-nerka apa yang ingin dikatakan Hoseok padanya.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Jaeryn-ah. Dan bukti dari keseriusanku padamu.." Hoseok terlihat merogoh saku celananya, seperti hendak mengambil sesuatu.

"Aku ingin melamarmu dihadapan makam kedua orang tuaku. Aku tau mungkin cara ini bukanlah cara yang romantis tapi..." Hoseok mulai membuka kotak beludru berwarna merah yang dipegangnya itu. Dan terlihatlah adanya sebuah cincin berlian di dalamnya membuat Jaeryn terbelalak.

"So would you marry me, Shin Jaeryn?" Ujar Hoseok serius membuat Jaeryn sangat terperangah. Ia benar-benar tak pernah menyangka jika Hoseok akan melamarnya seperti ini.

Meski hubungan yang mereka jalani adalah sebuah hubungan yang serius, namun selama menjalaninya mereka sama sekali tak pernah membicarakn soal masa depan, terutama soal pernikahan. Mereka hanya menjalani hubungan mereka seperti air yang mengalir saja, mengikuti alur kehidupan yang ada. Jadi wajar saja jika Jaeryn begitu terkejut saat mendapati Hoseok yang ingin membawa hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lebih serius, mengikatnya dalam satu ikatan sakral, sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

"Ryn-ah.." panggil Hoseok membuat Jaeryn tersadar dari lamunannya. Jaeryn menatap dalam mata kelam Hoseok untuk mencari keseriusan dimata itu.

"Seo-Seokie.. Aku.. A-aku.." Jaeryn terdengar sangat gugup dan ragu untuk menjawab. Ia benar-benar masih belum mengerti dengan situasi yang ada. Ini benar-benar terlalu mendadak dan ia tak tau harus apa sekarang.

"Mian jika aku membuatmu bingung saat ini. Aku hanya berniat untuk menunjukkan keseriusanku padamu. Aku tak memaksamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang." Ujar Hoseok lalu berniat untuk berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit kecewa. Meski ia berkata seperti itu, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia ingin mendengar jawaban yang sangat ia nantikan dari bibir Jaeryn.

"Seokie.." panggil Jaeryn. Ia benar-benar merasa tak enak. Bukannya apa, ia sungguh benar-benar bingung. Bukan karena ia tak mencintai Hoseok. Hanya saja situasi yang sekarang ini begitu membingungkannya.

"Jja hari sudah semakin sore. Mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang." Hoseok memasukkan kotak beludru itu kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Ia mencoba untuk menunjukkan senyum palsunya agar Jaeryn tak perlu khawatir.

"Seokie.."

"Appa, eomma maaf jika kami tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Hari sudah semakin sore dan kami harus segera kembali ke Seoul. Jika aku memiliki waktu luang lagi, aku akan kembali menemui kalian. Baiklah annyeong appa, eomma... Kajja Ryn!" Setelah berpamitan dengan makam kedua orang tuanya, Hoseok pun langsung berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Seokie tunggu!" Teriak Jaeryn membuat Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya.

Grebb

Hoseok dapat merasakan kedua lengan yang kini memeluk erat pinggangnya. Jaeryn memendamkan wajahnya dibalik punggung kemeja Hoseok. Tangan Hoseok yang bebas mulai mengelus lengan yeoja itu dengan lembut.

"Jaeryn-ah.." lirih Hoseok. Namun yang dipanggil masih terdiam tanpa mau melepaskan pelukan pada pinggang Hoseok.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu." Ujar Jaeryn yang terdengar tak begitu jelas karena suaranya teredam dalam punggung Hoseok.

"Ne?"

"Aku mau menikah denganmu." Ulangnya kini dengan sedikit berteriak. Mendengarnya, Hoseok tak tau lagi harus berekspresi seperti apa. Perasaannya sungguh campur aduk sekarang. Senang, lega, semuanya menjadi satu.

"Benarkah?" Hoseok melepaskan pelukan Jaeryn pada pinggangnya dan menatap ke arah Jaeryn mencari kebenaran akan ucapan Jaeryn tadi. Melihatnya, Jaeryn pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Hoseok tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang ini. Ia sungguh teramat senang.

Tepat dihadapan makam kedua orang tua Hoseok, Hoseok berani melamar Jaeryn. Dan tepat dihadapan makam kedua orang tuanya juga, Jaeryn resmi menerima lamaran Hoseok. Kebahagiannya kini terasa amat lengkap sekarang. Rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan beberapa hari ke belakang berjalan dengan lancar, Jaeryn menerima lamarannya. Dan satu tangga kebahagiaan kini telah kembali dinaiki oleh Hoseok dan Jaeryn yang akan melabuhkan hubungan mereka ketahap akhir yaitu sebuah pernikahan.

...

Namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu terlihat sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di apartment mewah miliknya. Pekerjaannya yag sebagai model ternama tentu tak membuat dirinya susah untuk memiliki sebuah apartment mewah yang terletak di distrik Gangnam.

Jadwal pekerjannya baru saja selesai. Ia bisa beristirahat sekarang. Beberapa pemotretan dan peragaan busana yang dilakukannya hari ini memang benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Ya Jimin-ah! Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, jadi makanlah." Ujar seorang namja lain dari dalam dapur mini apartment mewah itu.

"Ye, Jin hyung.." balas Jimin lalu segera berjalan ke ruang makan tempat managernya, Jin sudah menunggunya untuk makan malam bersama.

Jimin melihat beberapa hidangan sudah tersedia di atas meja. Semua hidangan itu memang managernya lah yang menyiapkan. Meski managernya seorang namja, namun Jimin tak meragukan keahlian dari managernya dalam hal memasak. Ia bahkan menjuluki managernya itu sebagai 'super chef Jin'.

"Makan yang banyak agar kau tidak sakit. Jika kau sakit, aku juga yang akan repot mengurusmu." Ujar Jin sambil menyendokkan nasi serta beberapa sayur dan lauk untuk Jimin.

"Itu sih salah hyung sendiri kenapa kau mengurusiku." Balas Jimin dengan santainya.

"Jika bukan aku, siapa lagi? Orangtuamu? Orangtuamu saja ada di Jepang! Pacar? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatmu benar-benar dekat dengan yeoja! Atau jangan-jangan kau ini..."

"Husss hyung aku ini masih normal tau! Lagipula kata siapa aku tak pernah dekat dengan yeoja! Aku bahkan pernah menyukainya tapi hyung saja yang tak pernah tau!" Balas Jimin dengan cueknya.

"Benarkah? Siapa? Dia model juga? Atau aktris? Pemain film? Apa aku kenal dengannya?" Tanya Jin membuat Jimin mendesah malas untuk meladeni managernya yang memang sangat ingin tau ini.

"Hyung kenal kok."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja? Apa kau ditolak?"

"Aku hanya kalah cepat saja dengan seseorang. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Aigoo benarkah?"

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda hyung. Aku justru senang saat melihat mereka menikah. Meski aku berang mengatakannya, tapi mereka tampak sangat serasi." Ujar Jimin membuat Jin jadi semakin penasaran akan sosok yeoja yang katanya pernah disukai oleh Jimin itu.

"Lalu apa sampai sekarang kau masih menyukainya?"

"Kalau boleh jujur aku masih sedikit menyukainya. Tapi aku mengerti keadaan yang ada dan aku mulai mencoba menghilangkan perasaanku ini. Rasanya sangat tak pantas jika aku menyukai istri orang lain hyung." Balas Jimin.

"Wah tak ku sangka kau bisa berkata seperti itu. Ternyata kau sudah dewasa ya Jimin!" Ujar Jin bangga.

"Ishh memang hyung kira aku masih kecil!"

"Hahahhaa maaf... Yasudah sekarang makanlah. Ini sudah malam."

...

Taehyung tak dapat menutupi gurat senyum diwajahnya saat kedua matanya menangkap sebuah gambar hitam putih yang didapatnya siang tadi saat ia menemani Jungkook memeriksakan kandungannya ke rumah sakit.

Gambar hitam putih itu adalah hasil gambar USG yang dilakukan Jungkook. Di dalam gambar itu, terlihat sebuah janin yang kini sudah nampak jelas dengan adanya kepala, tangan serta kaki-kaki mungil yang membuat Taehyung nampak sangat senang. Buah hatinya nampak sangat sehat.

"Sampai kapan kau masih mau berdiri disini, hmm?" Tanya Jungkook yang baru saja ikut bergabung dengan Taehyung yang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah sangat malam, sayang..." balas Taehyung lalu menarik Jungkook dan memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang.

"Aku menunggumu. Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Dan ini..." Jungkook mengambil gambar hitam putih yang sedaritadi dipegang oleh Taehyung.

"Aku sungguh tak sabar menunggunya lahir.." ujar Taehyung dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook.

"Aku juga. Dan aegi juga pasti sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan appanya." Balas Jungkook sambil mengelus kedua lengan Taehyung yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Pasangan suami-istri dan calon ayah dan ibu itu masih betah pada posisi mereka, berdiri di depan balkon dengan pandangan menghadap ke atas langit malam yang saat itu sedang dipenuhi banyak sekali bintang. Sesekali keduanya saling memberikan ciuman dan bertukar kehangatan. Mereka nampak sangat mesra sekali membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa iri.

"Akhhh.." lirih Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung jadi panik seketika.

"Wae? Ada apa sayang? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada panik yang amat kentara.

"Nan gwenchana... Hanya saja aegiya..."

"Wae? Ada apa dengan aegi?" Taehyung masih terlihat panik.

Jungkook tak membalas perkataan Taehyung. Yeoja itu justru malah mengarahkan sebelah tangan Taehyung ke arah perutnya membuat Taehyung menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" Ujar Jungkook. Taehyung masih terdiam, masih tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Jungkook padanya.

"Otte?" Tanya Jungkook lagi. Dan seketika Taehyung langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Aegi..." ucapan Taehyung terpotong oleh senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"Bergerak?" Tanya Taehyung lagi yang dibalas sebuah senyum simpul oleh Jungkook.

"Dia menendang. Kau dapat merasakannya?" Tanya Jungkook yang langsunh diangguki oleh Taehyung. Namja itu nampak sangat antusias. Ia bahkan tak mau menjauhkan tangannya dari perut buncit Jungkook. Ia masih mau merasakan pergerakan atau tendangan-tendangan kecil yang dilakukan oleh putranya.

Ya, janin yang dikandung Jungkook berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Siang tadi saat Taehyung menemani Jungkook dalam pemeriksaan kandungan rutin, ia mendapati kabar jika bayi yang dikandung oleh Jungkook adalah berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Mendengarnya, Taehyung tentu saja sangat senang. Ia sama sekali tak pernah terpikir jika ia akan memiliki seorang jagoan kecil.

Taehyung memang tak pernah mempermasalahkan apa jenis kelamin calon anaknya itu. Karena menurutnya, mau laki-laki ataupun perempuan, asalkan bayinya sehat, ia pasti akan senang dan akan selalu meyayanginya. Begitulah yang selalu ia katakan pada Jungkook membuat Jungkook speechless.

"Hei jagoan kecil! Kau sedang apa disana, hmm? Mau mengajak appa bermain?" Ujar Taehyung pada sang calon bayi yang masih berada di dalam perut Jungkook. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, tak elak membuat Jungkook tertawa.

"Makanya cepatlah lahir agar kita bisa bermain bersama nanti, hmm?" Sambungnya lagi. Dan terus begitu sampai malam semakin larut.

Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum setiap kali ia mendengar perkataan yang diutarakan oleh Taehyung pada bayi dikandungannya. Bagaimanapun, ia begitu menikmati interaksi yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung dengan buah hati mereka membuat hati Jungkook jadi menghangat.

"Sayang? Kau melamun?" Ujar Taehyung saat mendapati Jungkook yang terdiam tak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Ne? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" Balas Jungkook setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun." Taehyung merapikan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Jungkook saat terkena sapuan angin.

"Mian..."

"Pipimu terasa dingin. Jja kita kedalam. Tak baik jika kita berlama-lama disini." Ujar Taehyung lalu segera menggandeng tangan Jungkook.

"Wae? Ada apa, hmm?" Taehyung menghentikan langkah kakinya saat merasa tak ada pergerakan apapun dari Jungkook.

"Saranghae.." bisik Jungkook dengan pipi yang merona merah. Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya karena tak biasa mendapat pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba seperti ini dari sang istri karena biasanya, ia yang selalu memulai. Namun setelahnya, seulas senyum pun terukir kembali diwajah tampannya.

"Nado jeongmal saranghae, Kim Jungkook. Jja kita masuk ke dalam.." balas Taehyung lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook sekilas membuat rona merah dipipinya semakin terlihat memerah.

.

.

.

To be continue...


	19. Chapter 19

You're My Future

_Sequel from __**You're My Reason**_

Title : You're My Future

Writer : MrsDoubleV/Vie

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

Main Casts : Jeon Jungkook , Kim Taehyung

Other Casts : (lihat di dalam cerita)

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan. Bernaung dibawah entertainment masing-masing. Di pakai hanya untuk Cast di FF abal-abal ini.

Warning : GS, OOC, OC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, alur yang membingungkan, setting yang kurang jelas, bahasa yang maksa.

Special Sequel for my readers. This is REAL from MY IDEA! Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh, kejadian ataupun alur mungkin hanya ketidaksengajaan saja. Tapi selebihnya murni dari ide aku sendiri! So no plagiat-plagiat! Don't like, Don't read! Please review dengan kata-kata yang lebih sopan dan manusiawi ya..

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

**Chapter IV**

Taehyung tak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Dirinya bahkan tak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya jadi pusing sendiri. Ia merasa sangat heran dengan keanehan dan sikap ketidaktenangan Taehyung hari ini. Bahkan pemotretannya pun jadi berjalan tak lancar karena Taehyung yang tak fokus dan beberapa kali mendapat teguran dan mengulang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mondar-mandir seperti itu? Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Yoongi dengan amat penasaran. Ia jadi pusing sendiri dengan tingkah aneh Taehyung hari ini.

"Entahlah hyung.. Aku hanya sedang merasa tak tenang. Aku kepikiran soal Jungkook." Jawab Taehyung dengan raut wajah frustasi.

"Jungkook pasti baik-baik saja. Makanya kau harus cepat selesaikan pemotretanmu agar kau bisa segera pulang dan bertemu dengannya." Balas Yoongi namun tak membuat Taehyung tenang. Namja itu bahkan masih mondar-mandir dan menatapi ponselnya. Ingin menelpon, namun diurungkannya, selalu seperti itu.

Entahlah Taehyung sungguh merasa amat tak tenang hari ini. Sejak ia pergi bersama Yoongi ke pemotretan, dirinya selalu saja kepikiran soal Jungkook. Padahal istrinya itu terlihat baik-baik saja saat pagi tadi ia mengantar kepergiannya untuk bekerja -pemotretan-. Bahkan senyum diwajah cantik istrinya itu terlihat seperti biasa. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaan Taehyung tak tenang.

"V kembali ke set!" Teriak Namjoon, si fotografer.

"Jja kau harus fokus, Tae. Aku yakin Jungkook pasti baik-baik saja di rumah." Ujar Yoongi mencoba menenangkan dan membuat Taehyung kembali fokus ke pemotretannya saat ini.

"Hyung pegang ponselku. Jika Jungkook, menelpon, hyung harus segera mengangkatnya. Aku benar-benar khawa-"

"Ne, ne aku tau.. Sudah cepatlah.. Kau tak ingin Namjoon hyung marah, kan? Sudah sana..." Yoongi pun segera mendorong tubuh Taehyung untuk segera berjalan menuju ke set pemotretan.

...

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah. Ia berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar disela-sela kegiatannya membersihkan rumah. Sesuai permintaannya, Taehyung memang sudah memberikan ijin resmi padanya untuk bersih-bersih rumah sendirian, tanpa maid. Ia memang sudah memberhentikan maid yang pernah dipekerjakan Taehyung minggu lalu. Ia hanya tak suka jika harus duduk diam dan membiarkan maidnya itu mengambil alih tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga. Sungguh Jungkook tak suka!

Jungkook menselonjorkan kakinya ke atas sofa dan memijitnya perlahan. Ia merasa pegal pada kedua kakinya. Wajar saja karena ia membersihkan rumah berlantai dua yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil itu seorang diri. Apalagi ditambah dengan beban kandungannya yang sudah semakin membesar membuatnya jadi kesulitan bergerak. Namun ia begitu menikmati perannya seperti sekarang ini.

_Ting Tong_

Jungkook mendengar bell rumah yang berbunyi. Ia sedikit heran karena tak biasanya ada yang datang ke rumah. Jika pun ada, biasanya hanyalah eomma, appa ataupun Yoongi. Itupun pasti selalu mengabari dulu jika akan datang. Tapi ini? Entahlah... Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Jungkook pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu utama untuk menyambut tamu yang datang.

_Cklek_

"Eonnie?" Ujar Jungkook terkejut saat mendapati Jaeryn yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah cantik berhias seulas senyuman.

"Annyeong Kook... Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Jaeryn sopan.

"Tentu tidak. Silakan masuk, eonnie..." Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk mempersilakan Jaeryn masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Silakan duduk, eon. Maaf jika sedikit berantakan. Aku belum selesai bersih-bersih." Ujar Jungkook sedikit merasa tak enak.

"Gwenchana... Tapi kenapa kau bersih-bersih? Dimana maidmu?" Tanya Jaeryn bingung karena tak menyangka jika yeoja hamil dihadapannya ini membersihkan rumahnya sendirian.

"Tak ada maid, eon. Jadi aku yang bersih-bersih sendirian. Oh ya omong-omong, eonnie ingin minum apa?"

"Aigoo kau ini sedang hamil besar Kook! Apa Taehyung tak mempekerjakan seorang maid untuk bersih-bersih rumah? Astaga kandunganmu itu sudah sangat besar harusnya kau kan-"

"Aku memang yang sengaja memintanya. Aku tak apa, eon. Jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Kandunganmu sudah begitu besar dan aigoo aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ckckck"

"Sudahlah eon.. Oh ya eonnie ingin minum ap-"

"Tak perlu. Duduklah Kook. Sebenarnya aku kemari karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Jungkook pun segera mendudukkan dirinya disofa, disamping Jaeryn.

"Aku... Sudah dilamar oleh Seokie.." ujar Jaeryn dengan nada ragu-ragu membuat Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Jaeryn tadi.

"Hoseok oppa? Melamar? Jinjja?" Tanya Jungkook yang langsung diangguki oleh Jaeryn.

"Kapan?" Tanyanya lagi, sangat antusias.

Jaeryn pun mulai menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari Hoseok yang mengajaknya pergi tiba-tiba, mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya dan puncak lamaran yang dilakukan. Jungkook bahkan hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan Jaeryn dengan pandangan berbinar. Sungguh ia sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Wahh chukkae eon! Aku turut senang! Seharusnya sudah sejak lama oppa melakukannya!" Komentar Jungkook yang hanya dibalas seulas senyum oleh Jaeryn.

"Lalu kapan kalian akan menikah, eon?"

"Menikah?"

"Ya. Kapan?"

"Hmm... Mungkin bulan depan, dua bulan lagi, tiga bulan lagi, entahlah..." balas Jaeryn sambil mengendikan bahu, membuat Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Loh kenapa begitu? Memang..."

"Kami sangat sibuk dalam waktu dekat ini, Kook. Seokie harus kembali ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan aku juga masih terikat kontrak pada salah satu produk kecantikan. Jadi yah begitulah.." balas Jaeryn membuat Jungkook menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Wae? Kenapa kau berekspresi seperti itu?" Tanya Jaeryn kebingungan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Jungkook yang berubah sendu.

"Aniya eon..." balas Jungkook seadanya.

"Oh ya bagaimana keadaan aegimu?" Tanya Jaeryn membuat Jungkook mendongak dengan raut wajah yang kembali berubah ceria. Jungkook memang selalu seperti ini jika Jaeryn menanyakan tentang kandungannya.

Dan dimulailah obrolan seputar kehamilan dari Jungkook. Yeoja yang kini memasuki bulan akhir kehamilannya nampak sangat antusias menceritakan bagaimana perkembangan janinnya yang menurut dokter sangat baik itu. Bahkan ia juga tak melupakan pengalaman-pengalaman yang ia alami saat memasuki bulan-bulan usia kandungannya.

Jaeryn tentu mendengarkan ocehan Jungkook tentang kehamilannya dengan antusias.

Yeoja cantik berlesung pipi itu memang juga tak sabar menanti kelahiran sang calon keponakan yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya itu. Bahkan ia juga sudah menyiapkan banyak hadiah untuk keponakan yang diperkirakan dokter akan lahir dalam waktu dekat ini.

...

Taehyung hanya bisa mendengus saat dirinya dipaksa oleh Yoongi untuk ikut makan malam bersama dengan para kru pemotretan yang lain. Awalnya Taehyung mati-matian menolak acara makan malam bersama itu karena dirinya ingin segera cepat-cepat pulang terlebih perasaannya semakin terasa tak enak saat kembali teringat soal Jungkook, istrinya. Namun karena bujukan Yoongi yang berkata tak enak untuk menolak, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Taehyung pun ikut. Beruntung tempat makan yang mereka tuju itu hanya sebuah kedai samgyupsal yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon keheranan saat mendapati Taehyung yang hanya diam saja saat dirinya bahkan beberapa kru yang lain mulai bercanda dan tertawa, berbanding terbalik dengan Taehyung yanh terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya fotografer yang berusia lebih tua 2 tahun dari Taehyung itu.

"Ani, nan gwenchana hyung.." balas Taehyung, tak mau membuat Namjoon dan kru lain yang memperhatikannya jadi khawatir.

"Oh ya hyung dimana ponselku?" Tanya Taehyung pada Yoongi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Selepas pemotretan, Taehyung lupa jika ia masih menitipkan ponselnya pada sang manager.

"Oh iya ini.." Yoongi pun segera memberikan ponsel berlayar sentuh berwarna putih itu pada sang pemiliknya.

"Hyung mematikan ponselku?" Tanya Taehyung saat mendapati ponselnya yang tak bisa menyala.

"Ani. Mungkin baterainya habis. Atau kau mau meminjam ponsel- ahhh ponselku juga kehabisan baterai." Ujar Yoongi saat mendapati ponsel berlayar datarnya yang sama tak bernyawanya seperti ponsel Taehyung.

"Pakai punyaku saja. Kau mau menghubungi istrimu, kan?" Tawar Namjoon. Taehyung sedikit merasa tak enak jika menerima tawaran Hoseok itu.

"Pakai saja. Istrimu pasti khawatir karena kau belum mengabarinya." Ujar Namjoon membuat Taehyung pun segera menerima tawarannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Taehyung segera mengetikan nomor ponsel yang sudah sangat dihafalnya diluar kepala, nomor ponsel Jungkook. Entah kenapa Taehyung jadi merasa tegang saat ia mendengar suara sambungan ke nomor istrinya. Namun ia merasa sedikit bingung karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Jungkook. Yang ada ia hanya bisa mendengar balasan suara dari operator.

_Deg_

Seketika perasaan tak enak itu kembali muncul lagi saat Taehyung mencoba menghubungi Jungkook untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan lenguhan panjang terdengar dari celah bibir Taehyung saat sambungannya kembali terhubung ke operator.

"Wae?" Tanya Yoongi saat mendapati raut asing pada wajah Taehyung.

"Jungkook tak mengangkat teleponnya, hyung." Balas Taehyung lesu setelah mengembalikan ponsel pada Namjoon.

"Mungkin ia sudah tidur. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Jja makanlah. Samyupsalnya sudah matang."

...

Jaeryn terlihat sangat panik sekarang. Penampilannya bahkan sudah tak bisa dikatakan rapi lagi. Kemeja putihnya kini bahkan terlihat kusut dan terlihat kotor dengan bercak darah dibagian bawah kemeja sampai ke bagian paha jeans yang dikenakannya. Rambut cokelatnya sudah terlihat berantakan, make up tipis diwajahnya bahkan terlihat memudar dan digantikan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya yang nampak pucat dan panik.

"Ryn-ah apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seorang namja yang lari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Jaeryn yang berdiri panik di depan sebuah ruang operasi.

"Seokie bagaimana ini? Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Hikss.." satu isakan pun langsung lolos dari bibir pucat Jaeryn.

"Tenanglah.. Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku tau Jungkook adalah yeoja yang kuat. Ia dan bayinya pasti akan selamat." Balas Hoseok mencoba menenangkan Jaeryn di dalam pelukannya.

Hoseok benar-benar begitu terkejut saat mendapati panggilan tak terjawab berkali-kali dari Jaeryn pada ponselnya. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, ia memang sengaja mensilent ponselnya karena harus fokus pada pekerjaannya. Namun dijeda pekerjaannya, sang manager memanggil dirinya -setelah mendapat telepon dari Jaeryn- dan menyuruhnya untuk segera mengecek ponsel. Dan Hoseok begitu dikejutkan dengan puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari Jaeryn.

Hoseok kembali terkejut saat dirinya kembali menghubungi Jaeryn dan memberitahukan jika yeoja itu kini sedang berada dirumah sakit. Bahkan tanpa sadar, ia berteriak panik membuat beberapa orang jadi terkejut karena teriakannya. Seketika Jaeryn pun langsung menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi membuat Hoseok harus ijin lebih cepat dan menyusul Jaeryn ke rumah sakit. Jungkook mengalami pendarahan setelah terjatuh dari tangga!

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Taehyung?" Tanya Hoseok yang masih mencoba menenangkan Jaeryn dalam pelukannya.

"Ia tidak dapat aku hubungi. Ponselnya mati." Balas Jaeryn dengan beberapa isakan yang masih terdengar dari sela bibirnya.

"Yoongi hyung juga?" Jaeryn pun menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Jaeryn masih dalam mode paniknya.

"Tenanglah.. Pasti ada cara..." balas Hoseok dengan raut wajah serius, mencoba mencari cara agar bisa mengabari Taehyung.

"Ah mungkin Namjoon hyung tau. Sebentar." Hoseok pun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Ia mencari nomor Namjoon dikontak ponselnya dan langsung menghubunginya.

"Ah sial! Sedang sibuk. Sepertinya ia sedang menghubungi seseorang." Ujar Hoseok lalu mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Jungkook-ah.. Bagaimana keadaannya? Aku takut..." isak Jaeryn membuat Hoseok semakin kalut. Ia pun mencoba kembali menghubungi Namjoon. Dan beruntung kali ini panggilannya tersambung.

"Namjoon hyung?"

Taehyung sudah tak peduli dengan penampilannya sekarang. Setelah menerima panggilan dari Hoseok, ia langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkan kedai membuat Yoongi, Namjoon bahkan kru-kru yang lain menatapnya bingung. Bahkan ia secara tak sadar meninggalkan begitu saja mobilnya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Jungkook dibawa.

Rambut bahkan kemeja yang masih dikenakan Taehyung kini nampak sangat basah dipenuhi oleh peluhnya membuat beberapa orang bahkan perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit menjadi tak mengenali dirinya lagi sebagai seorang model. Ia tak peduli dan tak mau peduli! Lagipula yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Jungkook dan bayinya!

"Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook?" Buru Taehyung ketika ia sampai didepan ruang operasi, menghampiri Jaeryn dan Hoseok yang masih terduduk disana.

"Dokter masih menanganinya di dalam. Kau nampak sangat kacau, Tae." Ujar Hoseok saat melihat penampilan kacau Taehyung saat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Jungkook terjatuh dari tangga?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jaeryn bertepatan dengan keluarnya seorang dokter berpakaian hijau khas operasi dari balik pintu ruangan operasi.

"Dok bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya?" Cecar Taehyung saat menyadari kehadiran sang dokter yang menangani Jungkook.

"Selamat anak anda laki-laki, sehat, dan... kembar." Ujar dokter itu membuat Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kem-bar dok?" Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan mendapatkan dua orang anak kembar.

Karena selama ini, selama ia menemani Jungkook memeriksakan kandungannya, dokter tak pernah bilang jika anaknya kembar. Dokter hanya berkata jika bayi mereka sangat besar bukan ada dua bayi dalam rahim Jungkook alias kembar. Namun meski begitu, Taehyung tak dapat menyembunyikan raut bahagianya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan istri saya, dok?" Tanya Taehyung namun seketika raut wajah dokter dihadapannya ini terlihat berbeda, membuat senyum diwajah Taehyung jadi menghilang.

"Maaf, kami sudah melakukan sebisa kami. Namun kondisi istri anda sekarang..."

...

Taehyung hanya dapat menatap nanar tubuh Jungkook yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang di salah satu ruang rawat VIP rumah sakit. Kebahagiaan Taehyung yang mendapati anak kembar harus tertunda saat mendapati kondisi sang istri yang terlihat sangat lemah. Taehyung bahkan melihat dahi Jungkook yang diplester beberapa luka memar pada wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menatapnya miris.

Jaeryn sudah menceritakan semuanya yang telah terjadi. Kedatangan Jaeryn siang itu memang bermaksud untuk berkunjung sekaligus bercerita pada Jungkook tentang lamaran yang dilakukan Hoseok. Dan setelahnya mereka pun mulai asik bercerita tentang hal-hal lain. Karena terus saling bercerita, mereka berdua jadi lupa waktu. Jaeryn sendiri bahkan tak sadar jika hari sudah menjelang sore bahkan hampir malam. Jungkook bahkan lupa akan tugas bersih-bersihnya sangkin asik bercerita dengan Jaeryn.

Karena merasa tak enak berlama-lama dirumah Jungkook, Jaeryn pun pamit untuk pulang. Lagipula ia harus bersiap karena esok hari ia harus terbang ke Thailand untuk melakukan mempromosikan produk kecantikan yang menjadikannya sebagai modelnya.

Namun baru saja ia berniat masuk ke dalam mobil, dirinya begitu dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan Jungkook dari dalam rumah. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan ia semakin terkejut saat mendapati Jungkook yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya dilantai dekat tangga dengan darah yang berceceran dan rintihan kesakitan Jungkook sambil memegangi perutnya. Tanpa babibu lagi Jaeryn pun langsung segera membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Mengingat apa yang diceritakan Jaeryn, membuat Taehyung berjengit dan perasaan bersalah kembali menghantuinya. Ia menyalahi dirinya karena tak bisa menjaga Jungkook dengan baik. Harusnya ia tak boleh meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian dirumah tanpa pengawasan siapapun. Bukannya apa, ia hanya terlalu khawatir dan kekhawatirannya terbukti saat ini.

"Cepatlah bangun sayang.. Aku dan aegi menunggumu.." lirih Taehyung tanpa mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan bebas Jungkook.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook, Tae?" Tanya Yoongi yang baru saja sampai ke rumah sakit.

Manager Taehyung itu langsung menyusul Taehyung ke rumah sakit saat namja itu menghubunginya -menggunakan ponsel Hoseok-. Tak berbeda jauh dari Taehyung, Yoongi pun merasa sangat terkejut dan segera melesat ke rumah sakit dengan mengendarai mobil yang ditinggalkan Taehyung di kedai tadi.

"Hyung bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana kondisinya." Jawab Taehyung dengan nada yang amat lirih.

"Astagaa... apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa bisa begini?" Ujar Yoongi saat mendapati Jungkook yang terbaring lemah diranjang.

"Jaeryn menemukannya jatuh.. dari tangga." Yoongi langsung membelalakan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Mwo? Lalu aegi kalian?"

"Mereka selamat, hyung. Mereka ada diruang bayi, didalam inkubator." Jelas Taehyung membuat Yoongi mengerutkan kening.

"Mereka? Aegimu... Kembar?"

"Ne."

"Oh astaga!" Yoongi sungguh speechless. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan keponakan -jika bisa dikatakan begitu- kembar! Ohhh...

"Boleh aku melihat mereka?" Tanya Yoongi antusias.

"Silakan." Dan setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Yoongi langsung segera pergi ke ruangan khusus bayi.

...

"Engghhh" satu lenguhan terdengar dari celah bibir seorang yeoja yang terbaring di ranjang.

Yeoja cantik itu mencoba untuk membuka matanya, menyamankan penglihatannya dengan cahaya matahari yang memenuhi ruangan. Mengingat ruangan, ia sama sekali merasa tak mengenal ruangan serba putih dan berbau... obat-obatan seperti ini.

"Ohh.." yeoja itu, Jungkook nampak terkejut saat mendapati tangan kanannya yang terhubung dengan sebuah selang infus yang menyadarkan dirinya jika ia benar-benar sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Taehyung?" Lagi-lagi Jungkook dikejutkan dengan adanya Taehyung yang nampak masih terlelap disisi ranjang kirinya, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam tangannya, dan kepala yang bersandar pada tepi ranjang, nampak sangat tak nyaman.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Jungkook mencoba melepaskan tangan kirinya dari genggaman tangan Taehyung agar tak mengganggu tidur lelap sang suami.

"Kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan kami. Mianhae..." ujar Jungkook dengan suara berbisik. Tangan kirinya yang kini bebas pun mulai mengelus-elus lembut rambut cokelat Taehyung.

_Cklek_

"Eoh Jungkook kau su-"

"Sttt oppa tenanglah.. Jangan berisik." Ujar Jungkook pada Yoongi yang terlihat baru saja memasuki ruang rawatnya dengan sekotak makanan dan tas yang Jungkook yakini berisi pakaian milik Taehyung.

"Hmm" balas Yoongi lalu segera meletakkan kotak makanan dan tas yang dibawanya ke meja nakas dekat ranjang tempat Jungkook berbaring.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur oppa?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mencoba mendudukkan dirinya.

"Sini biar ku bantu. Hmm mungkin sekitar 14 jam lamanya kau tidur." Balas Yoongi lalu segera menyamankan posisi Jungkook.

"Benarkah? Selama itu?"

"Yang aku tau begitu. Dokter bilang jika kondisimu sempat kritis karena kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi syukurlah kau terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang." Yoongi menunjukkan senyumnya membuat Jungkook jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Hahh aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Ia pasti sangat khawatir kan saat tau aku..."

"Tentu saja Taehyung merasa sangat khawatir padamu, pada kalian. Ia begitu mencintai kalian. Bahkan kau tau? Ia nampak sangat kacau kemarin dalam pemotretan karena terus memikirkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm aku tak bohong."

"Ia jadi berubah banyak berkatmu, Kook." Sambung Yoongi membuat Jungkook kembali menatap dalam wajah Taehyung yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Taehyung merasa sangat senang ketika ia membuka mata, ia mendapati Jungkook yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Perasaan lega pun langsung melingkupi hatinya. Setelah semalaman terus-terusan dihantui dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Jungkook, kini dipagi hari pikiran itu seolah lenyap tak tersisa ketika di depan matanya ia melihat dengan jelas senyum dan keadaan Jungkook yang nampak jauh lebih baik dari semalam.

"Sayang akhirnya kau sadar..." ujar Taehyung yang langsung menerjang Jungkook dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Mian jika aku lagi-lagi membuatmu khawatir." Bisik Jungkook di dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Hmm. Aku bersyukur kau tak apa Kook. Mian karena aku tak bisa menjagamu. Harusnya aku ada didekatmu saat itu jadi kau ti-"

"Stt jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ini semua salahku. Mian..."

"Kau tak salah, Kook. Hahhh syukurlah.. syukurlah... Terima kasih Tuhan..." Taehyung tak dapat menutupi rasa syukurnya saat ini. Bahkan ia beberapa kali menghadiahi Jungkook beberapa kecupan pada bibirnya.

"Ekhem kalian tak sadar jika ada aku disini?" Interupsi Yoongi membuat adegan mesra antara Taehyung dan Jungkook jadi tertunda.

"Sudah hyung sana! Jangan ganggu kami!" Usir Taehyung lalu kembali menghadiahi bibir merah Jungkook dengan ciuman.

"Ishh kau sangat menyebalkan Kim Taehyung!" Decih Yoongi lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang rawat itu, meninggalkan pasangan suami-istri yang sedang bemesraan didalam sana. Sudah cukup ia menjadi obat nyamuk dan penonton gratis drama percintaan Taehyung-Jungkook selama ini. Dan ia tak mau itu terulang lagi terus menerus yang membuatnya... iri. Apalagi sampai sekarang dirinya masih... jomblo. Ahh poor Yoongi!

...

Taehyung mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh Jungkook perlahan-lahan menuju ke sebuah ruangan di lantai bawah. Meski dokter mengatakan jika keadaan Jungkook sudah membaik, tapi ia masih belum mengijinkan pasiennya tersebut untuk berjalan, karena luka pasca operasi nya masih belum mengering. Jika ia banyak bergerak, luka itu nanti akan kembali melebar dan menyebabkan infeksi. Jadi, Jungkook pun mau tak mau menerima saran dari dokter untuk menggunakan kursi roda.

"Wae? Kau sudah tak sabar ingin melihat mereka, hmm?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang sudah terlihat nampak antusias.

"Ne. Aku ingin melihat mereka, aegi kita." Balas Jungkook tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya.

Jungkook memang mengetahui jika bayi yang dilahirkan olehnya kembar dari Taehyung. Wajar saja karena selama operasi berlangsung ia tidak sadarkan diri dan tak tau apa yang terjadi. Awalnya Jungkook tentu saja merasa sangat shock. Sama seperti Taehyung, ia tak menyangka jika mereka akan mendapatkan 2 bayi laki-laki sekaligus.

"Jja ini aegi kita.." bisik Taehyung tepat saat mereka berdiri dihadapan 2 buah inkubator yang berisi bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur lelap. Itu adalah bayi mereka. Bayi yang beberapa jam lalu dikeluarkan dari dalam perut Jungkook. Bayi-bayi mungil yang lucu yang terpaksa harus melihat dunia lebih cepat dari waktu yang diperkirakan. Bayi premature buah cinta Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Mereka mungil sekali..." ujar Jungkook yang nampak sangat berbinar saat menatap kedua buah hatinya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook masih terdiam memperhatikan kedua buah hati mereka yang tertidur lelap didalam inkubator. Tanpa disadari, setetes air mata pun mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jungkook. Air mata bahagia itu ternyata nyatanya malah berbuah banyak dan saling berlomba-lomba keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata Jungkook.

"Sayang, ini eomma..." bisik Jungkook lengkap dengan sebuah isakan yang mengiringi kata-katanya.

"Gomawo sayang... Gomawo kau telah memberikan hadiah terindah untukku." Bisik Taehyung tepat ditelinga kanan Jungkook membuat Jungkook tak bisa menghentikan tangis bahagianya.

"Uljima... Taejoon dan Taeyeong eomma tak boleh menangis." Ujar Taehyung dengan kedua ibu jari yang membersihkan lelehan air mata dikedua pipi Jungkook.

"Taejoon? Taeyeong?"

"Hmm. Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan nama yang aku berikan untuk kedua jagoan kita?" Tanya Taehyung yang langsung dibalas satu anggukan dari Jungkook.

"Welcome to the world, Taejoon-ah.. Taeyeong-ah.. Appa dan eomma sangat menyayangi kalian..."

.

.

.

END


End file.
